Skating Figures
by Sakura123
Summary: What happens when Syaoran is hated by the school and has secrets that'll make things worse. Eriol has a crush on Tomoyo what will happen? And when Sakura starts nosing around love is in the air? With the ocassional gross joke and pure romance
1. Chapter 1

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Summary:**

**15-year-old Syaoran is a has been ice skating since he was five, when his mother died he skated in her name,now living with his 15-year-old cousin and school super-stud Eriol and 47-year-old stepfather/Skating coach Himeko in a small house two blocks near an ice skating ring. Syaoran and Eriol are getting ready for the Japanese tryout tournament but Sakura, Touya, Yuki, and Tomoyo get in the way. But what happens when cold love is in the air?**

* * *

**December 10, Thursday**

Young Syaoran Li was dreaming about skating in the single male world championship. It was his dream to be a world famous Figure Skater and he wanted to skate with all the best female skater, and practice with all the males.

Syaoran's radio came on playing jazz music. 'C'mon Syaoran you need to get up.' He thought looking at the clock it was only six. "_Your listening to BBC 504.7 Jazz to lift you out of bed, now here's Jamie with the weather_," The radio jingle came on and then the radio host named Jamie came on saying-or more like shouting- the morning weather.

"_Wassup! This is your jazz radio host Jamie for the weather, and I just want to say dammit it's cold! It's lightly snowing outside, and it's a great time to get a coffee or something hot because it's that kind of weather, I feel really bad for the kids going to school today, the highest were going to have today will be thirty-seven and right now it's eleven degrees out there, so bundle up! The ice in the out door skating rink on Meji Road in frozen right down to the core so GO SKATE! If you like skating before school or most likely work, get down there!_"

Syaoran shot out of bed and ran out his room to Eriol's. "Eriol!" Syaoran shouted making Eriol fall out the bed. "What?" Eriol exclaimed feeling paniced. Syaoran jumped on Eriol's bed. "We have to head over to the Ice rink, it's rock hard, I just heard on the radio." Syaoran said in pure excitement. Eriol groaned.

"You know I can't skate, I twisted my ankle the other day. I'll come but I'm only going to watch." Eriol said walking out his room and heading down the stairs to make some breakfast.

Syaoran on the other hand went straight to the bathroom and began washing up. Syaoran would go Ice skating even with a broke back, his Mother loved it so much. She wanted Syaoran to feeling the thrill and pleasure of Ice skating just as she did.

Syaoran never knew his real father very well but his stepfather, Himeko, was enough. Syaoran ran to his Stepfather's room and jumped on his bed.

Himeko just groaned and turned over on his left side. "Himeko, Eriol and I are going to go to the rink before school, is that okay?" Syaoran asked. Himeko made Syaoran to promise to tell him everywhere he went before leaving, he had a problem of going out really late and not coming back until he feels like it, but the only place Syaoran would go is the Ice rink. He did almost all his shopping online so he never really left the house unless he wanted to see a movie or something at school. "Yeah, make sure Eriol doesn't try to skate." Himeko said putting his arm over his eyes. "Oh, are we still having our skating section today?" Syaoran asked getting off Himeko bed.

"Yep." He answered with a yawn. Syaoran smiled widely and left his stepfather's room and into his room to get dressed. Eriol turned the TV to the morning news then walked into the kitchen to the refrigerator and got out some eggs, bread for toast, cheese, bell peppers, butter, and apple juice.

Eriol and Syaoran loved bell pepper and cheese in their omelets. It was their favorite. Eriol put a small slice of butter on his frying pan and let it simmer while putting the butter back in the refrigerator. He cracked the eggs as the butter sizzled. Eriol went back over to the frying pan and put the bell peppers in.

Syaoran came running down the stairs in his white school shirt and long black pants and his black vest that went with his white shirt. Syaoran picked up his white ice skates. Syaoran sat at the dining table with a plate in front of him. Eriol came in with the food and put it on his plate.

Syaoran said his grace and dived in the food wanting to get to the rink before school started. Eriol laughed and began eating. Syaoran swallowed the food in his month and looked at Eriol saying, "What?"

"Eating like that isn't good, you know." Eriol said cutting his omelet neatly. Syaoran gulped down his apple juice and got up with his plate and his backpack on his shoulders putting his dishes in the sink. "Got any dates tonight?" Syaoran said sarcastically. "Whatever, you're just pissed because all the cows come to _my_ farm." Eriol said finishing his omelet.

"You refer to the girls at school as cows and you the farm. That's so disrespectful, maybe the school slut would love being called that." Syaoran said walking to the door getting his black down coat and began putting on his shoes.

"If you had a date, you would take them to the ice rink." Eriol brought up. "So, what's wrong with that?" Syaoran asked not knowing anyone who hated Ice-skating. "Never mind, I'll meet you at school and remember ignore all the students that make rumors about you." Eriol reminded him again.

Syaoran wasn't as popular as Eriol was at school. Since his mother died, people began thinking he killed his Mother with the blade of his skates and all sorts of stuff. "Sure." Syaoran said emotionlessly standing up and opening the door and ran down the stairs rushing to the rink."We still going to the rink?" Syaoran asked. "No, I forgot I have to do something, later"

Syaoran ran down the street seeing some students from the school but he was listening to them laugh at him running. No one ever knew that Syaoran was a figure skater and had the dream of being in a real tournament, his mother was in one and she only won once but that made her happy enough before she died.

Syaoran finally got to the Ice ring and stopped at the manager's door and knocked. The manager was a woman and fat but she was a sweet person.

"Syaoran!" She said getting out of her set and kissing Syaoran on the cheek and Syaoran kissing her cheek too. "Great to see you, can I get a run in before school?" Syaoran asked. "Hmm, let me think, sure but make sure you get to school on time," She said.

Syaoran smiled and hugged the manager named Karen. "Thanks love ya," Syaoran called running out to the bench taking his skates off his backpack. Karen knew what he liked hearing in the morning when he skated so she played Keane: Somewhere only we know. Karen pushed play and Syaoran skated to the center of the ring slowly.

Syaoran skated down and turned around with the beat and then stopped and spun slowly touching the ice. He skated down the far end of the ring and did two butterflies in a roll then skated to the other end and turned his skates making his move in a zigzag way.

Syaoran listened to the music pick up and did a triple loop and then slowed down and began spinning really fast making his hands move like a pattern and when the music stopped he slid across the ice. Syaoran's heart was beating like crazy. Then he heard Karen clapping and cheering. Syaoran got up and bowed as if he were really at a tournament making Karen smile.

"That was great," She said. Syaoran smiled and whipped the small sweat running down his forehead. "Ah, that was just my short program run."

"Thanks, I better get to school, I'll see you this afternoon," Syaoran said getting off the ice and walking (In his skates) over to the bench taking them off and putting his shoes back on feeling the cold winter air touch his feet. Syaoran-waved good-bye to Karen and ran to school which was only ten minutes to home room.

Syaoran ran through the gates and then stopped in the halls walked toward the stairs that headed to the second floor where his locker was.

"Look that's Syaoran, the guy I told you about last week, I heard that he beats up his cousin, Eriol for money." A girl said to her friend walked past Syaoran. Syaoran sighed. 'That's a new one.' He thought. Then the cheerleaders walked in Syaoran path making him stop. Syaoran thought the cheerleaders as demon of hell sent to kill him slowly.

There were Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Nikki, Mya, Rae, Sohi, and Lameki. Syaoran never was a favorite of school but if he wasn't in school he'd be skating. "Well, well, isn't it our favorite person, Oh my bad we don't have freaks on are lists," Rae said making the squad laugh.

"Morning Rae," Syaoran said dully.

The squad laughed again. "You sound like you just started puberty," Mya laughed.

"So who you kill this time, I heard that you killed your mother or she at least killed herself at the sight of you." Tomoyo said coldly. Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo and slapped her hard across the face making the whole school go quiet. The cheerleading squad was in shock. "You don't know anything about me, I've had it with you and your shitty month, you well never know my mother!" Syaoran shouted making Sakura jump.

Then principle Yuhiko came running hearing what happened from a student. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran wanting to beat the tar out. "Syaoran Li, I'm appalled at what I heard, you really should be nicer," He said.

Yuhiko does yoga so he's never really anger just disappointed. "Detention this afternoon, Syaoran." He said with a smile. "What! I have something to do this afternoon." Syaoran protested. "You should have thought about it before slapping Miss Daidoji." Yuhiko said walking away. Syaoran stomped. "You can take detection and stick it up your skimpy ass!" Syaoran yelled as Yuhiko walked away smiling.

"Oh, I guess you can't be man slut after school," Tomoyo said flipping her hair back. Syaoran did the middle finger at Tomoyo and walked away to his locker swearing under his breath. School hadn't even started and everyone was in his face.

Syaoran walked to his locker when Eriol came by with seven girl and three of his other guy friends that he went to parties to. "Syaoran, heard what happened, are you nuts?" Eriol said sounding like he was against Syaoran for slapping Tomoyo in the face. Word spread fast in that school for some odd and unknown reason. "So, Now I have to cancel my appointment." He said getting out his English books.

Syaoran never told anyone that he Ice skated, he like keeping it to himself since that was almost the only thing the student body couldn't bash him about. "I'll tell Himeko, don't worry." Eriol said to Syaoran softly. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed: "Whatever."

"Oh, I have a surprise for you at lunch okay, see you fourth period." Eriol said walking about with giggling girls and smirking guys. "Asshole." Syaoran mumbled slamming his locker shut and then a "Nerd" came past. Her name was Macy, she was Syaoran's only real friends, besides Kiwi of course, Kiwi was super pretty and super popular, there friendship was on total down low, so no one knew.. "Hey," Syaoran said hugging Macy.

A group of guys went past and started laughing. Macy was a very shy girl, Syaoran was trying to teach her to be stronger and stand up for herself, but it was harder then it sounded. "Syaoran, I heard what happen with the cheerleader, oh Syaoran I wish I was there," She said smiling.

Syaoran and Macy shared first and second period together. "I'm glad your on my side, my own cousin thinks I'm crazy." Syaoran said as they walked down the hall slowly to there class up ahead. "Are you still skating at that party to night, I called Mari, she felt a little sick, I think she got the flu." Macy whispered. Syaoran nodded.

"Oh it's nothing she's always so nervous when we do a show, but she gets really loose when she on ice, that's why I love it when she's skating." Syaoran said opening the English classroom door for Macy making her smile. "Oh look it's Macy and The freak." Said a football jock.

"Don't call him a freak!" Macy bellowed out blushing at her action. Syaoran was a little shocked himself since she finally was learning not to take crap from anyone. "What cha goin' do, beat me with your text books," The jock teased. "No, but I did hear your mother is dating your coach so you can stay on the team." Macy said and walked off with Syaoran who was laughing, leaving the football jock speechless.

Syaoran and Macy sat in the front of the class side by side to each other. "Wow, you've been practicing." Syaoran said whipping the tears from his eye from laughing. Macy blushed and nodded.

Then three cheerleaders came in snickering and laughing. "Hey Syaoran, how's your mother? she finish flipping fried rice at the Palb." Sakura called making her friends laugh. No one in the school knew that Syaoran's mother was dead. Macy looked over at Syaoran who had a sad look on his face from the insult.

"It's okay, well get them back." Macy whispered to Syaoran patting her back. Then Miss Xi came in the class room blushing from the book she was reading. It was called Waiting. A really mushy romance novel that she was making the students read as required reading.

"Good morning class," Miss Xi said dreamily putting a bookmarker in her book. "Today we shall be reading chapter seven of Waiting, so lets started with Sakura, please start."

Sakura stood up holding a copy of the romance novel in her hands and began reading chapter seven. "'Lino, I have decided I can not stay, my heart can't take it anymore, I want nothing to do with you anymore.' but Same's heart it longed from Lino, she wanted him around her to ease the pain that was in her heart.

Lino turned to Same and sighed. "Same, I well never let you go. You don't want to go because of me you want to go because you know your in love with me." Lino said trying to hold back the feeling of love that was around him-'"

Sakura read on for another few minutes making Syaoran began to day dreaming about Ice-skating flushing out her ugly voice from his head. Syaoran blinked and looked at the clock. "Syaoran Li! It's your turn." Miss Xi said nearing yelling. Syaoran stood up and heard Macy whispered where he was supposed to read.

"No, no, no, in front of the class, I need you in front of the class for this part." She said. Syaoran groaned and walked to the front of the class with the book in his hand. "Okay, now you may begin." Miss Xi informed Syaoran. Syaoran sighed and looked down at the book and began reading. " 'Same I don't care if you leave me.' " He started as if he were acting it out. " I well wait for you, I'll never forget you," Lino's heart raced as Same neared him foolishly. 'I'll wait for your kiss forever,'

" 'Lino please, I can't, I have someone who loves me.' Same confessed. Syaoran sighed and looked at his watch and then to the students. Macy was crying. She loved reading romance novels. " ' Damn Misho! I love you more then he well ever will, I'll wait for you, but I well miss you, I'll miss your smile, I'll miss the way you smell, I'll miss your touch and your voice,but most of all I'll miss you lips.' " Syaoran slowly stopped and gulped hard, he was blushing. he could feel it.

" ' before you leave let me kiss you again as if I gave you your first kiss all over again.' Lino and Same slowly kissed each other with love and longing in their kiss. Same may have not wanted to leave but this love that she was sharing with her first kiss and love would be right.' " Syaoran stopped at the sound of Macy and Miss Xi clapping.

"Oh Syaoran that's beautiful, have you ever considered joining the drama club, your emotion felt so real," Miss Xi exclaimed as she stopped her applause. "No, I have some other stuff to do," Syaoran said walking back to her seat. For the past ten minutes they read on and stopped midway to chapter Eight. The bell rang and Macy was blowing her nose from crying.

"Okay before everyone leaves, I want you to write a poem or anything about your favorite characters in Waiting by next thursday, since you all are going to that ski trip." Miss Xi shouted over the bell and the talking students.

Macy and Syaoran linked there arms and walked over the classroom first. "Syaoran that was great, how can you do that?" Macy said hopping. "Just think that you're the person in the book and then just go for it." Syaoran exclaimed. Macy smiled but then her smiled faded when Eriol walked past flirting with some girls.

"Your cousin's bastard." Macy said angrily. Macy never liked Eriol she always thought was him as some and I quote "Bitch ass pimp" It was sad really, she nearly smacked Eriol when he first started flirting with her.

"I know, But he's all I got here, my sisters are in China with this whole woman rights things and he's all I got, I'll just talking to him about his nasty habits." Syaoran protested. Syaoran wasn't really one to protest for Eriol since he never really cared what Macy thought about, Eriol, I mean. sometimes or more like most of the time Syaoran agreed with Macy. Syaoran and Macy held hands and walked to there second period math class. Macy was best at math, Syaoran was okay at math but not the best. Macy almost comes over everyday at his house and helps him study. Macy and Syaoran now sat behind each other in the middle row.

And once again Tomoyo was in Syaoran class. Naturally Syaoran ignored her like always but she walked over with a nasty grin on her face with her seven boyfriends behind her laughing about a joke someone said. "Hello Li, looks like your ugly girlfriend laid out on of my friends, you mind explaining?" She said sitting on his desk. Syaoran stood up and looked at Tomoyo without friend of the seven big guys behind him. "Macy is not my girlfriend and not I'm not explaining anything to a slut like you, so move your fat ass off my desk, I have work to do," Syaoran said anger in his voice.

Out of all the people in the whole student body, Syaoran hated most of all the cheerleaders and jocks. But basically he hated everyone in the school except or course Macy, Eriol was another story.

Tomoyo was at a lost of words and just scoffed and got up. "I'm going get you back for slapping me, Li." She said walking away. Syaoran sighed and let his head fall on his hard wood desk when the teacher came in. Mr. Mage was his name. Most of the teacher (except for Miss Xi) hated Syaoran. Macy was always with him when he was being bullied. Syaoran never fought, he just ran except for one time in the fifth grade. He beat some sixth grader that was bugging him until he was knocked out.

"Syaoran Li, did I say to rest?" Mr. Mage bellowed at Syaoran making him jumped lifting his head. "No, sir." Syaoran answered annoyed. "Then next time you do it your doing three pages of Trig." He said slamming his stick on the black board making everything jumped. Mr. Mage was just broke his marriage with his seventh wife, believe it or not but he was always hung over because of it.

For the remainder of math class they were going threw and I quote: "The square root function"

Again Syaoran sucked at it but as the class went by he slowly answered the questions since Macy and Syaoran were the only one's to raise there hands wanting to learn something unlike the other students. At the end of the Syaoran bumped into his Ice-skating partner Kiwi. She's a very sweet girl, about a foot shorter then Syaoran and very small with long black hair and soft pink lips but they turn red when Syaoran and her get on the ice from the cold. "Syaoran, I can't do it, I'm nervous. I threw up two times today I can't do it." Kiwi said fast and nervously.

"Don't worry, just remember to breath, or else your going faint," Syaoran said that last part under her breath. "I heard that and okay." She said walking off the her English class. "Oh I can't wait to see you tonight on the ice, your very strong with all the threw and everything," Macy said smiling. Syaoran grinned liking the praise he was getting from his friend. Syaoran and Kiwi were pair figure skaters, they had been working on it for years then one day they were doing lifts and triples loops and everything "Are you still going to Marks club friday night, my mom said I can't go unless someone comes with me." Macy said stopping at her locker. "I'm not sure, I have to ask Himeko," Syaoran said.

Syaoran tried the hide the sadness from Macy and her Mother. Syaoran still missed her mom but he never really knew his father which made him feel empty. Macy looked over at Syaoran seeing what she called 'The look'. "Oh God, Syaoran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Macy said trying comfort Syaoran. Syaoran cried on her shoulder when he found out his mom was dead he didn't talk to anyone but Macy about how he felt. Eriol was to busy to even care that his Aunt died. Eriol didn't find out until the funeral. "It's okay, I have to get use to it, Macy." Syaoran said trying to hold back the sicken throb in his chest.

Macy nodded and then the bell rang. " Well, I'll see you at lunch," Macy said hugging Syaoran good-bye.

Finally Lunchtime had rolled on. Syaoran liked lunch time, it gave him thirty minutes to talk his friends. Kiwi on the other had never sat with Syaoran because she was popular but she text messages him on his cell phone with build in camera. Macy and Syaoran sat at their table all the way in the back of the cafeteria and began to eat. Syaoran brought fried rice and spicy chicken tenders, Macy brought fruit and juice. Syaoran and Macy always shared their food together.

"So, how did you history class?" Syaoran asked. Macy was blushing, watching some boy named Venice, he was French and very handsome. Syaoran looked to Macy then slowly at the French boy and smirked. "You like him?" Syaoran asked with somewhat amusement in his voice. Macy blinked and looked away. "No, I was thinking that's all." Macy lied. "Macy, Macy, Macy, Venice is in my gym class after lunch, I can get him to ask you out for Friday night in case I can't come." Syaoran said teasingly but truthfully.

"Really! I mean no I'm cool with hanging with you, are you going ask Kiwi?" Macy asked trying to keep calm. "Macy, stop. Sometimes people need other people to hang out with or date, I'm just your friend remember, it's not like I going beat the shit out of him." Syaoran exclaimed. Macy nodded.

Eriol and some other people he was hanging out with came over to Syaoran table looking somewhat pleased. Syaoran looked to Eriol and rolled his eyes. "Hi Cuz," He said smoothly. "My name is Syaoran," He said annoyed at how Eriol acted at school. "Well, here's you surprise." Eriol said slapping down a school news paper. The school news paper was called Either news. Syaoran looked down at the paper that was in the middle of the table. "Oh great, thanks, Eriol." Syaoran said with sarcasm in his voice.

Eriol sighed and picked up the news paper and opened it to page two. "Here, I posted you." Eriol said. Syaoran took a large sip of the orange juice that Macy gave him (Since she brought two). Syaoran's cheeks were puffed from the juice and then looked at the paper. Syaoran's eyes widened and then his sprayed out his juice on a girl that was walking past. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Syaoran shouted. No one seemed to mind at Syaoran shouted.

"I posted you in the single and looking for a date ad, I picked out the picture, like it?" Eriol said with a smile on his face. It was a picture of Syaoran without a shirt on with a little smile on his face in his favorite green pants and wet hair. Eriol took that picture when Syaoran and Eriol had the house to themselves about four weeks ago.

"I don't need a date, I might turn out like you a farm, I don't want that," Syaoran said looking down the info. "I'm sexy and I like girl with hot bodies and light pink lips and medium breast?" Syaoran said outraged. "I don't like girl like that, and how in the world did you get that in without the principle seeing it?" Syaoran asked looked down the page some more.

"Well, Syaoran, no girl want a dude who doesn't like some kind of breast size." Eriol said with a laugh. Macy looked down at her chest and sighed. "Syaoran what do you think my breast would rank?" Macy asked blushing. "Macy, I'm a guy remember, ask Kiwi." He said looking down at the last part of his bio.

"I'm not sixteen," Syaoran said simply. "So just a minor mistake, don't worry, it had your cell phone number and email, you should be getting calls soon." Eriol said. "Oh and another thing I invited Sakura and Tomoyo over for dinner." He said. "Eriol you know I hate cheerleaders, It's my turn to cook dinner and I don't want to cook for moneys," Syaoran protested with anger in his voice.

"Syaoran you never know until you try, Sakura and Tomoyo are cool." Eriol said taking Sakura and Tomoyo's side. "Fine but I'm not cooking and I'll be home late, I have to out somewhere with Kiwi." Syaoran said giving in but not feeling any better about it.

"Syaoran I've been meaning to ask you, are you dating Kiwi, cause someone told me that you kissed her on the benches at closing time at are job," Eriol said slyly. Syaoran blushed and yes it was true but he wasn't going to tell him. "No." Syaoran said a best he could trying not to give himself away. "Cool, I'll see you. Oh and keep your phone on, the girls will be coming in." Eriol with a laugh as he walked off with his friends. Macy was still looking down at her chest. "Macy stop." Syaoran said taking another gulp of his juice.

Lunch was over and time went forward, Syaoran was trying to get the right moment to talk to Venice. But it was harder then it looked. Syaoran was in the locker room changing his clothes, Venice was about seven locker down from Syaoran. Syaoran sat on the bench and tied his shoes trying to think of something to say that would go toward Macy. Venice smiled and walked over to Syaoran. "Hello Li, how are you doing?" He said nervously and Syaoran thought he was supposed to be nervous.

"Great, how about you? You seem nervous." Syaoran answered feeling a little more relaxed that Venice was the nervous on. "I was wondering if you were going to Mark's party tomorrow?" Venice said with a sigh. Syaoran looked down at his hands they were a little sweaty. "I think so, I have to ask my step dad." Syaoran answered. "'Cause I was wondering if it was all right if I could go with your friend Macy. That is if you and Macy aren't dating or anything." Venice said the last part really fast with some disappointment in his voice.

'this is rather odd.' Syaoran thought. "I wanted to get you permission, since she's your only friend here." He said. "Great she wanted to ask you anyway, and if you stand her up of do anything she doesn't want to, you knew those nasty rumors about me cutting people's head off with Ice skates?" Syaoran said putting his arm about Venice shoulders. Venice just nodded. "Well, you might be the first." Syaoran whispered. Venice nodded. "I'll never do any on that, I swear." He said. Syaoran smiled and shock Venice had which he forgot it was sweaty.

Syaoran, Macy, and Kiwi took the long way to Syaoran's house. Kiwi and Syaoran had an Ice-skating audition for couple-skaters. Syaoran on the other hand was pissed when he had detection. He didn't get detection much, the maximum rate of his detection in a year was about two. Syaoran felt kinda of weird with Kiwi next to him. Syaoran had kissed Kiwi two days ago. She was feeling really bad about herself since her sister (Ossy) broke her leg during soccer practice, that same day Kiwi and her sister got into a fight about how Kiwi promised to get her tickets to her ice-skating auctions with Syaoran. So she told Syaoran about and then they just kissed.

Syaoran looked over at Macy who writing something down. "Oh Macy I forgot to tell you, I talked to Venice at gym today and he wanted to go with you to the party tomorrow night, here's his cell number." Syaoran said handing a red piece of paper to Macy. "OH MY GOD!" Macy squealed, making Syaoran and Kiwi's ear's hurt. "Oh Syaoran, you didn't have to," Macy said blushing from what was happening. "It's nothing," He said with a small smile.

Macy put the paper in her pocket and then walked another way. "I'll meet you guys there." Macy called leaving her two friends. Kiwi smiled and waved laughing at how Macy was acting. "She's very strange." Kiwi said with a smile. Syaoran nodded. "Are you nervous?" Kiwi asked. Syaoran scoffed. "Me? nervous-yes." Syaoran said looking down at the snowing sidewalk. "I hope we don't screw up, we really need this." He exclaimed.

Kiwi nodded. "Syaoran?" She began. Syaoran looked over to her as he walked slowly threw the snow. "About that kiss the other day, I-" She was cut off by Syaoran.

"Don't worry were still friends, even if we did kiss." He said.

Kiwi smiled, both Syaoran and Kiwi were feeling more relieved then ever. "Cool." She said.

Syaoran and Kiwi stopped at his house, he was getting his costume for his Ice-skating auditions. "You want me to come in?" Syaoran asked. "I'll just me a second." Syaoran said opening the door. Kiwi walked in behind him as he took off his boots. Himeko was sitting at the table with his laptop. "I'm home!" Syaoran called running past. "I heard you got detention," He called from the dinning room. "I'm pretty sure Eriol told you," Syaoran said running up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah, you smacked some girl named Tomoyo Daidoji, right?"

"It felt great,"

"Glad to hear it."

"Are you coming to see Kiwi and I skate?" Syaoran asked getting his sports bag. "No, sorry Syao. I have a meeting for this little girl in one hour and I need to be ready. Her Mother wants her to-" Himeko stopped when he noticed he said the word 'Mother'

"No, that's all right, I better get going, don't wanna be late. Oh and were having guests for dinner." Syaoran said walking to Kiwi who was quiet the whole time. "See ya, Mr. Himeko." Kiwi said opening the door with Syaoran right behind her.

Time came and passed again. Syaoran walked Kiwi home and then walked home himself in the snow. It was nearly dark and Syaoran wasn't really looking forward to dinner. Syaoran was limping up the stairs of his house to the front door hearing faint laughing. Syaoran put the key in the lock with a smile his face. Syaoran swung open the door and yelled: "I ranked second!"

Tomoyo and Sakura were there as expected but not this early. "Oh Syaoran, welcome back." Eriol said. Syaoran frowned at Eriol and walked over to his stepfather. "Excuses us for a second." He said pushing his stepfather out the dinning room. "Syaoran what the hell is your problem?" Himeko harshly whispered in the kitchen shutting the door. "Kiwi and I are in, we ranked second," Syaoran said with a huge smile on his face. "That's great." Himeko said hugging his stepson. Himeko them looked down at Syaoran's ankles. "Your bleeding, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, I didn't tie my skate tight enough." He said. Himeko pulled a stool toward and Syaoran sat down taking off his sock. Syaoran's feet didn't stink for some reason, it was something of his mothers gift, I guess. Syaoran looked at his sock it was a little blood stain on it. "Shit." Syaoran muttered. "It doesn't look to bad, it'll hurt for a good while, but if you want it to heal pad it with something soft in your skate and tie your skates tight." Himeko reminded Syaoran for the 100th time. "Okay, okay." Syaoran said annoyed at how many time he told him.

Eriol in the meantime was pouring Tomoyo and Sakura some tea. "So ladies, have you ever Ice-skated?" Eriol asked slyly. "Sometimes, why?" Sakura answered. "Well, why don't you come to the skating rink on Meji Road, I can get you in for free." Eriol said smiling. "That great!" Tomoyo said smiling sweetly making Eriol blush a little. Syaoran and Himeko came in. Syaoran was still limping a little. "You guys down mind sushi and chicken fried rice for dinner?" Syaoran asked dully. "Sounds great, I'll help you." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran heart leaped. What was she going to do? Chop his head off with a chef knife.

Syaoran turned and went into the kitchen with Sakura behind him. "What happened to you ankle?" Sakura asked in her normal snotty tone. "None of your business." Syaoran said opening the refrigerator. "Great place you got here, I thought you'd be living in the basement talking to rats." Sakura said with a giggle. Syaoran turned around to her with a knife in his hand. "You don't say anything about me in my house, got it. Your so lucky my stepfather is here and if he wasn't I'd kick your ass across the street, so if your going help, help but don't get in my way." Syaoran said. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out the kitchen.

Syaoran sighed and walked looked at the picture on his mother that he took out of his pocket. "See Mom, you tell me to be nice, I guess it's true when someone says, nice people finish last." Syaoran said to the picture.

Syaoran was in the kitchen along cooking dinner. He felt like crap but them he felt really good. Kiwi and Him were going to compete in a real tournament. Syaoran sighed and them the phone rang. Syaoran picked up the wireless phone and answered. "Hello?" Syaoran said dully as he was cutting the sushi. "Syaoran it me, Mark, are you coming to the party? I really need you there man." Mark was about seven months older then Syaoran but they were pretty good friends. "Hold on," Syaoran put the phone and the counter and opened the kitchen door. "Himeko, can I go to Mark's party tomorrow night? He really needs me there." Syaoran said. "Okay," He answered.

"Wow I didn't know you were invited to Mark's party." Tomoyo said. "Oh I'll be there all right, but I'll be a ghost in the wind, you'll never notice me." Syaoran said coldly going back in the kitchen slamming the door. "Eriol go see what's wrong with Syaoran," He said. Eriol sighed and got up. "Mark, why the fuck do you have to invite them?- Tomoyo and Sakura, you know I hate those girls." Syaoran said nearing whispering. "Fine, and he said I could go, call Kiwi, thanks, okay, bye." Syaoran put the phone down and sighed. "Syaoran, what's wrong with you?" Eriol asked confused at the sudden change of his cousin.

"Go away, Eriol." Syaoran said putting four sushi's on each plate. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong." Eriol protested. Syaoran slammed down a cup and fell to his knees with his hands covering his face. Eriol walked over to Syaoran slowly. "Syaoran why are you acting like this, this isn't like you." Eriol said seriously. Syaoran sniffed holding back tears and ran his hand threw his hair feeling frustrated at his weakness. " 'Isn't like me' you don't even know me, you invite the two people I hate most in my life to this house, where I can get away from them." Syaoran whispered. "Syaoran there not bad people," Eriol said going down the Syaoran level. Syaoran sat on the kitchen floor with his back pressed against the cool stove. Syaoran turned off the flame on the front of the stove and sighed.

"You don't hang out with me like you use to, we are family, and the only thing you worried about is some dumb ass girls in school, your not my friend or my family." Syaoran said looking to Eriol with anger in his face. "The only person I can really talk to is Kiwi, she's a real person unlike the too-faced bitches you hang out with." Syaoran said. Eriol got up. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that why," Eriol walked out the kitchen. "He's fine, just tied. School and everything." Eriol lied.

Syaoran got up and whipped a tear that fell. 'I wish you were hear Mom and dad.' He thought. Syaoran walked out the kitchen with five plates on a huge platter. "Wow, that looks great, Syaoran." Himeko said. Himeko second favorite thing to do beside skating is eating. Syaoran sat each plate on each side of the table. Syaoran sat in his mothers place. "Thank you for inviting us," Tomoyo said to Eriol. "No problem," Eriol said smiling. Syaoran looked at his food and then his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "Oh, hey. Yeah, what happened, your joking right. I'll be there." Syaoran hung up his cell phone and got up running toward the door. "Syaoran where are you going?" Eriol called. Syaoran ignored his and got his Ice-skates and ran out the door with his down coat.

Someone pulled a prank and defrosted the Ice-skating rink in the middle of the day. Syaoran ran as fast as his legs could carry. Syaoran said Kiwi running to. "KIWI!" Syaoran called running fasted. "Are there any people on the Ice?" Syaoran asked finally catching up to her. "Yes, a whole family of eight." Kiwi answered. Syaoran and Kiwi stopped and slipped on there skates and unplugged the heater.

"AHHHH!"

Syaoran looked it was a little boy about ten slipped into the ice cold water. Syaoran yanked the last plug out of the circuit. "Hold on Honey!" The ten year old boy's Mother called. Syaoran jumped on the Ice and skated to the far end where the boy was. Syaoran dived on the ice and grabbed the boy's hand. "I got ya." Syaoran grunted slamming the picks in his skates in the ice and began pulling the boy.

"C'mon kid, pull." Syaoran said. The ten year old boy pulled his body was half way in the freezing water. "Syaoran!" Kiwi called skating over to him. Syaoran pulled the kid out the water and you could feeling everyone relieved. Then applauds came to Syaoran and Kiwi's ears as they pulled the family off the ice. Syaoran had the kid on his back. You could feel him shacking. Syaoran put the shacking down and on the snowy ground and put his coat on him. "You all right?" Syaoran asked. The kid nodded. "I'm just cold." He said Syaoran smiled seeing his family run over to him. "Oh Leo, I'm so glad your all right." His Mother cried. The Mother bowed to Syaoran and Kiwi thanking them over and over. "Oh, it's no problem." Kiwi said blushing. "What is your names?" The father asked.

"I'm Syaoran Li and this is my friend Kiwi Ard." Syaoran answered. "Thank you both, we don't know how to repay you?" He said. "Don't worry about it, saving a life is enough." Syaoran said. Kiwi nodded. "Thank you Mr. Li." The little boy said. Syaoran and Kiwi took off there skates and put there boots back on and walked away. "Well, that was exciting." Kiwi said smiling at Syaoran with her arm linked around Syaoran's. "A lot better then what I was doing. Eriol invited, Tomoyo and Sakura over for dinner and I'm pretty sure you know I was pissed. "Syaoran said.

"I know." She said. "I can't believe were in a real tournament," Kiwi squealed. Syaoran smiled. "Yeah," He said. "Oh Mark called me and said that you were going after all, that's great." Kiwi said. "Yeah, but Tomoyo and Sakura and there other smutty friends are coming too." Syaoran said with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry about them, and do you know you left your coat, you better get home before you catch a death." Kiwi advised. "Better dead then alive, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran called running off.

Syaoran got back to the house and Tomoyo and Sakura were still there. "Syaoran where did you go?" Eriol said with anger in his voice. "I don't know I was sleep walking." Syaoran said sarcastically taking off his shoes and heading for his room. "Syaoran!" Eriol called. "What?" He answered how annoyed and not caring if he was being disrespectful to the guests. "Aren't you going to stay?" He asked. "I have my wed site to worry about." Syaoran said walking up to more stairs.

Eriol got out his seat and walk to the staircase. "Syaoran your embarrassing me." Eriol whispered. "Read my lips, I don't give a shit." Syaoran walked up the stairs ignoring Eriol's calls and then slammed his door. "I'm really sorry, Syaoran acts a little weird." Himeko said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Well, my aunt died a while ago and he really isn't over it, he doesn't like talking about it." Eriol said sitting back down.

"Oh." Both Tomoyo and Sakura said looking at each other. "Well, my Mom died too, I still miss her and everything but I know she wouldn't want me to be sad," Sakura said smiling even though she felt bad for Syaoran now. "Anyway, we should go, if was lovely of you to invite us." Tomoyo said getting up.

In the meantime Syaoran was in his room typing his audition on his computer dairy. He had a wed site of ice skater, and Michelle Kwan was his favorite female skater. Syaoran would put new images on his site every other week he posted his mother up too. Syaoran's mother had many fans as a skater, she almost went to the World tournament but she died as you well know. Syaoran saved what he wrote and looked out the window seeing Sakura and Tomoyo walking down the street.

Syaoran looked back at his computer and then someone knocked on the door. "What?" Syaoran called softly. Eriol opened the door. Syaoran looked at Eriol and Himeko who was behind him. "You made an ass out of me!" Eriol bellowed. Syaoran ignored Eriol and began typing new events on ice skating. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Eriol yelled again. Syaoran saved what little he wrote and turned of his computer. "What do you want?" Syaoran said turning around in his chair that spun.

"I want you to get your act straight, you embarrassed me in front of the most popular girls in school!

"I don't care!" Syaoran yelled back.

"Eriol, Syaoran, will you to stop, you're supposed to be family." Himeko stepped in the fight.

"Family? You wanna talk about family? The only family I have are my sister not this 'I'm a farm' guy here, we use to go skating, and have fun until you got noticed my this dumb girl and became 'popular,' I rather be dead then be around you!" Syaoran yelled.

"Well, I don't care, I have a life now. I don't have to do everything you do any more." Eriol shouted back. Then Syaoran and Eriol shouted back at each other some more until Himeko cut in. "STOP IT!" He yelled.

"Eriol go to your room." He ordered. Eriol gave Syaoran a nasty look and walked out of Syaoran's room. Syaoran walked to the door behind him and slammed it. "Syaoran come here and sit." Himeko ordered. Syaoran sighed and sat in his bed with Himeko. "Syaoran why are you acting like this? Yes, Eriol is a little strange at times but look you can't keep fighting him," He said.

"You should see how he acts when his in school, I hate him. I don't want him as a cousin or an anything any more." Syaoran said harshly. Himeko sighed and shock his head.

"Syaoran, I know your still hurting about your mother, I loved your mother too but you have to let it go,"

"You can't let go of someone you love." Syaoran said seriously. "Why aren't you going to tell me what your really upset about." Himeko asked. "I'm not telling you anything, it's not going to make me feel any better, Macy and Kiwi is the only one who understands me and treats me like a human instead of a monster in school, at least Kiwi skates with me unlike that bastard Eriol." Syaoran said.

**Hope you like my new story, or at least how it's turning out. I know I always make Syaoran's mother die. Sorry :P**

**But anyway, review. Hope you stick with me in this story casue it's going to a good one, at least I hope it'll be good, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Sakura123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

**December 11, Friday**

* * *

The next morning Syaoran woke up early and went to Kiwi's house, they wanted to practice early since they were going to the pair skating tourament soon. Syaoran knocked on the door and sighed. It was still kinda of dark and it started to snow lightly again. Kiwi can to the door with her skate, she was wearing her school uniform as was Syaoran. "Ready?" He asked. Kiwi nodded and shut the front door. Syaoran and Kiwi walked down the street slowly. "What's wrong? your always go excited when we go to the rink." Kiwi asked walked backward in front of Syaoran.

"Nothing, Eriol's life and dinner quest, got me pissed so I left." Syaoran answered. "And let me guess you got in a fight _again_." Kiwi said knowing Syaoran would do that. "So, I'm not the one who is supposed to be popular, if I wanted to be, I could, but that's not cool, I like what I am, slime of the student body." Syaoran exclaimed. Kiwi sighed and stopped and making Syaoran wonder why. "What? I don't want to be like Eriol, I hate him. He makes me sick on how he acts in school and at home. We use to have fun, he skated with me like you do, but now..." Syaoran paused and kicked the snow.

"Look, just leave him along, he'll miss you someday." Kiwi said. Syaoran sighed and walked to the rink. Syaoran could smell the ice, that's if it had a scent to inhale. Syaoran and Kiwi walked to the bench seeing the manager of the rink. "Hey, guys. Doing a session before school?" Asked Karen. "Yeah, were going to that tourament soon, It's going to be during a class trip today, were leaving in two days." Kiwi answered. Karen nodded. "I bet your looking forward to it, eh Syaoran?" Karen said.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't have to share a room with anyone." Syaoran said taking off his snow boots and putting on his favorite black skates. "Want any music?" Karen called from her booth. "No." Both Kiwi and Syaoran said. Kiwi finished putting on her skates and walked to the ice. Syaoran went in after her. "Okay, let's warm up." Kiwi suggested skating past Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and Kiwi and Syaoran began to race at top speed back and forth on the ice rink. Syaoran was a lot faster then Kiwi but she did well trying to keep up. Syaoran stopped carving up the ice making snoq. Kiwi slowed down panting. "Okay, ready?" She said. Syaoran nodded feeling his heart beat in his thoart.

Kwi took Syaoran hand and they skated to the middle. Syaoran sighed and looked down at his skates. Syaoran exhaled and then looked up to Kiwi who was in a posing ballet position. Syaoran placed his hands on her hips and then pushed her back. Syaoran skated to her with his hand extended to catch hers.

Kiwi took Syaoran hands and they both skated in unison. Syaoran held Kiwi's arms apart making an airplane like form with them both skating on one skate. Syaoran spun her around and dipped her making her slid. Syaoran began losening up. Kiwi lifted herself and then both skated backward in a rhythem. Syaoran and Kiwi slowed down position into doing side-by-side Tripple toes. Syaoran and Kiwi landed on one skates and then they turned and clapped there hands at the same time making Syaoran laughed and Kiwi smiled. Kiwi suddenly stopped and went back to the center of the rink panting a little. Syaoran skated over to her also panting. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. "Nothing, my lung pinched a little, this damn sweater, I'm so use to skating in something lighter." She laughed. Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch.

"C'mon, we better get going, I don't feel like a excuse to being late for school." Syaoran said taking Kiwi hand. "Oh don't forget, that we have to put are names in the parner booth for the sky trip." Kiwi said skating with Syaoran off the Ice. "I hope I got you or Macy, I couldn't stand anyone else." Syaoran said touching the snowy ground on his skate heading to the bench to take them off.

Sakura and Tomoyo were still talking about Syaoran last night. "Poor guy, I think he killed his Mother with those Ice skates he always carry on his backpack." Tomoyo said to one of her guy friends. "You think?" He said sounding a little scared. Sakura on the other hand didn't say anything. She was finally finding out why he was so werid to everyone in school except for Macy. "Sakura, you sure been quiet don't you agree with me?" Tomoyo asked. "Huh? Oh right, sure." Sakura lied. She saw Syaoran running to the school door with the skates on his backpack.

'I wonder, why does he alway have skates on his backpack?' Sakura thought.

Syaoran ran throw the crowd and stopped at his locker getting his stuff. "Gin, I just heard for Tomoyo, Syaoran's mother is dead and Syaoran killed her with the skates." Said a student walking past Syaoran without noticing him. Syaoran gasped and turned around. "Yeah, I just heard, and also he carry around his skates as a trophie." The student named Gin answered back.

Syaoran got his books and then saw Macy running to him. "Syaoran it's all over school, who told?" Macy asked with Venice coming behind her. "It's Eriol, I know it's him. He swore he would never tell." Syaoran said slamming his locker really hard. "Syaoran calm down." Macy said. Syaoran cell phone rang it was a text message from Kiwi about the nasty rumor going around. Kiwi looked at Syaoran secretly across the hall. The bell rang and Macy and Syaoran went to first period. Eriol walked past Syaoran talking on his cell phone about to go to his first period class. Syaoran gave Eriol a nasty look and walked past him to his english class.

Meanwhile Sakura saw Syaoran walking in the english class room with a nasty look on his face. Usually it would be kinda happy looking but this time it scared Sakura a little never seeing him this way. Of course she heard the rumor that someone made up and not Tomoyo, as she says it's not her style to make up rumors. Syaoran and Macy took there seat and then Tomoyo came in smiling talking to her firends for the squad.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and saw a picture in his pocket, she couldn't see it every well it look like a girl. 'Mmm' Sakura thought. "Hey Li, I heard about you sad Mother, be careful someone might hit you in the head for." Syaoran got out his seat walked over to the jock that was teasing him.

Then Miss Xi came in. "Syaoran, take you seat." She said noticing Syaoran rage. Syaoran sighed and looked at the scared jock "Don't mess with me." Syaoran whispered and went back to his seat.

As the day went the rumor got worse and worse by time lunch time Syaoran was about to crack. "Syaoran?" Macy tapped on him making him flinch. "Want something to eat? I brought you favorite." Macy said. Syaoran looked down at the food. "I don't think I feel so good." Syaoran groaned putting his hand over his mouth and ran out the cafeteria to the boy bathroom that was right next to it. Syaoran ran into a bathroom booth and throw up feeling sick at the thought of him killing his Mother.

Syaoran flushed the toilet and walked to the sink and cleaned off his mouth and hands. 'Why me God, what did I do?' Syaoran thought. Syaoran looked in the mirror and then walked into the bathroom booth again and shut the door. Syaoran took out his mother picture that he always carried around with him and sighed.

Then someone came in. Syaoran heart stopped for a moment and thrusted the picture neatly in him his pocket. "Syaoran?" A female voice said. Syaoran looked through the crack of the stools door seeing it was Sakura. 'What does she want?' Syaoran thought coldly to himself. "Syaoran, I know your in here." Sakura said seeing his feet on the last booth.

"What do _you_ want?" Syaoran said coldly. "I was wondering if you were feeling okay?" Sakura said truely. "Why the hell do you care?" Syaoran spat. Sakura sighed and stood in front on the booth. "Well, with a nasty rumor going around, I know I would feel a little sick too." She said with a small laugh not trying to be mean. "It's not like your Mother died, so go away." Syaoran said. "Well, that's were your wrong, my Mother died when I was about three. I guess we have a little something in common." She said softly. Syaoran heart felt like a ton of brick. He couldn't be believe that the most popular girl and school didn't have a Mother. "I live with my Dad and big brother and on there memories of my Mother." Sakura said.

"And I also wanted to say that I'm very sorry for your lost." Sakura said bowing even though he couldn't see her. Syaoran opened up the booth and saw Sakura bowing. Syaoran was a little taken back at the fact that Sakura was actually being nice for a change. "Thank you, I guess." Syaoran said bowing back. Both Sakura and Syaoran lifted from there bowa at the same time and looked in each other eyes. Syaoran didn't mean to, but it was strange, he always thought Sakura eyes were brown but they were emerald green.

"Li, why do you always carry those skates on your backpack?" Sakura asked hoping he would tell her. "Now, that's none of your business." Syaoran said. Sakura sighed knowing that would have been the answer but she wasn't going to give up, Syaoran was going to Mark's party tonight she might notice him coming.

"You know you better leave before someone finds you in here with me, people might think I'm going to cut you head off with Ice skates." Syaoran said dully. "Are you goin' be alright?" Sakura asked heading to the door. Syaoran nodded not wanting to say something nasty even though he thought it was nice of her to be worried. "Okay." Sakura ran out the boys bathroom and ran down the hall. Syaoran sighed and walked out his self and headed to the nurses office.

Sakura was thinking about Syaoran all day wondering about those skates and how he was doing since he got the rest of the day off. Sakura was at cheerleading practice, in the gym after school. "Tomoyo, have you heard about Syaoran, he called in sick." Sakura said hoping Tomoyo would feel the same way. "Hope he's alright, I heard Eriol and Syaoran got in a fight after we left, I think Eriol trys to hard to impress people." Tomoyo said cooly. Sakura smiled thanking God for a friend like Tomoyo.

By 5:30 Sakura was walking home she walked past the ice rink seeing someone on the ice just standing in the middle. Sakura giggled and remember when she fell on Tomoyo was a much better skater then she was. The figure on the ice moved slowly to music that was playing and then spun around. Sakura walked to the rink a little more to get a better view. It looked a guy. The male figure which was Syaoran was skating. He always skated to get things off his mind. Syaoran lifted his leg slowly making a S in the ice with the other skate. Syaoran slowly let his leg down and began skating backward and slowly letting his upper body lower and on of his leg up again and his arms spreaded out like wings. Sakura began noticing the skates on the figure the looked just like the ones Syaoran had.

Syaoran skated at top speed to the center of the rink and began spinning and moving his arms making a twrilling pattern. Syaoran did a butterfly and spun again and then slowly stopped and normally skated back to the center and heard clapping. Sakura was clapping she had never seen Ice-skating that beauiful, that close before. Syaoran turned his head and his heart jumped and he skated as fast as he could to the exit. Sakura stood then wondering if she did something wrong so she walked to the exit where the ice-skater was.

Syaoran took off his skates as fast a he could so Sakura wouldn't see him. Syaoran looked up and saw her walking over to him. Syaoran got his backpack and ran down the street taking the long way home so Sakura wouldn't see where he went. Sakura finally got to the bench where Syaoran was and saw a picture, it was a beautiful woman holding a baby smiling with the baby. Sakura was confused was it someone else she was thinking of that was on the ice. Sakura put the picture in her hidden skirt pocket and walked home.

Syaoran ran down the alleyway to the back door to his house. Syaroan stop running and sighed. "That was too close." Syaoran said outloud to himself. Syaoran walked the rest of the way to his house and went over the fench and opened the door with his key. Syaoran took off his snow boots and walked in. Syaoran got out the kitchen and saw Eriol talking on the phone with his homework all over the floor. Himeko was out yet again. Eriol looked at Syaoran and then went back to him work. "No, I told you that I'm on page 17, dude turn off the t.v." Eriol said. Syaoran walked back in the kitchen and took out his favoirite, chocolate milk and walked back out the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

Syaoran could still hear Eriol's voice from his room so he went to his cell phone and called Macy. "Hello, Macy speaking." She said sweetly. "Hey, what's up?" Syaoran said. "Oh Syaoran, are you okay? why did you take the rest of the day off? Oh and I put your name in the partner sorting thing." Macy added, but she really was more worried about how Syaoran was doing. "Thanks, and I wasn't feeling to good of the nurse gave me the rest of the day off." Syaoran answered.

"So that means your not going to Marks party tonight?" Macy said sounding a little worried about that also. "No, I'll be there. I just might not stay too long." He said. "Shit, I lost it." Syaoran said noticing he didn't have the picture of his mother in his pocket. "What did you lose?" Macy asked. "I lost my favorite picture of my Mother." Syaoran answered in a panik. "I must have lost it when Sakura was coming, I nearing got caught, Sakura saw me skating." Syaoran said.

"Well she might have the picture." Macy suggested. Syaoran sighed. "I can't believe I lost it, that's the only picture I can carry around with me." Syaoran said getting angry at himself for losing it.

"Don't worry, if Sakura has it your bound to get it back."

"That's if she doesn't decide to use it for blackmail." Syaoran said coldly. "I'll see you later, I got to do this class work." Syaoran said. "Okay bye." Macy hung up on the other line and Syaoran turned off his cell phone. Syaoran opened his backpack and took out his books he had to read more of that stupid romance from english class and do a poem about it too. It really wasn't a interesting book, it only got good when there were cat fights. Syaoran put his book back beside him and slowly lied on his pillow and opened the novel and began reading.

Eriol just hung up the phone and sighed. 'Why is he acting like this?' Eriol thought getting up to put the phone back on the receiever. Eriol looked at the stairs and sighed once again, It was something telling him to go up those stairs, so Eriol obeyed the willing voice in his head and went up the stairs.

Syaoran was blushing from reading the book, it was really werid that he was blushing because of some romance novel he never wanted to read in the first place. Then Eriol knocked on Syaoran door hoping he would let him in. "What?" Syaoran said not taking his eye off the book. "Can I come in?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sighed. "Fine.". Eriol opened the door and looked at Syaoran who face was still flushed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've acted, I didn't mean to act so werid." Eriol said seriously. Syaoran put a book marker in his book and sat up.

"Okay. But why are you acting like this?" Syaoran asked. Eriol wanted to know the same thing but he didn't want to fight with Syaoran anymore.

"It's because I have a crush on this girl and-"

Syaoran cut Eriol off. "Let me guess, long slikly raven hair, slim sexy body, a smile to die for, and eyes like amyethst." Syaoran said. "Yeah- wait how did you know it was Tomoyo?" Eriol said shocked. "I can tell, you slibble up like a prune when she walks past. Not a goo impression if you want her to notice you." Syaoran said. Syaoran's face was still flushed and this time Eriol noticed. "What's wrong with you? your blushing." Eriol pointed out finally. Syaoran rubbed his cheeks trying to cover up. "I was not, I was running that all." Syaoran protested. "Right." Eriol said not fully believing him.

"Oh, did you know that Sakura didn't have a mom?" Syaoran said. "Yeah, she told me she took month off school so you she can morn or whatever." Eriol said. "Oh." Syaoran said looking down at his hands. "What do you feel like for dinner?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sat for a moment thoughtful, what was he craving. "Lets order pizza, Himeko won't be back tell late." Syaoran suggested. "How much you got, I only have about fifteen yen." Eriol said. "I have about twenty-five." Syaoran said. "Cool, plain cheese right?" Eriol said with his hand on the door knob. "No, extra cheese with bell peppers' and hot sause." Syaoran added. "Syaoran, so you like spicy things or do you just do this to piss me off?" Eriol said annyoed.

Everytime Eriol and Syaoran ordered pizza or anything carry out, it had to be spicy, Syaoran use to eat spicy things with his Mother as a contest. "I like spicy food." Syaoran said giving Eriol a cheesy smile. Eriol rolled his eyes and left the room. Syaoran closed his eyes and then saw Sakura's Green eyes. Syaroan opened his eyes slowly and sighed wondering why was he thinking about her. Syaoran went back to the romance novel as the picture of Sakura in his mind faded.

After a while Eriol and Syaoran were getting ready to go to Mark's party. Syaoran was excited about this for once. Syaoran loved dancing even by himself, Syaoran was the best dancer in school, at least in Macy and Kiwi's eys. Syaoran pulled his favorite red shirt with a kid with a blackeye on it. It was only for winter it look like a tee shirt but it was a little heavyer. Eriol came in with blue pants and a red shirt. "Why do you have to wear red?" Syaoran asked turning on his phone and then it suddenly rang. Syaoran didn't know the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He said.

"Syaoran Li, today is your lucky day, My name is Starry and I read about your dating problem, so you wanna go somewhere to night?" The girl name Starry purred.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and sighed. "Sorry, got plans tonight." Syaoran said and hung up. "Who was that?" Eriol asked.

"Some girl wants to go on a date with me, and as you heard I said no. Why the hell did you put the dating thing up? you better have it off by time Monday." Syaoran said annoyed and walked out his room shutting the door. Syaoran walked with Eriol down the stairs. "Fine." Eriol said annoyed.

"But what if she was really hot?" Eriol said trying to convince Syaoran. "She sounded that a 2 yen hooker, no." Syaoran said descusted. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"What kinda of girl would you want anyway?" Eriol asked

Syaoran stopped and looked at Eriol and laughed. "Someone who is understanding and believe me when I say things. I want a girl with beauty and brain," Syaoran said and then paused.

"Like Macy?" Eriol said surpised for a moment.

"No, Macy and I are just friends, beside I hooked her up with Venice, you know the French guy." Syaoran protested. Syaoran looked at his watch and side.

"Then who?"

"Like I'm supposed to know, just someone I can love forever." Syaoran said softly. Eriol rolled his eyes. "Have you been reading that damn romance novel from English class, I think the english teach is a quack." Eriol said walking in the kitchen while Syaoran sat at the dinning table waiting for Kiwi to pick him up.

"She's not a quack, she just-" Syaoran paused trying to find the right word without trying to sound offenceive.

"A quack." Eriol suggested looking to Syaoran. Syaoran sighed and nodded anyway.

"Whatever, but It's just the book making her act this why, she loves romance." Syaoran said trying to defend Miss Xi, which he pretty well knew he was doing a bad job of it.

"Syaoran, I saw Sakura go after you today at school, are you to-?"

Syaoran knew what he was going to say before he said it so he protested: "No! She just wanted to know if I was okay, I was taken back at her actions but then it felt like she was supposed to be that way, but that doesn't mean anything. That's all she wanted to know. Nothing happen." Syaoran added. Eriol sighed. "See what I mean, dude, ya need a girl." Eriol said.

"Why? I don't want to be with some one like her, I hate cheerleader, remember." Syaoran said looking the other way. Eriol came back out the kitchen with grapes. Syaoran took one off the small stim. "Yeah, but not a cheerleader, just someone popular to get you out of this hole." Eriol said.

"If you haven't noticed, I_ kinda _like my hole." Syaoran protested once more. "If I wanna go out with someone then I will, but not now, Kiwi and I are going to make with this year, she broke her leg last year but this time, I'm going to the champion pair skating tourament and win for Mom, that was her last wish for me to do." Syaoran said proudly. Eriol put two grapes in his month. "Who are you going to celebrate the victory with if you win with?" Eriol mumbled a little with the grapes in his month.

"Kiwi, Macy, You, and Himeko. He didn't train me for nothing." Syaoran said.

"Love wise."Eriol said.

"All this talk about love is making me sick, if you know so much about love how come you always change girlfriends every week?" Syaoran said putting two more grapes in his mouth. Eriol didn't say anything even though he wanted to protest. "I just looking for the right girl." Eriol said softly.

"Well, your doing it all wrong, God will fix you up with someone nice, don't worry." Syaoran said patting Eriol shoulder. Eriol scoffed and then the door bell rang.

"I got It." Syaoran said getting up walking to the door. Syaoran opened the door seeing Kiwi in a white shimmering dress with long sleeves. "Aren't you cold?" Syaoran laughed. "No, C'mon were goin' be late." Kiwi said. "Okay let me get my coat." Syaoran said. Syaoran shut the door and went to the coat rack and got his blue down coat. "I'll see you at the party!" Syaoran called and opened the door leaving.

Eriol sat at the table and ate the grapes sadly thinking about what Syaoran said. 'Maybe he's right, maybe I'm doing this all the wrong way.' Eriol thought putting the last grapes in his month and threw the stim part away. 'What if God is testing me to stop what I'm doing.'

Eriol sighed and looked at his cell someone had just called and it was Tomoyo. Eriol heart stopped and pushed numder five on his cell to call her back. "Tomoyo, why did you call me?" Eriol said. "I'm in the car, waiting hurray up or else were going to miss the announcements." Tomoyo said then hung up. Eriol ran to the coat rack and got him coat and went out the door in a hurry not wanting Tomoyo to miss the announcements.

Sakura was already at the party but it hadn't started yet, everyone who was invited had to sigh in. Mark's Mother always wants to know who was at his partys. Sakura saw Nikki walking over to her smiling. "Sakura, you look _hot_, were did you get it?" Nikki said looking at Sakura dress. I was a yellow and pink two piece dress with sleeves. "Well, you know Tomoyo, she thinks me as a barbie doll." Sakura laughed. Nikki smiled and waved to someone walking past. "Nikki, have you seen Kiwi yet?" Sakura asked, she knew that if Kiwi was here Syaoran would be too. "No, when I was coming here, I saw her with that freak Syaoran. Somethings I think Kiwi is a little werid." Nikki said flipping her hair back.

Sakura nodded and then the line began to move and another car came up.

Syaoran helped Kiwi out and the car. "Wow, looks like Mark intends to make this party last forever." Syaoran said looking at the line moving slowly. "Mark is the crazy when it comes to partys, last time I went to one of his party's, he had a live band that was suppsoed to be booked for months." Kiwi exclaimed. Syaoran sighed and both Kiwi and him went up to the hired bouncer. "Were here under Syaoran Li." Kiwi shouted over the chatting teens. The huge bouncer looked down the list and nodded. Syaoran took Kiwi hands and then went in the door. Sakura gasped and saw Syaoran.

'I knew it.' She thought.

Syaoran walked in and let go of Kiwi's hand and walked to Mark who was standing in front of the cloak room. "Syaoran!" He called and walked over to his and hugged Syaoran. "Man, you got taller." Mark said looking at Syaoran. Mark was a really tall and cute to boot.

"Great to see you too, and thanks for inviting us." Syaoran said. "So how you doing about you Mom and all?" Mark asked softly. Syaoran nodded. "I getting use to it." Syaoran answered. "Good, if your looking for Macy she's over by the drinks in the conner with some french kid." Mark said pointing out.

Syaoran nodded. "I better go I have to get the announcement together." Mark said running off. Syaroan waved and Kiwi walked to the food bar. Syaoran walked to Macy who was wearing a pair of pants with rinestones on then and a long sleeve shirt with a V neck. "Hey Macy, Venice." Syaoran said walking toward them. "Hey!" Macy said and hugged Syaoran and Venice shuck Syaoran hand. "Mark really goes all out huh?" Macy said to Venice and Syaoran making them both nod.

Sakura came in with Tomoyo and Eriol who were handing hands. Sakura knew Tomoyo didn't like Eriol that way but she'll never truely knows. Sakura looked from each side of the room slowly filling with quest.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked at little worried.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you looking for?"

Sakura paused and saw Syaoran talking with Macy and Venice. "Nothing Tomoyo, lets just have some fun." Eriol waved to Syaoran who just nodded to let him know he was saw his wave. "Why are you waving to that freak?" Tomoyo said. Eriol looked over to Tomoyo and let go of her hand. "His my family, and he's not a freak, you don't even know him." Eriol said firmly and walked to Syaoran. Tomoyo was speechless and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, That Li kid is werid, don't you agree with me Sakura?" Tomoyo said. Sakura just nodded not wanting to make her mad.

Eriol smiled at Syaoran brightly feeling better for laying Tomoyo out about Syaoran. "How come your not with Tomoyo and Sakura?" Syaoran asked a little confuesed at why Eriol was smiling. "Well, it been a while and I wanna hang with you guys." Eriol said. Syaoran smiled and then the lights began to dim.

Everyone in the room went quiet and looked to the stage. "Wass up everyone?" Mark said into the microphone. Everyone cheered and appauled. "Okay settle down, I wanted to start with the announcments." Mark said smiling.

"I LOVE YOU MARK!" I girl screaming taking off her shirt showing her lace bra. "Whoa! okay. Maybe that's a little too much love." Mark said making the crowd laugh. "Okay, wver going to have a dancing contest the one with the best dance moves wins $1020.50! in American dollars" Mark began making everyone cheer.

"Also were rating couples, and eating contest and all that good stuff, everyone before they leave gets tickets to the pair Ice skating tourament and free CD mixes."

Syaoran stopped and Mark smiled at Syaoran making him feel sick, he was going to that tourament, his mind was filling with questions and worrys. "Since were all going on the ski trip. And I want to give special thanks to Tomoyo Daidoji and Sakura Kinomoto, for convincing my mom we can pull this off." Mark said and appauled Sakura and Tomoyo making them blush and smile.

Then the music kicked in playing R&B music. Syaoran enjoyed R&B music and dance and classical, but anything will go just as long as he likes it. It was Missy Elliot: pass the butch. Syaoran looked over to the drinks and walked there and got a bottle of water. Eriol was on the dance floor dancing with some girl from Syaoran's Home ect. class.

Sakura on the other hand was dancing with Tomoyo and trying to think of something to get Syaoran to dance with her. As the mix rolled on it chanced to swing muisc. Syaoran use to use swing dancing for his warm up when he first stated skating. Syaoran looked over a Kiwi who was talking to one of her friends. Syaoran walked over to Kiwi not caring if her friends so him. "Kiki, you wanna dance?" Syaoran shouted over the blarring swing music and the shooting and cheering teenagers. Kiwi laughed and took Syaoran had and walked to the dance floor.

Syaoran took both of Kiwi's hands and spun her around getting to the center of the dance floor. Syaoran and Kiwi swung the legs forward and backward stepping toward each other and away. Syaoran picked up Kiwi by his waist and threw her in the air catching her with both arms and swing her around his body. It was easy for Syaoran to handle Kiwi since he has to lift when they skate. The crowd be began forming a circle around Syaoran and Kiwi and also Eriol and Macy. Venice let Eriol dance with her even though he was a little jealous but got over it quick.

The crowd was hooting as Eriol, Syaoran, Macy and Kiwi dancing to the fast pase music as others joined in with Syaoran and the others. Sakura smiled and walked to the drink area and got some water. As the song ended everyone appaulaed Syaoran, Kiwi, Macy, and Eriol. Syaoran blushed at it even though he was use to cheering crowd but it still made him blush.

Syaoran enjoyed himself the rest of the night, Sakura was planning carefully at how to get Syaoran, so here was her chance, Syaoran was getting another water after going to the bathroom. Sakura walked over and then slow jazz music began to play and the couples began to walk to the floor. Syaoran looked at Macy and Venice dancing to the soft jazz music. "I didn't know you could dance." Sakura said walking over to Syaoran.

Syaoran popped out his fantasy of skating and looked over to Sakura. Syaoran had to admite that she looked good for once. "What do you want?" Syaoran said opening his bottled water. "I came to ask if you wanted to dance." Sakura inoccently. Syaoran knew something was up. "Why?" Syaoran asked coldly. "Nothing, what you can't dance to slow music?" Sakura said smiling evily to Syaoran. "Fine, _a_ dance?" Syaoran said.

Syaoran took Sakura hand and guided her to the dance floor as seven others came to the dance floor. Syaoran took Sakura hand and put his other hand on her small waist. Sakura just put her hand on Syaoran shoulder and let him guide her.

"So Syaoran, what's you favorite color?" Sakura asked firmly.

"Green." Syaoran said akwardly wondering why Sakura was asking him sure a stupid question.

"Ever had a girlfriend?"

Syaoran spun Sakura around and stopping her in front of him. "None of your business, oh and why are you dancing with me? aren't you afraid what you friends are goin' think?" Syaoran said annoyed now by all the questions. "No, they already know." Sakura said not worried. Syaoran spun her to the side and she turned in to him. Syaoran hand was over Sakura's stomach and Sakura hand was on his. "Got any secrets?" Sakura whispered as Syaoran rocked and Sakura rocked twice and stepped back.

"Maybe, you got any out of me?" Syaoran said. Sakura rolled her eyes and Syaoran spun her back in front of him and dipped her. "You ask a lot of question about me, and you know what, I'm not going to answer any more." Syaoran slowly brought her back up and held her waist with both his hand and Sakura's arms around Syaoran.

"Fine, just trying to be friendly." Sakura said fustrated at Syaoran additude. "It's too late for that, were emeny's remember." Syaoran said letting go of Sakura as the song ended. Sakura looked at Syaoran coldly and Syaoran just flashed a nasty grin. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked toward her friends.

Syaoran didn't feel bad for what he said to Sakura, he knew it was true and now Sakura was more determended to find Syaoran secret, all she wanted to know if that was him in the picture she has and the figure that was skating.

* * *

**Sakura123 here hope you like this chapter, If know I making Tomoyo and Sakura total meanies but don't worry thing well go better. Also I might be a little while before my next update so please review. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sakura123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skating figures**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

**Saturday, December 12**

Syaoran was in his room singing his favorite songs while updating his web site. Usually Syaoran would be out hanging with Kiwi and Macy, but he decided to chill at home for a while. Syaoran was typing about new updates and skater at the tourament. Syaoran was a little pissed at Mark for giving out those ticket, but Mark just said it was to show everyone that he was a person with a passion for something and not a metal freak that carrys around skates. Syaoran had to admit Mark was right but it would be a little werid.

"Syaoran, you have a visiter!" Himeko called. Himeko has the day off, he was fixing his skates. Syaoran looked at his clock and sighed. 'Who would come here eleven in the morning, I have to go to work in two hours.' Syaoran thought. Syaoran worked at a indoor skating rink with a snack bar and everything, he skated on the ice to make sure everything went well with the people that were falling. He loved Kids hours. It was fun because he could be goofy and they wouldn't mind.

"Okay!" Syaoran called back. Syaoran typed some more and submited his writing on his web site which had about fourteen thousand hits. Syaoran played Keane, somewhere only we know again. Syaoran sighed in his spinny chair, thinking he should change the format on his site. Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Syaoran said not looking at the door. Syaoran was still in his PJ's. They were green and black. He brought then, of course, because they had green.

Syaoran hair was messyier then ever but he was in his room. It's not like Kiwi or Macy hadn't seen him in his sleepwear. The door opened. Syaoran drunk some water and looked to the door with his cheeks filled with water and began chocking.

"Well, this is a new side of you I've never seen, green and black sleepwear." Sakura said wearing a thick white sweater with long sleeves and semi tight jeans on. "What are you doing here!" Syaoran chocked out.

"Oh nothing, you got this from the school." Sakura said walking over with the letter in here hand. Syaoran reached for it but Sakura snatched it back. "If I give you this are you going kick me out?" Sakura asked slyly. "No, I'm goin' toss you out. This is the most embarresing day I've ever had all year." Syaoran said nearing yelling ruffing his head in fustration.

"Well, then why don't you get something on and lets take a walk, that's if you want to know the surpise thats in the letter." Sakura said.

"Why do I want to take a walk with you? I have work in less then two hours." Syaoran protested.

Fine." Sakura turned here heals and walking away.

"Wait!"

Sakura smiled and turned back around to Syaoran. "Fine, but a short one." Syaoran exclaimed. "Perfect." Sakura said happy that she finally has Syaoran under her wing. "Wait downstairs, and don't touch anything." Syaoran said walking out his room making sure Sakura went first. "You checking me out?" Sakura said making Syaoran blush and storm down the hall to the bathroom. Sakura smiled softly as he shut the bathroom door.

Syaoran shut the door and rubbed his cheek trying to stop blushing. "Man, she is so annoying." Syaoran said running his shower water.

After twenty mintues Syaoran was dressed and ready. "I'll be back, Himeko," Syaoran said walking pass touching his shoulder. "Okay, have a good time." He said. Sakura put on her coat and Syaoran got on his shoes and coat and Sakura opened the door walking into the cold and snowy ground.

Syaoran sighed and walked beside Sakura. It was quiet for a moment but then Syaoran started: "So what was the letter for?" He asked. "It about the ski trip," Sakura handed Syaoran the letter. Syaoran looked at Sakura a little funny and then opened the letter and did a quick read and saw Sakura names. It was a letter of who he was pair up with in a two person dorm for the ski trip. "WHAT!" Syaoran yelled stopping. Sakura smiled and turned to Syaoran. "Why me? I wanted someone else." Syaoran said. "There's nothing wrong with me?" Sakura protested.

"Yes, there is. You the rude, mean, your a cheerleader, I hate cheerleaders, I hate this, and I hate you." Syaoran yelled and ran off throwing the letter in Sakura face. Sakura month fell open as she looked at Syaoran running down the street. Sakura felt a tear fell down her cheek and melt a little snow on the ground as she picked up the opened letter.

Syaoran ran and ran, why was everything happening to him? Sakura was everywhere he went and he hated her so much it made him sick. Syaoran stopped and began walking seeing a couple kissing in front of a shrine, they must have wished for there parents approvel of ther marriage or something. Syaoran looked away and walked to his job, since he had to go there anyway.

Sakura walked to Tomoyo's manison and was still crying. "Sakura, why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked. She hadn't seen Sakura cry like this in a long time. "I don't know why but, but he hurt me so badly." Sakura said trying to stop but it didn't work. Sakura and Tomoyo headed to her room and Tomoyo got Sakura a box of tissues. "Who hurt you?" Tomoyo asked. "Li." Sakura said.

"Huh?"

"He said I was rude and mean and, then he yelled he hated me." Sakura cryed even harder. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura and rocked then slowly. "It's okay, Syaoran is scum, I don't understand why your taking it so personially." Tomoyo said. Sakura got out of Tomoyo's embrace and looked at her. "No, he isn't, I'm going to be the first to find out his secret." Sakura said. "Sakura, he doesn't have a secret." Tomoyo said.

"I don't believe that, I know he does, his so distant and I want to know why, he is my roommate on the ski trip, that's my chance." Sakura protested. Tomoyo got up from her bed and walked in front of Sakura and took her hand. "Okay, but I just don't want you to get hurt, okay." Tomoyo said not wanting to interfer with Sakura's plans.

Sakura blew her nose and then closed her eyes seeing the look on Syaoran's face. "He so busted." Sakura said.

Syaoran finally got to his job, It was packed since it was in the morning. Syaoran saw Eriol skate pass on the Ice. Eriol's shift started before Syaoran's does. Syaoran walked in and waved to a female the was at the ticket booth. "Where you been?" She called handing a person there money. "No where, I'll be in the locker room, tell Chase the I'm starting my shift early." Syaoran called.

The ticket booth lady nodded her head. Syaoran opened the empolyee locker room and walked in. It was empty and quiet except for the noise on the other said of the door. Syaoran was still mad, he had to pack his stuff tonight for the ski trip. 'I wonder what Kiwi and Macy got as partners?' Syaoran thought lacing up his skates tight and put on his gloves and a red jacket indecading that he was a watcher, or in his mind a ice guard.

Syaoran walked out slowly walking in his skates. A cute girl with purple stricked hair smiled at Syaoran. "You doing anything tonight?" She asked. Syaoran chuckled and smiled. "Kinda." Syaoran said opening the door the to ice rink feeling the cold air touch his face. Music was playing and people were skating around and in a circle and up and down and in the center. Eriol saw Syaoran step on the ice and skate slowly in the middle and then began going around just watching.

Syaoran's job was his favorite place, no one knew him and they respected him unlike the kids at school. And to top it all off, the kids at school don't come to think skating rink, cause not many of them can skate. Syaoran saw a kid fall and then a teenage girl fall. Syaoran skated over a fast as he could and stopped slowly kicking up a little bit of snow.

"You guys alright?" Syaoran said helping the little kid up and then the teenage girl up. "Yeah, thanks mister." The little girl said. The teenage girl just blushed and smiled. "Thanks." She said. She was about fourteen. "You sure?" Syaoran said. "Your face, I remember your face." The fourteen year old girl said.

"He's Syaoran Li, I saw you skate last year, your great." The little girl said making Syaoran smiled and blushed. "Well, thanks." Syaoran said. "Can you sigh my skates, I want to skate just like you." The fourteen year old girl asked blushing. "Sure." Syaoran said taking out a pin that was in his pocket and sighing his name and giving a good luck wish. "Oh, me too, me too." The little girl squealed. "Okay." Syaoran said sighing her's too. "We going to there when you skate." The little girl said. "Thanks." He said and skated off to Eriol who was helping a female adult who was laughing from falling flat on her butt.

"Can you believe people still remember me from last years touramant."Syaoran said to Eriol helping him. "Yeah, oh I made it in the single male skating devison." Eriol said. "Your joking right." Syaoran said excited letting the woman skate off. "Nope." Eriol answered. Syaoran smiled brightly and spun around. "Thats great, were going together this year, I can't believe it." Syaoran said nearly shouted. Eriol smiled at a girl skating past. "We should celebrate!" Syaoran suggested. "Yeah, after we pack are stuff for the ski trip, Oh and I heard you got Sakura as a dorm partner." Eriol skating forward. Syaoran sighed and caught up to him.

"I hate that girl, why is everything bad happening to me and not you." Syaoran said.

"Thanks alot." Eriol said sacastically. "Dude, Kiwi and I have to pratice on are route and how can I get out the dorm with Sakura in there, if she finds out my secret she going to use it as blackmail, and I'll be once again the ass of the school." Syaoran said fustrated at the thought. "Look, I heard, Sakura is a heavy sleeper, so go early in the morning and do your thing." Eriol suggested. Syaoran just nodded, knowing Eriol knew Sakura better then he did.

"Whatever, I better head to the snack booth it's my turn now. I hate getting short turns on the ice." Syaoran complained. "Okay." Eriol said and skated off. Syaoran skated to the exit and walked off the ice and walked to the door with his skates. It was hot in the room and the snack bar was booming and only Jade was working it. She was fast but even faster with Syaoran. Syaoran took off his skates and gave them to Mick who was the skate rental guy. Syaoran took off his coat and sliped over his head an apron.

" 'bout time you got here." She said. Syaoran shock his head and saw a little girl walk up to the stand nerovus. "What's it be?" Syaoran asked looking down the counter. "I want a hot cocco with two slice of pizza." The little girl said. Syaoran smiled and took her money. "Okay." He said.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Nikki were entering the Ice skating rink. It was near closing time. They liked coming in about thrity minutes before closing time. Syaoran on the ice practice his spins a little. Eriol was just watching. "Your not moving fast enough." Eriol said breaking Syaoran concidtration making him fall. Syaoran sighed and lifted up his head seeing Eriol coming his way. "Your holding too much back." Eriol said helping Syaoran help. Syaoran sighed. "Damn, I was trying." Syaoran said fustrated.

"Like this." Eriol said skating away at top speed and then slowing down a little and spinning really fast and making a twisting patteren with his arms and hands and he stopped kicking up some ice. Syaoran clapped his hands a little and smiled. "Well, like I said, spins are my weak points a little, I mean I can do them and all, it's just hard for me to slow down and spin." Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura got on the ice laughing making Syaoran jump and then turned seeing Sakura looking at him. 'Hey, it's that guy from the ice rink.' Sakura thought and skated. "I'll be in the locker room." Syaoran said quickly before skating off at top speed again to the nearest exit. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said skating to him. "Hey ladies." He said smiling.

Seven more people came on the ice along with Nikki. "Who was that just skated off?" Sakura asked. "Who?" Eriol said grinning covering for Syaoran.

Syaoran took off his skates and ran to the locker room jumping over three kids bare foot. Syaoran slided in the employee locker room and put his shoes on. I cold floor begain numbing his feet.

Meanwhile Sakura got off the ice and began looking for Syaoran, or more like to him, The Skater. Sakura took off her skates and then snuck past the empolyees. Syaoran got his bag and ran to the shower area. Syaoran turned on a shower and ran.Sakura heard Syaoran leaving. "Hello?" Sakura said. Syaoran slipped and Sakura came running. Syaoran ran toward the door and then went to his boss. "I have to go early." Syaoran said quickly. "You were supposed to leave an hour ago." Chase shouted. Chase had some bad stress problems, but he's a worker.

Sakura saw the door open and the myster skater. Sakura ran to the door and looked. Syaoran was running down the street without a care. Kiwi was coming over to help Syaoran pack for the ski trip. Syaoran always brought more then he needed so Kiwi was alot of help when the time came.

Sakura walked back in the ice skating rink with question running through her head. Sakura put her skates back on and went to the Ice seeing Eriol showing Tomoyo how to spin. "Great, Oh Sakura where'd you run off too?" Eriol said inocently and hoping she didn't see Syaoran. "Who was that guy that you were talking to before?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no one special." Eriol said smiling weridly.

Sakura sighed. "Eriol, if you don't tell me who that was, I'm going to pound you into the ice!" Sakura threatened. Eriol just smiled trying to think of a name that wouldn't give Syaoran away. "Okay, His name is Lei, we met when we went on the last ski trip." Eriol lied smoothly. "Oh." Sakura said. "He dreams of becoming a gold medalist in figure skating, you know him?" Eriol asked. "No, I saw him skating at the out door rink and he dropped this." Sakura said taking out the picture. Eriol was about to say something knowing that picture was Syaoran's favorite.

"Cute baby." Eriol chocked out trying not to as anything. "You okay, Eriol?" Tomoyo said. Eriol just nodded. "I need some water that all." He said.

Eriol skated off the ice and looked back to Sakura.

Syaoran got to the door and saw Kiwi walking up the stairs to knock on the door. "Kiwi!" Syaoran called and run up the stairs and tripped hitting his head. "Oh my God, Syaoran you okay?" Kiwi said running down the stairs. Syaoran lifted his hand that hand his door keys and gave it to Kiwi. "I'm fine." He grunted lifting his throbbing head. Syaoran stood up and touched his forehead. "Looks okay," Kiwi said nervously opening the door letting Syaoran go in first.

"I'm going have a hicking, great. I can't go to the tourament like this." Syaoran said panicly. Kiwi laughed and took off her coat and shoes and ran to the kitchen and got a ice pack. Syaoran hung up Kiwi's jacket along with his. Syaoran walked over to the couch and flopped down. "Shit!" Syaoran yelled making Kiwi jump a little coming in.

"Syaoran, It's no big deal, it'll go away." Kiwi reussuring Syaoran. Syaoran took the Ice pack from Kiwi and placed it on his head. "My mom use to fall up stairs like this." Syaoran said softly closing his eyes. Kiwi smiled and laughed. "Well, we better get to your room to get you pack." Kiwi said helping Syaoran up. Syaoran just sighed. "Have you packed yet?" Syaoran asked. "Man, I was pack for two days now, I like getting stuff done early." She said simply.

Syaoran sit the ice pack down and lifted Kiwi. "Were goin' win this year, Kiwi." He said spinning her around. Kiwi just squeaked and laughed like a little kid. Syaoran changed his position to put Kiwi and his back. Kiwi picked up the ice pack and placed it on his head while Syaoran walked up the stairs.

"I was thinking about a song to pick for are routine," Kiwi begain. "Really? I always forget to pick a song." Syaoran said blushing lightly at his carelessness. "Yeah, I'll let you listen to it when we started packing your stuff." Kiwi said. Syaoran nodded feeling the cold Ice pack o still on his head. Syaoran opening his bedroom door and sat Kiwi on his bed. "Oh guess what?" Syaoran saic excitingly.

"What?"

"Eriol's coming with us this year!" Syaoran said smiling brightly. "Finally!" Kiwi shouted feeling as happy as Syaoran.

Eriol walked down the street with Tomoyo feeling like he should have took that picture from Sakura. "I'm really excited that I'll be able to go to the skating tourament this year, I couldn't go last year, I was on a Virgin modile yacht in American. Eriol, are you okay?" Tomoyo said. Eriol snapped out of his thought. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." Eriol said nearing his stop.

"Have you ever been to a ice skating tourament?" Tomoyo asked smiling. Eriol just nodded seeing the light in Syaoran room was on. "Well, here's my stop." Eriol said walking up two stairs. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Eriol asked a little worried if something was going to happen to her, Tomoyo.

"I'm fine, I'll see you at school." She said smiling walking away. Eriol waited until he saw her go around the corner and when walked up the stairs.

"I'm home!" Eriol called taking off his shoes and shutting the door. "Were up here!" Kiwi and Syaoran called. Eriol walked up the stairs seeing Syaoran's bedroom door open. "I need to bring my laptop, and video camera, and my picture camera." Syaoran said to Kiwi who just sighed. "Okay." She said in defeat.

Syaoran walked over to his dresser and picked up at purple and white jewelery box. "No, Syaoran we're leaving your mother's box, what if it get stolen?" Kiwi said.

"No, I need this with me, her spirit will give us good luck." Syaoran protested putting it in the bag with his Ice skating costumes. "Syaoran." Kiwi said fustreated. "Please!" Syaoran pleaded getting on his knees. Eriol just laughed and Kiwi scoffed. "Fine, but don't look at me if you lose it." She said. Syaoran got off his knees and zipped up his filled bag.

"Okay, heavy socks, underwear, pants, sweaters, shirts, buttomdowns, and turlenecks- what am I missing?' Syaoran said looking at the open bags. Kiwi opened Syaoran's CD player and put in a blank CD that had the "Skating music choices" written on it. Eriol walked to the window and sighed. "Man, I hope this ski trip is worth it." Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded and out in his snow boots and shoes for other events, since there was also going to be a winter festival there along with the skating tourament.

The CD Kiwi put in Syaoran player begain to play and the first sound was a soft yet mild song of a Japanese melody that play. Syaoran turned to Kiwi who was smiling at the song that was playing. "What's this?" Syaoran asked liking the song as it went to a band form with the japanese medloy still playing in the back ground.

"Shinjitsu no Shi." Kiwi answered swaying to the song. Syaoran nodded and sat on his bed listening to the song. "This'll be hard to skate to." Eriol said. Syaoran and Kiwi nodded. "If we practice hard enough, we'll nail it." Kiwi said.

"The harder the better, I say." Syaoran said in a-matter-a-factly kind of way.

* * *

**Sakura123 here, hope you like this one I'll try to make the next chapter a little long how 'bout that. Shinjitsu no Shi means: Song of truth. It's a ending song to Inuyasha. I love that song. If your a Inuyasha fan like me you'll know what I'm talking about. But anyway I'll update as soon as I can, in the meantime review and tell me how it is so far. **

**Sakura123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

**Sunday, December 13**

Syaoran turned on his left side smiling in his sleep, once again he was dreaming ofa gold medal. He was now interrupted by his alarm clock. Syaoran moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "_GOOD MORNING_!" The radio said going off. "_It's a clear cold wonderful Sunday morning, it's now seven-thirty in the morning and the JuniorIce-skating Touranment is just around the corner. Hope you got your tickets and if not, I have ten that caller number twelve gets,__so call in at one this afternoon and get ready to cheer on your favorite skater_."

Syaoran turned off his radio and sat up, Syaoran's suddenly opened door seeing Eriol with messy hair. "You up?" Eriol said dully with a yawn. "Pretty much, we better get ready." Syaoran said getting out from under his cover and walking out of his room. Himeko came running taking a picture making Syaoran and Eriol close there eyes from the flash. "The guys before the trip." Himeko said smiling. Syaoran groaned and walked in the bathroom.

"Why in the hell are you taking picture this early?" Eriol said scratching his head. "To make a album, of course." He said. Eriol sighed waiting for Syaoran to come out the bathroom. Syaoran brushed his teeth slowly with his eyes half closed. He was excited but he was really tired. Syaoran turned on the hot water for a shower. Eriol walked back to this room and took his Digital video camera off the charger and walked around the house.

After ten mintues Syaoran stepped out the shower and opened the bathroom door with a camera in his face.

"Eriol, I'm naked do you mind?" Syaoran said putting his hand on the cameras lens. "Not actually, you just have a towel on." Eriol said laughing finally shacking off the sleep. Syaoran scoffed and walked in his room and got dressed as Eriol took his shower and got ready. Hiemko started the car helping Syaoran and Eriol take down there suitcases.

Syaoran walked down the stairs with his last suitcase and got in the car with Eriol who was in the front seat. Himeko run to the door and locked it before getting back in the car. Syaoran looked out the window while Himeko and Eriol talked about movies and stuff. Syaoran was more interested in the snow that began to fall making him feel more relaxed. Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed and the car came to a stop.

Syaoran saw a bunch a people and three school buses lined up for the students. "C'mon Syaoran." Eriol said. A girl walked past Eriol smiled at him. Eriol ignored her and saw Tomoyo waving to him. Eriol waved back blushing a little. "So that's Tomoyo?" Himeko said slyly. Eriol blushed even more and walked to that trunk helping Syaoran.

Sakura was talking with Yukito and her big brother Touya. "Now, remember, were going to be across the street, so behave, squirt." Touya said ruffling her hair. Touya didn't like to leave his sister with people Sakura sometimes hung out with, and mostly hated when she had to leave, but he wouldn't show it.

"You have a great time, and we'll be at that skating touranment, so save us a seat." Yukito said. Sakura smiled and nodded and hugged Touya, Mr. Kinomoto, and Yukito. "Don't worry, I'll be okay, you guys. We'll be there by tomorrow." Sakura said smiling holding back tear feeling a little homesick already. "Okay, be good Sakura." Mr. Kinomoto said givng her one last hug before she got on the bus.

Syaoran and Eriol gave the bags to the baggage guy and turned to Himeko. "I'll be there at the touranment, make sure to tie your skates tight and practice a much as you can okay?" Himeko said hugging both Eriol and Syaoran. Syaoran and Eriol nodded and walked to the bus. Syaoran turned on his video camera and began walking backward getting a shot of Himeko waving. "Well,our adventure begins." Eriol said to the camera as Syaoran filmed. "Yes, were going to a winter wonderland of fustration and happyness, sad but true." Eriol said dully making Syaoran laugh.

Everyone got on the bus's and was ready to roll. Popular kids in the front and Nerd, Dorks, and Freaks in the back. Syaoran was interviewing Eriol as a little game they played with Macy. She was the one who made it up in the first palce. "So Eriol, do you intend on using classical music or today's purely dull music that speaks of nothing but sex, money, and drugs." Syaoran said in a funny accent. Eriol tucked his hair behind and ears and chuckled. "That was lovely question, but I love to skate to the classic music." Eriol said with a frim voice. Syaoran sighed and turned off his video camera, the Princible that was standing in the front of the bus with a werid smile on his face. Everyone one the bus looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Students, I see you all chattered around, so I'm going to seat you with your dorm partners." He said brightly making the student groan and yell.

"So, I have the list of partner, and I want you to stick to your buddy and be nice, and you have to learn three things about you partner at the end of the bus ride." He added.

"Eriol and Venice!" He called.

Eriol got up and walked to the front of the bus, Venice was already there so he just moved over.

"Wonderful! Tomoyo and Macy."

Macy just smiled being nice but Tomoyo just rolled her eyes and sat next to Macy

"Syaoran and Sakura!" Was the next on the list.

Syaoran sighed and sat next to Sakura feeling sick at the thought but kept his camera rolling.

"Kiwi and Guy." The jock named Guy just smirked at Kiwi making her look away with fustration.

As the list drew to an end, everyone was pissed and sitting with there partners. Someone of then were happy with there partners but Syaoran wasn't to count one out of thirteen of the students who hated there partners already.

"So, are you going ask me a question?" Sakura said slyly. Syaoran turned his camera to her and then turn it off. "Sure, how many boyfriend did you have the summer?" Syaoran said sarcastically. Sakura gasped and decided to answer the question to prove him wrong.

"None."Sakura folding her arms. "How about you?"

"Me, please. I could care less about dating. I have better thing on my mind." Syaoran said with a grin and then looked out the window. 'Is that so.' Sakura thought. "So what is this thing that you do?" Sakura asked. Syaoran turned back to Sakura turing to think up a convincing lie. "Oh, the normal stuff, I work at a resturant." He said laughing at himself for that lie. "Really?" Sakura said trying to sound interested.

"Yep, how about you?"

"I don't work but I've had my eye on one job." Sakura said truthly and brightly feeling a little more relaxed. Syaoran nodded. "And that would be?" He said. "I wanted to work at the Ice-skating rink but I don't have enough exceperence." She said smiling a little. "Cool, I heard it's a really great work inviroment." Syaoran said knowing that already.

Sakura and Syaoran talked just because that had but Syaoran kinda wanted to. But the time the bus stopped Sakura took Syaoran hand and ran him to his assighed dorm room.

"What's with you?" Syaoran said as she let go of Syaoran's hand and walked back to the door. "Your going to help me skate. So I can get that job." She said. Syaoran heart jumped hoping that Sakura didn't find out about his figure skating. "Okay." Syaoran said not knowing what else to say. Sakura grinned and took Syaoran hand agan blushing at her action. Syaoran suddenly stopped and little a Sakura confuesed. "Why do you want me to show you skating? How do you I know I'm even good at it?" Syaoran asked taking his hand out of Sakura.

"Your right, you might make a ass out of your self trying to skate, but why do you always carry skates with you?" Sakura said slyly. Syaoran opened his month about to tell her and then stopped. "A winter key chain, for spring I always carry a ball, summer I always carry my swim trunks, and Winter Ice skates." Syaoran lied with a nervous smile.

"You are a freak, we are going to the skating rink now!" Sakura commanded taking Syaoran hand bragging him out the dorm room. Syaoran sighed and stopped again.

"At least let me get my skates." Syaoran said fustrated.

"Hurry up!" Sakura said. Syaoran walked back in the dorm room and got his duffel bag with his skates and everything he needed. He put his first aid kit on there to just in case, Sakura fell on her face. Syaoran laughed a little at the thought and zipped the bag and walked out with Sakura.

The hallways were filled with yelling students going to and from there dorms. Syaoran felt a little uneven with all the students looking at him and Sakura as then walked down the hall and out the buliding. Syaoran zipped his coat and inhaled the cold winter air.

"Syaoran!"

Sakura stopped and turned seeing a girl with long black hair running there way. "Meling!" Syaoran called brightly with a smile. The girl named Meling ran into Syaoran arms nearly knocking him over. "Oh, Syaoran. I'm so glad to see you." Meling said hugging him tightly. Syaoran and Meling let go of each other and smiled. "Wow, you got a little taller since I last saw you." Syaoran said patting her head. "How you been dealing with your mom and all?" Meling asked sadly.

"I'm okay, I feel a little sad sometimes about it, but I get over." Syaoran said. "That wonderful to hear." Meling said with ruffling Syaoran hair. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something." Syaoran said with a excited smiled. Syaoran bent down to Meling and whispered in her ear about the skating touranment. Meling gasped and squealed. "We should celebrate!" Meling said smiling.

"Excuse me." Sakura said. Syaoran popped out of his happy world and looked to Sakura. "Oh, Meling this is Sakura my partner for the trip. Sakura this is my cousin, Meling." Syaoran introduced. "Oh, so this is Sakura." Meling stated with a look. Syaoran just nodded.

"My cuz' told me a lot about you." Said Meling walking around Sakura. Sakura sighed. "Really, I didn't know he had a cousin." Sakura said. "I heard you are a cold fish to my little Syaoran, I don't like people who dis my family." Meling said. Syaoran laughed nervously "Meling, were going to the skating rink, you wanna come?" Syaoran asked.

Meling turned to Syaoran with stary and smiled. "Just like old times?" She said. Syaoran blushed and smiled. "Yeah, just like old times."

Syaoran, Sakura, and Meling went to the skating rink, it only had about twelve people there. Syaoran was helping Meling with her skates 'Like old times'.

"How's Karen?" Meling asked as Syaoran double tied her skate laces. "Great, she'll be here for 'you know what'." Syaoran said nearly whispering the last part. Meling just smiled as Syaoran helped Meilng up from the bench. Syaoran and Meling walked to the ice ice and skated off to the middle. Syaoran turned skated backward not bumping into someone. "It was suppose to be just Syaoran and me." Sakura mumbled and then paused. 'Did I just say that?' She said to herself.

Sakura finished lacing her skates and just sat there. Then she heard Syaoran laughing as Meling and him spun around holding each others hands. Syaoran and Meling skate backward and turned forward and then kicked up some ice. A song started, it was Mambo #5.

Syaoran and Meling were dancing on the ice like little. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little left out, so she just sat there.

Syaoran and Meling skated a little while longer and then got off the ice and sat back on the bench while Sakura was reading a book with her skates still on. "Was that just like old times?" Syaoran asked panting a little and laughed. "Yep." Meling said smiling. Sakura got up and sighed putting her book down and walking toward the ice. Syaoran looked at Sakura. "What's wrong with you?" Meling asked. Sakura turned around and smiled. "Oh nothing." Sakura said and got to the ice and skated for a while. Syaoran shrugged at Meling.

**Sakura POV**

This sucks. It was only supposed to be Syaoran and Me. Then his cousin Meling had to show up. I looked over to Syaoran who was talking, smiling and Laughing with _Meling_. God she has some metal problems. I skated past three kids racing down the rink laughing and then it struck me. Was I jealous of Syaoran Li, the king of freaks in my school. I have to talk to Tomoyo about this.

Then just as my thoughts were leading to how to start a conversation, Kiwi came up to Syaoran hugging him. Wait until' Tomoyo hears this. Syaoran and Kiwi _are_ dating. Look at him. His glowing.

I skated off the Ice and sat on the bench. "I'm going to walk around, I'll be in the dorm by six." I told Syaoran. He just nodded blankly. I walked away after taking off these damn ice-skates and then another surpise. Tomoyo was walking with Eriol in her good-luck black boot. I can't believe this. So I ran up to her. "Oh, Sakura, Hey." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo nose was red just a little from the cold and Eriol cheeks were red a well. But they might have been blushing. Mmm.

"Tomoyo can we talk later?" I asked not wanting to bud in on her little walk with Eriol. "No it's okay, I'll see you tonight Eriol." She said walking off with me. Eriol just smiled not seeming to have a problem with it a all. A cold breeze came making my eye water a little. "Sakura, are you crying?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue. I laughed a little and sighed. "No, It's just the cold." I said.

**End Sakura pov**

"Tomoyo come with me to my dorm, I need to know what Li is up too." Sakura asked her. Tomoyo scoffed and holded her arms. "No. I'm not spying again remember last time?"

Flashback

_Sakura was eleven and was at the summer camp with Tomoyo. "C'mon, I have to see what the suprise is." Little Sakura said. Tomoyo just sighed and walked down the grassy path and followed Sakura into the teacher cabin. "Kiko, I wanted to know if you'll marry me." Said there camp Captain. "Okay." Said there princable Kiko. Sakura and Tomoyo opened the door seeing there Camp Captian and Princable kissing. "Eww!" The evelen year old girl said and ran out the room._

end of flashback

"Sakura, I was scared for life, I still haven't kissed a guy yet because of that year in summer camp." Tomoyo said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Miss Tomoyo Daidoji, we were eleven, we are more experenced, now are you in or out?" Sakura asked brightly giving Tomoyo puppy eyes. Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine but this is going cost you." She finally said.

"Yes!" Sakura jumped and then grabbed Tomoy hand and ran toward the 'so called' Geller Cone building. Sakura and Tomoyo got on the elevator and waited.

Syaoran and Kiwi were practicing for there first final skate. They had to be there for a pre-skate, Syaoran was nervous but not as much as Kiwi was. She had a jinx for falling. "Okay." Syaoran said. Kiwi and Syaoran spun around slowly landing with there hands facing each other and then they pushed away lifting there left leg and then letting it down slowly and gracfully. Kiwi slipped and fell on her butt.

"You okay." Syaoran said skating over to her. Kiwi slowly got and begain crying. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'll do better." She said. Syaoran took out his green handkercheif and gave it to Kiwi. "Here, stop crying." He said softly taking Kiwi hand while she was getting up.

"I'm sorry, I know how important this is to you. I don't want to lose because of me." She cried ever harder. Syaoran just laughed. Kiwi looked up at him. "I may wanna win and everything thing but the best part about winning and losing is that I'm doing it with a friend, now C'mon and lets see a smile." Syaoran said smiling making Kiwi laughed. "Just relax." He said rubbing her shoulders. Kiwi just nodded and hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran and Kiwi started again.

Sakura and Tomoyo got through the crowd of students and went to Sakura and Syaoran's dorm. Tomoyo smiled. "Wow, yours looks better then mine."Tomoyo said looking to the large window and the two beds on each side of the room. "Ah! a laptop!" Sakura said walking over and picking up. Tomoyo rubbed her arm and looked at Sakura with regret. "Tomoyo, don't give me that look." Sakura said opening the laptop. It was of course green and keys were neon and glowing. "Green glow in the dark keys, he must play game on this thing." Sakura said. Tomoyo walked to Sakura who was on the floor.

"_Password!_" Said a little wolf with a green collor. "Shit, A password." Sakura said fustrated. "Let me see." Tomoyo said. Sakura handed Tomoyo the laptop. "M, for macy, K, for Kiwi, E, for Eriol, and S, for Syaoran." Tomoyo typed MKES and then the wolf howled. The Image of Michelle Kwan on his desktop poped up. Sakura giggled. "_You have 115 pieces of mail, seven junk mails, and four spam_," Said the little wolf with the green collor.

"He get's more mail then me." Tomoyo said shocked. Sakura just smiled. "Link to WP?" Sakura said. Tomoyo used her finger and brought the mouse to the page and then clicked twice. A banner came up sparkling with pairs of skates on each end and then it said : LI FIGURE SKATING NEWS, everything you need to stay on top. It had a picture of Kiwi and Syaoran. Also Eriol and other protisapents in the figure skating touranment.

Then music started playing it was Keane: Somewhere only we know. Sakura blushed, she loved that song for some odd reason. "Look, This touranment prize for first places it a half year of bragging right and $100,000.00." Tomyo said. Looked Li's skating journal. "So that means it was Syaoran who I saw skating, and the time he ran away when we went to the indoor skating rink. "Sakura said pleased she found out so quick.

"_December 12_," Tomoyo begain. "Hey he wrote this yesterday."

_Kiwi and I have been thinking of what song to use for are routine, She been falling alot more lately. I think she's just nervous. I'm a little nervous too. And finally once again, Eriol, Kiwi, and I are going this year together. This ski trip should be fun, I'm going to head to some clubs with Kiwi and Macy. Well it's official Macy have finally got a boyfriend, thanks to me of course._" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura took the laptop back from Tomoyo and went back and clicked on midi clips. "What are you doing?" Said a male voice. Tomoyo stood up fast seeing it was Syaoran. "I was her idea." Tomoyo said and ran out. Syaoran looked at Sakura who still had the vidoe clip playing. "Nice wed page." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

Syaoran walked over and looked at the playing clip. It was his Mother's last and great preformence that earned her a gold metal. Syaoran took the his wireless green laptop and typed. "Voice control, Syaoran Li." He said and then a slot opened on the side of his laptop that had a ear piece placed in it. "Wolf gang, show browse news." Syaoran commaned.

"Cool, you laptop is voiced control." Sakura interested. "Shut up!" Syaoran said and turned back to his computer. A list of all the links Tomoyo and Sakura clicked on showed up. "Wolfgang?" Syaoran said with anger. Then the wolf with the green collar showed up on the screen. "Satis report." Syaoran said.

"_You have 115 messges, 7 junk mails, and 4 spam_." The little wolf said. "I want my password and links changed on my web site to members only." Syaoran commaned. The wolf just howl. "Oh and voice password only." He said firmly. Syaoran took the ear piece out of his ear and placed it back in the holder and shut down his laptop.

He stood up and sighed. Sakura stood too. Syaoran walked over to this stuff and sighed and slowly sat his laptop on the bed. "How come you didn't say anything you were a figure skater." Sakura said softly her cheek were pink a little from the way she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran turned and ran his hand threw his hair. "You wanna know why I kept it a secret? Because it the only thing you can't take and beat me over the head with it!" Syaoran yelled. "I don't beat you over the head." Sakura said confuesed.

"Bullshit, You teased me about my Mother, my friends, and now that you found about something that make me feel like a human instead of a alien." Syaoran stated. Sakura sighed knowing he was right about her teasing him and everything. "I'm sorry okay. Sakura said holding back her tears.

"Your sorry?" Syaoran said and laughed. "Your the...Ah! I can't even think of anything to say to you about your ways. I'm sick of you!" Syaoran shouted. "Look Li, I didn't mean to be nasty to you it's just-" Sakura was shut off by Syaoran raising his hand. "I don't wanna hear it, your mean to the core, so since were dorm mates and everything, I'll set a few rule so we can get along. One: Don't go in my shit again. Two: Stay far away from me. Three: don't ask me anything. and finally, Stay on you side of the room." Syaoran said. Sakura walked to the door and stopped and walked over to Syaoran. "Well, you dropped this." Sakura said taking the picture out that she had of Syaoran when he was a baby with his Mother holding him.

Syaoran was taken back a moment and took the picture slowly out of her hand. "Thank you." He said softly and put it in his pocket. "Your welcome." Sakura said back blushing at how close she was to Syaoran. "I'm still mad." He said and walked past Sakura and left the dorm. Sakura just blushed and smiled. "Am I blushing?' She said and took out her compact mirror and looked at her semi red cheeks. "Get a grip." Sighed and touched her cheek with his cold hands and walked out the dorm.

Syaoran saw Macy walking with Venice smiling. "Syaoran!" Macy said run up to Syaoran and hugged him. Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. "You okay, you looked flushed?" Macy asked. Syaoran nodded. "Kinomoto, went threw my laptop and found out." Syaoran said still pissed. "Will she tell?" Macy suggested. Syaoran just shrugged. "Maybe, Oh, you and Venice wanna hang tonight, Himeko told me about so great club that allow teens." Syaoran said. Macy nodded and looked over to Venice who was waiting for her.

"Great, you know where 32th street is?" Syaoran asked. Macy nodded. "Oh that club, you just wanna go there because they play all the music that you like." Macy said with a smile. "So, it's fun. Just meet me there okay." Syaoran said walked off nodded at Venice.

Syaoran walked out the building seeing Kiwi still waiting talking with a friend from school. "Ready?" Syaoran said walking past. Kiwi nodded and said good-bye to her friend and Syaoran and Kiwi headed back the rink and practiced some more.

Tomoyo sighed feeling a little like dirt for baling on Sakura like she did. Tomoyo was walking past the Ice skating rink seeing to figures on the ice. They were spinning in unison using there arms and hand to form twisting patterns. Tomoyo walked a little closer to the rink and stood and wathced.

Yes, it was Syaoran and Kiwi. Syaoran paid the owner of the rink so that Kiwi and Syaoran could use it for a few hours or whatever. Syaoran and Kiwi slowly stopped spinning and held each other hand and slowly went in a circle then breaking away. Kiwi lifted her legs and glided forward with Syaoran coming from behind picking her up and spinning her around lifting her higher. Tomoyo gasped at Syaoran strength and balance on the ice.

Syaoran slowly brought Kiwi down gracefully. Kiwi skated backward as Syaoran was going forward and then took her hand and use the point of his skate and begain spinning Kiwi around using legs to go lower as Kiwi body was deadly close to the ice, The death spiral. Syaoran suddenly brought her back smoothly. Tomoyo heard Kiwi laughing.

"That was great." Syaoran said as Kiwi jumped on him laughing at there perfect spins. Kiwi suggested to pratice there spin first since they had some trouble with them sometimes. Tomoyo just smiled and clapped. Syaoran turned his head to Tomoyo and frowned. Tomoyo slowly walked to the rink and leaned on the outside of the rink. "That was lovely." Tomoyo said smiled. Kiwi and Syaoran justed looked at Tomoyo not saying anything.

"Well, I know my money's on you guys." She said. Syaoran skated over to Tomoyo. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked as Kiwi was coming from behind him. "Nothing, I was just walking." She said.

"Hi Daidoji." Kiwi said. Tomoyo and Kiwi never really liked each other but they tried to be polite. "Hey. So Syaoran, this is your little secret huh? Your really good at skating, how long have you been doing it?" Tomoyo asked.

"All my life." Syaoran answered firmly. "Really? Cool," Tomoyo said. "Well, I'll see you later. It's a club on 32th street, you gonna go?"

Syaoran just nodded. "Great, tell Eriol to save me a dance." Tomoyo said walking off. Syaoran just watched Tomoyo walk away. "You think she has a crush on Eriol?" Kiwi asked smiling. "What! please, Eriol's the one with the crush. Tomoyo has a bad history with guy she mess's around with." Syaoran said hoping what Kiwi said was just a joke.

FINALLY! Night had came and Syaoran was excited. He loved going to club checking out the girls (He's a dude,remember.), and dancing. Syaoran was wearing his black converses that he got when he went to America for the summer, with his very baggy army pants, with a black TEE-shirt that had on the back a stop sigh. Sakura came with a book in her hand. Took out the hair pin that where holding her hair. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked hoping Syoaran drop the rules he placed. "Out." He said coming out the bathroom.

Sakura blushed and looked at Syaoran toned arms. "Wow." She said out loud. "What?" Syaoran said. "Um. . .I said ow. I think I hand a splinter in my hand." Sakura said. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and took her hand making her blush even more as he looked. "Your such a drama queen." Syaoran sighed and let go of her hand. "Whatever." She said and lyed on her bed reading.

It was quiet for a moment until someone knocked on the door making Sakura jumped a little. Syaoran walked to the door and opened it. I was Kiwi. "Hey." Syaoran said. "You ready?" Kiwi asked. Kiwi was wearing red jeans with a green and white top that had a V in the back and mini heals. "Yeah, Let me get my wallet and coat." Syaoran said walking back over to his bed getting his coat and wallet.

Kiwi walked in and saw Syaoran writing something really fast then balled it up and threw it at Sakura then left. Sakura sat up. "I knew he didn't just throw something at me." Sakura said to her self picking up the balled up piece of paper. "Big party on 32th street, be there." Sakura read what Syaoran wrote down then blushed again.

"He is such a ass." She said with a smile looking down at the note again and then got up and hurryed to the bathroom.

Syaoran, Macy, Venice, and Kiwi where walking down the street to the club on the conner. Syaoran could almost hear the music. "So how are we goin' get in?" Venice asking holding Macy's hand. "Oh, don't worry, The bouncer is one of my cousin friends," Kiwi said. Kiwi and the other got to the door seeing the crowd of people trying to get in. "Wait here." Kiwi said and ran to the bouncer. Syaoran turned her head to A girl in black hair and the end dyed red. She winked at him making Syaoran turned his head back to Kiwi blushing. "C'mon guess!" Kiwi called. Syaoran and the other ran toward Kiwi and into the club.

Syaoran was awed at the sight of the lights that were flashing and the music that was playing. The Dj was playing Only U by Ashanti. The crowd of people were watching people dance cheering and shouting. Syaoran walked to a table and sat. Then he saw Eriol dancing closly to Tomoyo to the song. Syaoran shock his head and looked at a girl walking past smiling at Syaoran. He just grinned and looked back at Kiwi who was turning off her cell phone.

The song slowly changed to a soft yet catchy beat to a song called. Wishing you were here, By Blaze. "C'mon Syaoran lets dance." Kiwi said taking Syaoran arm and walking to the dance floor and began dancing to the music. Venice and Macy went to the dance floor as well dancing closer to each other. Syaoran took Kiwi hand and spun her around then dipping her and bring her back up. Everyone started clapping to the beat of the song as the sound went up, then it was changed again with A another song called Dip it Low, by Christina Milian.

Syaoran and Kiwi went to different people and began dancing. The girl Syaoran was dancing with was the one she saw outside. Syaoran and the red-black haired girl danced holding hands. The girl went closer to Syaoran with a smirk on her face as the song played on.

Sakura came in the club wearing a Pink tube top and jeans with her hair down. The song changed to a Usher song: Caught up. Sakura spotted Syaoran dancing with some guys. She smiled and walked to the dance floor then began dancing her way to Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo joined Syaoran dancing with the guys in unison with everyone making a circle. Sakura tapped Syaoran back making him turn taking her hand. "OH!" The crowd and then the song to Shake ya tailfeather making everyone cheer.

"Awright ya'll, It's R&B hour, C'mon girls skake ya tailfeather!" The Dj shouted. Sakura and Tomoyo were dancing the Meling joined in dance with them and some other girls. All the guys were cheering and hooting. Sakura was smiling and laughing as she danced to the song that was playing.

"Yeah, it goin' down in the club, ya'll." The Dj yelled scratching the song and then changing it to 1,2, step: By Clara. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and smiled taking his hand and then began dancing. "EVERY BODY 1, 2, STEP!" The Dj yelled. And yes everybody 1, 2, stepped. Syaoran hand was on Sakura waist as the stepped and danced to the song. Sakura blushed at the tough of Syaoran on her. She just smiled as they dance. Syaoran was smiling too having fun dancing and everything.

Kiwi and Syaoran were supposed to got to the skating auditions , but the judges thought it was pointless and canceled it. The song ended and Syaoran was ready for a drink on the second floor of the corner club. Syaoran took Sakura hand and guided her thought the crowd to the upstairs drink and eat area.

A group of girl smiled at Syaoran walking past.Syaoran just blushed and let go of Sakura's hand and knocked on the counter. "Yo! Get me a iced water cone." Syaoran called. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked looking over to Sakura making her blush. "I'll have whatever your having." She answered shyly. Syaoran nodded and turned back to the waiter. "Make that two." Syaoran called making the waiter nod.

Syaoran and Sakura then walked over to a empty table and sat. "Your a great dancer, where did you learn?" Sakura asked trying to start a convercation. "Nowhere, Eriol, my stepfather, and I alway dance around. My Mother got me dancing when I was still a baby." Syaoran answered thanking the waiter for there drinks and paying him. Sakura looked down at the foamy vanilla shake. "Something in your drink?" Syaoran asked taking a sip of the foamy Vanilla shake. "No." Sakura said taking a sip and with surpise as the sweet taste.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran was gulped down his cold drink hitting his head because of brain frezze. "Why are you being nice to me?" Sakura asked all the sudden. Syaoran laughed and set his glass down. "I can't be mad for a long time, even with a girl." Syaoran said scrething his nose. Sakura giggled a little and took another sip. Eriol and Tomoyo came up the steps slowly talking and laughing. "Hey, Syaoran." Eriol said waving to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and waved back. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down with Tomoyo and Sakura. "Man it's crazy down there." Tomoyo said. Eriol just nodded.

"Yeah, they just had a contest and some lucky girl won one thousand yen." Eriol said. "Really?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

Syaoran and the other stayed at the club until about one something. Macy and Venice already left about an hour before, It was crazy. Sakura was blushng left and right, Syaoran was still getting looks from the girl and dancing and Tomoyo and Eriol stuck to each other like glue dancing threw the night.

* * *

**I know, I know, that was a sucky ending to a chapter, sorry. Well hope you like this chapter, looks like things are heating up a bit, Review and tell me how I'm doing. And I'm so sorry for making it late, busy with Skywater. Hope you liked it. And sorry got any missed spelled words and grammar. Happy Holidays!**

**Sakura123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

**Monday, Decemeber, 14**

Syaoran was up early typing fast updating his web site once more. Sakura moaned and turned over on her side facing Syaoran. Syaoran stopped typing and turned to Sakura and smiled. 'I guess Eriol was right about Sakura being a heavy sleeper.' Syaoran thought. Syaoran went back to typing then his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Syaoran were the hell are you, I thought we were supposed to go chistmas shopping?" Meling shouted on the other line. Syaoran took his cell away from his ear and sighed. "Sorry, I forgot." Syaoran said.

"Damn right your sorry." Meling said a little fustrated. "Okay, I meet you in front of the mall on two hours." Syaoran said. "TWO HOURS!" Meling yelled.

Sakura opened her eyes seeing Syaoran in his Pj's with his laptop on his bed. Sakura smiled remembering last night dancing with him. "Meling it's seven in the morning." Syaoran protested. "Whatever, and this time you better remember." Meling said. Syaoran could only picture the look on her face. "I will." Syaoran said hanging up as well as Meling.

Syaoran rubbed and neck and sighed and went back to writing. "What are you writing?" Sakura asked making Syaoran jump.

"Shit, I thought you were sleep?" Syaoran said putting his hand on his startled heart. Sakura smiled. "I'm pretty sure you heard everyone saying I'm a heavy sleeper huh?" Sakura said sitting up. Syaoran blushed and nervously smiled. "Pretty much."

Sakura rolled her eyes and yawned. "So what are you writing?" Sakura asked again. "Nothing really, just some reports on the canceled final figure skating tryouts, that's all." Syaoran said seriously. "Oh." Sakura said not having much a clue of what he was saying or much less talking about.

"When does the tourament start?" Sakura asked looking to the window seeing noting but snow. "Two day from now." Syaoran answered saving his writing. "You ever been to a figure skating touranment?" Syaoran asked.

"I've only watched them." Sakura said. "Let me show you something." Syaoran said moving over a little on his bed. Sakura got out her bed and walked over to Syaoran and sat next to him inhaling his scent. Sakura blushed looked to Syaoran who was opened the Media player. Syaoran looked to the screen andguided mouse down and clicked on the play icon.

_"Next up Syaoran Li, Of Hong Kong, China. I must say Pete, This Li kid is a very talented skated at such a young age,_" Said a female voice. Sakura looked seeing the camera zoom in on Syaoran face which was serious. Sakura watched Syaoran skated to the middle of the rink rubbed his hands. "_He's very fond of his coach and step Father Himeko. A very good coach._"

Music begain playing as Syaoran turned slowly with the music. "_Syaoran is very well know for his great music choise, He so very strong with all the jump and spins, I can't see how come he isn't ready for the single male touranments._" The man named Pete said making the others agree.

Sakura was still blushing while Syaoran just watched. "_Here come the first jump in this program." _Another Male said. Syaoran slowed down and did a tripple toe and landed perfectly, everyone cheered. "_That was beautiful, everything about this boy is a master piece,"_

Syaoran spun around rapidly and slowed down a little and did three flying camels then went into a spinning combonation. Sakura looked at the glow looking in Syaoran eyes as he was on the ice. The music picked up and Syaoran skating backward and then to the side picking up speed. Syaoran costume was black as well as his skates. Syaoran looked over to Sakura for a moment who was blushing. Syaoran smiled a little and looked back over to the computer screen hearing the crowd cheering.

"_Unbelieveable height in that double axel-triple loop, Amy. I'm really looking forward seeing him in the future." _Pete said. The music slowly down as Syaoran ended his preformance with another spinning combonation, going faster and faster and then stopped dropping on his knees. The crowd cheered thought roses and stuffed animals.

_"I think he is very happy with his performance, everyone loves it."_

Sakura smiled seeing Syaoran bowing and waving to the crowd and skating off the ice. The clip stopped making Sakura clap her hand. "Your really great." Sakura said smiling. "Thanks, That was in the beginning of my tournament experience, I refused all the other before this one, I was a nervous reck." Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura blushed at Syaoran who was smiling. "I can wait to see you and Kiwi." Sakura said. Sakura ruffled Syaoran's hair like a brother would. "Don't give up you mean strike, I might think your drunk." Syaoran said getting up and closing his lap top. Syaoran went to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. Sakura sighed and then snapped out what she was doing.

Sakura patted her cheeks and sighed. 'I must be insane,' Sakura thought looking to the bathroom seeing Syaoran brushing his teeth. Sakura blushed and looked to Syaoran who walked out the bathroom. "What?" Syaoran said. "Nothing." Sakura said nervously looking down at her hands. "You can take a shower first I have give Macy something." Syaoran said walking out in his Pj's seeing a bunch on other kids going to the teachers dorm room with early morning whinning.

Sakura got off Syaoran bed and walked to her getting her washing things and went to the shower. Sakura looked at Syaoran body wash and picked it up. "Mountain rush?" Sakura said to herself and opened the top and smell it and sighed. 'Yup smell's just like him.' Sakura then turned on the shower and sighed well getting in.

Sakura sighed seeing Syaoran in her head like a bad dream. 'He's so cute.' Sakura thought and opened her eyes at the thought. "What is wrong with me?" She said out loud lathering her body with cherry blosson scented soap.

Sakura got out the shower and dressed ten mintues later. Syaoran came back in sweaty. "Were you running?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran who just nodded. "I have to get ready." Syaoran panted getting some clothes and running in the bathroom turned on the shower.

Sakura closed her eyes smell the mountain rush secnt fill the room. Syaoran came out the bathroom, dressed and ready. Of course his hair and a little wet but the was drying it. "You wanna join me and Meling, were going christmas shopping?" Syaoran said politly. Sakura blushed once again and nodded not finding the word to say to Syaoran without sounding like an ass.

"Cool, how about we go skating for a while until it's time." Syaoran suggested picking up his black skates. "I don't have any skates of my own." Sakura said nrevously blushing even more. Sakura looked up and Syaoran was smiling in her face. "Don't worry about that, you can rent some." Syaoran said taking her hand as then walked to the door. Sakura felt her cell vibrate in her pants pocket. "Wait, my cell went off." Sakura said letting go of Syaoran's hand.

Sakura looked at the message, it was from Eriol:

_Tell Syao 2 turn on his cell._

Sakura looked to Syaoran and gave him her pink, yellow, and white phone. "Damn, I forgot." Syaoran said taking his phone out of his pocket and turning it on. "Thanks." Syaoran said handing Sakura her cell phone. Sakura hand gently brushed on Syaoran. Syaoran looked up to Sakura who was holding her cell phone. "You alright? You looked a little red in the face." Syaoran stated. Sakura just nodded. "I'm fine."

Syaoran put his phone back in his pocket and took Sakura. Syaoran just smiled. "Ther faster we get, the the more fun we'll have." He said opening the door feeling the cold winter air touch his face. Sakura felt warm at the touched of Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran let go of Sakura hand and they slowed walked side by side. "Syaoran?" Sakura looked to him lightly blushing. "Yeah?" Syaoran said looking to Sakura for a moment. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura asked looking down. "I mean all those mean things I said to you."

Syaoran smiled a little. "My mother always said if you are angry at something when christmas is coming then it'll give you bad luck, and my Dad said even the meanest of people I know can be nice deep inside." Syaoran said softly to Sakura. "That's nice, your Mom and Dad must been cool parents." Sakura said. Syoaran nodded.

"Yeah, I can't say much about my dad, I was about four when he died. I can't remember much about him, My mom would tell me storys about when they met, I thought it was mushy at the time. " Syaoran said with a small laugh looking to Sakura.

"Could you tell it to me later?" Sakura asked.

"Sure."

Sakura rented a pair of skates and walked to the bench as Syaoran finished trying his skates and stood up. "Your fast with that." Sakura said. Syaoran shrugged. "I've practicing, you want me to tie yours?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed a little and nodded. 'Why can't I stop blushing ever time I look at him?' Sakura thought.

Sakura took off her shoes and slipped on the skates she rented. Syaoran got on his knees and begain to tie Sakura's laces. Sakura smiled and looked down at Syaoran silky messly chestnut hair. Syaoran went to the next skate and tied that one too. "Okay your all set." Syaoran annonced getting up taking Sakura's hand helping her up as well. Syaoran let go of Sakura hand and went to the ice. Sakura went after Syaoran and nearly fell but Syaoran caught her.

"Slippery huh?" Syaoran said making Sakura giggle a little. "Pretty much." She said. Syaoran let go of Sakura and skated back about two feet. "C'mon, just think of the ice like the ground." Syaoran advised. Sakura nodded and stood up stright and skate forward to Syaoran. "You'll catch on fast." Syaoran said.

"You think I'm stupid?" Sakura said a little surpised. Syaoran blushed and shock his no. "That not what I meant."

Sakura smoothly skated over to Syaoran who stood on the Ice as if it were just the ground in the summer. "Show how you skate with Kiwi." Sakura suddenly. "Nah, you might get hurt, Kiwi and are a professionals at Ice skating, you might be a little in the middle." Syaoran said not wanting to offend Sakura but that was the complete opposide of what he did.

"Teach me then." Sakura said taking Syaoran hand. Syaoran thought of the music playing in his mind. Syaoran took Sakura's other hand and slowly went closer to her holding her making Sakura blush a little.

Syaoran spun Sakura around slowly making her giggle and skated backward slowly leading Sakura. Syaoran gripped Sakura hand and picked up speed rapidly making Sakura scream a little with joy. Syaoran slowed down a little and spun a little holding Sakura and began slowing down holding Sakura close so that she would fall from dizzyness. Syaoran and Sakura suddenly stopped standing in the middle of the rink.

"How come your not dizzy?" Sakura asked trying to keep her balance. "Figure skaters don't get dizzy as fast a none skaters." Syaoran answered smiling. "Smart ass." Sakura said impressed at the answer Syaoran gave her. "Hey you! get your hands off my sister." Touya was running on the ice. Sakura turned her head and then back to Syaoran who smiled nervously. Sakura just sweatdropped.

"That must be your brother." Syaoran said stilling on Sakura around her waist. Sakura blushed and nodded. "You have the same ears." Syaoran stated. Touya looked to Sakura who was blushing and Syaoran was smiling.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Touya said angerly with Yukito following behind him on skates. "Touya you should really get some skates, they'll kick you off the ice." Yukito suggested.

"He's right, you know." Syaoran suddenly said with a small smile. "And you are?" Touya said looking down to were Syaoran hands were. "I'm Syaoran Li nice to meet you." Syaoran said polietly. Sakura was blushing at Syaoran holding her still and Touya looking at him as if he was going to pound him in the ice.

"Sakura, what is this Li kid doing to you?" Touya asked firmly. "I can answer that, Sakura and I were skating and since she wanted me to show her now my figure skating partner Kiwi skated on the ice during performance I showed her and she got a little dizzy from the spinning so I'm holding her up so she won't fall." Syaoran said truthfully.

"Really Sakura?" Touya said looking to his little sister. Sakura just nodded. "Well, Every friend of Sakura is a friend of mine, I'm Yukito, lovely to meet you." Yukito said. Syaoran gave him a respectfull nod and slowly let go of Sakura making her feel the cold winter air again.

Touya bit his lip and bowed politly to Syaoran who bowed back. "Thanks, I guess." Touya said. "No problem." Syaoran said bowing to Yukito as well. Sakura just stood there and then someone called Syaoran. Syaoran looked ahead and skated rapidly over to his step-father.

"What took you so long." Syaoran said stopping to him. "Is that Sakura, what were you doing?" Himeko said slyly. Syaoran blushed and sighed. "We were just skating."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I thought you hated her."

"She's okay deep down, it's all just a act to keep her place in the student body." Syaoran said smartly making Himeko scratch his head. "Sure, I got a call from Meling yesterday saying she was here with her school too." Himeko said seriously. "Yeah, Sakura and I are supposed to go christmas shopping with her." Syaoran said looking to Touya who was talking to Sakura. "Makin' a move on her are we now." Himeko said with a laugh. "Your horny." Syaoran said with fustration.

Syaoran skated to Sakura who looked a little flushed. "We better get going, Meling might brake my neck." Syaoran said to Sakura who just nodded. "And where are you going?" Touya asked nearly slipping. Syaoran tried not to laugh. "To the mall with his cousin for some christmas shopping." Sakura said. Touya rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said and walked off the ice nearly slipping again. Sakura giggled and followed Syaoran off the Ice.

Syaoran and Sakura walked to the mall, it was a reather short walk. "So, Are you nervous?" Sakura asked blushing a little agin, but trying her best to stay normal. "About what?" Syaoran said looking to Sakura firmly now making Sakura heart beat like a african drum. "Your skating performance." Sakura giggled a little. "Oh, not really." Syaoran said then heard some girl squealing running to Sakura and Syaroan.

"I told you if was him!" The girl yelled. "Your the figure skater, Syaoran Li right?" Another girl said wearing yellow nair polish and had pink hair. "Yes." Syaoran said blankly. "Ahh!" The two girls screamed. "Can you sigh my shirt?" The pink haird girl asked holding out a pin.

Syaoran smiled brightly and nodded taking the pin sighing his name on it."You girls skate as well?" Syaoran asked brightly. "Yes, were going to enter in two years." The red haired girl answered. "Whats you name?" Syaoran said to the pink haired girl. "Maggie." She said smiling. "Okay Maggie." Syaoran said slowly writing her name along with his. "Best wishes to both of you." He said sighed the other girl shirt. "My name is Takati."

Syaoran smiled and handed Maggied her pin back. "We'll be cheering for you Li." The girl yelled walking away. "Thank you." Syaoran said with a smile. "Wow, does this always happen?" Sakura asked slyly making Syoaran blush a little. "Sometimes."

"Hey, Li." Meling called standing at the mall entrance. Syaoran waved and jogged over to Meling. "Damn, your two minutes last." Meling said and then looked to Sakura who was walking up. "Oh hell no, Meling down bash me for two minutes." Syaoran complained. "Why did you bring her?" Meling whispered to Syaoran.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Be nice okay," Syaoran just said. "You ready?" Syaoran asked opening the door for Meling and Sakura. Sakura just nodded and walked past Syaoran following by Meling.

Sakura looked at some dresses that Tomoyo might like for chistmas but then she also had Touya, Yukito, her Father and for some reason she wanted to buy something for Syaoran. Sakura looked to Syaoran blushing as Syaoran was walking to Meling.

'He is so nice to me,' Sakura thought dreamily. Sakura stopped and closed her eye thinking of Syaoran holding her dancing to soft Jazz music in a romantic ball room. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked shaking her. "Yes." Sakura said dreamliy.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and looked to Meling who was laughing. "Yo, Sakura." Syaoran said snapping his fingers. Sakura finally blink and blushed. "Oh, Sorry." Sakura said nervously hoping see didn't say anything stupid while day dreaming.

Meling looked over to a shot black haired boy walking past looking at her make her smile. "I'll be back Syaoran." Meling said running up to the guy smiling. Syaoran looked over and sighed. "Girls." He said. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and went into a CD & DVD shop. Syaoran slowly let go of Sakura hand and walked to the dance music section. Sakura followed passing a old woman looking at the back on a old 1975 movie. Syaoran handed Sakura a Cd smiling. "This one is really good, I got it for my birthday last year." Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura looked to the back and read down the list of song.

"Oh, I remember this song." Sakura suddenly said pointing to track 12 on the Dance CD. Syaoran just smiled and Sakura and Syaoran began looking through CD's and DVD's for about twelve mintues before buying anything.

Syaoran and Sakura walked to the Food court holding two bags of CD's. Syaoran looked a head seeing Tomoyo and Eriol sitting down eating french fries. Syaoran pulled Sakura by the waist hiding behind a plant. Sakura blushed smelling Syaoran scent once agin.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked trying to keep herself under control. "Look." Syaoran said pointing to Eriol and Tomoyo who were smiling at each other and talking. Sakura looked to Tomoy who flipped her hair back and smiled at Eriol from what he was saying.

"What the hell?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran laughed. "Looks like Eriol is finally gettin' some play."

Sakura blushed. "Well, if she likes Eriol then she'll cross her leg and smile flipping her hair back." Sakura stated. Tomoyo did just as Sakura had said making her fall anime style.

"Well, I guess he got his wish." Syaoran said walking the other way leaving Sakura on the floor who suddenly got up running to him. "What wish?" Sakura asked adjusting the bag in her hand. "Eriol's been crushing on Tomoyo for a while now, he only went out with those other girls to give him a place in the school high enough to date Tomoyo." Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura just nodded trying not to see to surpised.

Syaoran sighed and looked down. "Brings back painful memories."

"You mean you had a girlfriend once?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Yeah, but not here, It was in Hong Kong. We went to school together and she was like the bully of the school or something like that," Syaoran paused and blushed a little at the thought. "What what her name?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Her name was Mina, she was like a month older then me, went get out for about four mouths then she had to move to America, She wanted me to go with her but my mom got really sick and I couldn't leave my family behind for a girl and America, so we broke up, or more like I broke up with her." Syaoran finished trying to hide the fate that he was still at little hurt by the fate.

"Would you have gone with her if your mom wasn't sick?"

Syaoran nodded. "I would have jumped of a cliff for her."

Sakura smiled and said: "So then it was serious, have you had any girlfriends after her?"

"No, I'm too into my skating."

Sakura laughed and smiled to Syaoran softly feeling a safe warm feeling just by walking with him. "What about you?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura softly. "Me? Oh, I never had a boyfriend but I've been on plenty of dates with silly guys." Sakura lied a little. "Well, do you have your eye on someone, I know you must have. Your very pretty." Syaoran said truthfully.

Sakura blushed at what Syaoran said. "Well I think I have a crush on this guy, I don't think he knows me very well but we talk sometimes." Sakura said reffering to Syaoran without him having a clue. Syaoran smiled and ruffled Sakura hair. "Well good luck." He said. Sakura blushed and smoothed her hair back.

Syaoran stopped and walked into a sports store. If smell of rubber and new things. Syaoran walked over to the surf boards with Sakura following behind him. Sakura gasped looking at the pink and yellew trimmed Surf board with a anime fairy on it. Syaoran smiled and look to it.

"It's girliy." Syaoran said plainly tilting his head. Sakura hit him on his arm. "Duh, what do you expect?" Sakura said touching it. "I don't know maybe black or something, and have you even surfed before?" Syaoran asked teasingly.

Sakura sighed. "No but it would look nice on my bedroom wall." She protested. Syaoran laughed, "You just keep it hanging on the wall to collect dust."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not like you can surf." Sakura pat back. "Actually Eriol is the surfer, he teaches me a little and it's pretty easy." Syaoran said rubbing his neck. "Damn." Sakura mumbled. "Which on do you think Eriol would like?" Syaoran asked seriously.

"Why?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran then the boards. "He broke his board when we went to Hawaiia last summer." Syaoran answered plainly. "Wow! you went to Hawaiia." Sakura said excited and shocked at the same time. Syaoran just nodded. "We go there every other summer vaction, this summer were going to Hong Kong."

"Well, how about the blue one, he does like blue right?" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "You should see his room." Syaoran said making Sakura giggle.

Night time came and Syaoran was really broke from the gifts he brought. Syaoran got Sakura a little something for christmas too, something just told him to get her something. Sakura layed on her bed reading that mushy romacne novel: Waiting that she was supposed to read for English along with Syaoran who was blushing from reading the book. Sakura looked over at Syaoran flushed face and smiled with a small giggle. Sakura slowly put the book down and walked over to Syaoran bearly making a sound. Sakura looked down at the Chapter Syaoran was it. 'Chapter seventeen: Kiss me while you can.' Sakura read looking over Syaoran's shoulder as he changed the page.

Syaoran didn't seem to notice Sakura looking over him reading the book intently. Sakura tapped on Syaoran. Syaoran suddenly dropped and book and jumped. "I wasn't reading it!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura smiled and looked of Syaoran cheeks. Syaoran leaned over his bed and picked up the book putting a book mark in it. "You must really like it, your blushing." Sakura said pointing to his cheeks. Syaoran rubbed his cheeks trying to hide his blushing. "I wasn't blushing." Syaoran protested, "And I don't like it."

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the voliet hair skrungy around his wrist. "Is that Mina's?" Sakura asked. "No," Syaoran said seriously taking it off his wrist. "It was my mother when she was nineteen." He said letting Sakura hold it. "It pretty." Sakura said looking at it softly then handed it back to Syaoran.

"My dad gave it to her," Syaoran said brightly. "Can you tell me about there love story now?" Sakura asked softly. Syaoran nodded.

"Okay, It started around my mom's first year of high school, she was the popular type, and as for my dad he was the swim team captain, but he stopped swimming and figure skated like he wanted to, but anyway, it was about a week before there prom and every guy in the school was asking my mom, unlike my dad, he was skating, my mom told me he forgot about prom and asked her last minute over the phone, years later dad went back to Hong Kong and practice skating some more after what my mom called- a humilating defeat, so my mom and dad met up again when they were at a amusement park on the farris wheel, my mom just look at my dad and smiled. My dad jumped out the cart he was on and then jump into her's. Mom had yet to tell me how he did it, but my mom and dad spent the night together talking you catching up on things, so they dated for about four months about my mom refused to go out with him in high school.

My mom was a figure skater, she taught me how to skate along with my sisters, but they thought it would be something good for me, and I begin enjoying the challange of figure skating, my mom won the single female figure skating tourament hands down and that was the night my dad asked her to marry her."

Syaoran sighed and looked out the window and took his cell phone out of his pocket turning it to his day planner page. "Febuaray 7." Syaoran said. "I get to see them with my sister." Syaoran said with a smile.

"Wow that's so romantic." Sakura said with a sigh. "I thought you'd like it." Syaoran said with a laugh. "Do you still miss them?" Sakura suddenly asked. Syaoran just nodded. "What about your mom?" Syaoran asked.

"I can't remember her much but dad tells me story about her all the time, so I feel like she's always watching out for me." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Funny thing huh? I never really knew my dad. He died when I was about five." Syaoran said sadly. Sakura patted Syaoran shoulder. "It's okay, it happens to lots of people." Sakura said hoping it comforted him. Syaoran grinned making Sakura blush. "You pretty cool for a brat."

Sakura smiled. "Your pretty cool for a freak."

Syaoran stood up and walked over to his glowing laptop. Syaoran opened it and clicked to the open page. It was a email from Eriol, Syaoran sighed and closed it. Sakura was standing behind startling him. "Why are you always behind me." Syaoran said standing in front of Sakura who began walking toward Syaoran making him back up and then his back touched to door.

"Are you going to cut me open and play with my guts?" Syaoran asked stupidly, the question came from watching too many bloody movies. Sakura anime fell and got back up. "You are a freak." She said. Syaoran laughed nervously blushing at how close Sakura was to him how.

Sakura heart was beating rapidly smelling Syaoran fresh clean scent. Sakura took Syaoran hand and placed them around her waist making Syaoran blushing lightly. Sakura stood on her tip-toes and lightly kissed Syaoran.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Have to end it here, ****I wouldn't call this a cliffhanger but I have to stop it here, just wait a little more people, I'll update as fast as I can, hope you like this chapter. And sorry for any missed spelled word and bad grammar I got a 66 on my English paper and I'm working on it.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Sakura123**

**Rememeber 2 reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

**Monday night, December, 14**

* * *

Syaoran was shocked at what Sakura did, she had just kissed him. Sakura smiled a little with eyes still closed. Syaoran blushed and Sakura was just about to kiss Syaoran agin. Syaoran put his finger on Sakura lips making her open her eyes. "Are you mad!" Syaoran said nearly yelling. Sakura blushed and looked up to Syaoran. "No." She said seriously taking Syaoran finger from her lips reaching to kiss Syaoran again. "I think you are." Syaoran said turning his head.

Sakura stopped with a small sigh and looked down. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Sakura whispered to Syaoran who was still holding her for some odd reason. "I feel like I've known for all my life, and your right here now." Sakura looked up to Syaoran who had a serious look on his face. "I guess I am crazy." Sakura said with a sad laugh. Sakura pushed herself away from Syaoran but Syaoran pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, making Sakura's heart jump. Sakura kissed Syaoran back longingly with a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

Syaoran heart was normal yet it shaked at the touch of Sakura lips on his. They parted there kiss slowly with small chick kisses and back to a deep long breath taking kiss. Sakura broke the kiss and sighed a little from the lack of air. Sakura just smiled a little, Syaoran was a little shocked at himself for his actions toward Sakura.

Sakura slowly took Syaoran hand and held it close to her. "Here feel this." Sakura whispered leading Syaoran hand to her chest feeling her heart beating rapidly. "I never felt like this, but you don't know how to kiss_ me_." Sakura said suddenly making Syaoran blushed.

"I just went beyond all my standers as a man and you tell me I can't kiss you, what am I supposed to do? lick your face?" Syaoran said taking her hand back from Sakura's hold. Sakura laughed and shock her head. "No, your really agressive when you kiss." Sakura stated making Syaoran blushed even more. "Really." Syaoran said sarcastically. Sakura just nodded making Syaoran smirk. "Then teach me." He whispered to Sakura.

* * *

**Tuesday, December, 15**

* * *

The next morning was loud, Syaoran was on his bed in his black PJ pants with a undershirt, Syaoran looked at his glowing cell phone and moaned. Sakura was dead sleep. Syaoran lips were still swallon from Sakura kiss. Syaoran reached over and opened his cell phone. Kiwi had called him for a last mintues practice since they were going to skate tomorrow night. Syaoran got up and took a quick shower and got his skates and left the dorm room.

The hall was filled a little with about twenty of the students. Syaoran walked pass Macy who waved at him. Syaoran opened the door ducking a snowball coming toward him. "Hey, Syaoran, were do you think your going?" It was another jock from school, that was all Syaoran need this morning.

"No where just for a walk, what about you?" Syaoran said walking away bucking another snowball. "Smart ass are we now Li." The jock said with a smirk as his friends also from the football team begain to crowd around Syaoran. Syaoran stopped and sighed. "Look guys, I have someplace to be." Syaoran said cooly not wanting to fight.

"Li, I saw you at the mall yesterday with Sakura, she another one of you bitches to kill?" The jock named guy said teasingly. The football team just laughed and snickered. Syaoran looked down at his feet seeing a walking stick like tree branch cover with snow. Syaoran picked up the stick and put down his ice skates. Syaoran flipped it around and went into a karate stance.

The football team laughed and Syaoran hit guy over the head, kendo style, knocking him out. The football team looked to Syaoran and backed away. "You are a freak." One yelled as they ran off. Syaoran threw the stick down and stepped over Guy. "Assholes." He mumbled walking to the hill to the ice rink.

Eriol was leaning on a tree outside the dorm building, he was waiting for Tomoyo, she was worried about Sakura all night, it made him worry also. Eriol sighed and watched a group of students walk past him laughing and yelling about movies and such. Tomoyo walked from behind Eriol and tapped him on his right shoulder. "Hey." Eriol said brightly with a smile looking to Tomoyo secretly concern.

"I tried to call Sakura this morning, she must be sleep." Tomoyo said trying not to sound worried. "Maybe." Eriol said looking down. It was quiet for a moment then Eriol looked to the ice skating rink. "You wanna watch Syaoran skate?" Eriol asked. "Li skates?" Tomoyo said sounding surpised. "Yeah, you should know that, remember you looked through his lap top?" Eriol said walking down the hill slowly.

Tomoyo blushed and followed after Eriol.Tomoyo felt her cheeks blush as she took Eriol's hand. "Did you finish that mushy romance novel yet?" Tomoyo asked trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, I wrote the poem or whatever too, I thought it was terrible." Eriol said with a small laugh. "Really? I thought it was sweet." Tomoyo said feeling Eriol gripping her hand softly.

"Maybe a little to sweet." Eriol said then stopped seeing Syaoran and Kiwi spinning slowly. Tomoyo looked ahead seeing Syaoran and Kiwi doing side-by-side triple toes in unison. "He's really good." Tomoyo said to Eriol. "Yeah, he'll be in the tourament as well as me tomorrow." Eriol said feeling a little nervous.

"You Figure skate?" Tomoyo said surpised. Eriol nodded. "It's fun, I try not to get to competive."

"Well then I look forward to seeing your performance." Tomoyo said with a gently smile. Eriol grinned. "I just hope I don't screw up." Eriol said making Tomoyo giggle.

Eriol and Tomoyo watched Syaoran and Kiwi practice, Eriol was explaining different tricks to Tomoyo so she could have a idea of the performance at the touranment.

Syaoran stopped slowly and sighed. Kiwi stepped off the ice and sat on the bench. Syaoran followed Kiwi off the Ice soon after she threw him a bottle of water. "Why are you looking so down?" Kiwi asked. "It's nothing." Syaoran said drink the bottled water. "Must be, your a little out of it when your skating." Kiwi said screwing the top back on her water bottle.

Syaoran sighed and looked to Kiwi nervously. "If I tell you will you keep it a secret?"

Kiwi just nodded in responce. "I. . . I. . .kiss-" Syaoran stopped and sighed trying to clam himself. "Who'd you kiss the Patty Jule, from the swim team?" Kiwi said with a laugh. "I'd rather die then kiss her." Syaoran said dully. "Then stop being a baby." Kiwi stated.

"Fine, I kiss Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran looked down and blushed. "WHAT!" Kiwi yelled loud enough for Eriol and Tomoyo to hear. "Will you shut up." Syaoran said blushing lightly. "She seduced you didn't she?" Kiwi said standing up. Syaoran grabbed Kiwi's hand forcing her back down.

"No, It just kinda happened. I guess it a little my fault, I asked her to teach me to kiss her." Syaoran said with a sigh of disappointment. "Okay who kissed first?" Kiwi asked a little confused. "Sakura." Syaoran said plainly. "Oh, I see. She has a school girl crush on you." Kiwi said slyly. "Piss off." Syaoran said.

Kiwi just laughed. "Oh Syaoran Li, your the love of my life I want you always with me." Kiwi mocked then laughed really hard. "You know laughing like an ass isn't helping my mode, what if I kiss her again? what if the next time you see me I'm making out with her? or maybe worse, I'm her boyfriend." Syaoran said and then spat at the thought. "Well then, I'm not screwed, you are." Kiwi said and laughed again.

"Your a lot of help, Kiwi. This could cost us the tourament."

Kiwi just laughed and laughed at the thought of Sakura and Syaoran. "This must be the best thing I ever heard." She said holding her stomach. "Yeah real friggin' funny." Syaoran said and stood up and walked back to the ice. Kiwi fall over and screamed feeling the ice touch her neck. Syaoran rolled his eyes and waited for Kiwi to stop screaming and laughing.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Sakura opened here eyes slowly looking at her pink watch, it was ten something. The numbers were somewhat blurry from the sleep still in here eyes. Sakura smiled still feeling the warmth of Syaoran arms around her tightly. Sakura sat up and looked to his bed. It was empty. 'He must be off skating.' Sakura thought getting out of her bed and walking to the small bathroom and took a shower. Sakura walked over the dorm twenty minutes last feeling wide awake and refreshed.

"Sakura? Where the hell have you been, I call you on your cell all morning." Chiharu said. "Oh, Sorry. I turned off my cell when I fell asleep." Sakura taking her cell phone out of her pocket and turning it on. "Tomoyo's been worried about you, she said you were acting a little werid." Chiharu said concernedly.

Sakura waved her hand like there was nothing wrong with her. "I'm fine really, I'm just miss home that's all."

"Whatever, Tomoyo's near the ice rink with Eriol." Chiharu said walking away with Rika and the other. "Okay, don't forget to meet me at the ice skating touranment tomorrow, I'll save some seats." Sakura called walking away too. "Okay!" Chiharu called back. Sakura opened the door and looked up at the gray sky, it was somewhat blinding because of the snow.

Sakura walked across the street and looked to Tomoyo and Eriol who were talking holding hands. "Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said brightly making both Eriol and Tomoyo let go of each other hands.

"Hey, Sakura." Tomoyo said standing up along with Eriol. "Hey Eriol." Sakura said with a sly smile. "Hope I wasn't bursting in on anything." Sakura said with a secret smile. "No, we were just watching Syaoran and Kiwi pratice." Eriol answered. "Cool," Sakura shrugged. "Chiharu said you were worried about me,"

Tomoyo nodded. "You been acting werid lately, ever since you had to share a dorm with Li."

Sakura lightly blushed but didn't say anything. "Oh, I fine, you still going to the skating tourament with me and the others right?" She asked quickly trying to changed the subject. "Yeah, Eriol's compeating too." Tomoyo said brightly. "I look forward to seeing both you and Syaoran tomorrow." Sakura said brightly. Tomoyo suddenly noticed Sakura didn't Li, but Syaoran. What was goin' on?

"Thanks." Eriol said politely. "Well, I better get going, I might have to practice a little too, I'll catch you ladies later." He said walking away. Sakura took Tomoyo arm and chained it around hers. "Okay spill, what's with you and Eriol?" Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed and inhaled deeply. "Nothing, were just hanging out." Tomoyo lied.

"Bullshit." Sakura sang-song with a smile. "Syaoran and I saw you yesterday flirting with him in the food court over hot cocoa."

"I wasn't flirting with him!" Tomoyo busted out embarressed. "And what were you doing at the mall with the school freak?"

"Nothing, we were chirstmas shopping with his cousin."

"What? you think he's cool all of the sudden?"

"No, it's not that, he's just-" Sakura stopped herself from saying something she would have regretted. " 'He's just-' What?" Tomoyo asked annoyed. "Nothing, his just nicer once you get to know him." Sakura said firmly.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sounds to me like you got the hots for him."

Sakura blushed. "No I don't, I just kissed him once-Shit!" Sakura said realizing what she had just said.

"YOU WHAT?" Tomoyo yelled letting go of Sakura and then fainted. "Tomoyo?" Sakura grunted trying to hold Tomoyo up from fall on her face. "Man, I must have a nat for this." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura sat Tomoyo uner a tree and faned her. "Damn, I just had to kiss him. Oh, but he was so good. Maybe Tomoyo's right maybe I do have a crush on him, he cute, with his smile, his laugh, he looks great in a towel,-c'mon Kinomoto get a grip." Sakura said out loud. Tomoyo moaned and looked to Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING HIM!" Tomoyo yelled standing up and then falling back down from a dizzy spell.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said inconnetly. "It not like I can turn off the way I feel now."

Tomoyo screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FRIEND KISSED A FREAK!"

"Tomoyo, he's not a freak, his a very nice respectable guy, you'd like him too, if he didn't give you the finger and slapped you." Sakura said quickly at the end.

Tomoyo eyes fell half way down. "Besides my point."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well, then I can't believe you'd lie to me about you 'dating' Eriol. Do you know how he would feel if you bashed his family."

Tomoyo couldn't say anything to that, She liked Eriol, a lot. He was really nice to her unlike the scum she went out with. "Sakura, what if he rejects you and how you feel about him?" Tomoyo asked gently. "I'm not telling him anything until I'm such I like him." Sakura commented. "Fine, but tell me okay," Tomyo said taking Sakura hand. Sakura just nodded. Syaoran was sweating walking up the hill. "Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo." He said with a smile. Tomoyo smiled back politely. Tomoyo looked to Sakura who blushed smiling. "Your all sweaty." Sakura said looking at the beads of sweat running down his face. "Thats what happens when you run Kiwi." Syaoran said as Kiwi came behind him.

"Kiwi what are you doing with Li?" Tomoyo asked. "She's my friend if you haven't noticed." Syaroan said cooly and walked pass Sakura. "Where are you going?" Sakura called as Syaoran began to cross the slient empty street. "Back to the dorm, I need a shower." He answered and went forward.

Kiwi looked to Tomoyo with anger. "What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing, I never thought you'd hang out with him." Tomoyo said painly. "Syaoran and I haven't been friends since we started high school, why do you think he's a bad person, he's the nicest guy I'll ever known, maybe if you look past all the things he does and looked at him as a equal, maybe Eriol well be open with you not happening to dis his family." Kiwi said firmly and then walked away.

Tomoyo didn't say a word yet again. "See, Syaoran is a nice guy." Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed. "Look I'm sorry Sakura, I'll try to be a better friend." Tomoyo said bowing. Sakura smiled. "It's okay, Tomoyo. Friends are supposed to have differences."

Syaoran took off his coat and shoes and walked into the bathroom taking off his shirt. His muscles had been feel unusually sore lately, it was almost painful to lift Kiwi, even if she was light as light as a pillow. Syaoran finished taking off his clothes and turned on the hot water stepping in. 'What is wrong with me? ever since that kiss with Sakura, I feel like I can't breath around her.' Syaoran thought to himself looking down at the water going in the drain. Syaoran closed his eyes with the flashing ememories of the kiss they shared. 'I haven't felt this way in so long.'

Syaoran heart jumped at the word 'Love' that suddenly popped in his head

'No, I'm not. I can't, I have so much to worry about. I can like Sakura now but never romanticly.'

Syaoran turned off the shower and stepped out putting his hunter green plush towel around him. Syaoran body felt tired from skating. Syaroan dried off and slipped into his Pj's and took out the romance novel he was supposed to read for english, he was nearly finished and it was a little stupid.

* * *

3:00pm

Sakura walked back in the dorm seeing Syaoran was sleeping peacefully with the romance novel on the floor. Syaoran moaned and turned facing the wall. Sakura took off her coat and shoes and walked sliently over to Syaoran who had a serious look on his face. Sakura smiled as the look begain to fad making him sighed. Sakura looked at Syaoran lips and smiled. 'Sweet dreams, Syaoran Li.' Sakura thought and bent down to kiss Syaoran on the cheek. Syaoran lips formed a small smile as Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down.

Sakura turned on her portable CD player and listened to some dance music, she was a little worried at why Syaoran was asleep in the day but she had a feeling it was nothing.

Meanwhile Macy was hanging out with Meling, Macy and Meling were the best of friends they never argued over anything except color on people. Macy wanted to be a Fashion desigher when she finish high school. "Macy, you still going to the pair figure skating touranment tomorrow?" Meling asked zipping her coat all the way up. "Yeah, I really excited to see Syaoran and Kiwi on the ice agin." Macy answered smiling. Meling nodded. "Well, I think she should get a good luck charm at the shrine two block from the small coffee shop." Meling suggested. "Yeah, great Idea." Macy said and crossing the street. Macy looked to Tomoyo who was walking along, she looked like she had a sad look on her face about something, maybe it was Eriol, they had been hanging out together a lot more lately.

As night began to near. Syaoran was having a nightmare, his mother was running floating away from him when he was running forward her as fast as he could on ice then he fell into the ice and froze.

"WAIT!" Syaoran shouted sitting up in his bed making Sakura jump. Syaoran winced of his sore muscles and blink. "Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura asked walking over to him. Syaoran winced again and rubbed his shoulders. "What time is it?" Syaoran just asked looking to Sakura. "It's about nine, how come you were sleeping?" Sakura asked. "If I want to perform well, I need rest you know." Syaoran said and then yawned. "So your fine right?" Sakura asked once again. "I guess." Syaoran said and yawned again. "Here let me." Sakura sat behind Syaoran and messaged his sore shoulders.

"Why did you say 'wait'?" Sakura asked Syaoran who eyes were closed. "I was having a nightmare, nothing a _girl_ should worry about." Syaoran said teasingly. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You seem tense, do you always act like this before you perform on the ice?" Sakura. "Nope, It's even worse, I get nervous so bad, I start throwing up like ten minutes before were called to the ice." Syaoran said making Sakura laugh. "I hope I'm not around when that happens."

"Eriol thinks it's funny, he the lucky one he never gets nevous, except the first time he asked a girl out." Syaoran enjoying Sakura company. "What happened?" Sakura wanted to know, it wasn't everyday you'd here about someone most embarrssing moment from a guy. "Well, her name was Majisu, she was pretty, popular, cool, and smart you know the type. A school dance was coming up soon and Eriol was hell-dent to ask her. It was around three and Eriol was in the middle of the hall talking to Majisu, everything was going well until he just blurted out about asking her to the dance." Syaoran laughed a little and sighed.

"It was terrible, he couldn't say it right, she was clueless at what he was trying to say, so I did it for him, he was rejected anyway."

Sakura giggled a little. "Aw, poor Eriol. I guess from that experience he'll be much smoother when asking someone out."

Syaoran nodded. "Did you go to the dance?" Sakura suddenly aasked blushing a little. "Yeah, with Macy. We've been friends since before my mom died." Syaoran said trying not to sound sad.

It was slient for a moment. "Sakura?" Syaoran said in almost a whispered. "Yeah?" She answered back. Syaoran took Sakura hand off his shoulder and turned to her slowly. "Why did you kiss me last night?" Syaoran asked wanting to know so that his mind could be a ease.

Sakura blushed. "Um. . ."

Syaoran just waited for her answer. 'Shit what am I goin' say?' Sakura thought. "I. . . . . "

"Stammering huh? something wrong?" Syaoran said slyly letting go of Sakura hand. "Um. . . ."

"Okay look, I have no Idea." Sakura blusted out. Syaoran grinned making her blush. "Well, when you do tell me okay?" Syaoran said kindly making Sakura blush even more. Sakura just nodded and got off Syaoran bed. "I'm going back to sleep, I have to get up early." He said and got under his covers.

"Syaoran?" Sakura suddenly said as Syaoran was fully under the covers. "I didn't mean to kiss you like that." Sakura said softly. Syaoran elbows were supporting his as he looked to Sakura. "No it's my fault, I didn't mean to ask you to teach me to kiss you." Syaoran said with a blush. Sakura nodded. "Well I guess that makes us even."

Syaoran just nodded. "Good night."

Syaoran sighed and fell slowly to sleep. Sakura smiled and walked over to her bed and went to sleep herself.

* * *

**

* * *

Sakura123 here, hope you liked it took me a while though. But I must say I'm not very funny, I guess thats something I can work on too, Hoped you like the reaction and everything from the kiss. anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can. And Sorry for any misspelled words and grammar. I'm still working on it.**

**Remember to review.**

**Sakura123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

**Wednesday, December, 16**

Syaoran woke up agin about eight o'clock. Sakura was up early for some reason. "Morning." Sakura said brightly brushing her honey colored hair. Sakura was already in her clothes. Syaoran yawned forgetting about his performance with Kiwi that night. "Mornin'" Syaoran said back looking at his wrist watch and getting out of the bed with a stretch.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura said putting her brush down smiling at Syaoran. "Pretty good." He answered patted his somewhat stiff neck. "Great, you'll need you energy for ice skating tonight." Sakura said walking over to Syaoran.

"What?" He said dumbly.

"Yeah, remember today is the first day of the tournament." Sakura reminded Syaoran. Syaoran's blood went cold for a moment. Syaoran put his hand over his mouth ran to the bathroom throwing up. Sakura felt sick at the sound of Syaoran throwing up.

Syaoran flushed the toliet and sighed whipped his mouth with some tissue. "Shit." He mumbled. Sakura walked in seeing Syaoran sitting on the rim on the bathtub. "You okay?" Sakura asked with a disgusted look on her face. Syaoran sighed and fell in the empty tub.

"I hate this." He whispered to himself sitting up looking to Sakura. "I really don't know." Syaoran said plainly then someone knocked on the door. Sakura walked out the bathroom and opened the door. "Morning Sakura." Kiwi said bursting in heading to the bathroom. "Syaoran did you throw you yet?" Kiwi asked looking to Syaoran who face was in the toliet now. Syaoran looked pale. Syaoran flushed the toilet again and whipped his mouth. "What the hell do you think?" Syaoran spat before throwing up again.

"Is he goin' be okay?" Sakura whispered to Kiwi as Macy was coming from behind Kiwi. "Oh yeah, his fine. Just nerves." Kiwi answered taking a bottle from Macy. "Thanks." Kiwi said quickly opening the small bottle. "Here drink this, it'll help your stomach." Kiwi said handing the bottle to Syaoran.

Syaoran took the bottle and sniffed it. "Yuck, what is this stuff?"

"Just a herbal mixture I got from the shrine yesterday." Kiwi answered with a nervous smile. Syaoran eyes lowed and his put the bottle of the sink and holded his arms. "I ain't drinkin' it." He protested. "Oh for God sake, Syaoran drink it, Unless you wanna throw up all over the ice." Macy said annoyed at Syaoran stubborness. "Better that then drinking this shit." Syaoran said walking past Macy and Kiwi.

"And where are you going?" Kiwi asked turning to Syaoran. "Nowhere, I'm sitting here." He said sitting on his bed with his arms still holded. "Syaoran Li, if you don't drink this I'll make sure you will never eat another chocolate for the rest of your high school life." Kiwi threatened. "And how are you goin' do that?" Syaoran said raising his eyebrowl.

Kiwi stopped and thought about what she said. Usually she would think of something possible but didn't do it. "I'll get back to you on that." She said.

Syaoran scoffed. "Ya got nothin' "

Macy gave Syaoran the bottle. "Please just drink it, I'll give you seventeen yen." Macy pleaded holding out the money. "I would pay seventeen yen to see a monkey take a crap." Syaoran said taking the top off the bottle. "Twenty-five." Macy said taking more money out of her pocket. Syaoran ignored the offer. "Thrity." Sakura said. Syaoran still ignored.

"Fine forty, and that's it unless you wanna fat lip." Kiwi said annoyed putting the money in Macy's hand along with Sakura who made a offer. "Fine." Syaoran said taking the money from Macy. Syaoran sighed and drunk the liquid as fast as he could. Syaoran gasped and whipped his month. "Ah!" Syaoran yelled and ran to the bathroom rinishing his mouth.

Syaoran spat the mouth wash out and sighed. "Forty yen for that?" He said walking over to Kiwi who was smiling. "Yep, Now don't forget, Himeko is going to stop by, I gave him your dorm number and remember to tightly lace your skates." Kiwi said walking out the dorm with Macy who hugged Syaoran before leaving. Sakura shut the door and looked to Syaoran who sighed. "Well, that was eventful." Sakura said.

"Ha, ha it is to laugh." Syaoran walked over to his bed once agin and got his towel and clothes. Syaoran walked into the bathroom shutting the door and turning on the shower. Sakura sighed and sat on the floor. 'Syaoran has some really weird friends.' Sakura thought smiling bring her knees to her chest. 'I really hope he does okay tonight, makes me nevous just thinking about.'

Syaoran was in the shower for about nine mintues tops. Sakura was thinking to much to notice Syaoran was sitting in front of her fully dressed. Syaoran was drawing Sakura face, he was quick about it. Syaoran took a art class since he liked the projects. Syaoran looked up from his drawing and looked at Sakura emerald eyes. He remember the first time he noticed they were a emerald green. Sakura blinked and looked to Syaoran who looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked looking at Syoaran who grinned. "Nothing, I just finished my art project thanks to you." Syaoran said closing his drawing door and standing up. "Can I see it?" Sakura asked standing up. Syaoran handed his drawing book to her. Sakura sat on her bed and opened the book reveiling a nude drawing of a woman. Sakura blushed and continued turning the pages with nude drawings. "You like drawing nude?" Sakura asked a little embarressed. "Sometime, Madam Busa, is the lady you saw on the first page, she's a very good model, she can stand still for hours." Syaoran said sitting next to Sakura.

Sakura stopped and looked at the oil painting of a fairy caressing a young man face. "Wow!" Sakura gasped.

"I drew this when Eriol was sleep, I didn't use his face just the position he was in, I added the fairiy out of my imagation." Syaoran said. Sakura just smiled. "It's lovely." She said. "Yeah, and I only got a B+ for it." Syaoran said with a sweatdrop. Sakura laughed a little and changed the page to a woman in a kimono.

"That's my mom." Syaoran pointed out. Sakura ran her finger over it gently not wanting to smug it. "It took me weeks to make it look like her." Syaoran said sadly. "Was she alive when you drew this?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran who had a sad look on his face. "No, I had a dream about her, this was her favorite kimono, she wore to Japan on a trip once when I was still little." He exclaimed.

"I still feel like I didn't do it right." Syaoran said with a small laugh to cover his sadness. Sakura just smiled and turned the page, it was the picture of Sakura, everything was perfect, the eyes, lips, chin, nose.

"Like it?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura who had a dazed look on her face. "Your really talented, how come you chose figure skating over drawing and painting?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I enjoy skating a lot more then drawing, my mom taught me and I want to have something to remember her by." He answered. "What about your mom?"

Sakura just smiled. "Well, my moms favorite flower were Sakura's, so she named me Sakura and every year I see the Sakura trees blossom I think of My mom."

Syaoran smiled a little. "I guess we both have a little something to remember someone by, huh?"

Sakura just nodded closing Syaoran drawing book and handing it back to him. "Hey, I have a idea, how about I treat you to breakfast?" Syaoran said getting up putting his drawing book on his bed. "Why?" Sakura said looking to Syaoran confuesed. "I don't know, I feel generious today, now c'mon." Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand walking out the dorm with there shoes, coats, and cell phones (which can't be forgotten anyway).

Syaoran opened the door for Sakura making her blush, Syaoran saw the princible go past with his werid smile. "Thank god were leaving tomorrow." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "I goin' miss this place." Syaoran said with a fake sniff. "I can't wait for summer." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Touya was running up to Sakura who smiled. "Hey, what's up?" Sakura said. Touya looked to Syaoran who looked away trying not to make eyes contact. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Oh, Syaoran's treating me to breakfast." Sakura said not thinking it would be a problem. "You can come if you like, I have plenty money." Syaoran suggested.

"Where Yukito?" Sakura asked looking around. "Here." Yukito said coming from behind Sakura who was startled at his sudden appearence. Syaoran just bowed politly. Yukito just smiled and bowed back to Syaoran. "So what's this about breakfast?" Yukito asked.

"You can come to if you'd like." Syaoran said.

"Fine, where are we going." Touya asked firmly and quickly. Syaoran began to get the strangest feeling that Touya didn't like him very much.

(A/n: Duh!)

"Oh, it's a coffee shop a block from here, they make really good pancakes." Syaoran pointed out. "Yes, I've been there, great service." Yukito said supporting Syaoran's comment.

"Fine." Touya said annoyed. The four of them began to walk down the street slow. Syaoran and Sakura had been getting along very well, they were talking about movies and such.

Syaoran opened the door for Sakura, Touya, and Yukito as they walked in. Everyone in the coffee shop cheered for Syaoran, holding up banners with Kiwi and him on. "GOOD LUCK, LI." A little girl shouted. Touya looked to Sakura who just smiled. "What's all this about?" Touya asked.

"Oh, Syaoran's a pair figure skates, he's preforming tonight if you wanna come,"

Touya sweatdropped and showed Sakura the tickets. "Dad brought them." He said making Sakura sweatdrop too.

Syaoran sat in a empty for four. "So you figure skate huh?" Touya said. Syaoran nodded. "My mom use to as well." Syaoran said opening the menu book.

As they order, Touya began to ask Syaoran the 'werid' question. "You should try the black berry pancakes, Sakura." Syaoran said pointing to it on her menu. "So Li, are you single?" Touya asked looking to his sister who blush. "Pretty much." Syaoran answered looking up from the large menu. Yukito was drooling at the food served on the menu.

"Ever had a girlfriend?"

"One." Syaoran said setting down his menu know Touya was going ask more question.

"You been dating lately?"

"On and off, nothing serious though."

"Crimial record?"

Sakura put her menu down: "Touya!"

Touya ignored Sakura waiting for Syaoran to answer. "Sure, last summer I nearly killed myself, I shot seven people in a mall on friday and last night I chopped off a old man's head." Syaoran said with a smile. Everyone in the coffee shop looked at Syaoran oin shock.

"I'm kidding, I couldn't fire a gun or anything if my life depended on it." Syaoran said with a hint of blush on his face. Everything shrugged and went back to minding there business.

"So your clean?" Touya said. Yukito was still drooling over the menu. Syaoran just nodded. Sakura rolled her eyes blushing from embarrassment.

"How come your asking me these questions?" Syaoran asked as the waitress came back over. "Are you ready to order now?" The beautiful black haired woman asked. "No reason." Touya lied. "Yes, I'll have the large pancake special with orange juice." Yukito said handing the menu to the waitress with a smile. The waitress nodded writing down the order. "I'll have the black berry pancake special." Sakura said brightly taking Syaoran's suggestion. "I'll have the waffel's with eggs and hash browns." Touya said taking Sakura's meun and handing the two menu's to the waitress who wrote the order.

"I'll have the black berry special as well, oh and if it's not too much trouble a half-pin of chocolate syrup." Syaoran said. "Sure, no problem." The watress said smiling. "Yukito, stop drooling and come with me." Touya said grabbing his arm. "Why?" Yukito asked.

Touya gave Yukito a death glare making him move. "What are you doing?" Yukito asked looking to Touya confused. "I have a feeling, that's all." Touya said hiding behind a plant, looking at Syaoran and Sakura from afar. "Why are we watching them?" Yukito asked looking at waiter holding food. "I'm straving." He said.

"Shh." Touya said looking to his sister blushing lightly as she talked to Syaoran. "See. There." Touya said to Yukito. "Are you sick, Touya?" Yukito asked feeling Touya's head. Touya pushed Yukito's hand away annoyed. "Look at Sakura, she's glowing. That punk did something to her." Touya said curling his hand into a fist.

"So, Sakura has a crush, I see no reaction from Syaoran." Yukito said. "Bullshit, he's hiding something." Touya said coldly. Yukito and Touya walked back over to the table. Syaoran was holding Sakura hand making her laugh. Touya nearly jumped over the table. "Were just playing a game." Sakura said between laugh. "His telling me my personality."

Syaoran looked back down at Sakura palm and nodded. "Your clumsy, you got that trait from your Mother." Syaoran said slowly. Sakura just nodded. "Yeah, mom was clumsy." Touya mumbled. "Where did you learn this?" Sakura asked as Syaoran let go of her hand as there food arrived. "My mom, she had somewhat of a sixth sense." Syaoran said. "Like your brother."

Touya was a little shocked at what Syaoran said about his sixth sense. 'How could he know?' Touya thought. Touya slowly cut his waffle when Syaoran cell phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me." Syaoran said getting up and heading to the man's bathroom. Syaoran turned answered his phone:

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, it's me Himeko, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the coffee shop down the street." Syaoran answered. "Why?"

"Damn, we have to be at the rink at seven."

"So, I have plenty of time."

"Not in this universe, meet me outside the coffee shop." Himeko said and then hung up.

Syaoran sighed and hung his phone up. 'What the hell was that about?' Syaoran thought walking out the bathrom and walking back to the table. Syaoran sat down. "Who was that?" Sakura said after swallowing her food. "Himeko, he wants me at the rink early." Syaoran answered still a little confused.

"Who's Himeko?" Touya asked looking to Sakura who was glowing with Syaoran next to her. "Oh, My stepdad." Syaoran answered cutting his pancakes.

After Syaoran and the others ate and paid for the breakfast, Syaoran left to meet Himeko anyway. "See ya later." Syaoran called running off. Sakura waved back at him blushing. Touya scoffed.

"What's wrong now?" Sakura asked looking to her annoyed big brother. "What's with you, all puppy eyed at the fool." Touya said. Sakura blushed. "What are you talking about?" She said as thet walked the other way.

"You like that Li kid, don't you?" Touya said zipping up his coat. "As a friend." Sakura lied. "Bullshit, I see the way you look at him." Touya said nearly yelling. Yukito sighed. "Touya really, you don't need to go there. Sakura has a crush so what." He said.

Sakura smiled at Yukito who didn't mind at all. "So, Sakura I'm telling you leave him along." He said.

"Isn't it supposed to be my chose to leave him along." Sakura said fighting back tears, then she ran the other way seeing Eriol and Tomoyo crossing the street. "Sakura!" Touya called. Yukito patted Touya on the back. "See being over protective can be a bad thing, just let Sakura make her own mistakes and learn from them."

Touya sighed and shock his head. "Let's go to the mall." Touya suggested. "Great, I'm starving." Yukito said rubbing his stomach. "You just ate." Touya said. Yukito just smiled.

"Your performing tonight, aren't you nervous?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who took a sip of his tea. "No, Syaoran usually the one to get nervous, you should see it. Continuous barfing." Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo made a face at the thought. Tomoyo sat on some swing on a snow covered play-ground. Eriol pushed Tomoyo gently on the swing. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said looking ahead to the running figure not reconizing it was Sakura. "Yeah?" Eriol said pushing Tomoyo agin. "I want to say sorry, for you know, talking carp about Syaoran, I guess I am naive." Tomoyo said sadly. Eriol smiled a little. "It's alright. I know your a really good person." Eriol said making Tomoyo smile a little.

"Even I think Syaoran's a little strange, but in the nicest way possilbe."

Tomoyo laughed a little at Eriol's statement. "Okay, if I tell you something promise to keep it a secret." Tomoyo said. Eriol pushed Tomoyo gently agin. "Okay." Eriol said slowly and a little confused why he was keeping a sercret. "I just found out that Sakura kissed Syaoran." Tomoyo said. Eriol pushed Tomoyo begin laughing. "Please like he would do that, last time he kissed someone was on the lift to the ski slope, he nearly got second base until them fell off the lift." Eriol said with a laugh.

"I'm not joking, Eriol. I think Sakura has a crush on him."

Eriol pushed Tomoyo gently and he was speechless now. "Wow, it's been a while since Syaoran had a girlfriend." He muttered. "Syaoran had a girlfriend?" Tomoyo said turning her head slightly looking to Eriol who had a blank expression. "Yeah, she was a little older though, he broke up with her, and then he never really dated anyone seriously since them, but Sakura." Eriol shock his head.

"And what the hell is wrong with that?" Tomoyo with angerly. Eriol laughed and grabbed both of the swing chains making in halt to a stop. "Nothing." He said. Tomoyo tried not to smile, it was playing on her lips like a drum. Eriol pushed the gently making it move once more. "What was Syaoran old girlfriend like?" Tomoyo asked looking down at the snow for a moment.

"Well, she was nice to Syaoran. We got along okay, Syaoran's mom liked her too, but she told me that she wasn't the one Syaoran would find in his heart. There relationship was crazy, everytime you turned around that were kissing, before class, after class, they would even skip lunch to make-out, gross if you ask me. Makes me sick just thinking about it. Then Syaoran's Mom got really sick, and His girlfriend went to america because of her dad's family, she asked Syaoran to come with her but he couldn't leave his Mom, I came around the time she was being buried, Syaoran was so mad, he had to get counceling, but he never talked, he was so pissed off that time he beat the shit out of one of his counceler, that was when he was reuntied with Kiwi from Hong Kong, and he chilled out a bit. But I have a since his still mad or upset, sometimes at night I here him walking on the roof, I think sometime he tried to kills himself once. I guess he feel at peace a little when he skates." Eriol said sadly.

Tomoyo nodded. "That's terrible."

Eriol nodded. "He wouldn't talk to me about it though."

Meling came walking pass looking at Eriol smilling. "Well, well, well, it's my favorite person." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Who's she?" Tomoyo asked looking to Eriol. "My second cousin, Meling." Eriol said nervously. "And you must be Tomoyo." Meling said walking over to him. "Pretty much." Tomoyo said getting off the swing. Eriol laughed and looked at the all good luck charms that were on Meling pants. "What?" Meling said to Eriol.

"What's with the good luck charms?" Eriol said with a laugh. Tomoyo just sighed. "It's good luck for Syaoran and Kiwi, ass." Meling said meanly making Tomoyo laugh. "Your loaded." Tomoyo said looking at them. "Yep, I love cheering for him." She said. Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped looking at each other.

Syaoran looked over at the rink where he saw Kiwi praticing. "Hey Syao." Himeko said coming from behind. Syaoran smiled. "What's with the line?" Syaoran asked looking at the people summitting there tickets to the booth. "Oh, nothing, some people just want the best seats." Himeko answered. "Oh." Syaoran said quickly. "You better get ready, The touranment rules have been changed." Himeko siad seriouly. "WHAT!" Syaoran yelled. Himeko rubbed his ears.

"Yep, now it's a elimination touranment."

Syaoran kicked the snow and sighed. "Perfect, we don't have a bunch of routines."

"Just wing it."

"Easy for you to say." Syaoran said dully.

Himeko just laughed. "So what with you and this Sakura chick?"

Syaoran light blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

"Your a terrible liar." Himeko said looking to Syaoran. Syaoran sighed. "It's nothing, really. I guess I'm changing my mind about her." Syaoran said looking to Himeko who just nodded. "And that's it?" Himeko said slyly making Syaoran blush. "Yes, what more is there?" Syaoran said trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I don't know. A pretty girl like her, I don't think you could fall for her, let's just hope you don't kiss her day in and day out like that last one." Himeko said making Syaoran blush ever more. "I only kissed Sakura once-damn!" Syaoran stomped at what he said.

"Ho, Ho, ho. So little Syaoran just had to do it? he had to do it. I was only fishin', looks like I have a sucker"

"It wasn't on purpose and if you tell anyone even Eriol, I'll make sure that you'll never see your nasty comic books agan." Syaoran said making Himeko laugh.

"Whatever, just stay clam and worry about your skating." He said seriouly now. Syaoran sighed and nodded. Kiwi came running upto the on the Ice. "You heard about the change in rules right?" Kiwi said panting up the hill. "Yeah, that's bullshit. They can't change the rules now." Syaoran said watching Kiwi standing in front of him. "Don't worry, we can just wing it." She said with a smile. Syaoran anime fell and got back up quickly.

"It's not that easy." Syaoran said nearly yelling.

Sakura Li mran past Syaoran without noticing he was there. Syaoran turned his head feeling the breeze softly so past him from Sakura running past him. "Was that Sakura?" Kiwi asked looking to Syaoran. "Yeah, I think so. I'll be right back." Syaoran said running after her. "Oh yes, Sir Syaoran makes his move." Himeko muttered. "What?" Kiwi said looking to his dully making his sweatdrop nervously.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called catching up to Sakura. "Sakura wait!" Syaoran called. Syaoran grabbed Sakura by her shoulders stopping her. "Leave me along, Syaoran." Sakura panted walking fast. Syaoran grabbed Sakura hand making Sakura blush. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked softly. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"It's nothing." Sakura said trying her best to convenice Syaoran. "Okay, I won't force you to tell me, but if you wanna talk about, you can." Syaoran said with a small smirk. Sakura softly smiled back looking into Syaoran eyes feeling the warm rays that carried. "Thanks." Sakura said finally. Syaoran just nodded and turned around heading back to Himeko and Kiwi. Sakura didn't say anything she just watched him leave.

Night came finally and Syaoran was in a rush. Sakura was back at the dorm finishing her report on the romance novel: Waiting. Syaoran was getting his skating things in a duffel bag while talking on the phone. "Eriol, calm down. I thought I was the one to be stressed. . . . If you weren't to busy making out with Tomoyo then you would have heard." Syaoran said picking up his black skates.

"I wasn't making out with Tomoyo, we were just talking!" Eriol yelled making Syaoran take the phone away from his ear. Syaoran stuff was already packed and he was ready to go back home tomorrow. "Whatever, just be at the lockeroom." Syaoran said hanging up his cell and putting it in his pocket. Syaoran threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and sighed. "Wish me luck." Syaoran called running out the dorm room making Sakura smiled. "Good Luck!" Sakura called with a smile.

Syaoran ran out side getting past the crowd of student putting there bags on the bus. Syaoran stomped and ran back in. Syaoran opened the dorm door again and grabbed his things. "Shit, I'm late." Syaoran said looking at his watch running out the room with the door open and his bags. Sakura giggled and got out the bed shutting the door and walking to the bathroom to get ready for the touranment. Syaoran went outside and handed his bags to the bag guy packing the bags of the bus.

Syaoran ran across the empty street seeing Mark at the locker room door as he ran down the hill. "Yo Li!" Mark called waving. Syaoran ran pass Mark bursting in the lockeroom. Mark sighed and went in with his video camera. "Dude, you should see how packed it is." He said zooming in on Syaoran flushed face from running.

"Syaoran!" Macy cried running to him hugging him. "Hey, Mac, wassup?." He said brightly with a small smile taking off his shoes. "Not much, Kiwi have a nervous brake down, your late." She said.

"I know that." Syaoran grunted taking off his shirt. "Tell her, I'll be there in a minute." Syaoran said opening his duffel bag. "Can I stay for a shot for the ladies?" Mark said with a grin. Syaoran put his hands on the Camera lens. "Macy, take him please." Syaoran said. Macy nodded and took Mark by the arm walking out the locker room. Syaoran put in his two piece black and white costume along with his black skates.

He remembered to tie his skates tight. Syaoran took a chain out of his pocket hand, it had his Mom and Dad's wedding bands."I hope I make you guys proud." He said putting the chain over his neck and putting it in his shirt. Syaoran sighed and walked out the other way. Kiwi was wearing black and white too, except her skates were white. "Your late." She said dully. "Sorry, I had to put my stuff on the bus." Syaoran exclaimed.

"Syaoran!" Meling called from the stands waving to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled a little and waved back seeing Eriol walking over in his skates also. "Man, Your late." Eriol said. "Sorry, okay. I was hung up." Syaoran said rubbing his aching shoulder. "You have to throw up?" Kiwi asked. Syaoran sighed. "No, that crap I drunk today must really be doing me some good." He said.

"Thank God." Eriol said. "Well, I better go, I'm first."

"We'll be watching." Kiwi said as Eriol stepped on the Ice. "Hope he does well." Syaoran muttered to Kiwi.

**"Hello and good evening everyone, my name is Nene and I'll be your host for the evening for the first ever elimination tournament, as you all know the rules of elimination, today's we'll be seeing the wonderfull skating of single skaters and pair skaters, remember your tickets to today are also good threw out the event tomorrow.**" Nene said with a smile. The judges began taking there sits. Syaoran looked at Eriol who was flexing his fingers as he got in line of the other male skaters.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned it was Karen from how. She was wearing a pink kimono. Syaoran walked over in his skates and hugged her. "When did you get here?" Syaoran said with a smile. "I've been here a good while, I told you I was going come." She said ruffing his hair making Syaoran smile. "Thanks, Karen." Syaoran said hugging her one more time and went back to Kiwi who waved at Karen. "Great Karen's here. Now I know were goin' do just fine."

Syaoran just nodded.

The annoucher begain saying names Sakura enter with her firends from the squad.

**"Kiyapo, Bryan.**

**Lang, Yamagashi**

**Hiiragizawa, Eriol..."**

"GO ERIOL!" Kiwi and Syaoran cheered along with everyone else. Eriol just waved, smiled, and bowed. The list went on and everyone cheered. Eriol came back to them smiling. "Guess who's here?" He said looking to Syaoran. "Tomoyo." Syaoran answered painly. "Besides her." Eriol said pointing to Sakura who was waving to Syaoran smiling. Syaoran waved back. "Funny how you keep running into each other." Kiwi said with a smirk making Syaoran blush.

Mya and Chiharu looked at Sakura who was blushing. "Were you wavng to that freak Li?" Mya asked. "No, I was waving to Eriol over there." Sakura lied. "Thank God, I heard Tomoyo and Eriol having been going out lately, think she made a move?" Chiharu said looking to Riku who just nodded. "You know Tomoyo, she's a female player."

Mya and the other laughed. Sakura looked away as music began to play. Sakura stood up and went by her friends. "Where are you going, Sakura?" Rika asked looking to her walking past her. "I'll be right back I forgot something." Sakura said with a smile. Rika just nodded and looked to the male skater on the ice. Sakura walked down the small staired and went to the lockeroom. Sakura felt her heart jump seeing Syaoran sitting on the locker benches talking to Kiwi in whispers. Kiwi stopped and looked at Sakura behind her and smiled. "I'll be back." Kiwi said getting up Syaoran just nodded not noticing Sakura was behind him.

Sakura was wearing a off shoulder pink sweater with jeans and black boot. "Syaoran?" Sakura said softly. Syaoran stood up looking much, much taller in his skates. "Oh, hey Sakura." Syoaran said normally. Sakura smiled and walked slowly over to him. Syaoran's heart somewhat jumped at she looked up sat him. "You wanna sit?" Syaoran said sitting back down. Sakura nodded and sat next to him.

"Excited?" Sakura said trying to start a converstation.

"A little."

It was slient for a moment until Syaoran broke it of course. "Why did you really down here?" He asked. Sakura cheeks were tinted with a little blush, she didn't know why she just wanted to be near him. "No reason, just seeing if you were okay." Sakura answered looking down. "Well, at least you don't have to see the barfing part." Syaoran said nervously. "For forty yen, I hope I never see it again." Sakura said smiling. Sakura stood up and looked to Syaoran. "I just wanted to say, good luck. . . again." She said with smile.

"Thanks." Syaoran said gently. Sakura was about to walk away but turned about to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran out of the lockeroom blushing. Syaoran touched his cheek where Syaoran kissed and sighed smirked a little. Kiwi came back in with a bottle of water. "What did she want." Kiwi asked handing Syaoran the bottle. "Nothing really." Syoaran said opening the bottled water.

Tomoyo looked out on the ice that was 'being cleaned off' Sakura came back with her face a little flush. "Hey Sakura." Tomoyo said. Sakura sat down and looked to Eriol who was adjusting his skates. "Eriol's next." Chiharu infomed Sakura. Sakura just nodded seeing Syaoran walking out of the locker room with Kiwi.

"You ready?" Kiwi said to Eriol who took a deep breath. "As ready as I'l ever be." Eriol answered. "Don't worry, just relax."Syaoran advised Eriol who just nodded. **"Next up Hiiragizawa, Eriol."**

Tomoyo and Sakura jumped up cheering for Eriol who was waving to the crowd cheering like crazy. Syaoran and Kiwi along with Himeko who was stress cheered Eriol on too. Eriol went to the center of the ice and begain his routine with a small spin at the classic music that was playing. Syaoran sat down on the benches watcing Eriol intently. Kiwi was as nervous as Syaoran about his performance. Eriol was picking up speed and turned around landing a triple-toe smoothly. Syaoran and Kiwi cheered along with the crowd.

Eriol could hear nothing but the music and his skates on the ice. He was as relaxed as a cat in a warm place. Eriol picked up more speed and spun around rapidly in a spiral-stright line sequence. He closed his eyes and lifted his legs and slowed down to the musc that was slowing down. Eriol saw Syaoran clapping.

"He's doing really well," Kiwi whispered to Syaoran who just nodded. "Yeah, I hope he can land that triple axel at the end." Syaoran she rubbing his hands looking to Eriol.

Tomoyo smiled looking at Eriol. Sakura looked over to her brother who was seven rolls behind Sakura. Tomoyo looked to Sakura who was blushing. 'Oh my, It's worse then I thought, lets see if Syaoran Li can handle a encounter with Tomoyo Daidoji.' Tomoyo thought evily.

Eriol routine was coming to a close and Syaoran took out his picture camera for a highlight. Eriol picked up his speed and slowing down just a little bit. Syaoran took the picture of Eriol perfectly landing the triple axel. The crowd cheered and threw roses on the ice. Eriol just smiled feeling satisfided with his performance. Kiwi jumped up and cheered. Syaoran was taking pictures still. "GOOD JOD ERIOL!" Syaoran shouted.

Eriol skates off the ice and jumped on Kiwi and Syaoran who were cheering. "That was perfect Eriol." Himeko said as Kiwi and Syaoran put Eriol down. Eriol just smiled. "Thanks."

Sakura looked to Tomoyo who was cheering loudy along with ever other girl in the stands.

Twenty minutes past and all the male skater were called to the ice for elimination.

**"Thank you all for waiting, and now there will only be five male skates going to the next round and they are:**

**Lang, Yamagashi**

**Nimelako, Toan**

**Yume, Lei**

**Potsuku, Ang**

**and, Hiiragizawa, Eriol."**

Everyone in the stands cheered loudly hearing Eriol's name. Syaoran was still taking pictures along with the other finalist. **"Up next are the pair skating."**

Came back to the bench with the other finalist. Kiwi was now taking picture and Syaoran reloading the last camera with film. "Congrats, Eriol. If we all get to the next round we'll be going to China for the real deal soon." Syaoran said excitedly. Eriol nodded and took a bottle of water from Himeko. "I can wait." Himeko said thrusting his fist in the air.

Syaoran checked his skate laces one last time since Kiwi and him were the first to skate. Kiwi was praying sliently as Syaoran walked over to her. "Ready." Syaoran said offering his hand to Kiwi. Kiwi just smiled and nodded. "I hope I won't fall." She said. "Don't worry you'll be fine." Eriol said behind Kiwi. Kiwi just nodded. Syaoran and Kiwi went to the ice holding hands.

**"To start the pair skating is Syaoran Li and Kiwi Ard."**

Karen and Mark jumped out of there seat holding up poster for Kiwi and Syaoran. The cheerleader were in shock. Everyone Syaoran had ever seen was there, the kids from the indoor ice-skating rink were there, Mark, Karen, and some of his other friends. Kiwi and Syaoran waved to the crowd. "Oh my God." Rika said looking to everyone but Sakura and Tomoyo who weren't in shock. "The freak is a figure skater . . . with Kiwi."Chiharu gasped.

Syaoran and Kiwi went to the center of the ice and waited for the music to play.

(A/n: Remember the song is: Shinjitsu no Uta (Song of truth) from Inuyasha)

As the music played they pushed away from each other with a small spin. Kiwi extened her arm reaching for Syaoran who skated over to her taking her hand and spining her around. As they moved in unison to picked up speed for the and there first trick was a side-by-side triple lop, landing it in unison making the crowd cheer.

Syaoran took Kiwi hand and pushed away from her. Kiwi blanced on one legs and Syaoran came behind lifting his up high for about seven second and then put her back on the ice.

Syaoran and Kiwi did side-by-side flying camels then Kiwi took Syaoran's hand. Syaoran and Kiwi were in the center of the Ice spinning around, as pair spin as it's called. Then Syaoran took Kiwi hand and spun her around into a death spiral as the move was call making Kiwi's body dangerously close to the ice. Syaoran popped back up letting Kiwi's hand go for a few second and lifting Kiwi in the air. Kiwi was holding Syaoran's hand tightly keeping her blanaced she she made her way down to Syaoran waist. Syaoran flipped Kiwi over handing on her skates perfectly.

Both Syaoran and Kiwi balanced themselves on one skate, looking at them made you thing they were flying. As the music picked up so did there routine. Syaoran and Kiwi took each other hand and spun into another couple spin as the music slowed then they stopped.

Syaoran and Kiwi were panting but still smiling from there performance. "SYAORAN, KIWI NUMBER 1#" A group of fans cheered holding up pictures of Syaoran and Kiwi. Syaoran smiled at Kiwi who was waving at the crowd. Eriol was taking pictures like crazy. Himeko had fainted from excitement. Syaoran and Kiwi skated off the ice receiving flowers from fans. Syaoran ran over to Eriol and hugged him along with Kiwi.

Syaoran sat down and sighed. Kiwi hugged Syaoran smiling brightly. "Thanks, Syao for your support."

Syaoran just nodded. "Your don't have to thank me, you should me thanking yourself."

It was really midnight and Syaoran was still pumped with emergy from his performance. Kiwi and Syaoran were going to HONG KONG! They made it threw and the rest of the winter was going be skating, skating, and more skating.

Sakura was really happy from Syaoran, Kiwi and Eriol for getting past the elimination rounds, but what really upsetted her was that she wasn't going to see Syaoran until spring.

* * *

**Sakura123 here,**

**hope you liked this chapter. I made it longer. yah! I'm not every good at detailing figure skating, which is a little hard for me since I haven't studied the movements very well, but that's another thing I can work on in my spare time. And for so everyknow, Syaoran's muscle were just sore nothing seriously everyone. Review and tell me how I'm doing. And Sorry for bad grammar and misspelled words, working on it now. I got a 86 on my last English test so bare with me.**

**Sakura123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

**Christmas Eve.**

* * *

Syaoran, Eriol, Kiwi, and Himeko were heading to Hong Kong for the chamionships. Syaoran was so excited he woke up five in the morning getting everything ready. But for some reason he wasn't as excited as he wanted to me if Sakura was around.

Syaoran had been getting this strange feeling lately like he needed to be around Sakura, just to talk and everything. But now Himeko was driving to Sakura's place.

Eriol told Syaoran the address.

Himeko stopped at a big yellow and white house that was brighter because of the snow. Syaoran was holding Sakura gift that he got her, he was hoping she would open the door.

"I'll be back." Syaoran said unbuckling himself opening the car door and walking toward the yellow house. Syaoran walked up the stairs and looked at the door and sighed. Syaoran rang the door bell.

Sakura was in her room at the time talking to Tomoyo. Touya sighed and walked to the door and opened it. Syaoran just bowed. "What the hell do you want?" Touya said dully. Syaoran gave Touya the light pink box.

"Could you give this to Sakura tomorrow?" Syaoran said plainly. "What is it?" Touya said holding the heavy box.

"A gift, I have to go now. Could you just give it to her?" Syaoran pleaded. Touya just nodded and slowly shut the door. Syaoran sighed and ran down the stairs and back to the car.

Sakura came running down the stairs seeing Touya putting Syaoran's gift under the tree. "Who was that?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. "That Syaoran kid." Touya said with anger.

Sakura looked out the window seeing a red car go down the street playing loud music. "What did he want?" Sakura asked walking into the room taking a sip of her water. "Her gave you a gift, for some reason." Touya answered walking over to Sakura and taking her water drinking it himself.

"Hey that's mine!" Sakura pouted.

Touya snickered and walked up to his room.

Sakura looked at the gift wrapped in light pink wrapping. "I wonder what he got me." Sakura said hoping Syaoran got her gift that she gave to Himeko.

* * *

**Friday, March, 20**

Spring finally arrived, Sakura was cheerful and everything was perfect and you wanna know why? It was SPRING BREAK! Yes Spring break, A break from school stress and time for Sakura to start her self-defence training. Yah?

Sakura was a little excited, just to meet different people. Sakura was walking down the street nearing the shrine where the training was. The cherry blossoms were starting to bloom and life couldn't be more lovely.

Sakura walked into the shrine hearing the yells of the students following there master. Sakura took off her shoes and entered the shrine seeing a bunch a little kids running around without there shirt on waving around sticks. Sakura went to the front of the shrine seeing the old man that owned it.

"Oh Sakura, come in, your on time . . . for once." The old man said. Sakura bowed and walked in. "I'm here to start my training, Dad insisted I take some classes." Sakura said. The old man nodded and dipped his finger in purple washable ink and put in on her cheek making a circle. "This well indicate that you are a beginner."

Sakura nodded and bowed before walking out the room and headed to the back of the shrine where all the teen students gathered. Everyone was talking and streching. Sakura was wearing short strech pants with a tee shirt.

"Welcome!" Everyone said at the same time as Sakura touch the ground. Sakura blushed and bowed then every one went back to talking. Sakura sat down next to the pond quietly looking at the students with purple circles on there cheeks. Sakura blushed a little feeling a little outside the box for the first time in her life.

_SMACK!_

Everyone jumped as well as Sakura who stood up seeing a figure about her with a stick. Sakura ran to the crowd that was slient and watched the figure jump off the bricked wall landing without a sound. "Good Morning." The man's voice said softly. "Good morning." Everyone said.

"Spread out."

Everyone faned of in rows of five. Sakura was in the second roll feeling nervous and unready. "I see we have a bunch of rookie." The figure stepped out the shadow and reviled. Sakura gasped nearly with joy. It was Syaoran. He had a black circle on his cheek and he was shirtless making Sakura blush along with ever other girls.

Syaoran looked to Sakura and nodded slightly. "Okay, I want a rise of hands if you had any marshall arts experience even a little. About seven raised there hands making Syaoran rubbed him temple. "Okay." Syaoran said disappointed. Syaoran was holding a bamboo stick and walked up to a pink haired girl who was blushed. Syaoran circled her making her face turn red and redder. "What's your name?" Syaoran asked firmly.

"Kya." She muttered. Syaoran nodded and walked past a guy who looked like a nerd from the glassed. "I suggest you get contact lens, you make lose you glasses when I test you." Syaoran said and walked up to Sakura who was blushing at Syaoran's tone chest.

"Kinomoto, nice to see you again after so long, what made you take this class?"

"My dad insisted I get some self-defence." Sakura answered looking into Syaoran amber eyes. Syaoran nodded and walked past Sakura. Syaoran turned about to the front of the students and slammed his staff in the ground.

"I'm going make this clear to everyone with purple circles. You are weak little cows." Syaoran said coldly. "And it's my job to put some meat on you little girlys, so if I see any make-up kits or anything girls, your going run up the shrine stairs in the back holding a twenty-five pound stone, oh and there are 175 stairs."

All the girl sighed. "And as for you guys, got any porn in your pockets I suggest you give them to me now you else you carry a thriy pound stone walking up _and_ down the shrine stairs."

Two guys walked toward Syaoran with porno magazine. Syaoran sneered at them. "You know, I want both of you to do seven laps around the shrine for pissing me off and being pricks, SO GET RUNNING!" Syaoran shouted making everyone jump. Syaoran took the porno magazines and put them in the fire pit and threw a match in there.

"Now, I'm going to be really hard on you so, if you can't take the heat, move to the kiddy training." Syaoran said coldly.

Syaoran grinned and nodded. "Good, I'll break you all up into pairs boy, girl. Hurry up I ain't got all day." Syaoran snapped making all the guys pick a girl. Sakura was paired up the the nerd kid he was blushing and smiling at Sakura. "I'm Zang." He said nervously. "I'm Sakura, I hope well be a great pair." She said politly.

Syaoran gave everyone bamboo staff. "This is your weapon of chose guys, you girls are going to take turns, after this excersice well pratice throwing." Syaoran said loud making sure that everyone heard him.

Sakura looked to Syaoran blushing still. "Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted making Sakura jump. "Yes." Sakura said shyly. "Bring you and our partner to the front." He ordered. Sakura just nodded. Zang and Sakura made there way to the front everyone was quiet looking to him.

"Okay, everyone, when being attacked with a wooded object there's one way that you are sure to get you ass kicked, the head, the stomach, and the back, to block those, you need to duck, spring back, and turn. Like so." Syaoran turned to Sakura and swung his bamboo stick over Sakura head making her buck , then Syaoran thusted it to the sotmach and Sakura jumped back and Syaoran then aimed for her back and Sakura turned to Syaoran side.

"Good, I want you to practice then while I'm speaking to the Master." Syaoran said. Everyone nodded and Sakura and Lang want back to there space and began practing.

"Syaoran is so cute." Kya said dreamly avoiding her partner's blows. "Yeah, I'd like a day with him." Said a girl in the back making all the girl cheer and hoot. Sakura blushed. "How do you know Syaoran." Kya said looking to Sakura while ducking. "Were classmates." Sakura answered.

"I'm so jealous, you get to go to school with The Syaoran Li, I heard he had a girlfriend." A girl named Mika said in a matter-a-fact kind of way. Sakura just smiled but she began to think, he did seen different but she brushed the thought away.

Syaoran camed back in wearing a kinomo, except with pants legs. Syaoran looked at everyone who was practicing. Sakura duck Zang's attack. Syaoran walked up to Kya. "STOP!" Syaoran suddenly shouted making everyone freeze. "Good, I want everyone to practice this move when you go home, I well be testing you on it soon." Syaoran said as little kids came out putting blue mates on the ground.

Syaoran turned to the kids who had there hands out. "What?" Syaoran said looking at them a little confused. "We don't do work for free, cough up some bank." The little boy said coldly. Syaoran sweatdrop and gave them seven yen a piece. "Happy?" Syaoran said and the kids just smiled sweetly. "Thank you Master Li." They said and ran off.

Syaoran huffed and turned back to the students. "Anyway, were going to practice something simple, anyone heard of judo?" Syaoran said looking from side to side, to see a show of hand. "Well?" Syaoran earged. Sakura, Zang, Kya, and thriteen other student raised there hands.

"Good, Kya, you'll be my example." Syaoran said. Kya blushed and bowed walking into the mat. "This Judo style is mostly used on women, no offence."

Thr guy laughed and the girl giggled. "Okay, I'm going to show a simple way to get out of a head lock." Syaoran took Kya's wrist and placed her behind him. "Okay, come at me with a head lock." Syaoran ordered.

"Oww." Kay moaned as she at on a bench in the steam room. Sakura sighed an sat down one the other side of the stream room. Both the boys and girls went into the steam rooms (The boys have a steam room and the girl have a steam room).

"Syaoran is so damn hot, I think he'd cook a fish with just his chest." The girl named Mika said sitting next to Sakura. "He nearing threw me off the mat." Kya said with a laugh as the last girl entered the steamroom and shutting it. "Sakura? Right?" Mika said looking to Sakura who was putting her hair up in a messy bun. "Yeah." Sakura said looking to Mika. "So, Syaoran Li and you are friends?" Kya asked.

"No." Sakura answered with a small laugh.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Another girl asked from across the room. Sakura blushed. "No, we just know each other, we shared a dorm on a ski trip, that's all. To tell the truth he not every popular with everyone in school, they call him The Freak." Sakura said sadly. The girl gasped. "I can't believe, they would do that. I heard Syaoran is a great dancer and singer, true?" Another girl said dreamily. "He is." Sakura answered.

"And you know this out of experience?" Kya said looking to Sakura dully. Sakura nodded and all the girl squealed.

In the boys room there were quiet until a good friend of Syaoran's, named Zach came in hooting. "Man, That Sakura chick is _Fine_." He said. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm the lucky one huh?" Zang said taking off his fogging glasses. Everyone was quiet for a moment and then started to laugh except for Syaoran.

"Man, you'd be lucky enough to play seven mintues in heaven with a cheerleader." Zach laughed. "Fat chance that'll happen." Said Syaoran's other friend John.

"Shut up both of you. It seems Zang has a little crush." Syaoran said slyly slicking his hair back. Zang blushed. "Ohh!" All the boys said in the room. "So what if I do, girls don't like me." Zang said sadly. Syaoran sighed. "Don't worry, every dog has it's day."

"But it seems, she likes you. Sakura blushed when you walk passed her." Zang said. Syaoran laughed nervously rubbing his neck. "Spill, Syaoran. She can't be just a classmate." Zach said sitting down next to Syaoran. "Yeah, unlike your last girlfriend you had, ever time I looked you two were swapping spit, Eww!" John said with a shiver. "Shut up, Sakura is only a classmate. It's nothing." Syaoran lied. Syaoran was hoping they would believe him but lying wasn't his greatest talents.

Zach gasped and ran to the door and opened it. "SOMEONE CALL 1-1-9!" Zach yelled in sing-song making the girls come out in there towels. "SYAORAN'S BULLSHITTING!"

The boys laughed coming out with Syaoran hitting Zach up side the head. Zach fell to his knees looking to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura. You would look great with me." He said tugging on Sakura towel. Syaoran stepped on Zach arm and blushed as Sakura held up her towel tightly. "He's a prick." Syaoran said putting more pressure on Zach's hand then letting go dragging him back in the steamroom and shutting door. The girls shurgged and went back to there steam room.

"What the hell was that for?" Syaoran nearly shouted. Zach rubbed aching head chuckling. "Syaoran Li, your Mother would have slapped you for lying, you know." Zach said dully. Syaoran hit Zach again and smiled. "I beg to differ." Syaoran say back down and exhaled. "So, do you think I have a chance with Sakura?" Zang asked looking to Syaroan. Everyone laughed. "Shut up, you never know if you don't ask her." Syaoran advised. Zang face brightened at Syaoran advise. "Thanks Syaoran." He said. Syaoran just nodded.

As Sakura walked around the shrine talking to Kya, Mika and the other girl, they ran across, Syaoran and some other guys fighting. It was seven against one. Syaoran was holding a staff as the seven guys circled around him. Syaoran jumped over on of then and clipped him but was punch in the stomach by another one. Syaoran grunted and fell to the floor.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said running over. Syaoran rubbed his stomach getting up. "Oh hey Sakura." Syaoran said normally. The other guys bowed to Sakura and the girl coming toward Sakura. "What's going on?" Sakura asked confused and slightly embarrassed.

Syaoran stood up and sighed. "Were training." He answered. Sakura blushed. "What, you thought I was getting my ass kicked?" Syaoran said with a laugh.

"Oh." Sakura said plainly.

"These are my friends, John, Zach, Lei, Nadiku, Sean, Lang, and Artty." Syaoran said. "I'm pretty sure you remember Zach."

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Oh and thanks for the lesson." Sakura said with a bow. "No problem, Hope you train hard, you never know when I might give you a test." Syaoran said slyly. "Sakura, how about we go somewhere, me and you." Zach said with a dirty grin on his face. "In your dreams." Sakura said walking off and bowing to Syaoran again who bowed back before leaving.

"Damn, foiled again. She must really like you Syaoran if she's refusing someone like me." Zach said. Syaoran shock his head and sighed. "Whatever, lets just get back to training." Syaoran said.

It was evening now Sakura was waiting for Syaoran. Sakura's heart was beating rapidly just at the thought of Syaoran, the sky was orange, red and purple from the sun that was setting. Syaoran opened the gate to the shrine not noticing Sakura was there and waving good-bye to his friends.

"Hey, Syaoran." Sakura said brightky. Syaoran jumped putting his hand over his beating heart. "Oh, Sakura I didn't know you were still here." Syaoran said with a sigh. Syaoran began walking with Sakura who followed.

"I wanted to say thanks for the ice-skates from christmas, I really like them." Sakura said with a blush. "I'm glad you like it, and the big photo album you gave me is a real help, I think I'll be working on filling that for the next three years of my life." Syaoran said making Sakura giggle.

"I didn't know you knew Karate." Sakura said looking to Syaoran with a hint of blush on her cheek. "My grandfather was student here, he was black belt by seventeen, I looked up to my grandfather when I was young, my sister's went here too, black belts by sixteen." Syaoran said looking back to Sakura. "Lucky them, I might get my black belt when I'm eighty." Sakura said sacarctailly. Syaoran smiled a little.

"Hey, you wanna come over my place to see the photo I put in the album you gave me?" Syaoran asked politely. Sakura just nodded in reply. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and began running. "Why are we running?" Sakura said trying to keep up with Syaoran pace. "Eriol's goin' beat me home and I can't have him listening to the messages on the phone." Syaoran answered as then ran across a empty street and went down an allyway.

Sakura was confused at Syaoran answer but she went along with him anyway. Syaoran stopped and jumped over a small gate. Sakura went right behind him. Syaoran took out his keys and opened the backdoor. "That was fast." Sakura said taking off her shoe. Syaoran took off his shoes and raced to the couch. "Yes." Syaoran muttered and pushed play on the answering machine. "_You have two new messages._" The answering machine played.

"_Hey, Syao. I got a free night at the kareoke on friday, John is going be out of breath by time friday, call me back and I'll give you more detail."_

"Was that Kiwi?" Sakura said. Syaoran just nodded and the second:

"_Hi Eriol. It Tomoyo. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk at the park or something, the weather'd is okay, so call me back if you wanna come, bye._"

Syaoran rubbed his hands together and took out the tape. "Oh, this is sweet. I can blackmail Eriol to giving his CD's." Syaoran said and then laughed. Sakura blushed and looked to Syaoran. "Tomoyo . . .Eriol . ." Sakura stammered. "Yeah, they've been going too, like it's a big secret, and I wasn't sure myself that's way I need to hear the messages first second of all."

Sakura sighed. "I'm going take a shower, don't touch anything." Syaoran said walking up stairs. Sakura nodded and sat on the couch. Sakura sighed and looked at the book. Dating for dummies. "I wonder who's reading this?" Sakura said out loud and opened the book and began reading.

Syaoran went into his room taking off his shirt throwing it in the hamper. Syaoran got his black tower and went to the bathroom turning on the hot water.

Ten minutes past and Syaoran finally got out the bathroom with damp hair. Syaoran was wearing a pair was black sweatpant with a green shirt. Syaoran was creeping down the stairs softly sneeking up on Sakura who was giggling about the book. 'This is goin' be perfect.' Syaoran thought.

"Sa-Sakura." Syaoran gasped falling to the floor. Sakura gasped and leaped out the couch. "Syaoran wasn't wrong?" Sakura asked looking worred. "I can't beath, I think my heart stopped." Syaoran said and closed his eyes. "Oh No." Sakura said. "Syaoran?"

Sakura shock Syaoran and he was still no breathing. Syaoran was holding him breath. "Oh my God." Sakura gasped. "Looks like I have to do month to month." Sakura said. Sakura gulped pinched Syaoran nosed making him laughed. Sakura gasped seeing Syaoran was laughing. "Oh, man. Sakura you are so dense." Syaoran laughed holding his stomach. Sakura folded her arms over her chest and blushed.

Syaoran sat up breathing finally from laughing hard. "Really funny, Li." Sakura said standing up. Syaoran stopped laughed and looked to Sakura seriously. "Would you really give me mouth to mouth?" Syaoran said standing up to Sakura level. Sakura sighed and then nodded. "Thanks, for future purposes." Syaoran said.

"Sure." Sakura said with a small smile. "Why don't you go to my room and I'll get something we can snack on." Syaoran said walking to the kitchen.

"Okay." Sakura said walking up the stairs. "And don't touch anything?" Syaoran shouted from the kitchen making Sakura roll her eyes. Sakura walked up the stairs and went to Syaoran's room already knowing where is was. Sakura looked at the huge shelf near the door. Sakura walked across the room toward the sliding doors to the balony. Sakura looked at the dark green curtains and smiled.

'He must really liked green.' Sakura said and walked to his bed where there was his lap top, except it was blinking off and on slowly. Sakura looked at the picture on his nightstand, it was his mom and dad holding each other on there wedding dad.

Syaoran came up with a small tray of tea and fruit. "Hey, hope you like green tea." Syaoran said putting the tray on his drawing desk. Sakura just nodded. Syaoran walked over to the shelf taking off a big photo album. Syaoran took the tray off the drawing desk and put it on his bed. Sakura sat down on Syaoran bed and he opened the album.

"I took these the night of the touranment, remember?" Syaoran said handing Sakura the album sitting next to her making her blush. "That's a great picture of Eriol." Sakura said. "Eriol took this one of me and Kiwi during are preformance." Syaoran said pointing to a picture of Kiwi who was in the air as Syaoran held her hand.

Sakura smiled and turned the page."Who are these guys?"

"Oh, finalist for the single male preformance."

"Oh, Eriol looks really happy."

"Yeah, We use to always skate together, that was until he played some cheerleader."

"Do you think Eriol would be great for Tomoyo?"

"Yuck! just the thought of it makes me wonder if it's worth blackmailing him over."

"Real funny." Sakura changed the page laughing at the looked on Eriol and Syaoran face as they were being drenched in water. "That was last summer in New york." Syaoran pointed out. "Wow, Syaoran you have so many memories." Sakura said shutting the book after looking threw it all. "I like taking picture." Syaoran said drinking his tea. Sakura smiled and then someone opened Syaoran's door.

"Syaoran what happened to the answering messages tape." Eriol said. "When did you get back?" Syaoran said walking over to Eriol. "Just now, so wheres the tape?" Eriol said again.

"I have it, so when were you goin' tell me you and Tomoyo were going out?" Syaoran said holding the tape out.

"Were not-" Eriol was cut off looking to Sakura. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Eriol said slyly looking to Syaoran. "Syaoran was showing me his photo from last year." Sakura said getting up. "Oh really?" Eriol said looking to Syaoran who shut his door. "Syaoran Li, if you don't open this door, I'll show everyone your naked baby photo's!" Eriol yelled banging on the door.

"You can't cause I have them." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura just laughed hearing Eriol swear. "But I'm willing to make a deal." Syaoran said looking at the tape. Sakura heard Eriol sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want those seven CD's I wanted to use for John's party tonight." Syaoran said. "What?" Eriol yelled. "You either take my deal or everyone will know when school starts again that you and Tomoyo are going out."

"You asshole."

"I know, so what do you say?"

"Fine, but only for John's party." Eriol said stomping away to his room to get the Cd's Syaoran wanted. Sakura giggled and looking to Syaoran who had a pleaded look on his face. "My friend Garry taught me the fine art of blackmail." Syaoran said to Sakura hearing Eriol coming back. Syaoran opened the door and handed Eriol the tape as Eriol gave Syaoran the Cd's. "Thanks." Syaoran said and shut the door.

"Are those CD's that important?"Sakura said sitting back on Syaoran bed. "Eriol and I use to always go out for Karaoke's and John does nothing but go to the karekoke joint in Tokyo."Syaoran said with a small laugh. "But he hasn't went since he broke up with his last girlfriend, ever since he's been a flirt, as you know."

Sakura just nodded and got up walking over to Syaoran shelf to a glass case full with metals. "Wow, you must enter a lot of contest's and touranment." Sakura said tapping the glass. "Have to keep myself busy." Syaoran said throwing a strawberry up and catching it with his month. "Wanna see the rest of them?" Syaoran said swallowing the fruit after chewing a few times. "You have more?" Sakura said baffled.

"Kinda. C'mon I'll show you." Syaoran said getting off his bed with the empty tray walking out the room with Sakura following. Syaoran stopped at the kitchen and put there dishes in the sink. "It's all in the basement." Syaoran said opening a cream white door. Syaoran walked down the narrow stairs.

"Watch you step," Syaoran advised and Sakura slowly went into the dark basement. It smell like Metal and candy bars. "I can't see." Sakura said feeling Syaoran take Sakura hand guiding her. Syaoran flipped the switch revealing boxes and boxes of stuff old bike and toys.

Sakura smiled picking up a teddy bear. "That was Eriol, don't tell him I told you, he slept with that bear every night of his childhood and the night before are first day of high school." Syaoran walked down as hill part and stopped. "Here we are." Syaoran said pulling some curtains back. Sakura eyes sparkled from all the medals, trophies and awards. "This is my mom's half. Skating, bake-offs, that kinda thing. This is my dad's awards, trophies and the only street racing medal in the world."

Sakura looked to Syaoran who picked up the picture of his dad. Sakura smiled a little. "You look just like you dad." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran scoffed putting down the picture. "You think, Eriol said when I was seven I would look like a girl if I put one a wig and a dress."

"Well, then you'd look like your mom." Sakura said pointing to the picture. "Himeko said I have her eyes, I didn't understand at the time, I was kinda in the void, she had been dead for two weeks when he told me that." Syaoran said sadly closing his eyes. "How come you don't talk much about your family?" Sakura said sitting on a buckle. "Cause I don't have to, I heard a lot of bullshit already about, _you can talk, let it out, crying is a good thing, just think of your mother still being with you in your heart_." Syaoran said mockingly. "And this came from?" Sakura said confused.

"Quack theropists." Syaoran answered looking to his first award from school. "Oh, I didn't mean to ask, it's just you seem so happy, you never seem sad about your parent." Sakura said.

Syaoran scoffed. "I sure am."

"Anyway, I have to get home, Touya might want to know where I am, see you tomorrow." Sakura said getting up and walking up the stairs out of the basement. Syaoran looked to his Father and his Mother pictures and sighed. "I don't need this." Syaoran said and slid the curtains over the tropies.

**Syaoran's thought **

Why is it that everytime I try to forget, it all comes back to me, it's bad enough that Sakura and I are coming friends, Eriol going out with Tomoyo and Himeko has been working super late, I can't think with everything coming back to me like it just happened. I have to run from it, I have to. I need something to stop the feeling.

* * *

**

* * *

Sakura123 here, hoped you like this chapter, I made it a little longer this time. If I have some grammar problems I'm working on them okay.**

**Thanks for reading now remember to review.**

**Sakura123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

**Wednesday, March 21**

Syaoran's head was throbbing that morning, Kiwi was coming over and he still had the whole week as teacher at the shrine. Eriol came in with a serious look on his face. "Syaoran are you awake?" Eriol asked leaning over to Syaoran. Syaoran moaned and put his pillow over his head. "Syaoran, I heard Sakura talking and I think she's right you are running away from talking about how you really feel."

Syaoran lifted his head making his pillow fall on the floor. "It's none of your business." Syaoran said sitting up. "Syaoran, you beat up a therpoist, you experienced drinking, and now your just hiding, you need to stop and talk for a damn minute." Eriol said nearly shouting. "What the hell is it to you? did you just wake me up for this?" Syaoran said rubbing his eyes.

"Syaoran c'mon you can't find forever." Eriol said sitting on Syaoran bed looking to him worried. "Damn, won't you give up, talking isn't going to make anything better, okay. If you were so worried about me and how I feel you should have asked me when I was drunk!" Syaoran yelled storming out his room. Eriol sighed and shock his head.

Himeko came running up the stairs. "What happened now?" He panted. "He's doing it again, his running still." Eriol answered in almost a whisper. Himeko just sighed and looked away. "Don't worry, he'll come out of his shell soon, Eriol don't push him." Himeko advised.

Eriol nodded and walked down the stairs hearing someone knock on the door. Syaoran turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower letting the steaming water go threw his messy hair.

Eriol opened the door seeing Kiwi smiling holding a clip board. "Good Morning, I here to pick up Mr. Li, hope his okay. He hasn't talked to me in days, I left a message yesterday but I guess he was busy." Kiwi said taking off her sandals and walking past Eriol who shut the door.

"He's being stubborn again." Eriol said walking to the kitchen for some cereal. "Oh, it's almost that time too, his mom died this month." Kiwi said sadly. Himeko came down the stairs with a smile. "Good morning, Kiwi." He said. Kiwi hugged Himeko and then walked up the stairs.

Kiwi walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "What?" Syaoran said dully wrapping a towel around his waist. "It's Kiwi, came to pick you up, you alright?" She called. "Yeah." Syaoran said whipping the foggy mirror with his hand looking at his reflection. "Open up." Kiwi said pleadingly. "No way, I'm naked." Syaoran said embarresed. "Oh, please it's not like I haven't seen you in a towel." Kiwi said making Syoaran blush.

Eriol came up the stairs and threw Kiwi the bathroom key. Kiwi smiled at Eriol who went back down stairs. "Fine, I'll let myself in."

"You better-" Syaoran was hit in the head my the door. "Ouch." He said standing there rubbing his head. "Now, what's this about you being stubborn." Kiwi said shutting the door and sitting on the tolit top. "It's nothing, Eriol's playing 'I'm Mr. Quack Doctor' " Syaoran said with a sighed and began brushing his teeth.

"Syaoran, I know you don't like talking about how you really feel about stuff, so when your ready we can talk." Kiwi said softly. Syaoran sighed and spat out his tooth paste. "Whatever." He said brushing his teeth. "Oh about the party games for John, I was thinking Video games, how about that?" Kiwi said taking a pin out putting the clipboard on her lap. Syaoran just nodded and spat out his toothpaste. "I chose the games." He said quickly making Kiwi nod. "Nothing gorry, you know how I have nightmares." Kiwi stated.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and spat out his tooth paste, rinsing off his toothbrush and his mouth out. "And since he likes spicy stuff, how about a pepper eating contest." Syaoran suggested opening the door and walking to his room. Kiwi who just writing down what Syaoran suggested.

Syaoran shut his bedroom door making Kiwi sit beside it. "That's great, If I know him, he'll never miss something spicy, what did you give him for his birthday?"

"A years supply of American fire-balls." Syaoran answered putting on his black pants and red shirt. Syaoran opened the door taking Kiwi's hand helping her up. "We can go to the shopping center and get some black and white ballons." Kiwi said a smiling following Syaoran who was still holding her hand. "Black and white, you think that should be the dress code?" Syaoran muttered quickly to Kiwi. "Hell no, it's hard enough that we have a money limit."

Syaoran sighed and nodded putting on his sneakers. "Leaving without breakfast?" Himeko said looking over his news paper. "Yeah, I'll get something while I'm out." Syaoran said opening the door squinting his eyes from the sun putting on a pair of green sunglass. Kiwi slipped on her black sandals, "See you guys later." She called shutting the door. Syaoran and Kiwi walked across the street heading for the shrine. "So Syaoran you going to visit your mom and dad tomorrow? It's been a while." Kiwi said gently.

"Yeah, I'll go in the morning." Syoaran replyed looking to Kiwi softly. "Have you seen Macy? I emailed her yesterday, I haven't heard from her since after the touranment." Kiwi said looking to the clipboard. "Oh, Macy's gone to New york, she summited her desigh to some American and looks like it went well." Syaoran exclaimed.

"When she coming back?"

"She didn't say." Syaoran answered taking the chart from Kiwi and checking off some suggestion that were written down."So what's with you and Sakura lately." Kiwi said slying flipping her hair back. Syaoran chuckled and gave Kiwi her clipboard back. "No, I haven't kissed her and I don't intend to." Syaoran answered. "Damnit, Syaoran you haven't dated a girl seriously in three years. You need to get back on your white horse, Sakura seems to like you." Kiwi said nearly shouting.

"So even if she did it's not like she'd show it if we went to the same school anyway." Syaoran bursted out. "What do you mean 'if we went to the same school', you mean you got in finally?" Kiwi said looking to Syaoran confused. Syaoran just smiled. "Oh my God." Kiwi squealed and hugged Syaoran tightly. "I got top score in the test." Syaoran said taking Kiwi hand crossing the street to the shrine.

"Well, John well be happy." Kiwi said blushing a little. "You like John don't you, Miss Kiwi Ard." Syaoran said looking to Kiwi with a smile. "No, he's a complete pervert." Kiwi said seriously. Syaoran just nodded seeing Sakura talking to some of the master students.

"Li!" Said Syaoran Master Jakin. Syaoran walked over to him and bowed. Kiwi bowed too showing respect even if she didn't go to the self-defence classes. "Wonderful timing, your not teaching the beginnier class today, Oyi said you need to train and today." Said Syaoran's Master Jakin. Master Jakin was in his thirty and won over seven touranments, also married with three kids.

"Cool." Syaoran simply said. "I'm looking forward to your class, Master Jakin." Syaoran said bowing and then walking away holding Kiwi hand opening the shrine door greeting his fellow mates. "What's that?" John said pointing to Kiwi chart board. "Nothing, just figure skating stuff." Kiwi lied.

"It's spring, Skating season it out." Garry said folding his arms. "Whatever." Kiwi said and looked over to Syaoran who sweat dropped. "I'll catch you later." She whispered to him and walked away. "Alright, meet me at the indoor rink." Syaoran said as Kiwi walked away.

Syaoran took off his shirt and sighed looking to John who was watching Kiwi shut the shrine door. "Um...John." Garry said waving his hand in John zoned out face. Syaoran put hs finger in some ink and made a circle on his chest signifying that he was a Advance student.

"JOHN!" John's sister Terra yelled. John blinked and looked to his little sister. "What." He said normally. "Oh shit, you like Kiwi." Garry said with a laugh. Terra nodded simply as well as Syaoran. "What are you talking about, Kiwi's just Kiwi." John said rubbing his bare shoulder. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure that's why you were checking her out. If you like her just ask her out." Syaoran said walking past.

"But I don't." John said walking into a huge circle that was outlines with thick rope. "Sure." Terra said with sarcasm. "So Li what's with this Kinomoto girl you've been hawking over." Terra said sitting beside Syaoran. Terra use to have a crush on Syaoran when she first started her self-defence classes. "Nothing." Syaoran said with a shrug. "Dude, your so full of shit, I can see it dripping out your mouth, You should see the why you look at her."

"Why can't you guys just leave me along about her, we kissed once, it was a accident and now were just okay." Syaoran said fustrated. "Ohh." Terra said making John and Garry laugh. Some more student's came in all the guy had to take off there shirts and the girls hand to wear sports bras.

"Syaoran's made his first move." John said with a laugh. "Shut up." Syaoran said with a sigh. "Whatever, since My birthday is this Friday invite her." John said. "Invite who, I invited everyone you know." Syaoran said dencly.

"Don't play dumb." Garry said. "I mean Sakura, you ass." John said.

"You don't even know her." Syaoran said standing up hearing the master coming. "Your goin' fuck up my birthday by not inviting a hot chick like her, so do what I say." John whispered as Master Jakin opened the door. "Good morning everyone." Master Jakin said. Everyone bowed in respect. "Today's lesson well be a little different, this time were using a sences to guide up in darkness, everyone grab a fan and a blindfold." Master Jakin ordered and everyone rushed over to a table to black cloths and yellow and light brown fans.

Sakura was practing what she had learned yesterday. "Okay, everyone fan out." Said a female voice. Sakura looked to the tall female with blonde short hair and a black circle on her shoulder. "Where's Li." Zang said suddenly. "He's in training, it was a important lesson that he had to tend to, so I'm taking over, I see Syaroan showed you a little some, but not what I'm about to you. My name is Oyi, get it right cause if you don't your doing push-ups until you friggin' arms fall off." She shouted making everyone jump.

* * *

Eriol was waiting for Tomoyo at the park. He hoped that she would show up, she had been busy with her mom showing her the toy business. Eriol looked at his sports watch and sighed. Then someone one put there hands over Eriol eyes making him smile knowing who it was. "Hey." Eriol said standing up taking Tomoyo hands off his eyes. Eriol adjusted his glasses and smiled to Tomoyo softly as she embraced him.

"Ready." Tomoyo said taking his hand. Eriol just nodded and Tomoyo and Eriol walked down the path of the park. "So, how's things with you mom going?" Eriol started. "I think I'm getting the hang of yelling at people on the phone." Tomoyo said with a smile. Eriol chuckled at Tomoyo's remark making her blush a little. "But to be serious it's going okay, my mom went on a business trip for a few days." Tomoyo said as a runner went past Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Don't you get longly when she goes off?" Eriol asked looked down. Tomoyo let go of Eriol's hand and jogged to a red wooden bridge and leaned on the railing looking out to the steam that was beneath her. Eriol stopped at Tomoyo side and looked at her. "Sometimes, but she always there when I really need her most." Tomoyo said with a sad smile.

"How's Syaoran?" Tomoyo suddenly said making Eriol sigh. "Oh, well Anut Yelan died yesterday, he might go to her grave a visit her tomorrow, I visited her early this morning since Syaoran likes going along sometimes." Eriol answered watched a bird landing in the steam. "But his be busy planning his friend John's party." Eriol said picking up a rock and threwing it past the bird hitting the water.

"And Sakura?" Eriol said looking to Tomoyo. "She head over hills, she spaces out, she bearly eats her favorite junk food anymore, yesterday she was so depressed after she came from your place," Tomoyo answered. "Syaoran's not admitting he likes Sakura." Eriol said with a scoffed afterward.

"I hope Sakura confesses first." Tomoyo said softly. "Maybe." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo softly. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said looking back to Eriol meeting his face. "Yeah?" He answered. "Do you think that . . . um . . . . were . . . you know . . . dating?" Tomoyo said blushing madly. Eriol smiled. "How come?" He said.

"I don't know, it was silly of me to ask." Tomoyo said waving her hand as if it were nothing. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said looking to Tomoyo again. Tomoyo looked to Eriol. "Can you answer me something?" He said. "Um . . . . Sure." Tomoyo said with her face still hinted with blush. "Can you be my girlfriend?" Eriol said simply, but he could feel his face starting to heat up from what he asked.

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Eriol tightly. "Is this a yes?" Eriol confused at Tomoyo's action. "Yes, you idiot." She said with a laugh taking off his glasses and kissing him.

Eriol kissed Tomoyo back pulling off the bridge. Tomoyo smiled and wrapped her arms around Eriol kissing him again. A old woman walk past Tomoyo and Eriol shacking her head. "Teenagers nowadays." She mumbled making Eriol and Tomoyo laugh breaking Tomoyo's first kiss.

* * *

Sakura was running around the shrine with the other beginner students, she wanted to see Syaoran so badly she was running fast and fast her at the thought. Sakura was the first to finish and the first to the staff they were supposed to be racing too. "Good job, Kinomoto, you have a lot of drive in you, I'm impressed." Oyi said handing her a bottle of water. Sudden John knocked down the shrine sliding paper doors. "You ass!" John shouted clipping Syaoran. Syaoran flipped himself up hearing Maser Jakin shout 'Point'

"Good, John." Master Jakin said looking at the door. Sakua looked at Syaoran who was panting and sweating. "Sorry about the door, Mater." Syaoran said with a bow. "It's alright, I'm glad to see you have agression, you too John." Master Jakin said as Syaoran helped John up. "Damnit, Li. I swear you foot could have went threw my stomach." John moaned rubbing his stomach. "Sorry." Syaroan said nervously. "Okay, next fighter." Master Jakin said. "Why are they fighting each other like that?" Sakura asked looking to Oyi who nodded respectfully to Master Jakin.

"That's the advance class, It mostly teaches you to with stand pain and learn your enviroment during a fight, John and Li are top of the class. I can't wait to see them wearing black belts." Oyi said with a smile of excitement. "Oh." Sakura simply said.

Later Syaoran was talking to John and the others in the steamroom. "You guys are really good." Zang said sitting down. "I hope I'll make it to the advance classes."

"Don't worry, It's a long painful ride." John said mockingly. Syaoran shock his head. "So did you ask Sakura yet?" Syaoran said to Zang who blushed. "No, I'm too afraid."

"Man, you must be the second grade wuss." Garry said. Syaoran punched Garry making him fall off the bench. "Stop being so mean, why don't you try asking out Kiwi, John." Syaoran said looking to John who seemed to blush a little but Syaoran wasn't sure. "I'm not goin' say it again, I don't have a crush on your stupid little friend." John said standing. "Sure." Garry said getting up. "Why don't you ask her now?" Syaoran said.

"That would be stupid." Zang said looking down. "Isn't your middle name stupid." John said rubbing his shoulder. "No, It's Stud." Zang snapped. Syaoran sighed. "Look just ask her for a drink or something simply." Syaoran advised getting up and walking out. John and Garry followed after Syaoran shutting the door behind them. Syaoran went in the locked room and chanced his clothes. "Where are you going?" Garry asked looking to Syaoran who was tying his shoes. "I'm meeting Kiwi at the indoor rink, you can come Garry." Syaoran said. Garry shrugged and put on his shirt. "What about me?" John asked. "What about you?" Syaoran said with a smile walking out the locker room. Garry shrugged again and followed Syaoran out the shrine.

Sakura was walking out the shrine seeing Garry and Syaoran running down the street at top speed. Sakura just sighed and walked across the street. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around looking to Zang who was jogging toward her. "Hey Zang." Sakura said politly. "Are you heading home already?" Zang asked feeling his cheeks heat up quickly. "No, I'm going to cheer practice, it's pretty hot going from self-defence to cheer practice, no wonder I sleep like a baby afterwards." Sakura said with a smile. Zang blushed. "Well, if your hot I can treat you to a cold drink or something." Zang offered nervously.

'He's so sweet. But I can't, he really seems to like me. Well I guess I can be a little late for my cheerleading.' Sakura thought. "That would be nice."

Zang looked up to Sakura and smiled. Zang was a little taller then Sakura, but he was mostly a. . . . . what's the word for him. . . . on right-nerd. Sakura walked down the street to a fast food resterant, She actually like Zang, as a friend no less. He was very sweet.

Syaoran was skating in the rink to some smooth jazz music while Garry was in the stands with Kiwi suggesting party Ideas for John brithday this friday. "Yo Syao, how about a wet tee-shirt contest?" Garry yelled making Syaoran fall. Syaroan grunted getting up and skated over to Kiwi and Garry. "This isn't collage, Garry. John might get a nose bleed from all your pervertedness." Syaoran said. "So that a no?" Garry said with a sad face.

"No." Syaroan said. Garry suddenly brighted up quickly. "It's a hell no, think of something that he likes." Syaoran said skating off. Garry was about to open his month. "And no girl in thongs, bikini's, or anything." Syaoran said skating to the middle of the rink. It was competely empty, it was usually like this during spring break. Which to Syaoran was a God send from heaven. "How about the light?" Kiwi said.

"Don't worry about that." Garry said waving his hand. "My Grandpa loves dance club light and he started buying them like crazy, he gave me some, so we can use those."

Kiwi nodded and checked off the lights. "Okay, so that leaves the cake and food and then we can party." Kiwi said excited and then stopped seeing a girl looking to her. "Garry look." Kiwi whispered pointing to the girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes and glossed lips. "Holy shit on toast." Garry said. Kiwi paled a little seeing Syaoran hadn't noticed. Kiwi stood up and walked to the ice. "Syaoran!" Kiwi called. The black haired girl looked to Kiwi not knowing who she was and how she knew Syaoran.

Syaoran stopped what he was doing and skated over to her panting. "Yeah?" Syaoran said taking a deep breathing. Kiwi turned her head to the girl walking over. Syaoran turned his head too seeeing his ex-girlfriend Mina. Syaoran felt his blood go cold and the ice numb his fingers. "Hey Syaoran." She said shyly. Syaoran blinked a few times making sure he wasn't having a nightmare.

"Mina." Syaoran said breathlessly. The girl named Mina just smiled walked a little closer to Syaoran. Kiwi saw Eriol running to Syaoran at top speed. "Syaoran, guess what?" Eriol said slowly at the end seeing Syaoran expression and then looked to his old girlfriend.

"Shit." Eriol said. Syaoran stepped off the ice standing beside Kiwi. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked Mina in nearly a whisper. "Well, I got some time off at school so I wanted to see you." Mina answered. Eriol walked past Mina and took Syaoran by the arm. "C'mon Syaoran." Eriol whispered making Syaoran move slowly. Syaoran followed Eriol to the locker room and Syaoran slowly sat down.

"Did you know?" Syaoran asked trying to breath. "I just heard from Macy, that she was coming but I was with Tomoyo and I didn't check my messages." Eriol explained. Syaoran took off his skates taking his duffel bag out and putting the blade shields over them and putting them in the bag taking out his sneakers. "I can't belive this, it's like a nightmare come true." Syaoran said still trying to breath.

"Syaoran, look at me. Deep slow breath okay. breath." Eriol said slowly putting his hands on Syaoran shoulders. Syaoran took a few deep breath calming down. "We have to get out of here." Eriol said. "Why?"

Syaroan and Eriol looked seeing Mina standing at the door. "Look Mina," Eriol said standing up. "Syaoran really doesn't need this right now, he's under a lot of stress, okay." Eriol said annoyed at Mina's presence. "But I came here to see you Syaoran." Mina said softly looking to Syaoran who looked to her getting up and swing his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Not now, tomorrow maybe in the afternoon at the park." Syaoran said calming. Eriol looked to Syaoran as if he were crazy.

"What are you doing?" Eriol whispered harshly.

Syaroan ignored Eriol and walked past Mina. "Okay." Mina said normally. Eriol and Syaoran met up with Garry and Kiwi who looked worried as they headed out of the indoor skating rink and headed to Syaoran and Eriol's house.

Sakura fliped over Mya and posed as the music ended. "Great job everyone, remember we don't have pratice tomorrow because of the swimteam." Sakura stated. Chiharu and the other walked up to Sakura. "That was a great flip, Sakura." Rika said with a smile. Sakura blushed and thanked her friends complainment. John came running up to Sakura. All the girl blushed looking to him dreamily as his shinny jet black hair bounced when he walked. "Sakura, here. Syaoran forgot to give you this." John said giving Sakura a invition to his birthday. "Why are you inviting me?" Sakura asked looking to the note."Cause your cute, and I think Syaroan would like you there." John said.

"Why?"

"You haven't heard?" John said dumb founded.

"Heard what?" Sakura said forgetting her friends were there. John looked to Sakura friends and whisped in Sakura's ear about Syaoran's old girl-friend. News flew fast when it came to Syaoran and his friends. Sakura gasped at what she heard and looked to John hoping he was just joking. John simply nodded. "I'm going over his house to see how he's doing. I'll keep you posted." John said before running off making the girl blush.

"Damn, He's fine." Mya said waving her hand as if she was hot. "You can say that again. So what goin' on with _LI_?" Chiharu said looking to Sakura how folded up the invite neatly in a small square. "What about him?" Sakura said blushing hoping they wouldn't see it. "You like that little freak boy." Rika said coldly looking to Sakura who shock her head. "This is another Syaoran." Sakura lied making her friend nod. "Is he cute?" Mya asked.

Sakura smiled softly thinking about Syaoran and she just nodded in reply. Rika and the other's just squealed.

Syaoran finally got home feeling like some nightmare had just happened. Himeko was baking John three layer cake, Himeko is to be said a okay cook, but he was mostly top five when it came to cakes. "Syaoran what happened to you, brake a skate again?" Himeko said walking in holding a bowl full of cake batter. "Much worse." Eriol said as Syaoran flopped down on the couch. Kiwi and Garry came in after taking off there shoes.

"Garry, it's been a while, great to see you." Himeko said with a smile. Kiwi smiled at Himeko giving a respectful nod. Garry sat down next to Syaoran. "This has to be by far the wosrt day of my life this year!" Syaoran shouted in fustration. "What happened?" Himeko said going back in the kitchen and pouring the cake batter in a cake mold.

"Mina's back." Kiwi simply said. Himeko sighed looking sadly to Syaoran. "What are you going do?" Himeko asked seriously. Before Syaoran could answer the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Garry said getting up and walking to the door. "Hey Garry." Macy was wearing a red mini shirt with black sandal and a pink strap tude-top.

"Macy." Syaoran shouted jumping off the couch and diving to the floor forgetting gravity. "Thank God." Syaoran crawled over to Macy hugging her waist. "Um. . . .Syaoran, why are you acting funny?" Macy said. Syaoran get up getting go of Macy as she walked in with Garry shutting the door and giving Macy a hug.

"John birthday is this week and I didn't want to miss it, Venice came back too. I just saw him he's a little jet lagged though." Macy said walking over to Himeko giving him a hug then to Kiwi. "It's great to see you." Kiwi said with a bright smile. "So what's wrong, Syaoran?" Macy said sitting next to him as he flopped back on the couch.

"The unthinkable happened." Garry said with a nod. "It can't be unthinkable if it happened already." Kiwi said throwing a pillow at Garry making him wince at the pillow coming forward him. "I'm still in the dark." Macy said in sing-song. "It's-" Kiwi was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"Damn, does the whole neiborhood know." Himeko said walking to the door while whipping his wet hands off. Himeko opened the door seeing John panting. "Is Syaoran here yet?" He asked. Himeko just nodded and ran into the kitchen hiding the unfinished cake. "Okay, this ain't no pep rally, take it up stairs, guys." Himeko ordered making sure John didn't see the cake. Everyone went up stairs to Syaoran's room. His laptop was flashing on and off. Syaroan sat on his bed and opened it.

A wolf with a green collar appeared on the screen. _"You have two new messges._"

Syaoran opened the messages and it was from Mina hours before she arrived in Japan. "I have to messges from her and you guys didn't tell me." Syaoran said looking to everyone in the room who was holding there cell phone.

"Dude, we text message you since you always have your cell." John said looking to Syaoran as if he were loosing it. "Oh." Syaoran said with a nervous laugh closing his laptop.

"Okay, what's the game plan?" John said looking to Eriol know he always has plans. "Syaoran's meeting her tomorrow afternoon at the park." Eriol said. "Bullshit." John swore not believing a word. "No, it's true." Syaoran said sitting indian style on his bed. "But why?" Macy said. "Yeah, It's not like you love her anymore, you a free friggin' bird." Kiwi said. John sercertly looked over to Kiwi blushing a little.

"I have to, I don't won't this to be in the way by friday." Syaoran said looking to John then Macy. "Screw my birthday for one second, this is your old girlfriend wer talking about, she might just still and this is a big 'might', still be in love with you, ever thought about that. Why else would she be there?" John said.

Everyone nodded except for Eriol. "Maybe be so, but the real question is does Syaroan still have feelings for her?" Eriol stated. Himeko knocked on the door holding a big bowl of chips. "I brought a snack." He said walking in and giving them to Syaoran. "Thanks." Everyone said and dived in the chips. John and Garry must have been the chip masters, they knew there chips. Himeko shock his head and left the room. "Teens are such pigs." He laughed walking down the stairs.

Syaoran gave the chip bowl to Kiwi and lyed on his bed swallowing a chips. "So do you." Eriol said before putting another chip in his mouth. "Yeah but-"

Everyone looked at Syaoran. A chip fell out of John's month and onto his lap. "What?" Syaoran said sitting up. Everyone stated shouting about how much Mina was a waste of time and what would happen if the relationship was rekindled. Syaoran got off his bed and walked to his drawing desk as everyone agured about Syaoran. Syaoran opened his drawing draw and pulled out a whistle blowing it hard making everyone quiet.

"Can I finish?" Syaoran said simply. Everyone just nodded. "I still love her but not in a lovers point of view, just a friend." Syaoran confessed. Everyone sighed even Eriol. "So what are you going to do?" Eriol said. "I'll just tell her how I feel, I know it might hurt her but I have to." Syaoran said seriously.

"Great were coming with you." Garry said. Garry had a knack for spying on people when they want to do something along. "Like hell you are, your going to mind you business." Syaoran said pointing to Garry who pocked his lip out. "You know he ain't goin' listen." John mumbled. "Oh really, how about I tell everyone that you listen to you-know-what." Syaoran said lowering his eyes knowing Garry knew what he was talking about. "You Bastard, blackmail is against the rules to the one that taught you the wonderful art." Garry said folding his arms making Syaoran smirk.

"If you guys wanna stay from dinner you can." Syaoran said walking out the room along with Macy, Garry, and Eriol. John and Kiwi didn't notice they left. "Cool." Garry said. John and Kiwi texted there parents so they knew where they were. John looked to Macy who got up.

"Syaoran what are you doing?" Macy said looking to Syaoran as he put a door stopped in the door. "Kiwi's got a crush on John just like you said." Syaoran said making Macy squeal. "I told you, you owe me twelve yen." Macy said with her hand out. Syaoran sighed and gave Macy her winning. "So how were your desighs?" Garry asked as Eriol ran to the kitchen hearing Himeko dropping something.

"I got sighed, it'll be coming this fall." Macy said. "That's great." Syaroan said smiling. "I know, my mom's going to throw me a party after John birthday of course." Macy said with a smile. Garry starting helping Syaoran with the table while John was getting out his room.

"Push it." Kiwi earged John as he push the door stop. "Perfect." John said pushing open the door. John stood up making Kiwi trip a little but John grabed her arm before she fell. Kiwi and John were both blushing like crazy. "Thanks." Kiwi said. "No problem." John said opening the door walking out.

John and Kiwi joined the other down stairs, Syaoran sighed knowing John hadn't said anything.

Sakura was eating dinner and at the time she hadn't said anything even though Touya and Mr. Kinomoto were talking about the sports news. "What's wrong with you?' Touya asked looking to Sakura. Sakura looked up shock her head. "What's the matter Sakura?" Mr. Kinomoto asked looking to Sakura worried. "It's nothing, really. I . . . um, just heard something about Syaroan that's all." Sakura said pushing her peas to her chicken. "That werid kid from the ski trip." Touya said with a nasty look on his face. Sakura stood up knocking down her seat.

"He's not werid, he's just different." Sakura protested. She was somewhat shocked that she was standing up for Syaoran. "Calm down, Sakura." Mr. Kinomoto said. Sakura picked up her seat and sat down. "What did you hear that's up setting you so much?" Sakura's dad asked putting his hand on Sakura shoulder.

"His old girlfriend came back to see him." Sakura mumbled embarressed. Touya was trying not to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Sakura said shooting Touya a death glare. "Nothing." Touya said but then started laughing almost falling out his seat. "Dad." Sakura wined. Mr. Kinomoto looked to Touya firmly. "I knew it," Touya said whipping a tear from his eyes. "You have a school girl crush on that Li kid." Touya said. "Mmm, looks like Yukito owes me a soda."

Sakura blushed trying to tell herself she didn't have a crush on Syaoran. "I don't have a crush on Syaoran." Sakura said with her cheeks still blushing. "Sakura if you have feelings for him then just tell him, he seems very gentlemanly from what I've heard." Mr. Kinomoto said with a smile making Sakura lighten up. "Still, at least I get a soda." Touya said clearing his plate from the table.

It was about nine and Touya and Mr. Kinomoto had to go to a school art show. Touya's in collage need I remind you again, they were having a show soon from the art students. Sakura didn't want to come she was to hell bent on talking to Syaoran. Sakura looked at the phone and heard the door bell ring. "Coming!" Sakura said walking to the door. Sakura opened the door looking to Tomoyo who was smilinig. "Sakura, I'm in love with Eriol." Tomoyo said walking in taking off her shoes.

Sakura shut the door and looked to Tomoyo funny. "What? I thought you said you didn't." Sakura said sitting on the couch were the phone was. "Well, I just confessed. Eriol and I are a item and he gave me my first ever kiss." Tomoyo squealed flopping on the couch with Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "That's great, I thought you and Eriol had something."

"Oh Sakura, he's so wonderful to me." Tomoyo said hugging the throw pillow beside her. "And when we kissed, it was like magic until that stupid old woman walking past up interuppted."

Sakura laughed. "Well, I have a confession too," She begain. Tomoyo looked to Sakura seriously seeing her blushing. "I think I have a crush on Syaoran." Sakura said in almost a whispered. Tomoyo stood up and was about to yell until Sakura put a pillow over her month.

"Listen, it's not my fault.I guess I'm jealous of his old girlfriend, John told me she came back. So I guess I just realized." Sakura said. Tomoyo mouth was still covered with the throw pillow by Sakura. "Now that I confessed, I'm going to take the pillow off your mouth but don't yell okay." Sakura said. Tomoyo just nodded as Sakura took the pillow off her mouth and then sat down on the couch taking Sakura hand leading her to the couch.

"Sakura, I respect that you like Syaoran but what about everyone at school?" Tomoyo said normally.

"I don't care, I know who Syaoran is now, I know he's mad inside but I feel so refreshed and safe around him, it's like I've known him all along."

"Sakura, you don't have a crush, your in love." Tomoyo smiled seeing Sakura who softly smiled to her. "Come here." Tomoyo said and Sakura and Tomoyo hugged each other. "You have to tell him soon Sakura." Tomoyo said rubbing Sakura back softly. Sakura just nodded letting go of Tomoyo.

"What would I do without you to talk to?" Sakura said with a smile. "Maybe jump off a cliff and go insane." Tomoyo said with sarcasm making Sakura giggle. "How about we go shopping tomorrow night?" Tomoyo suggested. "Just you, me, and the whole mall."

"It's been a while since we did that, of course." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Shit, I gotta go my mom's have this party for her newly released toy and I'm performing there." Tomoyo said walking to the door putting her shoes back on. "Okay." Sakura said walking over to Tomoyo hugging her again. "Don't worry, I'll tape it for you." Tomoyo said opening the door and running down the stairs waving to Sakura as she went down the street. Sakura shut the door and walked over to the phone. Sakura opened her school phone book and dialed Syaoran house.

Himeko and Syaoran were watching T.v, on some comedy chanal. Himeko kicked up the phone. "Hello?" He said looking to the T.v screen as Syaoran, Garry, John, Kiwi, and Macy were laughing. Eriol laughed so hard he had to so the the bathroom. "Is Syaroan there?" Sakura asked nerously. "Yeah, hold just a moment." Himeko said looking to Syaoran.

"Syao, it's for you." Himeko said with a laugh. Syaoran sighed and took the wireless phone into the kitchen. "Hello?" Syaoran said. "Hey, Syaoran it's me Sakura." She said nerovsly feeling her heart racing at the sound of his voice.

"How did you get my number?" Syaoran asked sitting down. "A book." Sakura answered making Syaoran chuckle.

"So what's on your mind?" Syaoran said fiddling with a spoon. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay, John told me about you Mina being back." Sakura said softly.

"Oh." Syaoran said slightly surpised.

"I was just calling to see how you were."

"I'm okay I guess, I'm meeting her tomorrow after my Karate class."

"Your not teaching us tomorrow?"

"No, I have a test to pass, it'll take me a step closer to being a black belt."

"That's great."

"At least it sounds that way."

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you meeting her, aren't you afriad that she might not-"

"Not at all, I have have to be ready for the worst."

"What about the best?"

"Jump for joy."

Sakura giggled at Syaoran sarcasm.

"Syaoran, I was wondering maybe this saturday, we could hang out."

"Are you asking me out on a date." Syaoran said dully fiddling with the spoon.

"No, just to hang out." Sakura blushed on the other line. "Okay, I guess." Syaoran answered looking to the clock. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said softly. "Okay, Bye." Syaoran said hanging and walking back in the room seeing everyone run about to there seats.

"Were you guys easedropping?" Syaroan asked annoyed at there grinning faces. "Nope." They all lied.

* * *

**Sakura123 here, hope you like this chapter. I hope it was long enough and more exciting. It might take me a little longer to update the next chaper but don't worry, I'll do my very best. Remember to reivew. Thanks yo everyone who reviewed my clast coule chapter and the ones that will review future chapters. And please people, please, I begging you on my knees please write a review that more then a sentence or a few words, I know you guys have more to say they what you've posted last time. C'mon, I wanna hear what you gotta say.**

**Sakura123**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

**Thrusday, March 22**

* * *

**T**he next morning Syaoran was up bright and early he went to visit his Mother. Syaoran's Mom wanted to be buryed in Japan because Syaoran's Father died there and was buryed there also. Syaoran walked down the shrine stairs slowly holding two roses, they were his Mother's favorite.

Syaoran walked passed different graves, it sadden him deeply to have to see them. Syaoran stopped at two marble headstone and knealed down putting one rose on his mother and father resting place. "Hey. It's been a while, I'm sorry the other's couldn't come, there school work has been hogging most of there time." Syaoran said running his finger over his Mother's headstone.

"I have some good news, I going to The Acadamy like you always wanted, it's okay I guess I don't start tell next semester, and John finally has a crush on Kiwi, at least I hope he does from what he said, also I'm for some strange reason I'm becoming friends with Sakura Kinomto, she's so different from all these other girls, I haven't really explained it to myself, but she seems different. Eriol has a girlfriend finally, I'm happy for him.

And Mina's come back. I still remember what you said Mother about she wasn't who was truly in my heart and I understand that now, it's just hard to say what I feel nowadays, I want to, but I can't just yet. And Father I hope your watching over me, I going to take over my rightful place as heir of the Li family, please help me to restore my family's true honor." Syaoran said looking down the ground.

The spring morning breeze gently touch Syaoran refreshing him. Syaoran sighed and looked up to the sky. 'Help me find who is truly in my heart.' Syaoran thought as he stood up and walked away from his parents grave. Syaoran walked slowly back to the shrine seeing John and the other waiting for him.

"You okay, Man?" Garry asked looking to Syaoran worried. Syaoran smiled a little and just nodded. "I'm fine, we better get going." He simply said walking to the locker room to change.

Sakura was running late for her marshal arts class she was running as fast as she could. 'I'm so dead.' She thought as she ran threw the shrine doors. "Sakura!" Someone shouted making Sakura trip and fall. "Your late."

Sakura turned around seeing it was Master Jakin sitting on the steps. "I didn't want you to miss the lesson." He said with a small smile. Sakura got up and bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I was late Master Jakin," Sakura said. Jakin walked over to Sakura slowly and took her hand. "Come, you shall be joining the advance student for demostrations." He said. Sakura smiled and nodded following him.

Syaoran and the other were warming up. John was blushing thinking about Kiwi he hadn't gotten his mind off her since yesterday. Syaoran looked over to Garry who noticed. "So, John I heard Kiwi's goin' be at your B-day party." Syaoran said slyly sitting down and spreading his legs and lowing his upper body.

"So?" John said making circles with his neck. "Damn, if you like Kiwi then just tell her." Garry said head locking John. Terra walked over with a slight purple burise on her arm. "Damn." Syaoran, John, and Garry said looking to Terra's arm.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Terra said with sarcasm rubbing her arm. "What in the hell happened?" Syaoran said standing up and looking more closely at Terra's arm. "I challanged a black belt." Terra said with a smile. John was sometimes worried about his sister too much, When they still lived in Hong Kong, someone pushes Terra off a shrine roof, Syaoran broke her fall but she was hurt. John was so worried he fainted along with his Mother. I guess we know were that trait came from. "You asshole, I told you about those guys." John said looking to his sister with fury and worry burning in his eyes.

"Did you win?" Syaoran asked taking a ice pack from the cooler that was in the coner where they were. "Yeah, I kicked him in the balls." Terra said proudly. "That's low." Syaoran said. "I know." Terra laughed. Garry shock his head. "I feel bad for him."

Sakura came in sitting on the floor near Kya as the Master Jakin went to the front of the room. "Everyone," Master Jakin said in a loud enough voice. Everyone formed a neat five person square as if in a classroom. "Today we'll be showing the Beginners what it takes to become a advance.Please welcome them." Master Jakin finished with a smile.

Everyone turned to the beginner student and bowed lowly. Sakura looked stright to Syaoran who was in the second row. Syaoran lifted his head looking to Syaoran too. He stuck his tonge out then returned to his place. Sakura smiled trying not to giggle.

"Now I well say this only once, since you are beginners you will be called Frogs," Master Jakin paused walking past Terra and John. "These are your wolfves, and the upper students are the tigers, as for me I'm the forest you all are in, so listen and your path to greatness well be clear."

Sakura was still looking to Syaoran but she heard everything Mater Jakin had said. "What's the number one rule in this class!" Master Jakin shouted making everyone except for the advance student jump. "Unison!" They answered. Garry laughed for a second and then stopped seeing Master Jakin was looking to him. "So you will learn this and study it," Jakin paused again looking to the 'frogs'

"Syaoran, Garry, John, Guy, front and center!" Maser Jakin yelled. Syaoran and the others walked to the front of the class. "Syaoran and John at the top of the class and are on the path of greatness, if you are to look up to someone then it's these two to be looked up to, now. . . .Unison meaning to be one movement and one sound.Terra is you please the sounds."

Terra bowed and ran over to the radio turning on a CD that had the sound of a forest. "What do you hear Syaoran?" Master Jakin walked over to Syaoran who stood very still. "You, the forest." He answered.

"Now move to what you hear." Jakin ordered. Garry, Guy, Syaoran, and John closed there eyes and lifted the arms slowly to a fight stance at the same time. Then they moved moving forward in a Tai-chi motion, relaxed and slient except for the Cd the was playing. "What do you see?" Jakin whispered to them. "Energy." They all said at once. "Good, freeze." He ordered as Terra stopped the music and went back to her post.

"Good. . .Now we shall resume are lesson on seeing in the dark. Everyone take a blindfold." Master Jakin instructed. Syaoran sighed and went over to the small table with the blindfolds. Everyone tied there and went into there positions. "Fighting stance."

Everyone went into a strong fighting stance Sakura was still looking to Syaoran who was in perfect line. "Continue."

Everyone was fighting a invisable oppoent with kicks, punches, and flips. "Hey, Li. So what cake are you going give me for my Birthday?" John said kicking along with everyone else doing this in unison. "It's not my job. I put Garry in charge." Syaoran said sweeping the floor with kicks with everyone else you followed.

"Your joking?" John said before everyone back-flip and did a high kick. "Hey, I'm not that bad." Garry protested making everyone laugh. "Your better then Mipsy." John said slyly. Mipsy was Terra's bestfriend. "Kiss my ass, John." She said punching along with everyone one. "I'd love to." John said making all the guys laugh.

As the day rolled on Syaoran was more and more distant from everyone, but no one noticed except for Sakura of course. Meanwhile Syaoran was in the locker room changing, his friends intended to be there with him being with Mina, not that he would know . . . yet.

"Okay, I have a idea, if we wanna know what Syaoran is really gonna do then we need to get there early. I know where they'll be meeting." Garry said to Kiwi and Macy who met up with them after there lessons. John was walking beside Kiwi blushing like crazy but trying not to be noticed.

They ran to the park and saw Mina sitting on a bench waiting for Syaoran. "C'mon there a tree over there, we'll be able to see everything." Macy said as Garry helped her up the tree. "You wanted to bet ten yen that Syaoran's going kiss Mina." Kiwi said. "I'm in." John said trying to keep his cool. "Me too." Garry said climing up and John helping Kiwi up the tree.

"This is goin' be sweet hearing Syaoran talking all mushy." Kiwi laughed. Macy nodded blancing on a strong branch and sitting making sure her feet weren't seem. "You think he'll see us?" John asked sitting next to Macy. "Not unless went really slient." Macy said looking to Kiwi who was still giggling then stopped seeing Macy looking to her. "Sorry." She whisipered.

Macy spotted Syaoran coming and hushed everyone. "Syaoran." Mina said getting up seeing Syaoran walking up to her. Mina ran over to Syaoran and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you came." She said. Mina took Syaoran's hand and led him to the bench. "Mina, I wanted to ask you something." Syaoran said as he sat down with Mina on the bench. "Yeah?" Mina said brightly with a smile. "How come you came back?" Syaoran said seriously looking to Mina.

"I wanted to see you again, I heard from my Mother that when I left your Mother got sick and died, I couldn't come back until the right time."

"Why is this right?"

"It's spring break."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Syaoran said with a nervous laugh. Mina smiled missing him and his sillyness. "And also I wanted you to know, I still love you." Mina said taking Syaoran's hand gently. Then wind blew making his hair dance softly in the wind. Syaoran stood up as Mina let go of his hand.

"This is goin' be quick." John whispered from the tree.

"Mina, I..." Syaoran was suddenly at a lost of words from what Mina said. It was like being lost and not knowing which way to go with out getting your head cut off. "What's the matter." Mina said standing up to Syaoran level. Syaoran opened his mouth and closed it not knowing what to say. Syaoran turned around and rubbed his neck then sighed. "Mina, look, I'm glad to see you and everything but I don't think we can do this again." Syaoran said turning back to Mina. "What do you mean?" Mina said stepping closer to Syaoran.

"Mina, I know you still love me but we can't."

"So your saying we can't be together, what? you hate me now because I left?" Mina said feeling her eyes tearing. "No, I don't hate you, it's just-" Syaoran stopped trying to find the right word for this feeling he was having. "There someone else?" Mina said holding back her tears. "No!" Syaoran said quickly.

"Then why can't we be together, I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too, but it's not that way you want me to."

"So you just love me as a friend?"

Syaoran just nodded slowly looking to Mina seriously. Mina smiled sadly looking down. "I thought so, It's Macy isn't it?" Mina said.

"What? No! Macy's my friend and nothing more." Syaoran protested. "Then it was that girl from the rink?" Mina said referring to Kiwi. "No, She a friend too, She already likes someone." Syaoran protested again. "Oh, so you just want to be left alone." Mina said looking to Syaoran with a flushed face.

"It's just that I'm ready to take my rightful place a heir to my family, and I finlly got excepted in the acadamy, I want to set my life before I want someone else." Syaoran said. Mina put her head on Syaoran chest and inhaled his scent. "I'm glad." Mina said looking up to Syaoran who seemed worried he hurt Mina more then he was expecting. Mina stood on the tie of her toes and kissed Syaoran lightly on his lips for a moment. "I'll still love you Syaoran Li, and I'll be cheering for you." She said with a true smile. Syaoran smiled back at Mina softly and kissed her back holding her tightly.

"Score." Kiwi said as everyone handed her ten yen.

Syaoran broke the kiss slowly as Mina still had her eyes closed. "Mina how about I treat you to a milkshake, It's the least I can do." Syaoran offered. Mina smiled and nodded taking Syaoran's hand walking off. Syaoran didn't mind he was just glad everying went okay.

Macy and Garry jumped out the tree laughing. "That was great." Macy said looking to Garry then to John and Kiwi. "You guys stay here were goin' make sure the coast is clear." Garry said running off with Macy and leaving John and Kiwi in the tree. "Okay." Kiwi called as John was hanging upside down on the tree.

"That was interesting." John said pushing his self back up looking to Kiwi who blushed lightly. "At least he was truthfull." Kiwi said. "I can't believe he's going to that all boys acadamy like me." John said looking to Kiwi feeling more relaxed.

"Your going too?" Kiwi asked looking to John who just nodded. "My dad wants me to be a doctor." John said. "But what do you really wanna be?" Kiwi asked looking to him softly. "It's not important." He said.

"Try me." Kiwi said with a smile.

"I wanna be a um . . . . .a singer." John said blushing. "Huh?" Kiwi said not catching what he said. "I said I wanna sing." John said blushing even more.

Kiwi laughed and John sighed. "I'd knew you'd laugh."

"It's not that, I just realized why you always to kareoking on Friday and Sunday, cause you wanna be a singer."

"Syaoran thought the same thing, but he a lot more supportive then you." John said folding his arms. "Oh, don't worry, I think your a great singer, I just never thought you'd want to do that for life." Kiwi exclaimed. John looked to Kiwi softly feeling his breath caught in his throat. "Kiwi, I was wondering. . . . um . . . .maybe you wanna. . . . . .go to the movies with me sometimes." John said looked down blushing. "Are you asking me on a date?" Kiwi said blushing a little.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I mean." John stammered. Kiwi leaned over and kissed John on his cheek. "Sure." She said with a smile. "Huh?" John said looking to Kiwi confused. "I said Sure."

John smiled a little hearing Macy and Garry running back. "That coast is clear." Macy called as John and Kiwi jumped out the tree.

Sakura was at cheerleading practice and she seemed to be zoned out at the time. Chiharu looked to Rika who looked to Mya and they all made a face. "What's her deal?" Mya asked looking back to Sakura who was flipping her baton along with the others, except she hadn't dropped it like she usually would, she was just staring blankly ahead.

"Maybe, she's into some guy, lets follow her after practice." Rika whispered catching her baton. Mya and Chiharu nodded. Tomoyo (Also a cheerleader if you forgot) was blushing at the thought of Eriol. She had been happy and gitty lately and it was creeping some of the guys that checked her out.

When pratice ended Sakura walked slowly down the street thinking to herself. 'I have to tell Syaoran soon, but what if he still likes Mina, He shouldn't even be talking to me the way I've treated him.' Sakura thought sadly and then sighed.

"Hey!"

Sakura turned around seeing Syaroan walking up to her along. He must have already talked to Mina. "Syaoran." Sakura said brightly smiling. Without them knowing Chiharu and the other were not far behind looking in on the two teens. "Holy shit on toast, it's The Freak!" Mya nearly shouted. Syaoran and Sakura suddenly turned making them get back behind the bushes. Syaoran shrugged and looked back to Sakura. "Where you headed?" Syaoran asked looking into Sakura green sparkling emerald eyes. "Home, I don't have anything else to do." Sakura said with a small smile.

Syaoran took Sakura hand and grinned. "Cool, you can help with John's birthday party decoration." He said. Sakura blushed and her hiding friends gasped with there mouths dropping open. Syaoran led Sakura across the street heading to the bus stop to the city. As they stepped on the bus Rika and the other stood up and were speechless at the time.

"Is she crazy?" Rika said looking to her friends. "She must be." They said in unison. "Wait until Tomoyo hears about this." Chiharu said shacking her head.

Touya and Yukito were at a dinner drinking milkshakes, they just came from soccer practice. "There something wrong with Sakura, she's been . . . . distant." Touya said slowly. Yukito was working on his fiveth milkshake and then heading to a large peanut sundae. "She's just being a girl, there all strange, leave her along." Yukito said eating the cherry that was on top of his sundae. "Hey, Touya." Nakuru sitting next to Touya. Touya had been dating Nakuru for two months now and everything had been going smooth.

"What took you so long?" Touya asked looking to Nakura who just smiled. "I saw a cat stuck in a tree." She said with a smile. Touya sighed and sipped his milkshake. "What's on your mind?" Nakuru asked looking to Touya worried. "Sakura has a crush." Yukito said ordering another sundae.

Nakuru smiled brightly. "That's so sweet!" She squealed. Touya slammed his fist on the table. "Like hell it is!" He shouted making everyone in the room jump except for Yukito was munching on his sundae. "Touya." Nakuru looked to Touya softly taking his fist uncurling it and taking his hand.

"There something not right about this kid." Touya said taking Nakuru hand gently. "Let her do what she want's, she'll tell him soon." Nakuru said with a gently smile.

"Now," Nakuru began with a excited smiled "There a horror movie called Aura coming out and I want you to come with me."

Touya groaned. "Another horror movie, my hand and arm haven't fully healed after the last on with you squeezing me to death." Touya said rubbing his right arm. "Please, I'll be gentle this time." She pleaded.

"Touya do you have three yen, I'm a little short on the bill." Yukito asked. Touya said and gave Yukito three yen paying off the whole bill. "Fine." Touya said. Nakuru squealed in excitement and gave Touya a quick kiss on the lips.

Syaoran opened the door to the kareke bar revealing all of John's friends and family there. "Testing 1 . . . . 2 . . . . 3 . . .okay who the hell put peanut butter on the mic handel, that's so not funny." Terra said looking to everyone who laughed. "Hey, Terra!" Syaoran called Sakura was looking at light system. "Syao, wassup." Terra said running out still holding the cordless mic.

"I got a new helper, how far are we from finished?" Syaoran said. Terra smiled at Sakura and looked to Syaoran. "So this is Sakura." Terra said nodding her head looking to Syaoran who blushed. "Yes." He said like it was not big deal. Terra smiled to Sakura. "Nice to meet you, Syaoran couldn't shut up about you." Terra said. "Terra!" Syaoran shouted blushing. Sakura just smiled.

"Yeah, he said he never seen such beautiful green eyes." Terra said rubbing it in his face. "I'm going see what Garry needs." Syaoran said walking off embarressed even if he hadn't said _all_ those things. "Well, what can I help you with?" Sakura said looking around at the huge room sizeable enough for a party. Garry walked over to Sakura and smiled. "Hey, frog." He said. Sakura blushed feeling a little nervous. "Seems like you'll be partying with us tomorrow." He said. "Yeah, pretty much." Sakura said. "Well I hope you brought something good for John he likes surpises."

Sakura just nodded. "You wanna help me with the lights, after that were all set for tomorrow night." Garry said lifting a disco ball. "Okay." Sakura said looking over to Syaoran who was checking stuff off of Kiwi's red clipboard.

As night began to fall Syaoran was walking Sakura to her house. "Thank you for walking me home." Sakura said looking down blushing lightly. "No problem, I have to go to the market and pick up some last mintue stuff for the party, anyway." Syaoran said looking to Sakura for a second and then back a head. Sakura suddenly stopped at her front gate and smiled. "I'll see you later then." She said opening the gate and smiling to Syaoran who just nodded.

Sakura walked up to the door and looked back to Syaoran who smiled and waved softly walking down the street to the supermarket. 'That was werid, she thanked me for walking her. Oh well, I guess I know the true meaning of judging a book by it's cover.' Syaoran thought crossing the street.

* * *

**

* * *

Hope every one liked this chapter, I know it was a bit hort but I'll try my best to clear things up a bit. Sorry but misspelled words of crappy grammar which I'm still working on so give me a break. Remember to review and tell me what you think**

**Sakura123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Skating figures**

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

* * *

**Friday , March 23**

* * *

The next morning was like any other. Syaoran had a strange dream about Sakura crying for some reason. He shock off the thought and went about his daily routine. Eriol was making breakfast and Himeko was sleep still. He got in late from his job at the stock market part time again. Since figure skating season was out, Himeko flooded himself with work so he was always busy. Syaoran opened the door looking to Himeko still in his suit.

"Syaoran?" Himeko moaned looking to the crack in the door. "Yeah." Syaoran answered. "You still going to John's pre-birthday party thing?" Himeko said before yawning. "Yeah, were about to head out soon." Syaoran said walking in and shutting the door.

"Okay, I won't be able to make it to the party tonight, so my gift for John is in the hallway." Himeko said sitting up. Syaoran nodded looking to Himeko worried. "Why are you working so late, can't someone else take over?" Syaoran said holding his arms

"It's to busy for shifts this time of year." Himeko exclaimed. Syaoran just sighed and walked out the room shutting the door slowly.

Eriol was outside the door looking to Syaoran seriously. "Late shift?" He asked. Syaoran just nodded in reply. "I should go to his boss and kick his ass." Syaoran said pounding his fist in his palm. "Later maybe." Eriol said walking in and setting Himeko food there. "Thanks, Eriol." Himeko said with a smile as he opened the window blinds. "Sure, were going now, so we'll have are cells if you need us." Eriol said walking out.

Syaoran walked in his room and grabbed his beach bag and walked down the stair seeing Eriol running to the door after hearing the door bell ring. "Coming!" He called and opened the door. "Hey." Macy said waving a little. Kiwi was along with Macy and a special surpise guest. Syaoran came down the stairs in his red capri's and white tee shirt with his black sandals at the door. "Hey." Syaoran said with a smile as Macy hugged Syaoran and Kiwi too.

"We better hurry, I heard the music playing." Kiwi said. Eriol stopped and looked at Sakura who (The surpise guest) was wearing a white mini shirt with a pink and yellow tee-shirt. Syaoran smiled looked at Sakura who blushed. "Morning." She said. "Morning, so John invited to the pre-party huh?" Syaoran said slipping on his sandal as Eriol stepped out the door. Macy, Kiwi, and Sakura went a step down so Syaoran and Eriol could get out.

"No, Macy did." Sakura said still blushing.

"You look nice." Syaoran commented making Sakura blush even more. Syaoran locked the door and put his keys in his pocket. "C'mon!" Eriol yelled running down the street. Syaoran ran after him with Kiwi moving ahead of him and Macy right behind Syaoran and Sakura. The sun was high and the wind of blowing in there hair as they ran to John's house which was about three blocks from Syaoran's house. Sakura panted trying to keep up Eriol suddenly stopped at a large house and rang the door bell.

Sakura nearlly dumped into Syaoran who was panted standing at the gate hearing music. "Hey your just in time, everyone's here." John said when he opened the door. Syaoran stepped in and headed for the huge untouched blue water pool that was in the back with food and soft music playing. John faced flushed looking at Kiwi who was wearing a full body swimsuit, she was wearing short pants for the bottom part of her. "Syaoran!" A bunch of girl squealed. All the guys waved to Syaoran and Eriol who walked over to him.

John's pool was super deep, he like diving in his spare time. "Okay, since John and the man of the day he will be the first to touch the water." Garry shouted standing on top of the hot tub rim. Everyone appauled. Syaoran took off his short and unzipped his pants along with Eriol and then who had there trunks underneath. Macy took off the huge shirt she was wearing along with the short she had under it.

Sakura was blushing looking to Syaoran tone body. Sakura slowly took off her shirt and tee-shirt reveiling a two piece pink swimsuit with a yellow flower desigh on the bottom part. John climbed the high divewith a grin on his face. "Jump, Jump, Jump!" Everyone chanted clapping there hands. John was wearing a pair of black and white speedo trunks that Eriol got him for his last birthday. "Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump!"

John walked to the edge of the high dive and turned around this back facing his crowd. John jumped once then twice on the board getting height and then flipped backward spinning his body forward into a canon ball and dropping into the water with a splash wetting Everyone who cheered. John came up smiling with his hair slick back. Everyone jumped in along with Syaoran and Eriol who acted like kids. Sakura just laughed watching them. Syaoran came up and looked at Sakura. "Scared Kinomoto." He said mockingly pushing back his hair.

"No, I didn't feel like jumping." Sakura said folding her arms. Syaoran swam over to the pool egde and pulled himself out. Sakura blushed as he walked cooly over to her with a grin."Really, I wanted to show you this new trick." Syaoran said looking Garry who was sneaking up on Sakura from behind. "Oh really?" Sakura said raising her eyebrowl.

"Yeah," Syaoran said inching toward Sakura. "And it goes a little something like this!" He said as Garry grabbed Sakura making her scream. Syaoran took Sakura legs and both Garry and Syaoran neared the pool. Sakura screamed trying to get out of there hold. "One. . . .two. . . .three." Syaoran and Garry said together throwing Sakura in the pool. Everyone cheered and laughed as Sakura came up.

"LI YOU ASSHOLE!" Sakura screamed whipping the water from her eyes. Syaoran laughed so hard he was turing red from lack of oxygen. Syaoran fell to his knees holding his stomach laughing. "Make it stop." He howled laughing even harder as Sakura got out the pool. Garry shock his head laughing at Syaoran and Sakura who was really embarressed. Syaoran howled with laughter he ran to the bathroom to calm himself. Sakura was sitting in the house in the kitchen that had food. She crunched on a chip cursing Syaoran for his little trick.

Syaoran came out the bathroom with a sigh. "That's better." He said shutting the door. Syaoran looked to Sakura and laughed lightly this time. Sakura gave Syaoran a nasty look and got up. Syaoran ran over to Sakura taking her wrist making her blush. "Wait." Syaoran said with little laugh.

"I hope you know that wasn't funny." Sakura said snatching her wrist back from him and folding her arms over her chest. Sakura waist was covered by a red towel. "It was just a joke, lighten up." Syaoran said before he sighed getting some oxygen. Sakura looked away from Syaoran even thought she wanted to look back at him.

Syaoran took her hand. "Okay, I'm sorry, just having some fun." Syaoran said softly with a innocent look in his eyes. Sakura looked back as Syaoran excepting his hand. "I'm getting you back." She said. Syaoran just nodded looking into her eyes, feeling almost carefree. Sakura found herself inching toward Syaoran. Sakura felt Syaoran take her other hand as she looked into his dark brown eyes that shimmered. Syaoran was enchanted by Sakura and the cheerfullness that swam in them.

Syaoran leaned in toward Sakura as well as Sakura almost kissing each other until they heard dance music starting to play. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and backed away a few steps blushing. "I better call Himeko and see if he left yet." Syaoran said cheering himself for the great excuse and cursing himself for wanting to kiss Sakura who just nodded at what he said walking off.

Syaoran sat down and sighed running his hands through his hair. 'What's was that all about?' Syaoran thought looking to Sakura who was getting into the hot tub. 'I wanted to kiss her,'

Syaoran looked to Sakura's small body, it looked as if he could pick her up without a stran in his muscle. Syaoran sighed and ate a chip. 'I have to be crazy, I mean, I kissed her once why do I want a seond time, I guess after Mina I'm a little flirty, I should call my Sisters, but they'll she giggle and squeal in my ears.' Syaoran crunched on another chip seeing John walking in. "Hey." John said smiling. John was seventeen now, Syaoran was just a year or so younger then him along with Kiwi.

"Wassup?" Syaoran said trying to cover his emotions.

"Not much, Everything's going great, but you look like someone just died, no offence." John said quickly sitting across from Syaoran. "It's nothing." Syaoran lied. John looked to Syaoran as if he were waiting for him to say something. "Okay," Syaoran said putting up his hands in defeat. "I nearly kissed Sakura a moment ago." Syaoram muttered loud enough for John for hear. "Oh, Mr. Syaoran Li player pro has gotten back on the horse." John said smiling.

"It's not like that, I didn't mean to put I just wanted to kiss her."

"You wanted to feel her soft warm lips again, you wanted her so much, your blindly in love." John said sounding like a perfume commericial. "It's not funny." Syaoran said looking at the chip bowl then John seriously. "Well, since were sharing, Kiwi and I are going to the movies' tomorrow, but just as friends." John added. Syaoran grinned. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?' Syaoran said picking up another chip and eating it.

"I don't want to, I mean, I mean." John stammered after hearing what he said. "Ha! I knew it." Syaoran said pointing to John who was blushing. "Okay, fine, you win." John said giving up finally. "I've liked her since I saw that performance last year, It just struck me, okay?" John said letting his head fall on the counter top. Syaoran smirked munching on another chip.

"Good Luck." Syaoran said proudly getting up and heading over to the pool. John followed after him and went to Garry who was talking to Macy.

Sakura sat in the hot tube along thinking about when she was going to tell Syaoran how she felt. Sakura looked over to Syaoran who pushed Terra in the pool hitting John. She almost laughing seeing Syaoran being pushed in Garry. Everything was wet and wild as you would put it. "SOCCOR!" Said John getting out the pool. Everything was quiet for a moment. "Soccor match on the side of the house!" John announced. "Meet there in twenty minutes."

Everyone cheered and rushed out the pool drying off and heading to the bathroom (Which there was only two). Syaoran was first in and came out in less then three minutes wearing shorts and a green tee-shirt with the number ten on the back. Sakura on the other hand was still wearing a shirt, not intending to play but just watch and cheer for Syaoran.

Syaoran ran up to the soccor ball and picked it up then letting it hit on his thigh bouncing it from on thigh to the other and then to his head blancing it. "See you haven't lost it." Terra said smiling remebering the first time he made a goal in front of her, which was about the time she had a crush on him.

"You know me." Syaoran said with a grin kicking the ball to the net that was set up. John was great with transforming party's along with Mark for was a complete party animal. Sakura sat down on a seat looking to Syaoran not noticing her cheeks were flaming like tomoato's.

"Sakura!" John called. Sakura looked to down who jogged over. "You wanna play?" He asked.

"No, I'll just watch, soccor isn't really my strong point." Sakura said waving her hand as if it were nothing. "John, were picking teams now!" Syaoran called spinning the ball on his finger. "You sure?" John said looking back to Sakura. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Sakura said with a smile. "Cool, Hey Li, Sakura wants to play count her in too!" John called back to Syaoran who nodded. Sakura anime fall and sweatdropped. "I said I didn't want to play!"

"To bad." John shrugged turning to the other. Sakura sighed and walked slowly over to the line that spreaded out. 'How do I get myself in these things' Sakura thought to herself. Syaoran and John waited for Sakura to get into the space the was for her. "Okay. Pick a player and there are no take backs." John saidn looking Syaoran who was grinning.

"I picked Garry." Syaoran said Garry ran out the line and went to Syaoran who winked at him.

"Terra."

"Macy."

"Kiwi."

"Kya."

"Jan."

"Sakura."

Sakura sighed and walked over to Syaoran's team. Sakura went to Syaoran and tugged his shirt. "What?" Syaoran whispered pointing to Guy. "Syaoran I suck a soccor." Sakrua whispered feeling embarressed as telling him that. "Don't worry, just pass the ball to anyone when your being block off." Syaoran said as John picked the last player.

The afternoon came and Sakura was totally sore in the legs from playing soccor, since this was the first time she played. Syaoran was walking down the street to the park. Everyone else went home, John was talking to his family that was away. Sakura ran up to Syaoran with a bright smile. Syaoran seemed distant. "Syaoran!" Sakura called. Syaoran stopped and turned to Sakura. Syaoran felt very relaxed as a breeze went past. "Hi." Syaoran said walking again as Sakura caught to him.

"Great game huh?"

"Yeah, tie though, that sucked a little."

"I didn't know you like soccor."

"I like it okay, I played in a little league when I was six."

"You really did a lot of sports when you were little."

"Yeah, I was really something my mom would always say that, But I still liked figure skating at the time."

"So what's planed for John tonight?"

"Something wild and exciting."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I can't give away all the suprises."

Sakura smiled looking to who stopped and sat on a bench that was near the peguin slide. The sun was high and it felt hot. "How about you, Your a sporty kinda girl?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura who smoothed her white mini-skirt. "I don't think so, I rollor blade, I cheerlead, I guess you can say that." Sakura answered not wanting to look at Syaoran with the fear of her cheeks blushing again. "So your the sporty one in the family?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura who couldn't help but look back.

"No, my dad is, but I wouldn't say my brother."

"Mmm, I wonder-" Syaoran trailed off looking the a cherry blossom pedal that flew past. "What?" Sakura said confused. Syaoran grinned. "Nothing, just thinking, I better go, I want to get some skating time in before the party." Syaoran said standing up and walked away. "See ya tonight." Syaoran called walking past the swing. Sakura sat there feeling stupid for missing a chance.

Syaoran cell phone rang and he answered it causally feeling relaxed and mostly excited about tonight."Hello?" He said. Sakura heard Syaoran yell running down the street. "Huh?" She said seeing a trail of dust that was behind Syaoran rushing some place. Sakura walked over to the swing and saw down sighing. "I can't believe, I'm in love with the most hated guy in school." Sakura muttered to herself swing back and forth slowly.

Sakura looked back to the bench seeing a pair of keys on they seat. "Mmm, Syaoran must have left them." Sakura said getting up walking over to the bench and picking up his key that had werid key charms on them. Sakura ran after Syaoran hoping to catch up to him.

"I can't believe this is happening." Syaoran stopped at the front door of his house and fiddled in his pants pocket. "Damn, I must have left them at the park." Syaoran stomped his foot and heard some laugh on the other side of the door. "Syaoran!" Sakura called crossing the street. Syaoran turned around to Sakura who's face was flushed from running. "You left you keys!" Sakura called. Syaoran ran toward Sakura and snatched the keys out her hand and ran back to the door opening it. "No, put that down!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura walked up the stairs slowly hearing girls squealing. "Syaoran, sweety.!"

"I thought I told you not to come on my friggin' sping break." Syaoran groaned. The front door was half open and Sakura pushing it open a little more. "Um. . . Hey." Sakura said looking to all the girls that were hugging on Syaoran. One of then looked just like him except the eyes and she was female. "HELLO!" The girl squealed running to Sakura and hugging her. "She's so cute." One of them said. "She your girlfriend Syao?" Another one asked. Syaoran rubbed his neck and grabbed Sakura from the crowd of the four girls. "No." Syaoran asked. "Her name is Sakura, and were just friends." Syaoran said.

"Sorry about that." Syaoran said to Sakura. "My Sister's can be real pains."

"Your sisters?" Sakura said Syaoran sister who were smiling and giggling. "Yeah." Syaoran took off his shoes and flopped on the couch. "Syao, sweety-" One the Syaoran sisters said. "Please, don't call me that." Syaoran said picking up the throw pillow that was next to him and putting it over his face. Sakura took off her sandals and walked past Syaoran sister's. "Sakura, My name is Ming, this is Chi and Xiao, and the eldest is Mae."

Sakura bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Syaoran took the pillow off his face and sigh. "Oh, Syaoran, Sakura is so cute, she looks your type." Ming said walking over to her brother smiling. "How do you know my type?" Syaoran said muffled with his month still over the pillow. "We read it in you journal." Mae said. "AHHH! Why couldn't mom have brother, I'm cursed." Syaoran said getting up and throwing the pillow on the couch. Xiao grabbed Syaoran and hugged him. "Oh, we missed you Cho-cho."

Syaoran blushed seeing Sakura was smiling at his werid nickname. "Don't call me that." Syaoran said getting out of his sister embrace. "You use to like me calling you taht when you were little." Xiao pouted. (A/n: I made up the names, so bare with me. I didn't know there real name).

"I'm not little anymore, damn." Syaoran walked into the kitchen and got a dim-sum choalate coming out with a frown on his face. "Sakura, how do you know little Cho-cho?" Chi said sitting net to Sakura. "We go to school together." Sakura answered nervous. "Cho-cho, do you mind doing us some tea, please." Mae asked sweetly.

"Not unless you call me by my god given name." Syaoran said throwing a dim-sum chocolate ball in his mouth. "Syaoran, then."

"Fine." Syaoran sighed walking into the kitchen. "Why are you calling him Cho-cho?" Sakura asked feeling a little nervous with his sister around her. "When he was little he couldn't say chocolate right, his first words were cho-cho." Ming said with a giggle. "Wanna see his baby picture?" Ming said taking her wallet out her pants pocket. "Nooo!" Syaoran ran in and jumped to the couch landing on Sakura's lap chest first snatching the wallet.

"Aww, Syaoran there nothing to be embarresed for." Mae said with a smile. Syaoran was blushing like crazy.

"I was just being friendly." Mae protested. Syaoran got off Sakura who was blushing too from everything that was happening. "I can't take it anymore. Why don't you leave me along like you did when mom died!" Syaoran yelled. "We just wanted congratulate you for getting into the acadamy." Xiao exclaimed.

"Later then, God. Give me a little room." Syaoran said handing Mae her wallet back. "Okay, Tomorrow then." Ming said getting up along with the rest of them. "Fine, but not in the morning." Syaoran agreed. "Nice meeting you." Syaoran sisters said and get there shoes and left. Syaoran sighed and sat down.

"They were cheery." Sakura said with smile. Syaoran groaned and ran his hand threw his hair. "More like insane." Syaoran muttered. Sakura laughed at Syaoran's bad mood. Syaoran sighed and got up walking back into the kitchen turning off the stove.

Sakura looked down at the coffee table seeing a red enveoplope. Sakura heard Syaoran opened the refrigerator and with that time she picked up the envolope and read the letter with a fancy gold and red crest on the paper. "All boys acadamy?" Sakura said out loud. "Yep." Syaoran said holding two soda's.

Sakura jumped at little at Syaoran sudden appearence. Syaoran sat next to Sakura and looked at the letter. Sakura sat it down slowly taking the black cherry soda Syaoran was handing to Sakura. "Your leaving?" Sakura said feeling guilty and crushed.

"Yeah, next semster."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go to his acadamy, every man in the family went."

"You don't feel bad leaving a normal school?"

"Nah, I hear there lots of skater and hockey players there so I'll fit right in."

Sakura felt a little low at the words 'Fit in' if only she was nicer to Syaoran he wouldn't want to go to another school so badly. "Um . . would you stay if everyone was nicer to you?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran taking a huge gulp of the soda. Syaoran was slient for a moment while he swallow his soda. "Nope, I wanted to do this for the longest time, they also give full scholarships to figure skates, I might be away from Kiwi for a while be I hope she'll understand." Syaoran answered setting his soda down. Sakura just nodded and took a small sip of her black cherry soda.

"So I guess you . . . love Kiwi huh?" Sakura said a little nervous. "Yeah." Syaoran answered. "Why don't you tell her?" Sakura suggested still feeling bad and not understanding the look on Syaoran face as he rested his back on the couch. "She knows." Syaoran answered. "How you guys ever went out?" Sakura asked tucked her hair behind her ear.

Syaoran looked to Sakura and laughed for a moment. "You thought I met love, love. No, Kiwi is like a sister I always wanted, not that I don't want my own, I just wish they were less annoying." Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura just sighed a little in relief. "Kiwi's after John, he likes her too, but it's only a matter of time before the sparks start flying, I have to admit John's never been serious about someone in a while."

"So is there a reason you tranfering to another school?"

Syaoran sighed and looked to Sakura confused. "Why should you care, I'm out of her hair and space just like you wanted." Syaoran answered cooly not seeing the affect of his words.

Sakura scoffed. "I guess I did say that, huh?"

"Yep." Syaoran said turning on the T.V.

Sakura took another sip of her soda and sighed seeing how much of a Jerk she was. Syaoran was changing the channel and then stopped at the soap opera. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Is this your feminie side showing?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled. "Please, soap opera's are always better muted, you can be the voice." Syaoran said and changed the channal again.

Sakura took a big gulp of soda and sat the can down on the coffee table and stood up. "I'd better go, I'll see myself out." Sakura said walking toward the door and slipping on her sandals. Syaoran muted the T.V. and looked toward Sakura. "I'll see you tonight." Syaoran said. "Oh, and Sakura," He added as Sakura opened the door.

Sakura turned and looked to Syaoran. "Yeah?" she said. Syaoran smirked: "Save me a dance."

Sakura felt her cheeks blush and she just nodded walking out and shutting the door slowly. Sakura walked down the stairs and did a backflip. "Okay." She whispered.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Hoped you liked this chapter, I'm trying my best to make Syaoran a really calm guy, I hope I'm not sucking at it. Anyway review. And wait until you read the party, it's goin be a blow out. Remeber to review. And Happy V-day! 'll update really soon, I've been busy with a new Eriol and Tomoyo story for my Skywatcher fans, it's called Memories Of A Fallen Man, read that too if you like.**

**Sakura123**


	12. Chapter 12

**Skating figures**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 12

* * *

**Friday , March 23 (Night time)**

Syaoran was excited, finally something interesting to do. Eriol and Syaoran were in the men's bathroom at the Karkeoke bar, waiting for John. "Syao, man you need to calm down." Garry said washing his hand. Syaoran scoffed. "Why, It's John's seventh birthday and everything is perfect, besides the fact he invited my sisters." Syaoran said dully as the end. Eriol and Garry laughed. "He only invited them because he had a crush on all of them, He even has a sercet place where he hides there underwear." Garry said.

Syaoran and Eriol made a face in discuss. "So, Eriol . . . I heard you and Tomoyo are finally a item on the shelf, so are you both checked out?" Syaoran asked sitting on the sink with his back on the mirror. "Yeah, bag and all." Eriol said rolling up his sleeves and smirking. "Damn, I thought I was going to get a girlfriend before you." Garry said drying his hands. "You own me a seven yen." Syaoran said with his hand out. Garry sighed and gave Syaoran the money.

(A/n: you notice they make bets alot).

"Fine, let's make a bet that Syaoran and Sakura are the next item." Eriol said with a laugh and Garry nodded taking out his wallet.

"What?" Syaoran said baffled blushing. "I don't like Sakura like that."

"Sure, is that why your so nice to her?" Garry said. Syaoran was about to protest when Eriol joined in. "Not to mention you cling to her and take her everywhere." Eriol said in a matter-a-fact-way. "I don't want Sakura as my girlfriend." Syaoran protested. "What you do want, Mina? she's long gone, bro." Garry said handing Eriol ten yen.

"I don't want a girlfriend, It's hard enough I'm going to a all boy school, let along the problem of my taking up the family business, me being the heir and all, give me a friggin' break, the last thing I need it a girl on the plate too." Syaoran protested firmly holding his arms.

"You mean in your bed." Garry laughed. Syaoran gave Garry the finger and Eriol sighed. "Still, I think it's a little werid Sakura always around you." Eriol said seriously. "It a small world after all." Syaoran said sarcastally. Garry rolled his eyes. Then everything went quiet outside.

"Shit, that must be John coming." Syaoran said hopping off the sink with Garry and Eriol following after him out of the bathroom. Syaoran spotted Sakura smiling on the side of the room with Tomoyo who was holding a bottle of ginger ale. Garry went to the door and opened it for John who looked sulky. And in a instant, everyone sprung out of there hiding palaces and shouted "**SURPISE!"**

From the looks of it John was almost to a possible fanit, but he was just smiling as the cameras flashed. Syaoran turned sercretly to Sakura who was clapping and cheering. He looked back to John who was looking to Kiwi smiling. Syaoran walked over to Kiwi and pushed her over to John who was smiling. "Go on." Syaoran muttered.

Kiwi blushed and walked over to John who was now grinning now. "So, I guess the surpise is on you." John said with everyone listening to everyone word and Tomoyo recording nearby getting every word. "Maybe." Kiwi said blushing a little as she walked closer to John and kissed him. Everyone cheered and was taking picture.

Kiwi and John's kiss felt (to them) like it was everything they wanted. John broke the kiss when the music started. Mina walked up to Syaoran and asked him to dance. Sakura felt a little jealous. 'Maybe this a stupid, Syaoran still loves Mina.' Sakura thought sadly as Syaoran and Mina began dancing. Sakura sat down and listened to the music playing it was one of her favorite songs: Hey Mama! By Black eye peas.

Syaoran watched the body lauagange of Mina and Syaoran. It looked like dance with each other before in clubs or whatever. Mina went dance closer to Syaoran moving with him to the song. "Damn." Sakura said to herself looking away to Eriol and Tomoyo who was dancing too. Syaoran, John, Garry, and Eriol were great dancers from what she seem. '_Hey Sakura, save a dance for me._' Syaoran words echoed in her head like it met something.

Sakura looked to Syaoran who was walking over to her. Sakura felt her cheeks blush. "Hey, how come your sitting down." He panted sitting next to Sakura who was blushing like crazy. Syaoran was wearing black cargo's with classic black and white converse and a dark green tee-shirt.

"I just felt like sitting." Sakura said still blushing. Syaoran chuckled. Sakura was wearing a white demin short skirt with a pair of pink nike's, a pink tude top with a sunflower in the middle, with her hair some what wavy. "What you don't like the music, I picked." Syaoran said grinning. "I didn't know you picked it." Sakura said cursing herself for what she said. The song changed to Touch by Omarion. "You still saving that dance for me?" Syaoran said with a grin. Sakura smiled feeling more relaxed.

"Yeah, you wanna dance?" Sakura said standing up along with Syaoran. Syaoran took Sakura hand as they went the middle of the dance floor. Sakura began dancing with Syaoran not feeling up tight with dancing with Syaoran. Sakura turned around slowly dancing with Syaoran who was enjoying himself as well as her. It was almost like they knew what there moves were going to say. Sakura stepped a little closer to Syaoran feeling his hands on her hips. Sakura smiled as Syaoran took her hand and brought her closer to him spinning her around once more.

Through the night Syaoran and Sakura danced with each other, well that was until that got to a slow song, Sakura dance with Syaoran still but had a feeling that she shouldn't. The song Every Heart by BoA played in the speackers load and softly as Syaoran and Sakura swayed to the song. "So, What are you doin' tomorrow?" Sakura asked blushing slightly. "Nothing important, My sister want to take me a some girly day spa." Syaoran said rolling his eyes. Sakura giggled.

"Do you do this often with them?"

"Not really, I did it twice, all the women in there were setting date up for me with that daughters', kinda embarrassing." Syaoran said dipping Sakura as the song and ended and Terra went to the small stage about to announce something.

"You wanna do something tomorrow?" Sakura said clapping along with everyone. "Sure, I'll come over your place when I'm ready." Syaoran said to Sakura who looked like she was about to burst with joy. "Okay everyone, I have a speical suprise for the guest and the birthday boy, If you haven't heard, My big brother wants to be a singer . . . and his favorite at this time is called Mystic eyes, so come on up here and sing it for everyone, John!" Terra said and everyone appauled as John blushed and walked to the stage with his sisrer hugging him and the music began to play. Syaoran took out his cellar video camera phone and began recording.

John held the mic and began singing with everyone cheering. His voice was masculine but soft and catchy, Highy contaguious

"**tsuki no mukou aoi searchlight kasanaru**

**totsuzen maiorita angel**

**sou kimi wa dare?**

**ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku**

**So just fall in love**

**munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai**

**Don't stop, baby**

**yake-sou na kimi no mystic eyes**

**mujaki na egao de breaking down**

**kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu**

**hatenai tabi wa hajimaru**

**mou tomaranai mune no kodou**

**kimi wo saratte yukitai**

**Oooh, Oh baby**

**It's so easy to love you**

**yamikumo ni korogatte'ku day by day**

**tsuyoki de kimagure na angel**

**anadorenai**

**dakedo kanjite guuzen ja nai**

**motto heart to heart**

**kogoeta yume wo atatameaeru futari nara**

**All right, baby**

**nanimokamo tokasu mystic eyes**

**suikomarete-yuku time and time**

**boku dake ga hitomi no naka ni crush**

**eien no ai ni mukatte**

**hikari yori mo hayaku hashire**

**kimi wo mamotte yuku tame ni**

**nee kikoeru**

**futari no mirai**

**umarekawaru oto ga**

**Oooh...**

**moeagare kimi no mystic eyes**

**hontou no egao de touch my heart**

**kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu**

**yasashii kiss ni idakare**

**mou tomaranai mune no kodou**

**kimi wo saratte yuku kara**"

Everyone was amazed at John's voice he looked oh-so-perfect on the stage. It cheers were louder as John took as bow and was smiling brightly. "ONCORE, ONCORE!" Syaoran shouted. John gave the mic to his little sister and walked off the stage with the dance music playing again. Syaoran and Sakura left the floor. Syaoran went in the back where Himeko was lighting the candles on John's green frosting, french vanilla cake. "Almost ready." Himeko grunted trying to light the lighter. "Great, I'll clear a space for the cake." Syaoran said walking out. Sakura stayed with Himeko watching the candles flicker from Himeko's breathing. "Hello, Sakura." He said with a smile. "Enjoying yourself?" He said lighting the last candle.

Syaoran was slightly surpised Himeko made time to show for the party which made Syaoran happier.

"Yeah, the cake looks great." Sakura said interested with the green frosting. "John likes green on his cake for some reason, it was his seveth birthday and Syaoran backed him a green cake, they really didn't get to eat it, that had a food fight." Himeko said laughing. "Syaoran told me about it." Himeko said grunting picking up the cake on the platter and putting it on a food trolly.

Syaoran came back in with a grin. "Okay, bring it in." Syaoran said taking Sakura hand and running out of Himeko's way. Everyone was singing the ever famous and ever popular happy birthday song to John who was sitting down blushing at all the attaction he was getting.

The cake come out with Himeko singing along too stopping in front of John who was smiling while everyone took picture. "MAKE A WISH!" Everyone cheered. John took a deep breath then stopped. "Um . . . Question." John said stalling onpurpose. Everyone groaned. "I don't have to tell do I?" John said stupidly. "Make the damn wish!" Garry said. John put his hand up in defeat and took a breath. Tomoyo and Syaoran were still recording while everyone was taking pictures. John closed his eyes and made a wish on the candle. Everyone cheered and then to the gifts with took about a hour.

A very pressering hour of embarressment.

As the night ended John ended up with everything he wanted, The girl of his dream, books and other stuff and a cake and a kick-ass birthday party. Syaoran was stuck with worry of his starting a new school next semester, but most of all Sakura. He thought Sakura was cool and everything since she finally stopped acting like some grade-A bitch, but he knew he didn't want a girlfriend. That was the very last thing he needed on his mind. He was had feelings for Mina but that slowly faded away like the thought of having leather pants. But he was more nervous of getting into better shaped for the next pair figure skating contest.

* * *

**

* * *

Sakura123 here, sorry for making it so short don't worry I'll make up for it soon, and sorry for misspelled words and grammar, I'm doing the best I can so give me some time.**

**Remember to reivew.**

**Sakura123**


	13. Chapter 13

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

* * *

**Saturday, March, 24**

* * *

**I**twas ten-thirty that morning, Syaoran was rollor blading over to Sakura place since she wanted to hang out. It was really cool that day, birds flying and chirping, kids playing in the sandboxes while there parents talked about stuff with other parents, and the cherry blossoms blew in the wind gentle. It was Syaoran second perfect thought of a perfect day. Syaoran stopped in front of a yellow house that was almost blindingly bright from the sun shining on it. Syaoran walked up the stairs on his skates without difficulity. Syaoran sighed and knocked on the door. 

Sakura was in her room reading a book on marshal arts history she got from the shrine to read if she was really serious about gettong more lesson on self protection though out the year. Touya groaned and walked to the door holding his cup of coffee. Touya opened the door and was taken back at Syaoran who bowed.

"Morning, Is Sakura home?" Syaoran asked politly. "Your that Li kid." Touya said almost dropping his mug. "Um. . .yeah, Is Sakura home?" Syaoran asked agin. Touya nodded giving Syaoran a look.

"I'll call her for you." Touya said slowly then walked to the staircase. "Sakura!" Touya called.Syaoran heard a crash from inside the house while he was outside. Sakura came down the stairs in a pair of white short pants with a tee-shirt. "Syaoran, Good morning." Sakura said cheerfully with a bright smile. Syaoran bowed. "Morning, I thought a little blading would be good since the weather is nice," Syaoran said.

"Good, that something I can do."

"You can swim right?"

"You threw me in John's pool, what do you think?"

"Good point."

Touya was just looked back and forth at Syaoran and Sakura as they were talking. He didn't like this Li kid, He was too rich for his own good. Syaoran was that heir of the Li corparataion that makes cars, motercycles, and whatever else that was a money maker except foods and candy.

"Hold on a moment, I'll get ready." Sakura said smilng running of. Syaoran just nodded and looked to Touya who was looking to Syaoran strangely.

"So. . . what are you and Sakura doing."

"Where goin' go for a swim and to the park."

"What do you mean parking." Touya said eyeing Syaoran.

Syaoran waving his hand. "Not that, were going to the park to hang-out."

"It better be just that." Touya said. "Don't worry, were just friends." Syaoran assured Touya who took a sip of his coffee. A girl came behind Syaoran with her brown hair flowing in the wind. "Touya!" Naruku said running past Touya and kissing him. Syaoran sighed and looked away. "Mmm . . . Naruku . . . Stop." Touya said between kisses.

"Sorry, where's little Sakura?" Touya's girlfriend Naruku said looking around.

Sakura came down the stairs wearing capri's with her egg shaped backpack with her things in there holding her skates. "Oh, Morning Sakura." Naruku said hugging Sakura.

"Morning." Sakura said hugged her too smiling. Touya sighed and took another sip of his coffee. "Where are you going?" Naruku asked looking at Sakura. "Oh, Syaoran and I are going to the park for some fun."

"Syaoran Li, That sounds familiar." Nakuru said looking to Syaoran who was a little werided outby the moment. "Li . . . L i. . . Li . . Oh! I remember, I went to see one of your routines around christmas time, it was lovely, could you sigh my purse?" Naruku said smiling taking out a marker. "Sure." Syaoran said nervously sighing the purse. Naruku squealed and hugged Syaoran and put the cap back on the marker.

"Anyway, we better get going, Syaoran." Sakura said standing up with her skates on and her backpack on her back. Naruku kissed Touya on the cheek who was still frowning at Syaoran. "See ya." Syaoran said jumping down the stairs along with Sakura.

"Not bad." Syaoran said to Sakura who smiled proudly.

Touya watched them skate off and shut the door.

Syaoran and Sakura skated down the street for a while. Syaoran sighed and looked back. "I think your brother hates me." He said. Sakura smiled and looked to Syaoran. "He's just being protective when it comes to boys." Sakura exclaimed. "Oh, Tragic. He must think were a shelf Item." Syaoran muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Maybe, I'll just have to explained it to him." Sakura said looking a head.

"So, how's John?"

"Fine, he's opening the last of his gifts, and taking Kiwi out today on there first date."

"You mean they went out before but that weren't like dating?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, So what about you, you looking for a girlfriend?"

"No, I have some stuff on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it."

"Not really, it's a little strange talking about it."

"Family stuff?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, Where are you goin' go for the summer?"

Syaoran grinned jumping up and grinding a railing landing perfectly. Sakura did the same smirking at Syaoran. "Not bad,"

"And I was going to England this year, It's Eriol's turn to pick the trip, even if my english is not really all that good."

Sakura nodded. "Your so lucky, traveling the world." She groaned. Syaoran scoffed. "It's not all that great, you have to sit in a plane for hours with werid people, then jet lag, packing and unpacking." Syaoran complained. "So, get past all that and you'll have fun." Sakura said. Syaoran laughed a little and skated pass an ice-cream stand.

"Very positive of you." Syaoran teased. Sakura just smiled. "I know, I get that a lot." She said. "So were are we going."

"Were going to a private V. I. P. pool," Syaoran muttered quickly feeling werid about the whole 'V. I. P.' thing. "A private pool!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran sighed. "Oh My God." Syaoran muttered knowing she'd go on about it. "You must be rich or something, Is it yours?" Sakura asked somewhat excited. "Um . . .Nice day huh, we better hurry." Syaoran said skating off across the street quickly with Sakura trying to catch up.

Syaoran stopped at a gate with a spanish body guard at the gate. Sakura stopped seeing Syoaran speaking in spanish slowly. "Como le va?" Said bodyguard with a smile. "Bien, gracias." Syaoran said back. Sakura was a little confused about what they at what they were saying. "My sisters are here?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked to Syaoran and to the pool hearing a splash. "Si, Master Li." He said. 'Master' Sakura thought. Syaoran gave the bodyguard a quick look. "Oh sorry, Syaoran." Said the guard opening the gates.

Syaoran took off his skates and saw his sister talking. "Syao!" Ming called waving. Syaoran slowly waved back embarressed by his sisters calling him by his nickname. "Hey Sakura." Mae called waving. Sakura smiled and waved. "I'll be in the bathroom, see ya out." Syaoran said walking to the mens bathroom.

Sakura walked the other way to the girl's bathroom to change. She wanted to see what Syaoran looked like in his swim trunks, she brought her waterproof camera. Sakura squealed at the thought and slipping on her pink and white two-piece swimsuit. She came out and walked over to Syaoran's sister who were making a spot for her. "Hello." Sakura said shyly.

"Sakura you look so cute in that, no wonder Syaoran all up on you." Mae said smiling. "Oh, Syaoran and I are just friends, we don't really want to date anyone now." Sakura exclaimed. Ming, Mae, Chi, and Xiao were drinking a smoothie when Syaoran came out the bathroom wearing hunter green swim trunks. All the girl in the pool were in Aw, as Syaoran walked over to his sister showing off his muslces and great figure, not to mention looks.

Sakura almost gasped and took out her camera and took a picture. "I thought we were swimming not taking picture." Syaoran said with annoyed look on his face. "For memories." Sakura said smiling but blushing too. "Whatever." Syaoran said sitting next to Chi who was reading a book. "So Syaoran, have you decided to take up the company." Chi whispered. Syaoran just nodded. "I don't want to but during summer, I guess." Syaoran whispered back looking to Sakura making sure she wasn't listening.

"I'm going for a dip in the pool." Sakura said standing up and walking to the pool. Syaoran smirked evily and got up walking behind Sakura with his sister giggling. "Syaoran, what are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously. "Nothing." He answered trying his best to look innocent. "No, Syaoran, c'mon, I just said a dip." Sakura pleaded as Syaoran walked toward her. Syaoran sweep Sakura off her feet and jumped in the pool with her screaming.

Sakura and Syaoran came up gasping. Syaoran was laughing while Sakura was gasping and whipping her hair out of her face. "Li, you little prick!" Sakura said feeling Syaoran tug Sakura by the waist. "Oh Sakura, looks like were are here again, hold me before I die." Syaoran said dramatically. Sakura blushed and pushed Syaoran making him laugh. "Aw, c'mon Sakura, I was just having some fun." Syaroan protested as his sister took pictures.

"Fun? You little bastard, I'll show you fun." Sakura pushed Syaoran's head in the water laughing with him coming up and pushing her down and for the fast one-hour they were playing and racing like kids. Syaoran's sister ran out of flim before the got out and left for the park.

Syaoran took off his shoes and walked on a hill top where a cherry blossom tree stood with it's pedals blowing in the wind gently. Sakura was bare-footed too and sat next to Syaoran who looked sad but serious at the same time. "You okay?" Sakura asked softly. Syaoran looked to Sakura and grinned. "Yeah, just thinkin'." He said looking back at the afternoon sky.

"What about?" Sakura asked moving closer to him. Syaoran looked to Sakura softly. Sakura could see the pain in his eyes but he was hiding something.

"Have you ever wanted to do something so badly that you knew it was what you wanted to do, but then some people expect you to do what your told and you have to stop that something you like?" Syaoran said to Sakura looking to a butterfly flying pass. "I think so." Sakura said to Syaoran looking to him.

"But why would you give you something you love?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shock his head. "It's nothing." He said dropping the subject. "So have you decided what you were goin' do for the summer?" Syaoran said to Sakura who smiled a little. "No, I might just hang around, but Tomoyo might take me on this Virgin Island cruise, I'm not sure." Sakura said looking into Syaoran's amber eyes.

"See, you get to travel too." Syaoran said smile. "I guess. Syaoran, I've been meaning to tell you something." Sakura said. Everything she was thinking of Syaoran was love, she didn't know why. She hated him and now she found herself about to confess to him.

"I know it's kinda sudden," Sakura said slowly. "But I feel it doesn't matter, I wanted to tell you that I-" Syaoran call rang. 'Damnit!' Sakura yelled in her head. Syaoran took out his cell and answered it. "Hello? no . . .man, leave me along." Syaoran said hanging up with a annoyed tone. "Who was that?" Sakura asked hoping Syaoran wasn't listening to her.

"Garry, with his smart ass." Syaoran mutter that last part. "So you were saying." Syaoran said looking to Sakura waiting for her to continue. "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." Sakura said slipping on her shoes. "My treat this time." Sakura said blushing standing up along with Syaoran who put on his shoes. "Um . . . Okay." Syaoran said a little puzzled at Sakura's sudden change of emotion.

Syaoran and Sakura walked out the park without a single word, they stopped at a corner coffee shop walking into a almost filled diner, with the smell of coffee and food filling the air. "I'll get a booth." Syaoran said walking to a empty booth beside the window. Sakura went to the counter and ordered two large chocolate milkshakes and a cheese pizza. Syaoran was looking out the window with a sad look on his face again. Sakura wished that she could tell him how she felt and also wished she could make that sad face go away. Sakura paid for the shakes and walked to the booth smiling. "I got chocolate, I also ordered a pizza." Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran forced a smile but could make it out.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" Sakura asked agin before taking a sip of her shake. Syaoran looked at his shake and sighed and looked out the window once more. "I'm fine." Syaoran assured Sakura. "You sure, you look . . . sulky." Sakura said slowly then taking another sip of her shake. Syaoran also took a sip and sighed. "I have something to do during this summer, I was just thinking." Syaoran said almost annoyed. "Why should you care?"

Sakura was slient for a moment swallowing a her shake as the small pizza came to the table. "I was just worried." Sakura said in a almost whisper. Syaoran looked to Sakura softly. "Sakura . . . . could you do me a favor?" Syaoran said playing with his straw. Sakura took a bit of her pizza and nodded to Syaoran. "I know this is goin' sound strange, but don't look for me when summers over." He finished.

Sakura swalled and looked to Syaoran confused. "Why not? were cool right?" Sakura said putting her pizza on her plate. Syaoran took a momet to answer like he was trying to hold something back. Syaoran sighed and contined. "I don't you lookin' for me, I might be different."

"Different?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Like how, tattoo's?" Sakura said with a laugh.

"No, it's just I'll be different that's all." Syaoran said with a sigh wishing he could tell her more. "So could you?"

Sakura looked into Syaoran amber eyes that seemed serious. Sakura just nodded and began eating her pizza again.

As the day rolled on Syaoran and Sakura went to the beach walking barefoot as the sand and water touch there feet. Sakura was blushing a little, she actually felt like they were on a date with Syaoran and there were a normal couple walking on the beach barefooted as a romantic scene unfolds as the sun sets.

"I had fun, Syaoran." Sakura finally said looking to Syaoran who smirked. Not knowing, Sakura's friend's Mya, Chiharu, and Rika were watching and taking picture.

"I can't believe that little tramp." Mya said winding up the camera agin taking another shot. "There walking barefoot on a beach, everyone know thats fourth date material." Rika said frowning at Syaoran and Sakura walking. "Look, he's putting his arm on her!" Chiharu pointed.

Syaoran was actually ruffing her hair making a bad joke, but from a distance it looked like they were cubbling. "Is Sakura high or deseprate?" Mya said taking one more short of Sakura holding Syoaran and running. "This is so sick, I think I might toss my lunch." Chiharu said making a face of disgust.

Syaoran and Sakura were running to catch a bus back to Syaoran's place. Syaoran paid the fee and took a sit with Sakura who was smiling yet still blushing not minding that her sandal was covered with sand along with Syaoran. "So . . . What's at your place?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Eriol's bringing Tomoyo to watch a scary movie with Himeko and I." Syaoran said. Sakura smile suddenly faded and her skin paled. "A S-s-scary movie?" Sakura stammered. Syaoran just nodded. "What you don't like scary movie's? Syaoran asked with a laugh.

"No, there great, thrilling . . . which one are we watching?" Sakura said trying to calm herself. "The Grudge, I wanted to see it in the theater but I kept getting caught sneaking out the house to meet John and Garry." Syaoran said casually.

'He must be crazy, I can't stand scary movies. I can't let him know, he'll think I'm a wuss, hold it in Sakura you can do it.' Sakura thought as the bus stopped about a block from Syaoran's house. Syaoran jumped off the bus excited while Sakura took her time. "C'mon, Kinomoto, were going miss the starting." Syaoran said annoyed at her taking her time.

"Sorry." She said and following Syaoran who just took her hand and ran across the street and up to his house. Sakura following Sakura's pace still feeling the easyness about a scary movie. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and opened the door. "I'm home!" Syaroan called taking off his shoes and dropping his bag with his skates in it. Sakura set her bag down seeing Himeko holding a large bowl and Tomoyo and Eriol coming down the stairs.

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo said with a smile that faded in a instant at the sight of Sakura's face. "Hello, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mr. Himeko." Sakura said trying to sound like herself. "Oh no." Tomoyo whispered. "Sakura come here, I forgot something in Eriol's room." Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's hand and taking her up to the bathroom. Eriol and Syaoran shrugged. "So, how are things with you and Tomoyo?" Himeko asked looking to Eriol. "Prefect." He answered.

"Well, congratz for being the first in the house to get a girlfriend, I was hoping Syaoran would be first since his more . . . . women friendly." Himeko laughed as Syaoran threw a pillow at him. "You prevent." Syaoran called. Eriol chuckled. "Really how are things with you and Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked Eriol this time.

"It's prefect, why wouldn't it be?" Eriol said looking to Syaoran who looked like he was about to protect. "Nothing just wondering, you seem, chrippy lately."

"What the hell is 'chrippy'?" Eriol asked picking up the pillow Syaoran threw at Himeko.

"Okay how can I put this, you seem really . . . . . . . bright, your not your usually grim-self." Syaoran said clearer. "Oh, that." Eriol said with a laugh. "I don't know, I guess I got something I wanted." Eriol exclaimed looking to Syoaran seriously. "Well, I'm happy for you." Syaoran said with a smile.

"You know you can stop this, you don't have to be the heir if you don't want to." Eriol said seriously. "Do what you want for once, don't give up something you love."

"I am doing what I want and what is expected of me." Syaoran said in a almost annoyed voice. "Then don't be predictiable!" Eriol said in almost a shout. Syaoran stopped what he was doing and looked to Eriol who seemed really serious. Himeko was looking from the kitchen door quietly.

"Do what you want, Syaoran. This is your life, you live it like you want to . . . auntie would want that." Eriol said a softly in almost a whisper. "Then what do I do? I can't skate for all my life, I have to take my family name, I'm the only one who can do it." Syaoran exclaimed running his hands this his hair.

"Family name this, family name that, who give's a shit about you being the heir of the Li company, it's your call Syaoran, I'm with you with whatever you chose, but I still suggest that you do what you love, don't throw it away."

Syaoran didn't know what to say he just gripped the throw pillow in his hand. "Well, um . . who wants ice cream?" Himeko said breaking the slience between Syaoran and Eriol. "Sure." They said at the same time.

Tomoyo looked to Sakura who was breathing deeply trying to stay calm. "Just tell him you don't like scary movies." Tomoyo said sitting on the rim of the bath tub. "I can't, he'll think I'm a wuss." Sakura said blushing at her stupid excuse. "Really, I think he would understand." Tomoyo said. Sakura just scoffed. "Sure, I bet Mina wasn't scaried." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed. "Are you intemedated?"

"No, I just don't won't Syaoran thinking I'm freaked out so easily." Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, if you do get a little to scared you can hold his hand." Tomoyo said at the end. Sakura groaned and opened the bathroom door walking back down stairs. Syaoran and Eriol had serious looks on there faces not knowing the girls came back down. "Who died?" Tomoyo said looking to Eriol confused. "Huh? Oh, no one." Eriol said snapping out of his thoughts. Syaoran smiled a little and went to the kitchen hearing Himeko was having trouble with the microwave again.

Himeko knows how to use the stove and the oven really good but the microwave of his weakness in the kitchen. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol holding his hand and looked to Sakura giving her a eyes to help Syaoran and Himeko out. Sakura blushed and walked to the kitchen. Sakura saw Syoaran rubbing his temple as Himeko went over the steps Syaoran showed him. "So, I press the popcorn buttom and push start down here." Himeko said slowly. "My god, that's simple."

"Really? You make it look like advance calculus." Syaoran said making Himeko chuckle. "Need some help?" Sakura said shyly to Syaoran who smiled. "Not yet, but you can tell Eriol to put the DVD in if his not making out with Tomoyo." Syaoran said casually making Sakura blushed again."Ooo, Eriol's the real player huh, Syaoran?" Himeko said laughing. "Your so horny." Syaoran mutter.

Syaoran took Sakura by the arm out of the kitchen and to Syaoran surpise, Eriol and Tomoyo were making out.

"I heard that." Eriol said sitting with Tomoyo cuddled up to him. Syoaran just laughed. "Whatever." Eriol pushed the close button when he heard the microwave beep. "Himeko, C'mon were about to play the movie." Syaoran called. "Coming!" Himeko said opening the large popcorn bag and dumping the popcorn in a bowl. Syaoran put his feet on the coffee table. Himeko came in with the popcorn and Sat between Eriol and Tomoyo and Sakura and Syaoran who were on the other side of the couch. Eriol pushed play and Sakura began shaking.

Forty minutes of the movie passed and Sakura had screamed about ten times. She nearly held Syaoran hand, even worse. The phone rang making Syaoran and Himeko groaned since it was getting to a important part. "Hello?"

It was a long paused. "Yes sir, hold on." Eriol said then looked to Syaoran. "It's for you."

Syaoran didn't take his eye off the screen taking the cordless phone from Eriol. "Hello?" Sakura looked to Syaoran who sat up taking his feet of the coffee table. "Hold on."

"I'll be right back, I have to take this." Syaoran whispered to everyone. "Tell me what happens."

Sakura watched Syaoran go to the kitchen looking serious, instead of consintrating on the movie listened as hard as she could to what Syaoran was saying over the phone.

"Hello Sir, I wasn't expecting you to call for another week . . . . .Yes, I got into the acadamy . . . thank you sir . . . . yes, I'm sure it will be something to remember . . . . yes . . . way don't we meet with my Master Jakin for lunch at Hoghouse . . . . yes sir, is twelve-thirty alright? . . . . great, thank you sir . . . you too, bye." Syaoran hung up the phone and sighed running his hands through his hair.

Sakura got up and walked into the kitched looked to Syaoran who's hair was covering the expression on his face. "You alright?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran lifted his head and looked to Sakura who had a puzzled yet worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Let's get back to the movie before gets to the good part." Syaoran said getting up and walking pass Sakura who followed. Himeko looked to Syaoran. "Who was that?" He asked. "You know." Syaoran said and Himeko nodded looking back to the screen.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Oh, I really hope you like this chapter, don't worry question will be answered soon, but you should really be worrying about Rika, Chiharu, and Mya and everyone else at the school, will think get worse before it gets better find out next chapter. . . . .**

**And due to thestandards beyoung my control, sadly enough, I have lost chapter 21 of SkatingFigures (due to a falty and curruptdisk), but I'll update the followingchapters as followed. I'll be a whilewithupdating that chapter 21 since I have to re write it. _Fucking_ disks. But thank you to all those who'll stick with me nonetheless.**

**Sakura123**


	14. Chapter 14

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

* * *

**Monday, March, 26**

* * *

Well, school was back in. Get ready for the moan and groans of the word: test. Yah! And that is total sarcarm with the 'Yah' part. Syaoran was up and walked slowly to school, not wanting to rush. Eriol left with Tomoyo early that morning. Syaoran thinks Tomoyo's being a little to clingy. Syaoran walked through the school gates hearing the student body yelling and cheering waiting for school to start. Syaoran saw Sakura with her friends from the squad. Sakura turned and looked to Syaoran giving a quick wink without her friends noticing. Syaoran grinned a little and walked past. "Hey Li, hear your stepdad got fired, you living on the street yet." Mya said coldly. Syaoran ignored what she said and kept walking.

"I can't believe he's still here, his got a lot of balls." Mya said with everyone agreeing except for Sakura. "Kinomoto?" Mya said waving her hand in her face. "Oh, yeah." Sakura said blankly. "And it's totally offical, Eriol and Tomoyo are total boyfriend and girlfriend." Chiharu said seeing Tomoyo kiss Eriol and before running over to her friends. "Morning everyone." Tomoyo said with a smile. "So, Tomoyo, you and Eriol huh?" Rika said with a smile making Tomoyo.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Tomoyo said trying not to show how excited she was. "No, it's so cute, you finally got together." Rika answered. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. The bell rang and Syaoran and Macy were off to English class. Syaoran had told her everything that happen during spring break about Sakura and him, Eriol and Tomoyo. Everything.

"That's great, Syaoran. I'm glad." Macy said smiling. "How are things with you and Venice?" Syaoran asked sitting at the desk they usually sit at.. "Well, he's wants me to meet his parents this Friday, and I'm excited about that, also I was readng a book he gave me on family Heir and your family was in it, can you believe it, you also rank number one in the richest asian family." Macy said. Syaoran sweatdropped at Macy's excitement.

"Really." Syaoran said nervously as the Miss Xi came it looking oddly pissed.

"Good morning everyone." Miss Xi said like she usually would. "Today, were going to learn something new, you are all assighed to read this book on anger and make a paper of how it makes you feel, this report will be read in front of the class, you have five minutes to write this report,"

Everyone was baffled and took out there laptops and notebooks. "I was kidding." Miss Xi said smiling. Everyone sighed. "But you still have to write the report, it's dew in three weeks and the report must be over three words, and don't even think about getting someone to write it for you because this report it a forth of your grade total grade here."

Syaoran sighed, hearing Tomoyo whisper his name. "Li, here." Tomoyo passed Syaoran a note without anyone noticing. Syaoran opened the note:

**Eriol wants to speak with you after class.**

Syaoran looked to Tomoyo and nodded. Macy saw what the note said and monthed Syaoran 'What does he want?' Syaoran shrugged and turned back to the black board as Miss Xi was about to give a talk on american grammar.

When class finally ended Syaoran saw Eriol by his locker waiting for him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Syaoran said as Macy went to her Venice who passed Syaoran with a nod. Eriol sighed. "Follow me." Eriol said taking Syaoran into the boys' bathroom. Eriol opened the stalls making sure no one was in there. "What's this about? I have math in three minutes." Syaoran complained.

Eriol opened his messager bag and handed Syaoran pictures. Syaoran was shocked it was Syaoran and Sakura walking on the beach the other day. Syaoran stopped breathing feeling his whole world crashing on him. "Who . . . How . . .?" Syaoran couldn't get the words out as he went through the picture. "The cheer leader Mya and Naoko printed them out and everyone popular kid in school has them." Eriol exclaimed.

Syaoran paled and looked to Eriol with wide eyes. "Everyone in school has seem them."

Syaoran dropped the picture and fell to his knees trying to breath. Eriol stooped down to Syaoran level. "I can believe this is happening." Syaoran whispered. "They want to bring me down so badly."

"Syaoran calm down." Eriol said reaching out to Syaoran shoulder but Syaoran looked to Eriol was a scary look Eriol had never seem. "Calm down!" Syaoran shouted. Syaoran suddenly stood. "I can't take this anymore!" Syaoran yelled ruffling his hair. "Every where I go, I can't get away. These demon's. I hate cheerleaders!" Syaoran growled. "I know, how about there pom-poms catch fire and then I'll beat the snot out of them and see how they like it!" Syaoran shouted.

"Syaoran, Calm down, I can help you." Eriol said. "Help me? I don't want anymore help." Syoaran growled and punched the large thick glass mirror cutting himself. Eriol heart skipped a beat at Syaoran sudden anger. His hand was bleeding really bad, but Syaoran didn't seem to care. "That's it, I'm outta here!" Syoaran yelled and left the bathroom with his hand bleeding. Everyone in the hall was laughing at him. Syaoran stopped and looked to the jock that was laughing the hardest. Syaoran ran over to him and gave him a spinning jump kick to the head and everyone went quiet.

"You fucking son of a bitch." Syaoran spat in the jock's face as he tried to get up. Syaoran stormed past Sakura who saw the blood trailing behind him. "Oh my God." She gasped. Syaoran opened the princiable office slamming the door.

"Sakura, I hope you didn't think Syaoran was goin' change, he's a freak." Mya said behind Sakura as everyone went about there business. Sakura didn't say anything, she got her books and went to her next class.

Sakura hadn't seen or heard from Syaoran all day. She was worried about his hand. She heard from Eriol that he punch the mirror in the boys' bathroom. Eriol seems worrried and Tomoyo was worried about Eriol being worried, Macy and Kiwi were worried along with John and Garry who heard it from Kiwi. It was terrible, a whole bunch of worrying, enought to make me sick. Eriol said he had never seen him this way. School let out and Macy and Kiwi were heading to Syaoran's.

"You can come if you want." Kiwi said seeing John running up to her. "Hey, Baby." He said with a smile and kissed Kiwi. Kiwi pulled John closer and kissed him while Garry came running from behind them. "C'mon you two, get a room." Garry conplained. Kiwi and John broke there kiss with a quick one. "So, Syaoran went mental huh?" John said as they walked down the street. "Not only that he used the grand four lettered word after spin kicking a jock." Macy said with a sigh a the end.

"Damn." Garry and John said at the same time. "Why?" Garry said. Kiwi reached into her hidden pocket in her school uniform and handed John the picture that were taken. "Holy shit." John said letting go of Kiwi hand and looked through the pictures and then handed them to Garry who shock his head.

"You trying get busy with Syaoran?" John asked Sakura who blushed. Kiwi punched John in the arm. "It was just a question." He said rubbing his arm. "No, we were just hanging out saturday." Sakura said feeling worse and worse.

"Hey John!" Eriol called running up to them with Tomoyo with him. Eriol ran past them. "Hurry up!" Tomoyo called behind then and they all started running. Eriol stopped and opened seeing the trail of blood stopping at the bottom of the stairs and was dripping slowly.

Everyone took off there shoes at once crashing into the house. Syaoran was crying and his hand was very pale from the loss of blood. Sakura walked over to Syaoran slowly seeing he was holding a picture of his mother and father. "Syaoran?" Sakura said. Syaoran looked up his face was flushed and cheeks and eyes were stained with blood and tears. "Get away from me." Syaoran growled standing up.

"Syoaran your hurt, let us help you." Sakura said softly. "You helped enough." Syaoran said walking up the stairs a drop of blood falling every two stairs. "Syaoran wait." Sakura pleaded. "I'm done waiting!" Syaoran shouted.

"Syaoran stop!" Eriol said running up the stairs. Syaoran punched Eriol square in the chest making his fall back. John and Garry caught Eriol before he could fall. Eriol groaned. "Syaoran stop, it's was just blackmail man, it's nothing to go nuts about." Garry said. The look on Syaoran's face scared Sakura the most, she had never seem him this way. "Leave me along . . . all of you!" He shouted as Himeko came in seeing the blood on the floor.

"Oh my God. Syaoran!" Himeko took off his shoes and ran after Syaoran who went into the bathroom. Eriol rubbed his sore chest. "I didn't know Syaoran could punch that well." Eriol muttered. "Well he be okay?" Macy asked holding Kiwi's shaking hand. "I can't lie, but I'll tell you I'm not sure." Eriol answered. Sakura eyes welled up in tears.

* * *

**Author note:  
**

**Sorry I had to make this short, but I hoped you like it. I kinda feel bad for Syaoran really, just wait and see what happens next. Remember to review.**

**Sakura123**


	15. Chapter 15

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 15**

* * *

**Tuesday, March, 27**

* * *

Syaoran woke up the next morning with a cast around his hand and the anger still boiling inside of him. Syaoran sat up in his bed and looked around his room. Figure skating, figure skating, figure skating! It was all over his room. He wanted to leave for Hong Kong right now. He was sixteen and the richest sixteen year old ever. Syaoran got out his bed and went to the end of it opening his foot locker. It was a huge black trunk with his initials. 

(A/n: For all those confused about Syaoran age, his fifteen really but he'll be sixteen soon)

Syaoran looked to the Michelle Kwan poster on the wall and frowned at it. Syaoran walked over to the poster taking the pins out and rolling it up. Then he went over to his photo albums of with all the figure skating pictures and autographs and put it in the trunk along with his trophies and metals, his four pairs of skates, all the music that he used for his skating routines, his burn on a CDrom all of the figure skating clips and put them in the trunk, he deleted his figure skating web site, EVERYTHING.

Syaoran took a burning hot shower and got dressed, his room was dark and looked like a dungeon after taking down all the bright posters and everything. Syoaran went down stairs seeing Himeko reading the daily paper knowing Eriol had left for school at least a hour ago. "Good Morning." Himeko said with a smile looking for his paper.

"Morning." Syaoran said sitting down taking a waffle off the platter and starred blankly at it. "How are you feeling?" Himeko said closing the paper looking to Syaoran. Syaoran didn't answer he just cut his waffle. "Syaoran you can't stay here all day doing nothing." Himeko said seriously. Syaoran swallowed his waffle and looked to his stepfather.

"I won't I have a meeting this afternoon, and also I have some training to catch up on." Syoaran said cutting another piece of his waffle and putting it into his month.

"Syaoran I know you still mad about what happened yesterday but you can't do this, you may have gotten into the acadamy but the classes don't start tell after summer."

"So, that's not stopping me, I just sighed up for a online study, it's not aproblem, anything is better then going to that hell-hole of a school."

"You know you should talk to them."

"To who?"

"Your friends, they want to help."

"I don't need help, I have enough of it."

Himeko sighed and looked at his hands. "Look, Syaoran. You have to make a decision, if you want to take responsibilty for taking charge of your familys company, fine. But you'll be giving up figure skating."

Syaora scoffed. "I made that decision, why the hell do you think I'm having a meeting this afternoon."

Himeko was baffled at what Syaoran had said and looked at his serious face. "Syaoran, you don't really mean that."

"Like hell I don't, I'm going to do what has been planned from me since birth, my father would want me to, and I'm not going run my family name in the mud because of figure skating." Syaoran said standing up and walking to the door putting his sneakers and slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

Sakura was in biology class waiting for lunch so she could find Syaoran. She still got chills from thinking about Syaoran expression from yesterday. Sakura felt her cell phone vibrate right when the lunch bell rang. Eriol instant messaged her to tell Tomoyo he had to call off there date tonight. Tomoyo didn't seem disappointed when Sakura told her she just nodded her head and went to lunch.

Sakura went into the yard. She had thiry-minutes to find Syaoran and talk to him. Sakura left the school grounds and went to his house. She knocked a few time but no one was answering. Then She saw Syaoran coming up the street after coming from his meeting taking out his keys. Sakura stopped and looked to Syaoran when he stopped noticing she was there. "Syaoran?" Sakura said walking to him. Syaoran looked away and walked past her. "Syaoran listen to me, I know your upset but you have to listen." Sakura pleaded grabbing his wrist. Syaoran snatched it back.

"You don't know anything." Syaoran snapped. Sakura was taken back for a moment but then she took his wrist again.

"Listen to me."

Syaoran didn't stop he unlocked the front door. "Syaoran look, I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know they were following us." Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran stopped and looked to Sakura. "You know what, I seriously don't care. I can't even believe that I thought you could be a friend, not matter what you do or how much make-up and popularity you have, you'll still be the uglyest girl I'll ever know." Syoaran said and slammed the door.

Sakura's heart felt like it was being ripped out and stepped on. She didn't understand why Syaoran was like this, he didn't even want to hear her explaination. Sakura turned away with tears streaming down her face. She raced to school not feeling hungry or anything except sad.

When school let out Syaoran was in his room typing up letter to the elders of his clan. While Himeko, Eriol, Tomoyo, John, and Sakura were talking. "He said that?" John said shocked after Sakura told them, what Syaoran had said. Sakura just nodded with more tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Tomoyo hugged Sakura giving her a tissue. "That bastard, all this over photo's." John said sitting back.

"It's not about the photo's, this is how Syoaran really is. But he's stressed he has to make a decision." Eriol said seriously as Himeko came in with some iced tea. "What decision?" Tomoyo said looking to Eriol. "He didn't tell anyone this in school because he didn't want to like for the wrong reasons, Syaoran is the heir of the Li corparation in asia and before age sixteen he was suppose to make the decision of taking up his place as heir to it but he has to give up figure skating." Eriol explained.

"He's rich?" Sakura said whipping her eyes. "Dead rich actually." Eriol said. John laughed. "Shit, I knew Syaoran was rich but I didn't know he was king rich."

"I'm just so pissed at him." Eriol growled. Himeko sat down with John on his right. "Well, he made the decision, and he's going threw with it." Himeko said. Eriol sighed and took his Iced tea and drank it. Syaoran came out his room licking a stamp and placing it on the envolope. Eriol stood up and jumped over the couch.

"You gotta lot of balls talking crap to Sakura like that!" Eriol shouted to Syaoran. Syaoran stopped at the end of the stairs with Eriol in his face. "Too bad you don't." Syaoran said brushing pass him. Eriol snatched the letter out of Syoaran hand and opened it. "Give me that back, Eriol." Syaoran said reaching for it but Eriol slapped his hand away and begain reading.

"I am please to inform the elders of the Li clan I accept . . . are you crazy your throwing your life away!" Eriol said looking to Syaoran. "No, I'm throwing a punch." Syaoran said and punched Eriol in the face. "Eriol!" Tomoyo got off the couch and ran over to Eriol who looked up to Syoaran with his lip bleeding. "Eriol, are you alright?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol helping him up.

"Syaoran control yourself!" Himeko bellowed. "Shut up!" Syaoran shouted. "You aren't my father."

Eriol got up and pranced on Syaoran punching him. Syaoran used his marshal arts and blocked Eriol's punch. John took his iced tea and watched the show laughing a little. "Stop it!" Sakura shouted. Eriol slammed Syaoran aganist the wall but Syaoran kneed him in the stomach and then punched him. "Syaoran stop it!" Himeko shouted.

Eriol got back up and punched Syaoran in the stomach. Syaoran got back up and kicked Eriol in the stomach. Syaoran sisters opened the door and saw what was happened.

"Xiao Lang!" Ming shouted. Syaoran stopped and looked to his sisters. "Move back." Ming ordered. Syaoran stood where he was not moving at all. "MOVE!" She shouted. Syaoran took a step back his hand bleeding agin from when he cut himself. Eriol groaned trying to get up. Tomoyo went over and helped him. Sakura was quiet with her tears running down her cheeks and John was just sucking down his Iced tea still watching it like it was a movie. Eriol cheek was purple and his lip was bleeding.

Syaoran didn't show any sigh of remorse what so ever. "Come here brother, your coming with us." Mae said to Syoaran.Himeko stood there looking to Syaoran who walked over to his sisters. "Let's go." She said. Syaoran grabbed his cell phone and slipped on his shoes leaving the house with out a word. Eriol was on his knees looking at them bowing. "We are sorry." Xiao said sadly and left the house.

"That was eventfull." John said smiling."Shut up John." Himeko said with a sigh sitting down. Tomoyo went to the kitchen and got a ice pack. "God, that hurt." Eriol said taking the tissue Sakura handed to his and whipping the blood off his lip.

Syaoran got into the limo with his sister who was frowning. "What was that all about? I thought I told you to control yourself." Ming said with fury. Syaoran looked out the window with a disgusted look on his face. "Say something!" Mae shouted. The others were quiet.

Syaoran to turned to his sisters and grinned. "I want to go back to Hong Kong, Now." Syaoran said firmly. "Huh?" They all said. "I'm sick of this place, I want to go back home." Syaoran said agin. "That means you excepted being the Heir and your taking the company into your hands." Mae said. "Yeah so, I want to start my training with Meling in a week." He continued.

"Syaoran your only fifteen, you don't want to give your figure skating." Xiao said. "Actually I do, I made up my mind and as heir I want it done." Syaoran said seriously rubbing his string cheek. Syaoran cell phone rang, He opened it and looked at the number, It was Sakura. Syaoran growled and opened the window throwing it out smashing into piece. "Very well." They said. "Good, I want all my stuff out of the house, and I mean everything by tomorrow." Syaoran ordered. Mae took out her cell phone and dialed there private movers.

Sakura kept calling and calling. "His phone number isn't any good." Sakura said to Himeko who just sighed. "Looks like he's going back to Hong Kong." He said. "What? Why?" Sakura said baffled. Tomoyo and Eriol were still there, John went home he was meeting Kiwi tonight they were going to see a movie. Tomoyo gave Eriol a new ice pack and softly pressed on his cheek. "He can go for all I care, his just a problem." Eriol said wincing at the coldness touching his stinging cheek.

"How can you say that?" Sakura said closing her cell phone. "Look, I'm not the one with a crush." Eriol shot back. Sakura blushed and looked down. "Just leave him along, Eriol." Tomoyo said softly Eriol just sighed and walked out the room. "I'm sorry you had to see Syaoran like this ladies," Himeko said drinking his iced tea. "Syaoran was like this when he was fourteen but then we talked but it's too late now."

Sakura sighed and looked to Tomoyo who looked to her and then they both looked to Himeko. "His mother wanted me to raise him as much as I could, but he was too anger."

"We better go." Tomoyo said standing up along with Sakura. "Okay, have a good evening." Himeko said standing up and bowing. Sakura and Tomoyo bowed back and went to the door putting on there shoes and leaving. Sakura opened her cell phone again and dialed Syaoran number again. "Sakura stop." Tomoyo said taking her phone and closing it. "I'm sorry, I just never wanted this to happen, I didn't know they would do this." Sakura said as Tomoyo handed her phone back. Sakura and Tomoyo went to cheer practice.

"Okay girls, lest try our back flips!" Sakura shouted over the cheering cheerleaders. All the cheerleader including Tomoyo did a back flip. "Good, and lets put it into to the routine." Sakura said following along with there claps and chants. Sakura was thinking of Syaoran the whole time, the way he smiled at her, the way he danced with her, the way he kissed her last winter, everything was coming back to her like a dream.

"Okay lets take a break." Sakura panted and looked to the gate expecting him there watching her but it was just passing cars and hooting preverted jocks.

"Did you hear, that Syaoran freak finally left the school." Rika said and the other girl cheered. "Finally! Sakura, I hope you didn't think that he was going to be excepted in this school just cause you were hanging out with him, But I know you better then that, it was so smart of you to humillate him with this." Chiharu laughed. Sakura turned and looked to Chiharu coldly. All the girl had stopped laughing.

"You know what, Syaoran isn't a freak, you guys are, I got to know him and he's a nice guy, better then anyone I've ever met and you destroyed him, now he's leaving from Hong Kong, and he thinks I wanted this. I wish you all knew how he felt, since he's the Heir of the Li corparation, and both his parents are dead, but you don't know how that feels do you!"

Sakura's friends were slient. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't think so." She said and with that she looked to Tomoyo and ran off leaving her so-called friends speechless. Sakura ran down the street and headed to Syaoran house but when she got there she saw a moving truck.

"What the-" Sakura stopped seeing Himeko sighing a clipboard as a group of men came out the house along with Eriol and getting in the truck and drove off. Eriol and Himeko turned to Sakura who was still wearing her cheerleader uniform. "What's going on?" Sakura asked looking to Eriol who sighed and put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing. Syaoran just moved out some stuff he was taking to Hong Kong." Eriol said trying not to look like he cared. "Erio,l do you know Syaoran email address?" Sakura asked walking past Himeko who yawned. "I'll be back, Eriol. I feel like some take-out, I'm stressed." Himeko said said crossing the street. Eriol just nodded and looked to Sakura. "Yeah, but I think you should give him some space." Eriol advised.

"I have to tel this to him, I don't want him anger with me later." Sakura exclaimed sitting on the front stairs. Eriol sat down with Sakura and looked at her. "What does he mean to you?" Eriol said seriously and softly to Sakura. Sakura blushed. "A friend, that all." Sakura lied. Eriol chuckled and rested his knee on the next step supporting his weight.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You lie like shit."

"So I've been told."

"I know your in love with Syaoran, or you wouldn't be trying so hard,"

"I'm not, I don't want him to think I did this, I don't want to hurt his feeling."

"Kinda late for that, next time you see Syaoran, either on his way to school here on on the news."

"Huh?"

"Syao's got a lot of work ahead of him and I'm expecting he'll beat himself to learn it all in the time he's given."

"But is that what he wants?"

"Good question, but it's been answered, he's going to Hong Kong either way, you can't change that."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Cause I know everything will turn out for the better."

"What doyou have ESP?"

"No, I just do, and remember, I'm not the one in love."

Eriol got and looked to Sakura who seemed deep in thought. "But if you want it some badily, I'll give it to you." Eriol said and Sakura smiled jumping up and hugging Eriol. "Oh thank you, Eriol." She said. Eriol smiled and a little and hugged her back. "No problem."

* * *

**That was outrageously crazy! This is the real Syaoran, and now taking up his rightful place in the business world. Will Sakura ever confess her feelings? Will Syaoran let Sakura explain? And a bunch of other questions I seriously don't feel like writing down. heh heh **

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Remember to review.**

**Sakura123**


	16. Chapter 16

**Skating Figure**

**Chapter: 16**

* * *

**(Summer time)**

* * *

**Sunday, June, 29**

Well summer was here finally. School's out and everyone thing was just great. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura were going to have an action packed summer or so Eriol would wish. Kiwi and John went with there parents to New York for a couple weeks. Macy went with her Mother and Father to go all around Japan and see all the hot spots. Syaoran on the other hand. Well you can only imagen.

But to the present day, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol were on a light rail to Hong Kong. Tomoyo booked a hotel there since Sakura was going to along at home she wanted to go to Hong kong. Touya and his friends went to some collage with wild partys. As the light rail came to a stop Sakura looked out the window seeing people exiting and getting on. "C'mon Sakura." Eriol said holding Tomoyo hand as they carried there things. "Coming."

Sakura got up and followed Eriol and Tomoyo though the crowd of Japanese business men and women, teens, and seniors. Sakura sighed and got into the Limo that was waiting for them. "Thank God, the A.C was working, I would be sweating up a lake." Tomoyo said sitting next to Eriol. "So what are we goin' do?" Eriol said Tomoyo before kissing her cheek. "Well, I was going to say shopping," Tomoy began and stopped seeing Eriol sighed. "Okay look, Eriol, you volenteered." Tomoyo said and Sakura laughed.

"I would never have if I didn't know you have zero common sence when it comes to shopping." Eriol laughed. Tomoyo blushed and looked to Sakura.

"Well, I am a female and I think presentation is everything." Tomoyo said proudly. "I like you just the way you are, you don't need to go crazy about getting new clothes and shoes, you's look great in dirt." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and gave Eriol a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks sweety, and continuing what I was going to say, we can go downtown and see if we can find and movie stars." Tomoyo said taking out his video camera as the car stopped at there five star hotel. "Sounds like fun, we also can pick some new swimsuits." Sakura said getting out the car. The limo driver was taking there bags.

"What going on?" Sakura asked Tomoyo looking at all the reports and camera men waiting for someone. "I don't know." Tomoyo said putting on her sunglass along with Eriol. Sakura put her pink sunglasses and walking into the hotel that was filled with more camera men and reporters.

Tomoyo went to the desk and smiled. "Good afternoon, Miss. Do you have reservation?" The nerdy looking man said with a smile. "Yes, Daidoji Tomoyo."

The nerdy guy typed Tomoyo's name in and nodded. "Here you three keys, Miss Daidoji, have a lovely stay at the Li hotel." He said and bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Li hotel?" Sakura said looking Eriol. "Yep, if your thinking Syaroan your thinking right, his father made this buliding." Eriol exclaimed. "I didn't know he was hotel rich." Sakura said in awe looking at the crystal chanbaler. A elevator door opened and camera began flashing and shouting reports. Two large men came out first then a boy and a girl.

Sakura looked closer and then realized it was Syaoran and his cousin Meling, they were talking with the bodyguards one either side of them, with a woman trailing after Syaoran nervously. He looked so much tall then from the last time and his facisal expression was firm and seriously.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol and tapped him. "C'mon." She said in a harsh whisper. Eriol just nodded and looked to Sakura who face was flushed and expression was in awe once more. "Sakura, c'mon." Eriol said. Sakura blinked and looked to Eriol and they walked to the elevators on the other side going to there room.

Syaoran and Meling on the other hand were there personally taking a look around the hotel. "Li, how are you going to spend your summer?" A reported asked quickly. Syaoran ignored them and walked outside into the limo and drove off. "You seem popular." Meling said smiling. "Shut up, 'how am I goin' spend my summer?', Cho put that on my list of things I hate, stupid questions and reporters." Syaoran said to his assiantant Cho. "Yes sir." She said firmly.

"Lets go back to the penthouse, I have a session with Master Jakin." Syaoran said lazily. "Yes sir." Cho said again. "You know, I thought I saw Eriol back there." Meling said opening her lip gloss and putting more on. Syaoran looked at Meling put on more. "Why are you putting that on again?" Syaoran asked annoyed.

"Because I'm a girl and it's my favortie flavor, sweet watermelon." Meling said. Syaoran snatched Meling lip gloss and throw it out the window. "What the hell was that for I paid nine yen for that!" Meling yelled. "Tough." Syaoran said folding his arms as the stopped at a stop light. Cho's phone rang. "Hello, yes . . . . yes . . . bye." She said taking out her or more like Syaoran's mini computer. " Master Syaoran, that was the Jaki motocycle chief and he's ready for another testing."

"Good Cho, cancel my session with Jakin, I could use some speed." Syaoran said with a grin. "Yes sir." Cho called Master Jakin and canceled. "Driver, head to the race track one near the Jaki motocycle company." Syaoran ordered. "Yes sir." Said the driver. "I hope you don't crash these models like last time." Meling said. "Shut up, the motor was shit anyway." Syaoran snappped.

Sakura was still thinking of Syaoran and how much he hand changes in the past couple months but the hotel room Tomoyo got for them was amazing. Eriol was looking forward to taking a bath with the bubble bath in it called Ocean dream. Tomoyo on the other hand want to eat the food and sleep in the spring free bed. Sakura looked out the window seeing tall buildings a bay past them. It truely was amazing. "Sakura, lets go to the race track, I heard they had some cute guys there racing." Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol raised his eyesbrow walking in the room coming from the bathroom. "Oh don't worry, I'd pick you." Tomoyo said putting her arms around Eriol neck and kissing making him laugh.

"You really are strange." He said kissing her back. Sakura blushed and sighed. "Okay, we have rooms why don't you guys use them." Sakura said out loud. "C'mon we have a car waiting for us." Tomoyo said letting go of Eriol and walking to the door.

The drive to the Motorcycle track took about twenty minutes tops. The traffic finally went down along with the heat. When they arrived the track was being ran by a single racer along with five people with clipboards. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol went to the empty stand and went to the first row looked at the person on the motorcycle zoom at top speed on the track. "Hey, look it's Meling." Eriol said looking at Meling who's hair wasn't in her usual pigtails but down in a single ponytail. The motocycle stopped leaving tire marks with the screening sound the the smoke.

"How was it?" A guy at the track said holding a clipboard. The person on the bike got off and took off the helmet. It was Syaoran. Eriol smirked. "Mmm, seems like we keep running into them." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and looked to the event unholding. "Shitty." They heard Syaoran said with his hand exteneded and Meling handed Syaoran a metal bat. Syaoran turned to the motorcycle and began beating and dinting it with each swing. Syaoran threw the bat behind him with Meling catching it with and then turned on the motorcycle letting it drive into the cement wall ahead. Sakura winced at Syaoran coldness toward the people below. This wasn't him at all.

"You listen here dipshit!" Syaoran began shouting snatching the clipboard out of the dumb founded at what was happening. "I pay for everything for you and on top of that I make sure you have food in your damn stomach, and this is the payment you give me for busting my ass!"

"But Master Li, I-" The man stammered looking as if he was going to burst in tears. "But my cousin's ass!" Syaoran shouted checking off some marks off the clipboard. "Hey!" Meling said offened folding her arms. "Shut up Meling!" Syaoran yelled to his cousin.

"You have one month to get the lead out you damn ass, dipshit, I would normally give you five days to improve that shitty motor but you have one month, you wanna be the best you better do your best or your goin' fail in this world!" Syaoran slammed the clipboard in the man's face as he began crying.

Eriol took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "CHO!" Syaoran shouted and Meling and Cho walked behind Syaoran quietly. Syaoran cell rang. "Give it to me." Syaoran demannded. Cho gave Syaoran his shimmering dark green flip cell phone. "Hello?" Syaoran answered. "Love your methods of handling business." Eriol said on the other line. Sakura looked to Eriol who was smirking stand up. Sakura watched Syaoran turn to the stands. "How did you get this number?" Syaoran said looking to Eriol who was waving. "Oh now you can't ask a master his tricks." Eriol said smiling.

"You bastard, what do you want?" Syaoran said rudely with pure anger in his voice. "Nothing, I was hoping you'd allow us a visit to your penthouse for some tea." Eriol said sitting back down and crossing his legs. "Well you can kiss Meling's ass." Syaoran said ginving Eriol 'the finger'

"Hey!" Meling said. "Shut up, Meling." Syaoran annoyed. "Not very nice are we?" Eriol said laughing. Syaoran growled hanging up the phone.

Eriol turned his phone off and laughed. "You knew Syoaran new number the whole time and didn't tell me." Sakura blurted out. "Yes, his sisters gave it to me when he got a new one." Eriol said standing up and along with the girl leaving the track and walking back to the car seeing Syaoran's limo pulling off. "You should have told me." Sakura said looking to Eriol. "I didn't want to because he wouldn't have listened to you anyway." Eriol exclaimed. Sakura sighed and nodded as Tomoyo went in.

"Lets go out to eat, I know a great place that makes american food." Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura and Eriol nodded. "Sounds great." Eriol said even if he had already tasted american food.

Syaoran was quiet on the way to his penthouse. He kept thinking about what he needed to do and how is Master Jakin going to react with him canceling a session the seventh time this week, and how Eriol got his new cell phone numbe?. When the limo stopped Syaoran got out and went inside of the business building that had his penthouse close to the top floors. "Syaoran your sisters are on the line." Cho said handing him his phone back. "What?" Syaoran said and there was a long pause before he just decided to hang up while his oldest sister walking talking about having dinner with some blind date.

Syaoran walked to the elevator to his penthouse where Master Jakin was waitng. Syaoran looked over to Meling who looked pissed, she blow her cheeks with air and sighed releacing it. That look, it was the look that seemed to be Meling emotion now, Bored. The elevater door opend and Syaoran stepped out slowly everyone greeted Syaoran and Meling. It was almost sickening how many time Syaoran heard that in one day.

Syaoran opened his frosted glass door seeing Master Jakin sitting at his office desk with the bright light shining in the room from the huge window. "Master Syaoran." He said. Syaoran shooed Cho and Meling away wanting some privatly. "Sorry, I had to cancel, I promise this is the last time, I'll put in extra hours are next lesson." Syaoran said claming taking off his shoes and walking to Master Jakin.

"Fine, but it's my treat for your pain." Jakin said smirking. "What you goin' make me run til I pass out?" Syaoran said sarcastially. "Maybe, but it's going to be a test."

Syaoran just nodded and sat at his office and the buzz intercom on Syaoran's desk. "Master Li, You have a visiter outside." A a woman at the information desk named Bi. "Who is it?" Syaoran said back pushing the button. "Um. . .I'm sorry Master Li, they don't want me tell you." Bi said.

"Whar kinda shit is that? fine. Just send them in." Syaoran annoyed. "Yes sir." Bi said. Cho opened the door revealing Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura. Syaoran sat back in his leather spinny chair and loosened his tie. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite people." Syaoran said coldly. "Really, cause I thought you hated us." Eriol said walking over to Syaoran. "I do. Get lost." Syaoran said angerily. "Syaoran." Jakin said looking to Syaoran who folded his arms. "What? I want them gone." Syaoran said before pushing the intercom button. "Bi, you little bitch, I want them gone!" Syoaran shouted. "Y-yes sir." Bi said nervously. Bi and Cho came in look nervous.

"Syao, c'mon I didn't come here to fight, I just wanted to talk." Eriol said frimly. "We did, good-bye." Syaoran said grinning. "Please, Master Li wants to peace." Bi said nervously bowing. "Fine." Eriol said and walking out. Sakura looked to Syaoran as he left. He just put his feet on his desk and folded his arms with a cold look on his face that pained her to look at him.

"He's such a . . . ahh! I can't even think of something to call him." Eriol said flopping into a chair in there hotel room. "He's really rude." Tomoyo said. "Oh like your not." Eriol said sarcastally. Sakura laughed. "Funny." Tomoyo said sitting on Eriol's lap. "Don't worry about it." Tomoyo said kissing Eriol cheek. But Eriol just frowned even more. "We should do something tonight." Sakura suggested. "I was hoping you'd say that." Tomoyo said getting off Eriol.

"No, not shopping." Eriol pleaded. "No it's not shopping." Tomoyo said with a sigh. "Thank God." Eriol muttered. "Tomoyo, you promised that you wouldn't make me wear your desighs." Sakura said looking to her best friend who just put her hand on her hips and said: "I don't make you put them on."

Eriol and Sakura looked at Tomoyo with there eyes half mass. "Whatever, I just booked us to go to a private club, no reporter or anything, we could be dancing with the hottest Japanese models and actors." Tomoyo said excited. Sakura smiled and Eriol looked deep in thought. "They have private clubs?" He said dumbly.

"Just get ready." Tomoyo said walking out the room and to the bathroom. Eriol and Sakura shrugged.

Syaoran was sitting at his office desk looking out the large window peering down on his home land streets. 'Mmm, I could go for a skate right about now.' Syaoran thought looking too the teenages running down the street with the cops on there backs. Meling came in the room with her hair in her usual pig tails now. "Syaoran?" She said walking over to Syaoran who turned. "What?" He said simply. "Um . . . what are you doing up so late, it's past ten." Meling said in a low voice. "So . . . I can stay up as long as I want." Syaoran said walking back to his desk and sitting in his leather spinning chair.

"My sisters sleep?" Syaoran propping his feet on the desk top. "Yeah, hey how about a little fun, lets go out tonight." Meling said sitting on Syaoran desk. "Where, I can't go. My sisters will have kittens." Syaoran said annoyed at how his sister always hawking over him.

"Wuss, they won't know, all we have to do is go to the emergeny elevator." Meling exclaimed. "I forget the code." Syaoran said. "Man, do you have excusses for everything, I know it." Meling said. "Now, c'mon it's a party tonight, I booked it for us, c'mon you know you wanna." Meling said smiling.

Syaoran looked at his wrist watch and smirked at his cousin. "Be ready in ten, the guards change every ten mintues." Syaoran said getting up and heading to her room along with Meling who was giggling all the way.

After seven mintues, Syaoran and Meling ran down the stairs of the penthouse heading to the emergency elevator. Syaoran and Meling were sliding on the rails laughing. Meling was happy to see Syaoran laughing and smiling, it had been about a week, sometimes it was hard to please him but then agin she's his favorite cousin.

Meling and Syaoran jumped onto the landing and ran down the hall to the eleavtor. "We better take the bike." Syaoran said walking into the opening elevator.

"Alright, I'll drive." Meling said with a smile. "No, last time you nearly crashed us, I'm driving, no buts." Syaoran said firmly pushing the G buttom for the garage. "Your mean." Meling pouted. "Oh well, you lucky at least I agreed with you about going to this private club." Syaoran said leaning on the the elevator wall as it went down. "Oh please, I wanted to go dancing, you can crash at the bar and flirt." Meling said then laughed. Syaoran rolled his eyes as the elevator door opened. Syaoran went over to a brown wall that was labled with names of cars and keys. Syaoran took the Moto key and picking up the black helmets.

"You think they'll find us?" Syaoran asked putting on the helmet and getting on the bike starting it up. Meling scoffed. "Not a chance, I'm a pro at sneaking."

"Bet you thirty yen we get caught, miss Pro." Syaoran said as Meling got on and the garge door opened. "Fine. It's a bet." Meling said and Syoaran screeched out the garage.

* * *

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol were at the private club called Wal. They were drinking some smoothies. It was totally packed with people. And you'd think private clubs would be a little more. . . private. The Dj was playing techo. The dance floor was packed. "Tomoyo, I thought this was a private party!" Sakura shouted over the music. Tomoyo swallowed her cherry banana drink and nodded. "It is, it's just a lot of weathly teens who want some fun!" Tomoyo shouted. "Oh." Sakura said nodding.

The Dj changed the disk to another techo song. "C'mon Tomoyo let's dance." Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand. "You'll be okay, Sakura!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll just get another drink." Sakura said walking to the bar while Eriol and Tomoyo headed for the dance floor.

The bar was lit with a soft neon blue lights along with three pretty female bartenders. Syaoran was sitting at the bar with Meling talking. "This place is loud tonight." Meling whispered to Syaoran who just nodded. "I thought private partys were supposed to be boring." Syaoran said. "Hey, Miss!"

Syaoran and Meling turned there heads looking to a tall built like Syaoran type guy, except his hair was spiked and black. "What!" Meling answered back smirking. "You wanna dance?" The spiky haired guy asked. "Sure, I'll see ya cousin." Meling said taking the guys hand and walked to the dance floor. Syaoran just rolled his eyes.

Sakura weaved threw the crowed fianlly getting to the bar panting. "Can I have a glass of water?" Sakura said. The bartender nodded and flipped a glass cup and poured some water in it. "Thank you." Sakura took a long gulp of her cold water and sighed. "What do you want Syaoran." A bartender with short black hair with marron highlights. "How about a date?" Syaoran said slyly. Sakura turned her head and looked to Syaoran. It looked like him but it didn't sound like him.

"Your so flattering, but I have a boyfriend, how about a drink on the house instead." The bartender said to Syaoran tucking her hair behind her ear. "That's great, I'll have a Sidecar on the rocks." Syaoran said smoothly. "Alright." She said and then began getting his drink ready.

"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura said walking over. Syaoran turned his head and frowned. 'This is so not my day.' Syaoran said paying the bartender and walking away with his drink. "Syaoran wait!" Sakura called following him. Syaoran stopped and turned sipping his drink. "What?" He said in a nasty tone as the drink burner his thoart slightly. "Aren't you glad to see me?" Sakura asked dumbly. "Let me think." Syaoran said and turned away walking to his table.

Sakura ran after him to his table. "Syaoran, I know your still mad, but-" Syaoran put up his hand cutting Sakura off. "I'm not mad." He said. "But-" Syaoran held up his hand again. "And I don't want to hear it."

Sakura just sat down and looked to Syaoran feeling her cheeks blushing. "What have you been doing, these past few months?" Sakura asked softly as the song began to change to a R&B mix. "Minding my business." Syaoran said leaning back and taking a sip of his drink. "When did you start drinking achcol?" Sakura said. "So, Many question, you nosy little girl." Syaoran said in a sarcastic voice. "You wanna know my shoe size too?"

Sakura just shock her head. "Um . . . You wanna dance?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nearly shocked on his drink. "No, I have to keep a low proflie." Syaoran said setting his drink down. "Are you scared?" Sakura asked teasingly. "No, last time I remember being scared was when I caught Meling watching some American kiddy show called Barney." Syaoran said with a firm look on his face as if he were serious. Sakura laughed a little. Syaoran looked at her as if she were crazy.

It didn't seem much of a joke to him but she just laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were joking." Sakura said. "Whatever." Syaoran said finished off his drink. "Syaoran, you seem different to me." Sakura said softly studying Syaoran face that frowned at what Sakura said. "Look, Kinomoto I seriously don't feel like this touchy feely stuff now, I get enough of that with my stupid sisters." Syaoran said with a sigh and a annoyed look on his face.

A group of girls walked passes Syaoran giggling and smiling. "Hello Ladies." Syoaran said winking at them making them giggle even more. Sakura felt her cheeks flush with how Syaoran was acting toward the group of girls, It was making her so jealous he wasn't flattering her. The Dj scratched the mix and mixed the song to Touch by Omarion.

(_A/n: I don't like Omarion but it's a catchy song_)

**we've known each other, for some time, i think it's time (sorry baby) i been havin visions,  
fanticies (fanticies) cus of all the light **

Syaoran closed his eyes and listened to the music, it was interesting. "Not bad." Syaoran muttered. "What!" Sakura shouted over the music. "Nothing, c'mon let's dance." Syaoran said screwing the whole low proflie thing. "Um . . . Sure." Sakura said following Syaoran to the dance floor.

**just back into it and let it touch (touch) come on and move, and let it touch (touch) we cannot  
lose, just let it touch (touch) I will be true, come on and let it touch (touch)**

Syaoran and Sakura dance with the music like it was a routine. They knew each other moves, side by side they danced and everyone watched until Meling joined in.

**touch, touch, (I know you do it with the light on,) touch (hold on, keep the lights on) touch  
(right wit me next to my bed,) touch, (yeah,) touch, (ha ha ha keep the lights on) **

Eriol and Tomoyo were watching the three on them dance while everyone hooted and cheered. Eriol looked to Syaoran who actually looking happy dancing.

**my eyes have seen, nothin like you, wanna bite you, (so sweet) not try'n be, direspectful, (but i  
just wanna get you to) **

Sakura, Meling, and Syaoran were dancing in prefect unison with each turn and body moves it seem like they had praticed it. More and More people began to join Syaoran, Sakura, and Meling dancing to the song.

just back into it, and let it touch, (touch) come on and move, and let it touch, (touch) we can  
not lose, just let it touch, (touch) I will be true, come on and let it touch, (touch)

**(when ya walk in) touch...touch...touch (in the middle of the doorway, keep the lights on) touch  
(ya know what I'm sayin) touch (wanna take it off slowly) touch (keep the lights on) **

oh baby by the way, (oh baby by the way) you can tell me no i want you (tell me no i want you)  
because you know at the end of the day (know at the end of the day) everything is up to you  
(everything yeah-right)

just back into it, and let it touch (touch) come on and move, and let it touch (touch) we can not  
lose, just let it touch (touch) I will be true, come on and let it touch (touch)

**touch, (yeah), touch, touch, (keep the lights on), touch, touch, (I'm coming to you) touch, (keep  
the lights on), (move slow, yo) touch, (how you feel out there) touch, (i wanna thank yall) touch,  
(ha ha) touch, (oh yeah, you can turn the lights off) touch, touch, (peace) touch, touch **

When the song ended Syaoran went back to the bar and got another sidecar. Sakura sat with him panting and laughing. "That was fun!" She said over the blasting music of LL cool J's headswung. Syaoran gulped down that drink and gasped feeling the sting in his thoart. "Syaoran you shouldn't drink you'll get in-" Sakura was cut off at Syaoran who's eyes went wide.

Sakura turned her head seeing his sisters looking to him with there arms folded. "Shit, Meling won the bet." Syaoran said to himself.

* * *

To be continued. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I took me a while but hey just as long as it pleases the reader. I know I'm making some of them a little OFC but bear with me now.**

**Remember to review. . . **

**Sakura123**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 17**

* * *

**(Past one O'clock)**

**Monday, June, 30**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ming shouted to Syaoran who was sitting in a chair along with Tomoyo, Meling, Eriol, and Sakura. "It wasn't my idea it was Meling." Syaoran protested. "Snitch." Meling said in a nasty tone. "And you were drinking!" Xiao shouted. Syaoran sighed. "I only had two." He protested agin. "You have one more drink, I'll make sure you never go to that perfect summer winter wonderland." Ming said. Syaoran's other to sisters were in there room talking about Syaoran's behavior and what was his punishment.

"Stop making excuses." Ming shouted and then tears began to spill from her eyes. "You know what, I don't need this right now." Syaoran said getting up and walking out the room. Eriol looked to Syaoran storming out and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**(Morning)**

**Monday, June, 30**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol stayed at Syaoran's penthouse that night. Syaoran wasn't to happy about it when he found Eriol next door to his room. It was past nine and Syaoran was working already.

"Bi call Mr. Zatte and tell him to cancel are meeting, I have training, but don't tell him that." Syaoran said spinning around in his leather spinning chair reading the stock papers. "Yes sir." Bi said. Syaoran's sister Ming came in with his iced tea looking to him firmly.

"Good Morning." Syaoran said simply stopping his spinning chair. "Morning brother." Ming said. Syaoran closed his eyes feeling like he was on the ice agin doing his perfect spins, Syaoran really missed Figure skating it almost hurt to go dancing, since he danced in some of his skating routines.

"I got you an appointment for a facal, a foot, hand and back massage for you later today." Ming said looking to her brother. "Lovely." Syaoran said sarcastically before drinking his iced tea. "You still punishing me for last night." Syaoran asked leaning back in his seat. "I'm thinking about it, but you need to stop canceling your training session with Master Jakin." Ming said walking out. Syaoran sighed and looked to his assassitant Cho.

"Cho, see if Meling's awake, I'm bored." Syaoran said opening his lap top and looking at the messages and meeting calls he got. "Right away, sir." Said walking out the office. Syaoran waited for the door to close before bring up the latest in figure skating news. Syaoran looked for Kiwi's name which was on there, she had found a new partner.

'Good.' Syaoran thought with a sigh running his hands threw his hair. Syaoran closed the page and looked for clips of figure skating. When it downloaded Syaoran watched intencing listening to the music and the commentors.

Syaoran could almost feel the cold air from the ring. He was watched a clip of Eriol from the last time he saw him perform. His form was still perfect even on screen. Syaoran heard someone coming and then stopped the clip and closed both windows. "Morning, Syao." Meling said walking in wearing red skirt and a tude top. "Wass up?" Syaoran said closing his lap top and looking to his cousin.

"Heard your getting some spa treatment later today." Meling said sitting on his desk. "Yup, you can come if you want, being piled by people touching me makes me nervous and twitchy." Syaoran said with a sigh. "Why the hell is it so quiet in here?" Meling said annoyed looking around.

"It's the morning." Syaoran said raising his eyesbrow. "Bullshit, let's listen to some music and dance like old time." Meling said picking up the remote that controlled the window shades, the door, and the stero player that was build in with the large office room. "What do you want to listen too." Meling said going threw CD after CD waiting for Syaoran answer. Meling loved pushing the changing CD buttom it made a funny noice. "What do you want to listen too?" Syaoran said looking to Meling grinning.

"Good question." Meling said smiling. Syaoran stood up and walked over to Meling taking the remote. "Well, since we can decide lets let the player pick." Syaoran the pushing the shuffle buttom. The stero player shuffled for a moment and then Nelly's Hot in here began playing.

Meling and Syaoran laughed for a moment. "I didn't know you got this CD." Meling said as Syaoran turned up the volume. "I got it in New York when I went there one summer." Syaoran said.

**Hot in...  
So hot in herre...  
So hot in...Oh!**

You could only imaged the volume level. Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo shoot up sitting on there beds. 'This can't be happening." Sakura thought and moaned walking to the bathroom. Tomoyo came out her room with already ready for the day. Tomoyo likes to wake up early and lye in bed listening to the sounds. Eriol on the other hand was dreaming of Tomoyo and him going to a supper expensive resturant and Tomoyo was really this stunning purple shimmering dress.

Syaoran and Meling were dancing in the office room when Cho came in.

I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use

Cho just stood and waited for Syaoran and Meling look her way. There dancing made her want to dance but she had to stay professional. Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo came down the hall to Syaoran office room. Bi was nodding her head to the music while typing and answering the phone.

**  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes**

**I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

Eriol opened the door and sighed seeing Syaoran and Meling dancing not noticing anyone was watching them. "It's just Syaoran and Meling." Eriol said to Sakura and Tomoyo looking in.

Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"

Thebridge of the song repeated it's self and the CD stopped. Syaoran looked to Cho and grinned. "Thanks, I need that." He said. Meling just smiled. "What's on the agenda today." Syaoran said walking over to his desk and sitting down. Cho nodded and opened Syaoran's organizer.

"Well, in ten minutes were having a meeting for a amusement park, afterwards your training session with Master Jakin then your test run on a video game and your lunch date then your spa treatment that your sister booked and tonight you have a dinner date." Cho said as Syaoran swayed side to side in his seat. "Two dates, I'm being too damn avaliable." Syaoran muttered. "Cool, I'll be in the meeting room, Meling I'll meet you there." Syaoran said as Meling left the room. Cho followed after Meling heading to the meeting room on the seventh floor. Eriol walked to Syaoran desk. Syaoran was fixing his satin green tie and putting on his light cotton suit jacket.

"Can I help you?" Syaoran said not looking to Eriol but tieing his shoes. "Actually yes, we need to talk." Eriol said firmly. Syaoran looked to Eriol and laughed. "Me, Haven't you heard, I'm all booked for the day, try again tomorrow, maybe we can make a little play date." Syaoran said picking up his breifcase and walking pass Eriol.

"Give me a break, Syao." Eriol said turning to Syaoran who stopped. Syaoran looked to Eriol coldly and his hands balling into a fist. Tomoyo and Sakura looked to Syaoran. They thought he was going to punch Eriol agin but he didn't he just frowned. "Don't call me that again, and like I said, I'm busy try again." Syaoran said storming out brushing past Tomoyo and Sakura.

Eriol sighed and shock his head. "Why don't you just leave him along." Tomoyo said walking over to him. "Because, He's my family and I want to know why his acting like this, I know he's pissed at me for being forceful but he needs to make up this mind." Eriol said to Tomoyo taking her hand. "He has." Sakura said. "C'mon, let's get back to the hotel and change are clothes, I know a great place for breakfast." Tomoyo said giving Eriol a kiss on the cheek.

Syaoran's session with Master Jakin was crazy. The A.C. was off and Syaoran was sweating like a waterfall. Syaoran was blindfolded and was on a balancing beam.

"Good, Li." Master Jaking said fanning himself while Syaoran was doing a handstand on the beam. "Now, come to me."

"You know what, I'm thinking about firing you and hiring someone who doesn't want there student to die of a heat stroke." Syaoran grunted walking on his hands to his left where Jakin was. "Really, I'm doing soft on you, the other trainer who have put in a real desert instead of a hot room and _then_ you'll really be dead." Jakin said closing his fan as Syaoran flipped off the beam.

"Excellent." Master Jakin said beginning to fan his self agin. Syaoran took off the blind fold panting. He's hair was darker and stringy from the heat and from him sweating.

"There some cold water over there." Jakin pointed. Syaoran ran over to the cold water and opened the bottle pouring some of the water on himself and then drinking it. "Oh Man, I needed that." Syaoran gasped sitting down. Jakin walked to Syaoran and sat down on the bench with Syaoran.

"So, your meeting your friends for lunch this afternoon?" Jakin said. Syaoran just nodded while drinking the ICE COLD water.

"Are you excited?" Jakin asked.

"I guess, I haven'r seem them in a while, I mean I've talked to them and everything but seeing them is something else."

"What about Himeko?"

"I talked to him two weeks ago, he moving into a apartment closer to the rink."

"Do you still like Ice skating?"

"No.

"Your lying."

"Look, if I still did would I be sitting here is the blazing heat talking to you, no, I would be on the ice."

"What about your partner?"

"She's has a new skating partner."

Jakin looked to Syaoran meaningfully. He knew Syaoran didn't want to give up Figure Skating it was part of who he really was. Syaoran looked at his sports watch and sighed. Syaoran got up and bowed. "I better be leaving, I have to meet them soon." Syaoran said leaving. Syaoran opened the door and walked into cool A. C. air. Meling ran up to him smiling. "C'mon take a shower everyone's on the first floor." Meling said. Syaoran nodded and want to the elevator to his room to take a shower and dress.

Macy, Venice, John, Garry, and Kiwi were sitting in the lobby waiitng for Syaoran. The news people were down there taking pictures of them talking. It was terrible. Kiwi couldn't believe how out of hand thing were getting. The elevator doors opened with Meling and Syaoran stepping out with bodyguards. All the cameras were going off like crazy. Syaoran sighed and took out his cell and call the fired hotel officers. "Syaoran!" Macy lept up and ran to Syaoran smiling. Syaoran smiled back and walked over to Macy who was running.

"Hey Mac." Syaoran said hugging Macy tightly. Kiwi, John, Garry, and Vencie walked over to Syaoran hugging him and greeting him. "Dude, it's like the friggin' zoo down here." John said to Syaoran as they walked out the door and to the limo. "I keep telling them not to let them in, I just have to get better officers for the job." Syaoran said with a sigh. "Oh and congratz Kiwi for finding a new partner." Syaoran said seeing John holding Kiwi's hand.

"Thanks, I still wish it was still you." Kiwi said kindly. Syaoran forced a smile. "So where are we eating?" Venice asked looking to Syaoran. "Will, Ha, that's a problems, I didn't book anything cause I wanted you guys to decide." Syaoran said nervously.

It was slient for a moment. "How about Papi's dinner, I hear they have american food there." Garry suggested. Everything was still slient and then shrugged in agreement. "So Syaoran, how are things with the business?" John asked looking to Syaoran who sighed. "Oh god, let's just say going out with you guys is like a breath of fresh air." Syaoran said.

"He's been stressed lately." Meling said to everyone who just nodded. "You still intend on coming back to Japan for that acadamy, right?" Macy asked. Syaoran nodded. "You don't seem to excited." Venice said. "He ran into Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol today." Meling said. "Damn, Meling, tell them my favorite movie while your at it." Syaoran said making John laughed. "What is you favorite movie anyway?" Garry said with sarcasm.

Syaoran's cell phone rang when he was about to answer the question. "Hello?" He said with a sigh. "What!" Syaoran shouted. Everyone jumped except for the driver who just rolled his eyes. "I told you . . . I'm busy and just remember your job is in my hands, one more slip up and your fired!" Syaoran closed his green flip phone and sighed. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry?" He said. "Dude, you can fired people?" John said with a laugh. "Yeah." Syaoran said cooly.

"That's so cool." Kiwi said smiling. "Not as cool when they're after you." Syaoran said rubbing his neck as the car came to a stop.

Syaoran and his friends exited the limo and went into the dinner. It was like a coffee shop but wat bigger. Teenages really filled the dinner talking and laughing with friends and family. "Let's get a seat in the back." Venic suggested taking Macy hand and walked down the a big empty table. "This place seems pretty cool." Syaoran and John said at the same time. "Jinks!" Syaoran said quickly. "You owe me a soda." Syaoran smiled hearing John cursing.

A teenage boy with blonde spiky came over to Syaoran's table with menu's in his hands. "Good Afternoon, here's your menu's when your readt to order just give me a hollor." He said smiling. Syaoran thanked the waiter for the menu and ordered a picture of water.

As they looked at the menu Kiwi decided to start small converstation. "Syaoran, you know you can still be my partner even being the Heir of your familys business." She said. Syaoran looked away from his menu for a moment and sighed. "I can't." He said.

"Why not it's not like your going to be that busy when figure skating session comes back in." Macy said. "I will." Syaoran said with a sigh. "Syaoran, man, your making this hard and plus your not giving out a good reasons why, seriously." Garry said and everyone nodded.

"Fine, I'll give you a reason. By the time the new semster starts I'll be having ten hour classes six days a week and two hours training session and on sunday I look over stock from the business and have meetings and not to mention the ass-numbing boring charity partys and the more then one-hundred and thrity invations to balls and dinner partys." Syaoran said quickly. Macy, Kiwi, Garry, Meling, and John were quiet feeling a little funny.

"Oh." They all said not knowing what to say. "Yeah, that's what I thought too." Syaoran said looking back to him menu. "Won't you have time off?" Venice asked. "Only on sundays, so they say." Meling answered. Syaoran's cell phone rang agin. Syaoran got out his cell and pushed the talk button. "Hello? . . . I'm out with my friends . . . . oh, thank God, I m-mean that's terrible . . . sure . . . you need to stop babying me I can handle myself. . . sure like you can do that . . . whatever, I'll see you tonight." Syaoran hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket grinning.

"What happened?" Meling asked. "My dinner date tonight got sick and now I'm free so we can spend the rest of the day together." Syaoran said smiling. "HEY BLONDY! John shouted. The blonde waiter jumped at John's booming voice, so he ran over to take there order. "Dude, root beer floats for all of us with a Extra large chesse pizza, and chilli chesse fries . . . oh, and buttered pecan ice cream for me, green mint, two chocolate chip dough, orange sherbet, vanilla, and a cotton candy ice cream for dessert." John said quickly with the waiter trying to keep up.

"Very good, sir. I'll have your order ready." The blonde waiter said and walked away. "Hey how come your sister isn't here John?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, she wanted me to tell you 'hi' and the reason why she didn't go was because she was going to visit grandma in Shinjuku." John answered pouring himself a glass of water. "Oh, Okay." Syaoran said nodding.

* * *

Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo were at the ice skating rink. Eriol didn't feel like skating he was still stuck on Syaoran's behavior which pissed him off. Tomoyo was skating around the rink trying to have a good time but could help but worry about Eriol. He just missed his cousin that was all. Tomoyo skated past a group of people heading the bench to where Eriol was sitting.

Sakura was still thinking about Syaoran too except she was feeling like dirt just at the thought.

**Sakura's POV**

****

****

How can he still be mad, I think he would be a little more understanding but I guess I don't know him that well. '_Try again later.'_ Those three word echoed in my head like a stupid song. I wish . . . wait a minute. I stopped skating and left the rink looking to Tomoyo and Eriol who seemed to be in a deep converstation. I went to the girls bathroom and dialed the Li corps. main desk. "Hello? this is Bi"

I gather all the courage I could to speak. "Yes, I would like to make a private business meeting with Syaoran Li." I said trying by best to sound professional. "Master Li, is off for the day but he has some free time tomorrow night, may I ask your name?" The woman named Bi asked. "Yes, M-my name is-"

Shit, I had to think fast, something Syaoran would never think of . . . I hope this works. "My name is Kura Nomoto, I am the president of the Natural Cosmetics." I lied, and to appauled myself it was a good lie. "Okay." She said slowly as I heard typing in the backround. "When and where would you like it?" Bi asked. Huh? That's a good question, maybe at the park or maybe, no the park is good. "The Magu Park." I said. "Ma'am, did you say park?" Bi asked sound offened. "Yes, you cow, I said park, why the hell do you think are make-up and stuff is natural!" I shouted to her. I didn't really mean to but it was fun and I wanted to laugh so badly because of it."I'm sorry Nomoto, I'll put it on his agenda, thanks for your time, have a great day." Bi said before hanging up. Sakura giggled for a moment and hung up my phone.

I can't wait tell tomorrow night.

**End POV**

****

Sakura came out the bathroom feeling proud of herself for what she did. All she had to do now was wear a kick ass outfit and get him to listen to her. Sakura walked back to the rink seeing Eriol was on the ice with Tomoyo who was laughing and smiling as she was skating holding Eriol's hand. It was the sweetest thing since sugar. Eriol and Tomoyo really were the cutest thing Sakura ever saw.

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo called waving to Sakura as she stepped on the ice. Sakura skated over to the couple with a smile. "You two seem coupley today." Sakura said making Eriol blush. "My fingers are getting numb, lets go see a movie, I hear the Hong Kong movies have lots of action in it." Eriol said still holding Tomoyo's hand. "Sure, sound great." Sakura agreed.

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol left the ice skating rink, Syaoran's friends were taking him there except he didn't know. Syaoran was blinded folded and his nose was pinched since he could tell by smell too. "What are you guys doing." Syaoran said trying to breath. "Oh nothing, just taking you down memory lane." Meling said guiding Syaoran to the door. "Why? I don't have anything to forget." Syaoran said and snorted making them laugh since he couldn't breath too good.

"Okay, ready?" Macy said beginning to untie his blindfold. John took the nose clip off his nose and the blind fold came off. Syaoran opened his eyes seeing the rink. It was like a dream. He just stood there looking at the ice feeling the cold air and listening to the people on the rink skate slide on the ice. "Like it?" Vencie said looking to Syaoran who seemed in a dazed dream. "I can't, I can't do this." Syaoran said turning around. "Dude, bullshit, we got your skates now lets see you skate." John said. Kiwi was wearing her skates when she walked around in front of Syaoran hold out her hand. "C'mon Syao, your not busy now." Kiwi said smiling.

Syaoran looked at to Meling, John, Garry, Venice, and Macy who were smilng. Syaoran scoffed and laughed then took his skates that Meling brought. Syaoran sat down and put on his skates and ties them standing up Syaoran felt tall. Kiwi extened her hand which Syaoran took. Everyone on the skating rink were appaulding while skating off the rink and the Piano verision of the Kingdom Heart's theme song played. Kiwi guilded Syaoran to the Ice and when his skate touch the ice it felt like a breath of fresh air.

Syaoran and Kiwi skated slowly to the middle of the rink making a circle hold each other hand as lovers would. It was amazing to see Syaoran back on the ice. And as the song ended the voice verision of Simple and Clean blasted in there ears.

Syaoran pushed Kiwi away from him and Kiwi skated backward slowly extending her hand for Syaoran to catch.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

They stopped to the music and began agin with a ballet of moves that matched the music perfectly. Syaoran and Kiwi spinned with Syaoran lifting Kiwi off the ice a little.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

Kiwi took Syaoran hand and he spun her around like a top letting her go and spin around and stopping being gathered in Syaoran arms as he skated backward and then letting her go as the skated in unison backward moving there arms to the music.

_Don't get wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to met your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_what I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Kiwi and Syaoran did two spins and then went into postion for a side-by-side triple toes that was landed perfectly. Syaoran took Kiwi hands and balanced on one leg with there arms out as if they were flying in the air. And then spinning side-by-side in to circles and kicking out of there spins moving there bodys to the music.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Kiwi took Syaoran hand and guided him to the center of the rink skating backward in unsion. Syaoran took her other hand and picked her up spinning into a spread eagle position. And the crowd cheered watching Kiwi and Syaoran performing. Syaoran spun fast with on hand balaning Kiwi who looking like a ballerina in a jewelry box.

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

Syaoran set Kiwi down on the ice slowly. Syaoran and Kiwi skated around the rink picking up speed for there trademark death spiral that won them second place by one point to first. When popped out the more and picked up enough speed for there spins. It was in perfect unsion as if they knew each other moves during there furious spinning. They both lifted there legs and spun dropping them but not letting there leg touch the ice and looking to the ceiling bending there back there heads and using there arms to make patterns.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe somethings are that simple_

Syaoran and Kiwi stopped there spin taking each other hands and moving once more to the music that was playing.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Syaoran gather Kiwi up in his arms with her back to his chest as they skated backwards and they letting each other go with a small spin and then they skated around the rink once more gathering up speed then preforming a triple toe double loop landing without the slightly difficulty.

_Hold me_

_Whatever ies beyound this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Kiwi skated up to Syaoran who lifted her once more and spinning slowly. Kiwi was balancing on Syaoran's hand as she held his tightly and lifting her legs in a almost a sitting postion as Syaoran slowly guided her down.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say ple__ase_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Syaoran and Kiwi's movement made the crowd that was at the rink cheer for them which was a amazing feeling for Syaoran since he wanted to do this since he was blackmailed and got into a fight with Eriol. Syaoran and Kiwi took each other hands and preform Twizzles to the song and turning around to the other side and doing the same things getting move cheers from the crowd.

_Hold me_

_Whatever ies beyound this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Syaoran then took Kiwi's hands and spun in another death spiral, Kiwi's body lowered to the ice dangerously and getting more appauleds from the crowd of Syaoran and Kiwi's skill. Syaoran went back to in a standing position with Kiwi who was smiling since that was her favorite move.

_Hold me_

_Whatever ies beyound this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

As there perform began to draw to end Kiwi guided Syaoran to the center and went into some difficult couple spins, it was perfect and when the music stopped they stopped and everything went great from there. Everyone went back on the Ice and was getting there skates sighed by real figure skaters. Syaoran felt like everything was the same from before.

Garry, Meling, Macy, John, and Venice were cheering there heads off as Syaoran and Kiwi approached them bowing dramatically. "That was great Syaoran." Meling said hugging her cousin. Syaoran smiled panting slowly. "Yeah, you were great Kiwi." John said kissing Kiwi on the lips making her smile. "Thanks." Syaoran said sitting down with his friends who sat with him.

Syaoran slowly took off his skates feeling a little better about everything, he really needed this.

"Thank you everyone," Syaoran began looking to them. "It's was nothing." John said grinning. "No, it was something, I guess you were right I was kinda forgetting. I really needed this."

Macy smiled and hugged Syaoran smiling. "I'm glad you liked it." She said.

"Yeah, but I have to say what have you been eating Kiwi." Syaoran said making everyone laughed. Kiwi rolled her eyes and playfully punched Syaoran in the arm.

* * *

**To be continued. . . . . . . .**

**

* * *

**

**Wooo! I am so glad I finished this chapter. I think I made it too long. But hey, if you like it, like it, I won't mind I like long chapters anyway. PlEaSe ReVeIw,**

**Really looking forward to hearing what you have to say. and Sorry for any misspelled words or Grammar, I'm working on it people. **

**Sakura123**


	18. Chapter 18

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 18**

* * *

**Tuesday, June, 30**

* * *

Another boring get-up, take a shower, get dressed, and get to work morning for Syaoran Li. He was still thrilled with skating with Kiwi agin like old times yesterday. And yet he felt empty inside because of it. Syaoran walked out the elevator and to his office floor, that was buzzing with busy workers greeting him good morning. He took his morning iced latte from Cho who greeted him Good morning too. "Morning everyone." Syaoran said stopped at Bi's office desk.

"Morning Bi, do I have anymore messages?" Syaoran said before taking a sip of his latte. "No, sir. Cho has them all on your organiors, and Xiao wanted me to remind you to call her this afternoon and don't forget." Bi said smiling. Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sisters." He mumbled and walked into his office taking off his shoes along with Cho.

Syaoran picked up his remote control and pushed the air condiction buttom and then pushed the buttom for opening the blinds on his window. "So what do I have to do today?" Syaoran asked loosening his tie and walking to his desk flopping in his seat.

"Well, sir, your requested at general meetings with Sir Logan Kyle from America to talk about you letting some of your products in America at twelve, Also you have a press meeting on your new program for figure skating scholarships at one-fifteen this afternoon, and tonight you have a private meeting with Kura Nimoto." Cho finished seeing Syaoran frowned and then becoming afraid.

"Who the hell is Kura Nimoto?" Syaoran asked turning on his lights and then he CD player that was playing techo music softly. "Hmm, yes, she is president of Natural cosmetics." Cho answered nervously.

"Huh, never heard of it, must be one of those wholesalers or something." Syaoran thought and brushing it off and opening his computer.

"_Hello Syaoran, you have one-hundred business messages, seven junk mails, four private messages, and one Instant Messager waiting for you_" The computer animated wolf said with a bark at the end. Syaoran sighed. 'Damn, one-hundred and eleven messages, I think my fingers are going to fall off.' He thought sourly.

"Okay Cho, go about your business, I have lots of typing to do." Syaoran ordered. Cho bowed and walked out the room putting her heals back on.

Syaoran opened up the instant messges pages seeing it was Eriol, his screen name was blackmagic234. Syaoran sighed and stared at the screen name and the options IGNORE or ANSWER. Something told him to push the answer buttom but what would he say to him when he did.

* * *

Eriol was sitting on the hotel bed waiting for Syaoran reply when Tomoyo came in with food from the room service. "Morning sweety." Tomoyo said smiling walking over to him with the tray of hot pancakes. "Morning." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo then back to his laptop screen. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo said putting the tray on the night stand. "Nothing, Syaoran was on the internet so I decided to IM him." Eriol said with a sigh and making his back touch the head board.

"I'm sure he'll answer soon." Tomoyo said touching Eriol's hand making him wince at her touch. "Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked with pure concern. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and just kissed her. Tomoyo felt like she was melting, feeling Eriol bring her closer to him making his laptop tip over. Eriol broke the kiss for a second and placed soft small chick kisses on Tomoyo lips making her blush.

As Tomoyo and Eriol were still kissing each other, Eriol computer made a ringing noise like a cell phone making theme and jumped. "What was that?" Tomoyo said still blushing. Eriol let go of Tomoyo and picked up his laptop seeing the response for Syaoran's screen name which was Green-Wolfdragon17.

Eriol smiled. "I should kiss you more often." Eriol said before kissing Tomoyo agin making her happy at how happy Eriol was. "I'll leave you to it then." Tomoyo said kissing Eriol on the cheek before leaving.

Syaoran was waiting for Eriol's repliy. He kept thinking he was so stupid for pushing the answer button.

**Eriol and Syaoran's IM chat:**

****

blackmagic234: Hello?

Green-wolfdragon17: What?

blackmagic234: how are you doing?

Green-wolfdragon: Fine, I have over 100 message 2 answer, what do U want?

blackmagic234: Just wanted to talk or more or less chat.

Green-wolfdragon17: Fine.

blackmagic234: Y R U mad at me?

Green-wolfdragon: I'm not, I just have nothing 2 say 2 U

blackmagic234: Lame excuse, how come U won't talk me?

Green-wolfdragon17: 'Cause I don't want 2, can't U respect that?

blackmagic234: No, your my family and we had a fight and as family we should learn to talk about each other problems, so Y R U mad at me? I hope I didn't beat you up that hard.

Green-wolfdragon17: Please, Meling hits harder then you.

blackmagic234: Just answer the question

Green-wolfdragon: Fine, I'm not talking to you because your acting like my mother, Mother would say the same thing over and over and over and over agin as if I didn't hear her the first time. I couldn't stand hearing you say it to me like that, I knew what I was giving up, I knew what I was getting into, and that's why I got mad, I got mad because I argued with mom about that and it pissed me off some much three days after we finally made you she died and was with dad.

blackmagic234: How come you didn't tell me?

Green-wolfdragon17: Because I didn't want to say it out loud, happy now?

blackmagic234: Actually yes, I'm really sorry I pressured you about your choose, I should have been supporting for with whatever choose you pick.

Green-dragon17: I forgive you, I guess.

blackmagic234: To make it up to you why don't we go to the beach? just the two of us, when you get some time.

Green-dragon17: Sure when I get some time, and also Eriol, I'm sorry I acted the way I did about everything.

blackmagic234: It's alright, lets just make sure we don't act like asses again.

Green-wolfdragon17: Sure, I have to go, I'm supposed to be answering some emails that I have to finished B 4 my meetings today, I'll call you when I get some time.

blackmagic234: Bye for now.

Green-wolfdragon17: **Leaves**

blackmagic234: **Leaves**

**End of Chat**

****

Eriol smiled at the screen and turned his laptop off after eating his breakfast. He was excited and relieved that Syaoran had forgiven him. Eriol came out his room dressed washed and ready for the day offically. "Hi Eriol." Tomoyo said walking over to him smiling. Eriol smiled back widey picking Tomoyo up by her waist and spinning around. Tomoyo blushed laughing like crazy. "It's a great day for shopping." Eriol said to Tomoyo putting her down.

"Tomoyo, I think there's something wrong with your boyfriend." Sakura said drinking down the last of her orange juice. "There nothing wrong with treating your girl and her best friend is there?" Eriol said grinning. "Okay, I heard that." Sakura said getting up and going to the bathroom. "I'll get ready." She said leaving for the bathroom with her mini jean skirt and her favorite green strapless tude top.

"Take your time." Eriol said pulling Tomoyo to him kissing her cheek. "Eww, you guys are sick." Sakura said shutting the bathroom door and getting ready. "Sick or just in love." Tomoyo said looking into Eriol's midnight blue eyes threw his sleck glasses that matched his face perfectly.

* * *

Syaoran was still answering emails when Meling came in with a folder. "Wassup, cuz?" Meling said catwalking to Syaoran in her imported coach out fit. "Nice threads." Syaoran said looking up his laptop and leaning back in his chair. "Thanks, took a while it get, Oh, I have some interesting news about your private meeting tonight with this so-called president of this make-up business," Meling went on.

Syaoran put his hands behind his head and looked to Meling with interests.

"Well, actually, this person doesn't exist, I think someone's playing a joke." Meling finshied. "Kura Nimoto?" Syaoran thought and then shoot up from his chair and shouted: "Damn it!"

Meling jumped putting the folder on the table. "Syao, you alright?" Meling asked looking to Syaoran who sat back down pushing his intercom to Bi's office outside.

"BI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE PEOPLE'S NAMES IF THEY SOUND WERID, I SAID RESREACH THERE NAMES ON THE PEOPLE FIND ICOM!" Syaoran shouted. "I-I'm S-sorry sir, I'll promise to do better next time." Bi said nervously over the intercom. "YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE, AND THAT'S IT, YOUR FIRED!" Syaoran shouted back and then gulped down the rest of his latte.

"What's the matter?" Meling asked. "Sakura Kinomoto, that's what's the matter." Syaoran answered. "Holy shit, that girl is dense." Meling laughed. "Yeah and she doesn't know sarcasm when she hears it." Syaroan said frowning at the screen. "Man, she screwed your whole day over." Meling said whipping a tear from her eyes when she stopped laughing.

"Ya think?" Syaoran said annoyed. "You going see her?" Meling asked sitting on top of Syaoran desk crossing her legs. "Why?" Syaoran said with a scoff. "Well, you made up with Eriol and everything." Meling said smirking.

"Damnit, Mel, I told you to stop hacking into my computer emails." Syaoran said pissed off. "Well you shouldn't be so odvious with your passwords." Meling shot back.

"Fine, I won't." Syaoran said. Meling just smiled. "Good I might finally have a challange." She said getting off his desk. "Why don't you go see her, let her explain, you can't stay pissed off at her forever, it's bad luck." Meling said walking to the door putting her heals back on.

"With a cousin like you who needs bad luck." Syaoran mumbled. Syaoran sighed and looked at his watch seeing it was lunch time and he was supposed to be at a meeting soon, so he closed his laptop and strightened his tie and left his office to the meeting he was expected to be at.

* * *

Eriol was beginning to regret taking Tomoyo and Sakura shopping. He had to carry all the bags and force a smile even though Tomoyo picked out some stuff for him the only good part was that Tomoyo modeled swimsuits for him and now they were at the food court eating chicken sandwichs, fries, and sodas. Eriol sighed looking at his watch, It was past lunch time and it was really dinner.

'Oh well.' He thought eating another fries. "Oh baby, thank you so much for taking us shopping." Tomoyo thanked Eriol again making him smirk. Tomoyo kisssed Eriol on the cheek and smiled.

"I just hope my arms don't fall off." Eriol muttered. "What was that?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. "Oh, nothing, my sweet, how about a movie? I hear they have some more good ones out." Eriol said with a smiled. "Oh, I have to skip out guys." Sakura said looking at her watch. "Why? something wrong?" Tomoyo asked looking to Sakura who shock her head. "No, I have to be somewhere at the park." Sakura said getting up and taking her shopping bags.

"Thanks for a great time, you guys, I'll see you back at the hotel." Sakura said then walked off to the nearest exit to the mall. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and then shrugged continuing there meal.

* * *

It was nearly eight-thirty when Sakura went to the park she was wearing a short pink summer dress that had a V-neck and was bare in the back with a pair of platform sandels, with her favorite lip gloss and her hair in a pony tail. Sakura sighed and walked through the park for about ten minutes looking for Syaoran.

But when she spotted him on a bench bobbing his head to some music that was playing on his green MP3 she frozen. Sakura was thinking how she would explain without sounding like a moron, which he might already think her as a moron.

Sakura sighed turning around taking a deep breath telling herself she could do it. When Sakura turned around Syaoran was gone. "Huh?" Sakura said looking to her left and right.

"Looking for me Miss Nimoto?" Syaoran said from behind. Sakura was about to turn around but Syaoran grabbed Sakura arm and twisted it around making. "Ouch, your hurting me." Sakura said trying to brake loose.

"OOps, I don't know my own strength." Syaoran said and scoffed letting Sakura's arm go with a push knocking her to the grassy ground. "You are wasting my time, and not to mention you lied, I hope you know I run a highly respected corporation and don't like wasting my time!" Syaoran paused looking down at Sakura who seemed guilty for what she did but proud she was near him. "Now, what do _you_ want this time?" Syaoran finished folding his arms.

"I wanted to talk to you about-" Sakura was cut off by Syaoran chuckling. "Sorry, odvious question, you want me here so you can explain about what happened at school last semester, how you blackmailed me, and got me thinking _maybe_ you could be trusted, but I was a fool." Syaoran scowled. "That's not true!" Sakura shouted getting up and bushing the grass off her dress. "I didn't do it Syaoran, It was Mya and the others, I didn't know they would do something like this, why can't you believe me?" Sakura said in a almost pleading tone.

"Why should I!" Syaoran shouted.

"Because, I can be trusted." Sakura said gently looking into Syaoran eyes.

It was slient for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing the trees and grass along with distant sirens of police cars and bugs.

"You have to believe me when I say I'm sorry." Sakura said in a quiet voice. Syaoran sighed with his arms still folded over his chest with that same frown. "Why are you trying so hard? it's not like were friends anyway." Syaoran said sounding like he use to. "I'm trying because I want to be your friend." Sakura said then sighed.

Syaoran looked to Sakura seeing the sad look on her face. Syaoran never really saw Sakura with a sad face so he decided to cut her some slack. "Fine, if you want to make it up to me so bad, be at my office tomorrow morning." Syaoran said and then walked off leaving Sakura with a small smile to her face.

Syaoran almost felt like he was being too easy forgiving both Eriol and Sakura on the same day but he was sick of them borthering him so the only way to get rid of someone is by giving them what they want. But that was pretty cruel too, so forgiveness is the key.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUTED **

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't take me as long as I thought to write it, I know it's a little blame and short but I'll make it up to you, just remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Sakura123**


	19. Chapter 19

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 19**

* * *

**Wednesday, July, 1**

* * *

Another busy, busy day for Master Syaoran Li, filing papers, meetings, hearings, sponsersing, and stock and all that business crap. It wasreally fustrating.

Syaoran woke up this morning with a what he was call, no sorry, Meling would call a 'dancey' mode. Instead of Syaoran's usual suit and tie, he decided to take a break from that and dress like he normally would in the summer. Sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, and sneakers. Syaoran walked talking to John on the phone about his birthday which was on the fifteenth. Syaoran wasn't too exciting, last time his sister gave him a formal birthday party and that was really boring like 1800's coming to 2006 boring.

He thought it was the worst thing since someone took all his clothes and hung them on the flag pole as a joke in Japan. He was still pissed about it the thought was pushed in the back of his mind.

"Water ballons, so everyone is wet that would be totally cool . . . a soap sud slide? . . . dude, that's not until collage . . . whatever, those stuck up stiff don't know fun if it was a female running naked . . . sure . . . cool, I'll call you later . . . bye." Syaoran hung up and handed his phone to Cho who was wearing a dress suit and heals. "Morning Master Li, your meeting with Sakura Kinomoto is in a few moments I'll send her up soon." Bi said looking up and smiling. Syaoran smiled back. "Groovy, hey Bi, Don't make me cuss you out today, I really hate repeating myself." Syaoran said kindly taking off his shoes and going into his office. "Yes, sir." Bi said firmly.

Syaoran sighed turning on the radio and the light along with the A. C. It was another thing Syaoran liked about his office, everything was untouched and his raido always had something good to listen too. Syaoran turned on his disc shuffler and it began to play Oh, by Ciara, one of Syaoran favorite club songs. Even if it's a girl singing.

* * *

_This is where they stay crunk  
Throw it up  
Dubs on the cadillac  
White tee, Nikes  
Gangstas don't know how to act  
Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes  
Hummers floatin on chrome  
Chokin' on that home grown  
They got that southern cooking  
They got them fellas looking  
Thinking I was easy I can see it  
That's when I say no.. What fo?  
Shawty can't handle this  
Ciara got that fire like.._

* * *

Syaoran pushed his intercom on his desk. "Bi, send in Miss Kinomoto." Syaoran said before turning up the volume super loud. Cho couldn't help but like the music, she was only twenty.

Bi walked out of his desk and went into the waiting room where Sakura was sitting reading a magazine. "Miss Sakura, Master Li will see you now." Bi said with a smile. Sakura nodded and thanked her walking out the waiting room hearing the loud R&B music playing. "He's just in there, make sure to take off your shoes." Bi explained before sitting back down.

Sakura exhaled, she was wearing a mini shimmering jean skirt with a yellow halter top. Sakura was so nervous she nearly fainted. Sakura opened the door seeing Syaoran dancing with had back facing her. He was still a great dancer.

* * *

_Oh  
Round here we riding slow  
We keep it gutta you should know  
Gettin crunk off in the club  
We get's low  
Oh (oh), All my ladies to the flo  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Getting crunk off in the club  
We get's low  
Oh (oh)_

* * *

Sakura walked toward to desk slowly giving her self a quick check. 'Lip glosses lips, skirts stright, top on right, Okay, I can do this.' Sakura thought. Syaoran turned around and looked to Sakura. "Cool, you here." Syaoran said still dancing. Cho stopped bobbing her head and sat stright. "Take a seat." Syaoran said pushing the buttom to open his window blinds.

* * *

_Buddy take a new whip, paint strip, into the bowling ball  
Still smoke, honey smoke, wood grain on the wall  
Light skinned, thick chicks  
Fellas call em red bones  
Close cuts, braids long  
Gangstas, love em all  
They got that southern cooking  
They got them fellas looking  
Wishing I was easy, I can see it  
That's when I say no.. What fo?  
Shawty can't handle this  
Ciara got that fire like.._

* * *

Syaoran smoothly sat in his desk seat and sighed turning the music down a little looking to Sakura who seemed nervous.

* * *

_Oh (ooohh)  
Round here we riding slow (we be riding sloww)  
We keep it gutta you should know (you should know)  
Gettin crunk off in the club  
We get's low (we getting low)  
Oh (oohh woo) (oh)  
(All my ladies keep it down to the flo)  
All my ladies to the flo  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Getting crunk off in the club  
We get's low (get low)  
Oh (oh)_

_Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a different color whip (whip, whip)_

_  
Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick flick  
Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit (hit, hit)_

Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get  
Ludacris on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha 'Lac, Im flexin still  
Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Ciara got sex appeal  
And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless wheels  
Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the stainless steel

Trunk-rattlin' what's happenin', huh?  
I don't even think I need to speed  
Bass-travelin', face-crackilin' huh?  
Turn it up and make the speakers bleed  
Dirty south we ballin' dawg  
And neva think about fallin dawg  
Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, runnin back cuz tha song is cold

Oh  
Round here we riding slow  
We keep it gutta you should know  
Gettin crunk off in the club  
We get's low  
Oh (oh), All my ladies to the flo  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Getting crunk off in the club  
We get's low  
Oh

_Oh  
Round here we riding slow  
We keep it gutta you should know  
Gettin crunk off in the club  
We get's low  
Oh (oh), All my ladies to the flo  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Getting crunk off in the club  
We get's low  
Oh (oh)_

* * *

Syaoran waited for the song to end and then her turned off the radio and then set his remote down and and folded his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair. "Good Morning Sakura, how are you?" Syaoran said with a odd look on his face. "A little nervous actually." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"Master Li, your friend John wants to know if you want strippers at your party?" Bi said over the intercom. "What Line is he on?" Syaoran said annoyed pushing the intercom buttom. "Line seven, sir." Bi answered. Syaoran picked up the office phone on his desk. "You have a girlfriend, you won't want me telling Kiwi, huh? . . . Thought so . . . No!" Syaoran said and slammed the phone down looking back to Sakura.

"Party?" Sakura asked. "My birthday's on the fifteenth." Syaoran answered. "Oh, right." Sakura said noting herself to remember. "Now, you are here to explain, why your slutty little friends like, my personal favorite, 'blackmailed' me?" Syaoran said before Bi interrupted again. "Master Li, excuse me but that Motocycle company is ready for another test, he's on line one."

Syaoran sighed and pushed the button on the phone. "Hello, dipshit, I hope your ready for me now . . . oh really . . . don't play stupid. . .one more slip up and your fired remember!" Syaoran shouted and slammed the phone down making Sakura jump but Cho on the other hand was filing her nails. "Anyway, your excuse." Syaoran said to Sakura who exhaled. "Right. Um . . ." Sakura was interrupted again.

"Master Li, Kiwi's on the line and want's to know if you can meet her at the rink this afternoon, she one line ten." Bi said.

Syaoran sighed and picked up the phone. "Kiki, you know I can't come . . . I know . . . tomorrow, I promise, I'll make a time just for the two of us . . .great . . .oh, John was thinking about hiring strippers." Syaoran said. Sakura heard Kiwi shouted 'What!' on the other line. "Yep, his a bastard isn't he, I'll see you tomorrow, love you too, bye." Syaoran said hanging up and looking to Sakura again.

"It was Mya, she saw us going to the bus stop one day and followed us from there, and that's how she got the pictures." Sakura said quickly.

"Excuse me, Master Li, but your fitting for your yakata has been canceled, the semtriss got sick." Bi said. Syaoran pushed the intercom buttom again. "Okay, send her a get well card for me." Syaoran said. "Yes, Sir." Bi said.

"So, Your 'friends' do that do they?" Syaoran said. "Not really, they mean well." Sakura protested. "Bullshit." Syaoran said in sing-song. "I have friends and they don't do that to me." Syaoran said. "Yes, but that's different." Sakura said a little offended. "No, it's not, friends are supposed to be there for you and love you no matter what, not blackmail you because you hanging out with the _school freak_ it just dosen't work like that." Syaoran exclained.

"But there not really like that!" Sakura protested agin standing up. Syaoran sighed. "What they're like you, 'give me a chance, I'm not the bitch I really am', huh?" Syaoran said looking to her.

Sakura sat back down with her hands on her lap. "No, I didn't want to say this but there jealous of you, they always have." Sakura said. Syaoran scoffed. "I figured that."

"I was at practice and they were talking about how stupid I was for hanging out with you, I was so mad, I didn't like that crap they were saying about you, so I told them off. Your right about friends being supportive about what you do and who you hang with, but I just wish things were different." Sakura said softly. Syaoran nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Sakura looked up to Syaoran who looked pleased. "Why is that?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled. "You stood up for me, I respect that, highly." Syaoran added. Cho nodded but then stopped hoping Syaoran didn't see her. "So in return, all is forgiven." Syaoran said simply. Sakura smiled brightly and jumped out of her seat and over the desk hugging Syaoran. "Ah!" Syaoran shouted falling backward in his chair while Sakura was hugging him not minding anything.

"Oh, thank you Syaoran." Sakura squealed smiling brightly like she use to. "Yes, Yes, do you mind getting off me." Syoaran grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura giggled getting of Syaoran and helping him up and then putting the spinning leather chair back up. "Cho, could you get us some water." Syaoran said looking to Cho who stood up. "Yes, sir." She said and left.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed. "I'm sorry, I just got excited." Sakura said fixing her skirt. Syaoran sighed and nodded. Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran agan. Syaoran was surpised this time but he just hugged her back, feeling a little werid hugging Sakura.

Sakura stopped hugging him and took his hand looking into his amber eyes. "Syaoran, can I come to your birthday party?" Sakura asked childishly. Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows. "That all depends if I invite you." Syaoran said looking back to Sakura. Sakura smiled. "Oh, that right, well I hope you do." Sakura said looking down and then back up to Syaoran.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other for a while. "Um . . . Syaoran?" Sakura said feeling herself moving closer to Syaoran. "What?" Syaoran said simply. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the beach this sunday?" Sakura asked blushed at how close she was to Syaoran almost feeling his chocolate-minty breath on her lips.

"Why Sunday?" Syaoran asked. "Um . . . because I like going to the beach on sundays, and besides I never really been to a beach in Hong-Kong." Sakura said. "I'll think about it." Syaoran said.

Syaoran and Sakura were so close now that there noses nearly touch. Sakura closed her eyes a little almost about to kiss Syaoran. But Cho came back in with there water. "Excuse Master Li." Cho said surpising the two teens. Syaoran and Sakura faces were flushed and Syaoran nodded rubbing his neck. "Thank you, Cho." Syaoran said sitting back in his seat along with Sakura taking there water off the tray. Cho sat back down cursing herself for interrupting Syaoran.

"Master Li?" Bi said over the intercom. Syaoran pushed the buttom. "Yes Bi?" Syaoran said. "Your sister Xiao is on line one about your apartement." Bi said. "Thank you." Syaoran said to Bi and picking up the phone.

"What now? . . . huh? . . . oh, yep, yep, and yep . . . I told you I didn't want it near a rink . . . so, I can bare it . . . what do you mean that the closest you can get? . . . bullshit, I can do better then that . . . fine, I'll take it, only because it closer . . . sure, sure . . . okay, Bye." Syaoran hung up his phone and sighed looking at his watch.

"Well, I have to go to my training session, Cho why don't you give Miss Sakura a tour of my establishments." Syaoran said getting up and walking past Sakura as she stood along with Cho. "My pleasure, sir." Cho said with a bow as he left.

Cho smiled at Sakura. "You and Master Li, had something?" She said. Sakura blushed. "Oh, no. Were just friends." Sakura said nervously to Cho who sniffed and nodded. "Sure, anyway this way, Miss Sakura." Cho said politely. Sakura followed Cho out the office.

* * *

Sakura and Cho finally came to the end of there tour around 11:30. They were heading back to the training room. Cho had to deliever a message from Syaoran's sister Ming. Sakura heard a shout coming from the other side of the gym room and then a BANG! Cho opened the door and went to the bench sitting down. Sakura stepped in slowly seeing Syaoran blocking Master Jakin's punches.

Sakura looked to Syaoran's bare sweaty body making her blush. Sakura looked to Cho was was filing her nails waiting for the session to end. Sakura looked to Syaoran who was clipped down on the blue mat ruffly.

"Damn!" Syaoran shouted flipping up and throwing furious kicks and punches in combos. "Stay in tune, don't think about anything but trying to get me." Master Jakin said calming. "Easy for you to say." Syaoran grunted taking Master Jakin's arm and flipping himon his back.

"Good job, Li." Master Jakin said as Syaoran helped his Master up. "Thanks." Syaoran said. "I think that's enough training for today." Master Jakin said. Syaoran bowed and walked off the mat as Cho handed Syaoran a towel. "Thanks." Syaoran muttered and whipped. Sakura couldn't help but look at Syaoran's tight abs and built body and how the sweat pants showed off the slimness of his body all the way to his hips there they hung.

"What's up?" Syaoran asked looking to Cho. "Your sister wants to know what kind of cake do you want?" Cho said standing up. "She should know, I love chocolate cake." Syaoran said to Cho who handed him his cell phone.

Syaoran texted messaged his sister and gave the phone back to Cho. "So Sakura, what do you think?" Syaoran asked putting the towel around his neck. Sakura blushed thinking Syaoran was talking about his muscles. "Um . . . um. . . t-there nice." Sakura said blushing. Syaoran sighed realizing he didn't have a shirt on. "Not me, Sakura, I meant the building." Syaoran said dully with his eyes half massed.

"Oh, Yes, this really fancy and big." Sakura commented trying to keep her cool. "Cool." Syaoran said with a nod. "I have to take a shower. Cho hold all my calls." Syaoran said walking off to the locker room.

Cho looked to Sakura who sighed. "Bet you like seeing him like that." Cho whispered to Sakura who blushed even more. About ten minutes pasted and Syaoran was dressed and ready to go. "Anything?" Syaoran asked Cho. "No, sir." Cho answered following him out the gym. Master Jakin was talking to Sakura who looked really interested until she saw Syaoran leaving. "It's nice to see you agin.' Sakura with a bow and ran off. Jakin rolled his eyes and grinned. 'Young love.' He thought.

Syaoran walked down the hall talking fast to everyone who wanted answered question about what goes where, and someone what it this way what do you think?

"Tell Kari I want her at my office tonight before she leaves . . . . the black one . . . no, I told you that seven hours ago . . ." Syaoran paused taking off his shoes and stepping in his office. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. Syaoran flopped in his leather desk chair and sighed. "I have a party to go to tomorrow for releasing a new park, I named it after my Mother." Syaoran said with a grin. "Oh, Sounds exciting." Sakura said sitting down. "Not really." Syoaran said dully putting his feet on his desk.

Cho was whispering on the phone until she looked to Syaoran. "Sir, Himeko asked if there is anything else he could do for birthday party? He already informed the barkey about your cake." Cho said with her hand over the cellphone. "Oh, tell him I want one-thousand green balloons, and that's about it." Syaoran answered. Sakura eyes widened at what Syaoran said. Sakura never really heard of someone with a thousand balloons at there birthday party.

"Yes, sir." Cho said and whispered some more. "Wow, you must be going all out." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran just nodded as Cho hung up the phone.

"Oh, sir, I almost forgot your supposed-" Cho was cut off when Meling bursted in the doors making Sakura jump. Syaoran just sighed letting his feet down. "Hello Meling." Syaoran said with another sigh. "YOUR LATE!" Meling yelled storming over to Syaoran's desk. Sakura heart was beating like a drum from Meling little suprise attack.

"Sorry, I had my training session." Syaoran said raising his hands in defeat. Meling looked to Sakura and then to Syaoran. "What is _she_ doing here?" Meling asked with a nasty tone. "Business matters, now c'mon I canceled my meetings for this afternoon so we could go shopping." Syaoran said standing up. Sakura stood up also along with Cho who followed Meling and Syaoran out his office. "Well, I better be off, I'll see you later." Sakura said pushing the elevator buttom and waving good-bye to Syaoran who just nodded.

Meling looked to Syaoran as he stopped at Bi's desk sighing a slip. Meling just kept staring. "What?" Syaoran said looking to his cousin confused. "And what the hell was that?" Meling said putting her hands on her hips. "Nothing, she just wanted to talk." Syaoran said walking away with Cho following behind him. "Please, that bitch is probably trying to get your money and a kiss with it." Meling said in a nasty tone. "You know she might want make rumors for the media." She added. Syaoran scoffed. "Please, I can handle myself, it's yourself you should be worried about, all the guys you go out with."

Meling rolled her eyes. "So what were you 'talking' about?" Meling said using a sarcastic voice. "She was explaining about the blackmail thing, remember?" Syaoran said walking down the stairs taking the long way to the first floor. "And you believe her?" Meling asked sounding baffled. "I guess, I don't know but I told her I forgave her and she was all Happy and shit." Syaoran said rubbing his neck as they walked down more stairs.

"What if it was bullshit?" Meling asked. "Damn, Mel. If it was it's not like I'm going to see her everyday." Syaoran said fustrated. "What's that suppose to mean?" Meling asked.

"It means, that I'm in a another school and she won't be around."

"So your inviting her to your birthday party?"

"Yeah, just so she really thinks I forgive her."

"So you don't forgive her?"

"Maybe, I said I forgive her but that doesn't mean I believe her."

"Oh, that's really cute. So what about Mina, you inviting her?"

"No, she's busy when summers around working at her mom clubs and stuff."

"You still love her?"

"No, I'm just a free agent, I'm not really interesting and getting a girlfriend now, especally with the camera's flashing every step I take."

Meling and Syaoran finally got to the first floor and once again it was covered in cameras and yelling reporters. Syaoran sighed and took Meling hand as The bodyguards helped them threw the crowd. Syaoran was so sick was seeing these reporters. Syaoran and Meling got out the front door still piled and reporters. Syaoran took out his keys to his hunter green 4x4 jeep and opened the door while Meling got in the passerger sit. Syaoran started the car seeing camera men getting in there cars.

Syaoran floored the gas pedal leaving tire marks on the street. "What the hell are you doing!" Meling shouted as Syaoran weaved threw the traffic with the camera on his tail. "You don't even have a liencene to drive!"

Syaoran shouted in fustration nearly hitting a car. "Syaoran Li!" Meling shouted closing her eyes. Syaoran stopped at the mall enterance and looked to a guy about his size wearing red and yellow short. "Hey you!" Syaoran called and the guy walked over to him. "Yeah?" The guy asked. "What's your name?" Syaoran asked looking back making sure the camera men didn't see him." Gora." The guy answered. "I know you know you who I am, so give me your shirt and you can have this car." Syaoran said getting out along with Meling and Cho.

"Master Li, what are you doing!" Cho yelled. Gora shrugged and took off his shirt along with Syoaran taking each other shirts. Syaoran slicked his hair back and gave Gora the keys. "Treat it nice." Syaoran said. Gora shrugged and grinned taking the keys from Syaoran. "Man, whata day, I win a date with a movie star, my girlfriend finally wants me back, I win two-hundred yen in a raffle and now the richest kid in the world trades shirts with me and give me his car." Gora said quickly starting up the car.

Syaoran sighed. "Sure whatever, there are camera dude following me so act normal." Syoaran said seeing one of them and ran off with Meling and Cho into the mall. "Syaoran are you insane?" Meling asked pushing open the mall doors. "At this moment," Syaoran panted looking back seeing camera men's cars driving past, "Yep, I'm insane, but hell it worked!" Syaoran said laughing. Cho sighed and began walking.

"C'mon I got to get some different clothes." Syaoran said walking into a men's clothing store and coming out in less then four minutes wearing a dark green polo short with black cargo pants. Syaoran sighed and looked to Meling who was smiling but looked annoyed. "Ready?" Meling asked standing up. Syaoran just nodded and then the shopping began. Syaoran was just there to hold the bag while Meling picked out clothes for Syaoran and herself and Cho took who looked at some nice colors she looked great in.

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo were waiting for Sakura at the swimming pool at the hotel. Sakura was still happy from eariler. But she was more excited about seeing Syaoran now. "Hi guys." Sakura said to Eriol and Tomoyo walking over to them in her pink one piece swimsuit. Eriol and Tomoyo were holding hands lying back on lawn chairs. "Hey, where have you been?" Tomoyo said suggesting the string to her royal purple bikini swimsuit.

"Nowhere and everywhere." Sakura blushing. Eriol pushed up his glasses and sighed. Eriol was wearing midnight blue swim trunks. All the girls at the pool were all puppy eyes on Eriol looked at his slick male body.

"Must been with Syaoran huh?" Eriol said smirking. Sakura looked to Eriol and Tomoyo who were both smirking. "How'd you know?" Sakura asked sitting beside Tomoyo in another lawn chair. "Seemed like the only reason you wanted to go to Hong Kong in the first place was since he was here, I bet you know the story." Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura blushed while Eriol laughed. "Man, I'll never understand girls and what they'll do for a guy."

Tomoyo sighed looking to her boyfriend letting go of his handwhile helaughed even harder. "I hate to see how they'll act to get them to notice them." Eriol laughed even harder and then hooting. "Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted and Eriol put his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself. Eriol sat up and sighed finally stopping and he started laughing again. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and he stopped. "Sorry, sweety." He said smiling.

"Anyway, Sakura, you can't really hide something like thatfrom me." Tomoyo said getting up and walking to the pool.

Eriol sighed and lyed back in his lawn chair and Tomoyo stopped. "Hey, I'm only here because Syaoran hired me to sing at his birthday." Tomoyo said smiling.

Eriol and Sakura sat up and looked at Tomoyo. "WHAT!" They both said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**WELL, I haven't must to say about this chapter, but Syaoran's birthday is coming up Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to be going but What happens if things aren't going the way Syaoran planed with his birthay? Well that's the next chapter. Remember to review. And thank to all those who review, thank you.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	20. Chapter 20

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 20**

* * *

**Thursday, July, 2**

* * *

Syaoran woke up the next morning pissed off. He was lying in his summer cotton green sheet with his shirt off and a frown on his face hearing his totally annoying alarm clock go off. Syaoran sat up and turned off his alarm clock.

He took a shower and got dressed in a suit this time. His sisters scowled him about presentation in a business area, a ass-numbingly boring talk. Syaoran walked to the main security room and took the intercom that reached everyone room even the bathrooms. Syaoran cleared his thoart and took the intercom microphone pushing the buttom.

"Attection everyone, I want everyone to form a line in front of my office in ten minutes, everyone will have to bring a piece of square card board pieces, this is to judge if your worth what I'm paying you, blue is clear and red means your fired, so please follow these simple instructions, thank you." Syaoran said left the room leaving the guards that was in the camera room baffled.

Syaoran came down to his office floor and looked to Cho who was holding his water that he wanted. "What are you doing Master Li?" Cho asked looking to Syaoran confused. "Nothing just be in line."Syaoran seeing the elevator opening with the employed people of the building. Syaoran took off his shoes and turned on his lights sitting down at his desk and opening his desk draw taking out red and blue spray paint.

Sakura was walking to penthouse Syaoran was living in there for the time being. Sakura was wearing a white mini shirt with sneakers and a green shirt since she knew Syaoran likes green and it made her eyes pop more too. Sakura opened the door feeling the A.C. touch her bare legs. Sakura looked around confused seeing everyone in a line taking at once. 'What in the world.' Sakura thought and went to the elevator.

When Sakura got to Syaoran's office floor there were people leaving to the elevators with angry, sad, and happy faces. Sakura weaved though the line and took off her shoes and saw Syaoran sitting in front of his desk.

"But, I didn't do anything." Protested a now former empolyee. "And that's why your fired." Syaoran said with out remorse. "NEXT!" Syaoran shouted shaking up the spray cans some more. "Morning Syaoran." Sakura said walking up to him. "Morning." Syaoran said spraying a spray cardboard. "Thank you sir." The red haired woman said. "Just keep up the good work and you might get a raise." Syaoran said.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Syaoran sprayed a red. "Oh, just sorting, what are you doing here? you don't have a appointment." Syaoran said spraying Bi's cardboard blue. "Don't make me regret it." Syaoran said as Bi smiled and nodded going back to her post. "I know, I just want to . . . um . ." Sakura stopped as Syaoran looked to her handing her his bule spray. "Help me out." Syaoran finished smiling. Sakura just nodded not wanting to say what she really met to say.

* * *

Eriol was still in bed sleeping he was dreaming of what to give Tomoyo for christmas, it was a little early to be thinking about christmas but the gift had to be perfect. Eriol was also dreaming of Tomoyo in a super hot shimmering royal purple slim evening dress. Eriol opened his eyes sat up and put on his glasses looking at his clock. It was almost ten. 'Damn.' He thought to himself and walking out his room seeing Tomoyo watching t.v.

"Good Morning." Eriol said walking in the room in his PJ's. "Morning sweety." Tomoyo said smiling as Eriol kissed her forehead and sat down looking to the gory show she was watching. Eriol made a face seeing the woman burst into nothing but meat and blood. "Gross, what are you watching this?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled flipping her hair back. "I like the camera angles." Tomoyo said changing the chanel. "Oh." Eriol said. "Werid I know, so how did you sleep?" Tomoyo said cuddling up to her boyfriend. "Fine, I guess." Eriol said as Tomoyo handed him the remote.

"You guess?"

Eriol just nodded. "Just thinking I guess."

Tomoyo smiled looking up to Eriol and the lying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "You wanna talk about it?" Tomoyo asked. "Not really, it's nothing talkable, I just have to start training for my figure skating this fall, Himeko is going to be whipping me every step of the way." Eriol said. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Do you mind if I record your performances?" Tomoyo asked. "Nope, it's just make me work harder trying to look my best on camera." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo kissed Eriol on the cheek as she surfed through the chanels. Eriol turned to the news chanel looking at the weather. "Eriol, do you love me?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue. Eriol muted the t.v. and looked to Tomoyo. "Why are you asking that, you know I love you." Eriol said to Tomoyo looking into her eyes. "Sorry, I just love hearing you say you love me." Tomoyo said and kissed Eriol on the lips for a moment. Eriol kissed her back feeling her sigh. Tomoyo broke the kiss and softly bit her lip.

Eriol brushed his nose on hers and smiled. "I'm goin' take a shower, then we can take a walk." Eriol said getting up and kissing Tomoyo on the cheek making her smile.

* * *

Mid-morning came and Syaoran was totally being bugged by the phone calls from all the people thet were fired. Sakura on the other hand just sat there with her heart racing as Syaoran shouted on the phone.

"I DON'T CARE!. . .Yeah? BITE ME!" Syaoran shouted and slammed down the phone. Cho just sighed filing her nails sitting down about three feet from Syaoran. Syaoran pushed the button on the phone for line seven. "Hello?" He said annoyed. "Whatever, just be here on time, and if not I'm canceling . . . no it's not a threat it's a order!" Syaoran said and hung up and pushed the next line button. "John, not now . . . dude, I'm freaking out . . . so, they weren't doing anything, if you want to run a business right you need strong people . . . . I'm not going make it tomorrow . . . sorry, but already I have job offers here . . . you think I'm not pissed? . . . I know . . I'll hollar at you later, okay? . . . cool, bye." Syaoran sighed and ran his hand threw in hair and then looked over to Cho.

"Please tell me I'm screwed with work." He said to Cho. "Your screwed with work, sir." Cho said. Syaoran sighed and looked at the lights on the phone flashing like christmas lights. "Cho, get me some Ice cream. You know what I like." Syaoran said leaning back in his chair as Cho stood up and left the room to get his favorite ice cream.

"Don't worry, Syaoran, you felt you did the right thing." Sakura said hoping it would cheer him up. Syaoran looked to Sakura and scoffed picking up the phone again. "Hello?" Syaoran said looking away from Sakura who blushed.

"Oh, yes, yes, I can't make it . . . I know this is the thrid time I cancelled are date . . . Tomorrow, I promise, I'll make the afternoon for just us . . . I'm sorry." Syaoran hung up and sighed looking to the light on the phone again. Syaoran groaned getting up and walking to the window. "Who was that?" Sakura asked Syaoran who's hand were in his pocket pulling out the picture on his Mother. Syaoran didn't answer he turned around and leaned his back on the window and slid down with his knees to his chest.

Sakura got up and walked over to Syaoran who let the photo fall to the floor. "Syaoran?" Sakura said sitting next to him. Syaoran's head rested on his arms and hair cover his face. "Syaoran, it's okay, you can do this." Sakura assured Syaoran touching back. Syaoran lifted his head a little but his hair was still in his face.

"It's not a matter of that I can't do it, it's just . . . forget it." Syaoran said letting his head fall back on his arms. "What?" Sakura asked looking concerned. "You can tell me."

Syaoran sighed hearing Cho taking off her shoes. "I brought your favorite, Master Li." Cho said walking over as Syaoran lifted his flushed face and took the chocolate chip cookie dough chocolate ice cream. "Thanks." Syaoran said pulling off the top and giving it to Cho and dug in the ice cream putting a huge spoonful in his mouth. Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed feeling brainfreeze coming on as he chewed the frozen dough and swallowed.

Cho looked to Sakura and Sakura looked to Cho. "I'll be back, Master Li. I have to use the restroom." Cho lied and left the room quickly smirking. Syaoran just nodded taking a smaller spoonful of his ice cream.

"Syaoran?"

"Fhat?" Syaoran said with his mouth full of ice cream.

"I . . . will, I know I'm been a bitch to you in the past but I really didn't mean it, I never meant to say all those things I said about you and your family," Sakura paused seeing Syaoran roll his eyes. "Wow, big shocker there." Syaoran said sarcasically. "No, I know we haven't been that . . friendly, and I'm sorry I kissed you last christmas like that . . . I was will kinda new at it." Sakura blushed.

Syaoran starting choking on his ice cream from what Sakura said. "What!" He strained threw his coughing. Sakura blushed and nodded. "That was my first kiss." Sakura confessed. Syaoran eyes widened and then he sighed. "Oh my, God."

"Was it that bad?" Sakura asked in a panic. Syaoran swallowed another bit of his ice cream. "No," Syaoran said blushingt. "It was great, it's just it didn't seem like you hadn't kiss anyone before." Syaoran said truthfully before eating more of his ice cream. "Well, I had a boyfriend, but he was a jerk." Sakura said. Syaoran just nodded. "You didn't kiss him because he was doing something you didn't like?" Syaoran asked. "Pretty much, I don't really want to talk about him." Sakura said shyly still blushing.

Syaoran smirked and elbowed Sakura in the arm. "Then I guess I'm honored to have your first kiss." Syaoran said looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura smiled softly to Syaroan still blushing. "Thanks." Sakura whispered. Syaoran and Sakura both looked away from each other blushing furiously. Syaoran cleared his thoat and stood up and picking up his Mother's pictures. "Well, I better answer these calls or they'll be mailed by the shit load." Syaoran said sitting back in his leather spinning office chair and putting more Ice cream in his mouth. Sakura stood up and walked past Syaoran to his desk.

"I'll be off then, see ya." Sakura said putting on her sneakers and walking out the door with Cho coming back in. Syaoran looked to Cho who eyed Syaoran. "What?" Syaoran said before eating more Ice-cream. "Nothing, Master Li." Cho said smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile Touya, Yukito, and Nakuru were planing the biggest collage party ever. Touya wanted the reputation of best party thrower. "Naruku, I thought I told you I'm not wearing this damn bunny costume." Touya protested bring the food and drinks in along with Yukito for the Party they were throwing tonight. "Baby, c'mon, you'll be great all you have to do is run out the dorm and into the pool, it's a easy as that." Nakuru said smiling sweetly then kissing Touya's cheek. "I'll pay you fifty yen, if you do it, I'll have it on tape for memories." Yukito said smiling.

"Shut up." Touya said annoyed. "Please!" Nakuru pleaded. Touya sighed and rolled his eyes and nodded. Nakuru squealed and jumped on Touya hugging him. "Oh, you'll thank me you this." Nakuru said letting him go as Yukito handed his best friend the money.

* * *

It was nearly five in the afternoon when Syaoran finshed and he was bored stiff and all his ice-cream was gone. Syaoran sat at his desk and opened his lap top. "_You have no messages._" It said and Syaoran grinned. "Cho, why don't you take a break, you earned it." Syaoran said looking to Cho who bowed and left the room leaving Syaoran cell phone. Syaoran waited to hear Cho heels pass Bi's desk before he opened the internet icon on his desk top. Syaoran typed in his name looking for reviews from the previous judges that scored him. Syaoran clicked on something interesting. It had a great headshot and full body shot so Syaoran looked like. . . Syaoran.

Syaoran smirked, then he clicked on comments and reviews. "Syaoran Li, Syaoran Li, Syaoran Li, Ha! found ya." Syaoran said clicking on his names and a huge page popped up. "One-hundred and thiry-seven, comments and reviews." Syaoran said shocked but trying to stay calm so no one heard him. Syaoran clicked on a a judge named Saaya Lupa and it read:

_In the time I spent judging Syaoran Li, I was shocked at his young age when pair skating. After winning hearts of over twelve judges I can't complain about him and his partner Kiwi Ard. They have a magic power when on the ice. I looked foward to judging them every time. Syoaran Li step-father and coach say: 'He's a great pupil and looks like his ready from anything.' With the confidence of his cousin Eriol (A single male figure skater) he says: 'His like a teacher to me, and we love praticing together working on my landings and spins, it's really a honor to have him as family.' _

_Although Syaoran has taken up his familys business, it really sad to not judge him on the Ice. So I hope one day he'll return to his home on the ice._

Syaoran smirked and copyed and pasted the comment on his email pages and sent it to Kiwi. Syaoran sighed and looked at his watch. 'Maybe I should hang out with Sakura on sunday.' Syoaran thought and picked up the phone dialing Eriol's cell phone.

"Hello?" Eriol said on the other line. "Eriol do me a favor?" Syaoran said quickly.

"What?" Eriol said laughing. "Tell Sakura that you and Tomoyo will be a the beach this Sunday but don't go." Syaoran said. Eriol stopped laughing. "Why would I do that?" Eriol said confused. "Just do it." Syaoran said annoyed. "Okay." Eriol said and hung up. Syaoran sighed and closed his lap top feeling battered from the days work. Cho came back in holding a shopping bag smiling. "What did you get?" Syaoran asked seeing Cho bow with respect. "I got the cutest pair of heels on sale." Cho said smiling. "Good for you, looking forward to hearing them everyday." Syaoran said and Cho just smilied and sat down. "I better get to this place to test drive this motocycles." Syaoran said standing up. "Yes, Sir." Cho said.

Sakura went back to the hotel seeing Tomoyo and Eriol with towels wrapped around them. "Oh, Hey Sakura." Tomyoo said smiling. Sakura smiled back seeing Eriol let go of Tomoyo waist. "Where have you been?" Eriol asked walking out the room and to his room to take off his swim trunks and put on some dry clothes. "Oh, I was at Syaoran's office firing people." Sakura said and Tomoyo looked to Sakura confused. "Huh?" Tomoyo said putting a towel on her stringly wet raven hair. "He was firing people this morning, and I ended up helping him." Sakura exclained. Eriol came out with black cargo pants and a royal purple tee-shirt. "Oh." Tomyo and Eriol said.

"Oh were going to the beach this sunday, so try not to be busy." Eriol said and Tomoyo looked to his boyfriend. "What do you mean, but were going-" Tomoyo was cut off by Eriol making a face to her with his back to Sakura. "Oh!" Tomoyo said catching on. "Right, I thought it would be fun and all, I can get some great pictures and everything." Tomoyo said and Sakura just nodded. "Okay." Sakura said smiling.

Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol hand. "We'll be just a mintue." Tomoyo said walking out the room and to Eriol's room. "What the hell are you doing?" Tomoyo asked in a harsh whisper looking to Eriol with her back to the door. "Nothing, Syaoran wanted me to." Eriol said with a innocent look on his face. "Oh . . . agin." Tomoyo puzzled.

Eriol raised on eyebrow lifting his glasses. Tomoyo smirked. "You know what, I'm supposed to be matchmaker." Tomoyo pouted cutely. Eriol smiled stepping closer the Tomoyo who back was now flat on the door. "Eriol, don't even think about it, I'm still wet." Tomoyo laughed. "So." Eriol said and kissed Tomoyo making her laugh breaking the quick kiss opening the door making Eriol grin.

"I'm goin' dry off." Tomoyo said shutting the door seeing Sakura giggling making Tomoyo blush.

"You really should be a little more private." Sakura said enjoying making Tomoyo embarrassed. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and went into her room to dry off.

* * *

**To be Continued. . . . . . . . .**

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this Chapter. I know, Syaoran's sixteenth birthday is coming up and things are going to get wilder. It might take a little longer to write the next Chapter, I have a little bit of WRITERS BLOCK, but don't worry, I'll do my best to get it out my head.**

**Remember to reveiw,**

**Sakura123**


	21. Chapter 21

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 21**

* * *

**Sunday, July, 5**

It was a bright Sunday morning, with perfect summer weather that wasn't too hot and the bird's were singing. Sakura moaned slightly seeing the light beaming in the room that was now bright. Sakura opened her eyes completely and sighed. She was going to the beach with Tomoyo and Eriol that was going to be really fun. Sakura smiled at the thought and sat. Sakura yawned and looked at her clock, it was eight o'clock sharp.

Sakura smiled to herself feeling proud that she didn't over sleep. Sakura hopped out the bed and showered and got her beach bag ready. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on the couch once more watching the news. "Morning." Sakura said cheerfully. "Good Morning." The couple said at once. "I can't believe how great it is today." Tomoyo said smiling standing up and walking over to her friend. "I know I can't believe it myself." Eriol said imitating Sakura.

Tomoyo gave Eriol a look. "Never mind, I'll be right back, I have to get my stuff.' Eriol said walking passed his girlfriend. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. Tomoyo and Sakura walked out to the couch and sat down. "How'd you sleep?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura picked up an apple and bit into it and thought for a moment as she chewed. "Fretty ood." Sakura answered with her mouth still filled with the apple. "Huh?" Tomoyo said. Sakura chuckled and swallowed. "Pretty good." Sakura said agin. "Mmm." Tomoyo said nodding as Eriol came back in.

"You lovely ladies' ready for the beach?" Eriol asked with a grin. Tomoyo and Sakura took up and smiled. "Oh, good sir, are we ever." Sakura said making Tomoyo Laugh as she linked her arm around Eriol as they made there why out of the hotel.

When they finally reached the beach, it was somewhat crowded on at least on the board walk. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and the to Sakura who was wearing her favorite pink and yellow bikini with the cherry blossom on it. "Oh, Sakura, I forgot to get some sun screen lotion. I'll be back." Tomoyo said standing up. "I'll come with you." Eriol said quickly. "Okay guy." Sakura said putting on her black sunglasses.

As Tomoyo and Eriol disappeared into the crowd Sakura closed her bottle and lied back on her beach towel waiting for her friend to come back and they weren't. "Relaxed yet?" A male voice asked her. Sakura sat up and took off her sun glasses looking at Syaoran in a button down green shirt that was unbuttoned showing off his abs with black swim trunks. Sakura turned her head left and right looking for Tomoyo and Eriol. "They stood me up!" Sakura said shocked.

"I told them too." Syaoran said walking over to Sakura and sitting beside her. "I decided I need some fresh air and a break from the office. That place can get seriously stuffy with all the seriousness, so what do you wanna do?" Syaoran said and smiled. Sakura blushed even more and smiled back, Well she got her wish, spending a day with Syaoran Li. Sakura was shouting 'YES! YES! YES!' in her mind.

Syaoran looked at Sakura waiting for her answer. "Let's swim a bit it's getting hot." Sakura said standing up. Syaoran slipped his shirt and grinned. "What?" Sakura asked. "Tag you're it!" Syaoran shouted and sprinted off the to the water. "No fair!" Sakura called running after him. Syaoran went into the water and dived under with Sakura at his heals. Sakura dived in and came back up and looked around for Syaoran.

Syaoran came up beside Sakura and chuckled. "Man, you're slow." He said. Sakura and Syaoran played in the water for a while, and after then went back to the shore to dry off. "Sakura you top is loose." Syaoran said. Sakura gasped and tried to tie it. Syaoran shock his head and walked around Sakura. "Here let me." Syaoran said and began tying her bikini top. Sakura blushed feeling Syaoran's hand touch her back. "There." Syaoran said softy. Sakura turned her head and looked to Syaoran who smiled and walked from around her.

"C'mon lets go to the pier. I'm starving." Syaoran said looking at his watch. Syaoran stood up and put on his shirt. "Wait, I have to head to the hotel and drop my stuff off." Sakura said. Syaoran raised his hand. "Don't worry about it." Syaoran said and snapped his finger and two heavy built men appeared in black suit. Sakura froze.

"They'll take care of it." He said. "You have bodyguards?" Sakura asked shocked. Syaoran nodded and began walking. "They're watching us right now." Syaoran said back as they made their way up to the boardwalk. "Why?" Sakura said dumbly. "I have money, and people kill people with money." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned her heard and looked around. "Mmm, I'm not- Oh!" Sakura gasped smiling. Syaoran looked to Sakura surprised. "Let's get something to eat." She said. Syaoran nodded. "Pick one." Syaoran said, Sakura pointed across the way. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and ran to the small shop. Sakura slid open the rice paper doors gently and walked into the room filling with peopled eating at wooden tables and some were in a small hut like dining area's.

A woman in a kimono walked up to them and smiled. "Hello and Welcome to Waters pier, how may I help you?" The woman asked looking to Syaoran knowing who he was. "Table for two please, and we'd like some privacy." He added. The woman bowed. "Right this way Master Li." She said walking to the back of the room and opening a light wooden door. "Please." She said. Syaoran and Sakura took off their shoes and walked into the small room.

"I'll have someone bring your menu's in." She said. "Thanks." Syaoran said. "Oh, and it such a honor to be in your presence." She bowed even lower. "I am honored myself." Syaoran smiled. The hostess bowed once more and left the room.

"Master Li?" Sakura asked. "Yes, it's for respect of my high rank in China." Syaoran said proudly. Sakura stood. "Oh, Master Li, how may I be of service?" Sakura mocked. Syaoran blushed. "Sit back down." He said. "Oh yes, Master Li." Sakura laughing. Syaoran blushed even more. The door opened and a young girl came in holding their menu's blushing. "We have a special on our famous bell pepper and olive pizza today if your interest, Master Li." She said. "Mmm, sounds good." Syaoran muttered looking at the menu really quick.

"I'll have the pizza special with vegetable sushi." Syaoran said hand the teenage back the menu with a smile making her blush. "And I'll have some crab noddles." Sakura said as she handed the menu to the girl who dropped it. "Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed about to pick it up but Syaoran put it up and gave it to her making her blush even more. "Thank you, sir." She said. Syaoran just smiled. "Thanks, and if you service us I'll leave you a big tip." Syaoran whispered to her and she nodded with a smile standing up and leaving the room.

"Wow you have a way with the ladies." Sakura said with a little jealously. "What can I say?" Syaoran said and then he looked thoughtful. "Well, I have money and power, and I don't know why people like it." He said. Sakura giggled.

"So what are you doing for the new semester?" Syaoran asked supporting his head in his hand looking to Sakura with a serious face. "Well, I'll still be taking my usual classes, but I'm taking science and I'll still be doing cheerleading." Sakura answered. "And you?" She asked back.

"Well, I'

m taking Calculus, science, American English and Japanese English, chemistry, marshal arts still, um . . . Home etc. Geography, and-" Syaoran stopped seeing Sakura mouth drops slightly. "I told you I wouldn't be skating anymore, but I'm not sure, I have zero time for training and that's going to put me off." Syaoran said. Sakura closed her mouth and blinked. "Don't you have a day off?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Sunday night, but I'll be studying or sleep." He said. "Damn." Sakura said surprised. Syaoran nodded.

"It's the price I pay." He said when the girl came back in with their orders. "Here are your orders' Master Li, and a free cup of soda for you and your friend." She said. Syaoran nodded and took out his check book and wrote a check and handed it to the girl with a smile. She smiled back and left the room and looked at the check and fainted. Syaoran laughed and began eating. "How much did you give her?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran before picking up her chop sticks. "Not much." He said. Well actually he gave her 20,000 yen. Talk about shopping a spree.

* * *

When Syaoran and Sakura finished their lunch, they went back onto the pier. "Syaoran look!" Sakura squealed with happiness. "C'mon let get out pictures taken." She said dragging Syaoran to the picture booth. Sakura put in some money and chose a strip of photos. "Why?" Syaoran asked letting Sakura in the booth first and getting in after her. "So we can remember this day, we had fun, so when we get mad we can always look back at the good times." Sakura said quickly before smiling. Syaoran grinned and then they made a funny face making each other laugh as that picture of them laughing was taken.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and smiled as the picture was taken. "C'mon let's see how they came out." Sakura said pushing Syaoran out the booth.

They waited a moment and the printer spat out the two copies of their pictures. Sakura smiled. "You really know how to make a funny face."

Syaoran blushed. "This one is my favorite." Syaoran said pointing to the picture with Sakura and Syaoran laughing. Sakura nodded. The sun was still high and Syaoran and Sakura hand plenty of time to have fun. "What do you wanna do next?" Sakura asked Syaoran this time. Syaoran shrugged as he put the pictures in his pocket, let's go the arcade." He suggested. Sakura just smiled and nodded.

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the small arcade. It was dark with flashing colors of blue and white from the screens. Syaoran grinned and took Sakura's hand. "C'mon let me show you my favorite game." He said walking past. No one seemed to notice. Syaoran stopped and went into a small green booth. "This is Yomana. It's a dueling racing game." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. Syaoran and Sakura inserted one yen and the game started.

"_PICK A CAR!_" The game said. Syaoran looked at the car's and stopped on a 1985 GT. 500-mustang. Sakura scoffed and picked a Firebird. "Classic." Syaoran teased making Sakura Blush. It was a good thing it was dark. "_Pick a track!_"

"How about something beachy." Sakura suggested. Syaoran moved it steering wheel changing the track options to a beachy look. "This good?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. "Three laps." Syaoran said. "Prepare to eat my digital sand." Sakura said gripping the wheel as the game began.

"Oh, dear Sakura, It'll be you feasting on a mouth full of sand." Syaoran said. The gun went off and Syaoran and Sakura were racing for three laps Syaoran won because Sakura kept drifting on the track. It had to be the most fun they had. After about seven more games' Syaoran and Sakura left the arcade squinting from the late afternoon light. "C'mon lets see a movie next." Syaoran suggested. "Cool, but something funny." Sakura smiled and Syaoran nodded.

As Sakura and Syaoran walked the other way to the movie theater someone called Syaoran. Syaoran turned around seeing a girl with red highlights fair skin and a skimpy bikini. "Hey!" Syaoran said with a smile hugging the strange girl. "Syaoran, where have you been?" She smiled. "Everywhere, you look great." Syaoran comment looking that the girl. Sakura blushed. "Oh, Sakura this is my new fellow student Wu-Ping, she's going to the all girls' academy next to my new school." Syaoran said. "Oh, Syaoran." Purred Wu-Ping"Is this your newest addition?" She asked. Syaoran blushed.

"No, just a friend." He answered quickly. Wu-Ping nodded. "I see, well, it's good to meet you Sakura, Syaoran really is a cool guy once you get pass all the ice skating and salsa dancing." Wu-Ping said with a smile. "Salsa dancing?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran who blushed and shock his head. "Don't say it, Wu-Ping, please." Syaoran begs. Wu-Ping smirked and continued. "Oh yeah, his really goo with his hips." Wu-Ping continued. Sakura smiled.

"Wow I never knew that." Sakura said looking to Syaoran who sighed frustrated. "I was only twelve and it was part of my training." He said through gritted teeth. Sakura laughed. "But anyway, I wanted to ask you, Syaoran, if you still wanted to be my ballroom partner." Wu-Ping said finally giving up her attempt in humiliating Syaoran in front of Sakura. "What? Why can't you ask John?" Syaoran complained. "Because, his taking pre-med and music and that all week." We-Ping exclaimed. Syaoran sighed: "Fine." He said. "Good I'll mail you my times. I'll see you later." Wu-Ping said walked off. "And nice meeting you, Sakura!" She called sprinting in a run.

Sakura waved and Syaoran groaned turning around. "Salsa?" Sakura asked with a smile. Syaoran gave Sakura a don't-go-there look making her laugh. "I can't believe it." She sighed. Syaoran rolled his eyes as they made their way to the theater.

Syaoran and Sakura sat on the beach shore watching the waves pushing and pulling on the sand. "That movie was really good." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled and looked to her. "I'm glad you liked it, I thought it was a little to emotion for me." He said. "Oh?" Sakura said leaning back with her arms supporting her. "And what movies do you like?"

"Something different, like Jackie Brown, Appleseed. I like sci-fi and action a little but of romance is fine too much I'll just run out blowing chucks." He said making Sakura Laugh. "You really are a guy." She sighed. "You think? I couldn't tell." He said with sarcasm. Syaoran cell ran and he looked at the I.D. Syaoran sighed and answered the phone. "Hello? . . . Yes were still on for it . . . I was just taking a brake . . . meet me at the office and don't worry you'll have it printed by then . . . yes, have a nice evening." He said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked. "A reporter." Syaoran answered flopping down with his hands behind his head looking to Sakura. "What did she want?" She asked blushing slightly and looking away. "An interview, it for some girl magazine, they want to know my favorite color." He said annoyed at the thought. "What is your favorite color?" Sakura asked. "Green." He answered. Sakura giggled and looked at the sky.

"Hey, C'mon I want to give you something." Syaoran said suddenly standing up. Sakura eyebrows knitted together with confusion. "C'mon." He said taking Sakura hand and lifting up. Syaoran walked to the curb and stopped as the limo pulled up and he let Sakura in first. Sakura blushed and thanked him and her got in and shut the door.

"Where to, Sir?" The driver asked. "The hotel." Syaoran said professionally. If took about seven minutes to get to the Hotel/Penthouse suite, traffic was letting up and moving finally. Syaoran helped Sakura out the car and they went to the side door of the Penthouse, reporters were stocking the front and back doors agin. Syaoran and Sakura made their way to a private elevator and went on the penthouse level. Syaoran walked Sakura down a small hall and stopped at his bedroom door. Syaoran pushed in the key code and the door opened.

Sakura was amazed by the sight. He has a green shaggy carpet with green linen curtains. A large springless bed with silk, cotton and light wool blend sheets with an expensive looking pure leather chair and a small desk with a phone. Sakura took off her shoes and walked in. "Well, come in. You act like you never seen a room before." Syaoran said walking out of sight.

She thought not a room like this. Sakura walked on the shaggy carpet and then sat on the bed. She smiled and looked at the lamp, it had a green base. Syaoran really did like Green. Sakura stood up and walked to the doors handles that were opened. Sakura looked in seeing Syaoran rummaging through his. He could do a back flip in this closet. It was so big. Sakura looked at all the clothes.

When she met Syaoran, he looked like the kinda of guy who really didn't care about clothes. But all the suits and shirts and expensive looking jeans and other pants she began to think he went shopping more then she does. Syaoran turned around holding a pink wrapped box that was rather large. "What?" Syaoran said seeing how Sakura Mouth was hanging.

Sakura blinked and blushed at how stupid she was acting. "It's nothing." She said backing away as Syaoran walking toward her holding the long box. Syaoran walked to his bed and sat down with the box on his lap. "C'mon." He said. Sakura walking over and sat down.

"I met to give this to you for your birthday, but we kinda- well just open it." Syaoran said handing her the present. Sakura lifted the box and shock it slightly with a smile. It was a little light. Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked at her. "Go on." He said. Sakura sighed and opened the box and gasped.

It was a pink shimmer party dress with very small pink stapes. Sakura stood up putting the box down and lifting the dress holding it to her. I stopped about at least five inches before the knee. Sakura smiles and pressing the dress to her. "Oh Syaoran its prefect, how did you know my size?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran who seemed pleased with himself.

"I didn't, I just guess how it would fit you. When I saw that dress it had your name all over it." Syaoran said making Sakura Smile and blushing even more. "Can you do me a favor?" Syaoran asked softly. Sakura walked over to Syaoran putting the dress back in the box. "Anything." Sakura said excited. "Can you wear it to my sixteenth birthday party?" Syaoran asked looking into Sakura eyes.

Sakura just nodded. "Thanks for giving me this, I'll wear it just for you." She smiled. Syaoran and Sakura suddenly got caught in the moment looking deep into each others eyes. Syaoran almost lost control of himself so he looking away but at that moment Sakura touched Syaoran cheek softly bring it back to her face.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she leaned into Syaoran. In within a second, Sakura and Syaoran's lips met. It was the sweetest thing Syaoran had even tasted in so long. Syaoran's hand wandering to Sakura other hand holding it as they kissed each other. Syaoran let go of Sakura hand and touched her waist and slowly went to her back bring her toward him. Sakura felt like she had been waiting for this a long time.

Syaoran and Sakura kissed about a minute more before Syaoran cell phone went off. Syaoran's eyes snapped open and he broke the steamy kissing standing up taking his cell out his pocket. "Hello?" He said a little too quickly. Sakura hit the bed with her fist screaming silently so that Syaoran wouldn't hear her. 'DAMN IT!' She shouted in her mind. "I'll be down." Syaoran said hanging up and Sakura went back to normal as if nothing happened. "I have to get down to the office." Syaoran said slowly. Sakura stood and pick up her box.

"Okay, it's getting late anyway. I better be heading back." Sakura said walked to the door and slipping on her sandals. "Thanks for the great day." Sakura smiled opening the door. "Sure." Syaoran said watching as Sakura left the room. Syaoran sighed and looked at his watch. 'Man, am I losing it. Sakura and I just kissed agin.' He thought gripping his hair and walking to his closet changing his clothes. He had work to do.

* * *

**

* * *

Well what do you think, things are starting to pick up some more and I hope you as excited as I am. And thank you all that reviewed this story helping me get 100 REVIEWS! Thank you all.**

**I hope you like my later and other stories. And I'm sorry I took so long to update. Well I hope you like it remember to review.**

**Peace.**

**And sorry for any misspelled words and Grammar, I'll work on that as best as I can.**

**Sakura123**


	22. Chapter 22

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 22**

* * *

**Tuesday, July, 7**

* * *

On Tuesday morning Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura were having breakfast. It was quiet until Eriol turned on the T.v. "Eriol's there's nothing on in the morning but news." Sakura complained. "I know, I just want to see that the weather is today." Eriol said turning up the volume.

"_Good morning, your watching 88 news, I'm Pu-lang Xi, on today's top story, it's finally on the shelfs on local stores, The super rich teenage heart-throb, Syaoran Li, has a four page long interview in the China Girl magazine,_"

Sakura and Tomoyo dropped there spoons and ran out the hotel room in there night clothes. "Women." Eriol muttered putting a piece on his pancake in his mouth. "_Also including hot sexy photo's of Syaoran's buffed great body, I wouldn't mind my daughter going out with him._" The News woman joked.

Tomoyo and Sakura came crashing in the room making Eriol choke on his food. "Oh my God!" The two girls squealed. "_Here's Mai with more on this hot interview._"

The reporter was outside of Syaoran's Penthouse/slash Hotel. "_Thanks, Pu-lang, Right now I'm outside Syaoran Hotel & Penthouse suite, where the line for the China Girl magazine seems to have come all the way here, let's hope there enough to go around, back to you._"

Eriol muted the T.V. looking to Tomoyo and Sakura who gasped. "I didn't know Syaoran looked that good with paint on." Tomoyo said smirking. "What?" Eriol cried. "Don't worry, Eriol. I picked you didn't I." Tomoyo said smiling. "Gimme that." Eriol said snatching the magazine out Sakura's hand and looking to Syaoran who had green paint on his arm, chest and back, and a little on his face. "That little man-slut." Eriol said turning the pages seeing him with a hot teen model what was on his back as he smiled holding her up by her legs.

Eriol picked up his cell off the table and speed-dialed John, Kiwi, Macy, and Garry. "Did you guys get it?" Eriol said over the five way calling. "Yeah, that's what I said." Eriol said over the cell getting up from the table. Sakura and Tomoyo wolfed down the rest of there food and went to Tomoyo 's room locking the door.

Tomoyo changed the page seeing Syaoran painting The teen models legs. Sakura blushed but was mostly jealous. "Oh God, Syaoran is so going to be popular in his school." Tomoyo said grinning looking to the model and Syaoran sharing a strawberry with there lips nearly touching.

Sakura looked the to title and began reading:

**The Real Syaoran Li**

_ChinaG: So Syaoran how do you feel being consided one of the hottest single guys in Hong Kong?_

_Syaoran L: Chuckles Well, I can't say much, It's odd with a bunch of girls chasing after you, and the really funny part is that some of them have boyfriends, which makes the guys pissed, if you know what I mean._

_ChinaG: I heard you weren't too popular in your old school, is that true?_

_Syaoran L: Yes, that's true, I was called a freak because I wasn't graveling at the Cheerleaders and jocks feet, Hell I even tried be nice when I was new there, the only real friends I made was Kiwi, my former skating partner, and Macy who was treated like me but she was shy and never really spoke about it._

_ChinaG: Do you ever think that you'll skate anymore?_

_Syaoran L: Oh, Yeah. Figure Skating is apart of my life and will always be, I can't just give it up, it's like giving up your common sense. _

_ChinaG: Okay, Everyone wants to know, who is planning your sweet sixteen party?_

_Syaoran L: My best friends are doing a surpise party for me acutally, I don't know where it is, so I just have to wait._

_ChinaG: You Excitied?_

_Syaoran L: Yeah._

_ChinaG: Okay, something simple now, What is your favorite color?_

_Syaoran L: Green._

_ChinaG: How do you like a girl's hair done?_

_Syaoran L: Laughs simple huh? Well, It's really doesn't matter really, but I like it down, it's natural._

_ChinaG: You seeing anyone special?_

_Syaoran L: sighs Not really, but I think I want to._

_ChinaG: Everyone is talking about your super hot picture with teen model Dove May, have you ever went out and how do you feel with her going to a girl school that's right next to yours?_

_Syaoran L: Yeah, we went out a few times, nothing serious though, and I think her going to a girl school next to me is cool, I mean, we could get to know each other better, like normal people._

_ChinaG: What's you favorite kinda of music?_

_Syaoran L: Oh, theres so many, um . .if I had to pick a few, It would be R&B, Rock, Dance music, and the romantic stuff just in case._

_ChinaG: Favorite Ice cream?_

_Syaoran L: Chocolate, all the wat._

_ChinaG: Your greatest romantic fantasy?_

_Syaoran L: Chuckles Mmm, good question, Now that you ask that I don't really have any that come to mind as romantic, I always wanted to kiss while it's snowing with someone speical to me, My sister Ming said she kissed her last boyfriend while it was snowing and the snow melted, I'd like to see if for myself._

_ChinaG: Are you bring a Date to your party?_

_Syaoran L: No, not really, but I do have someone waiting for me there._

_ChinaG: Have you ever french-kissed anyone lately? All the girls want to know that._

_Syaoran L: Laughs I might have, But, no._

_ChinaG: What's your room like?_

_Syaoran L: Green, green spring free bed, shaggy green carpet floor, mini-walk in closet, nightside, large window, nothing a normal guy wouldn't have._

_ChinaG: What your favortie body parts on a female?_

_Syaoran L: Laughs I knew you were going to ask that,_

_ChinaG: It's my job Laughs_

_Syaoran L: Well, The hands, the face, and skin._

_ChinaG: Whoa, very hot! Okay where is your favortie place to find peace?_

_Syaoran Li: The ice skating Rink, when I was in Japan, I use to go to the rink that was down the street and skate, Miss Karen, The owner, was nice enough to let me skate before school._

_ChinaG: What would be the biggest turn on to you?_

_Syaoran L: Well, A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and say how she really feels about things, you know, Someone you can really relate to and well be there the second you want her to, I find that a turn on._

_ChinaG: How would you feel if a girl that you liked was caught kissing your best friend?_

_Syaoran L: Oh man, I don't know, I never been in that clingly before, I guess I would feel betrayed, hurt, I don't know, I know I would feel pissed though._

Sakura stopped reading and blushing. "Tomoyo, _I_ kissed Syaoran the other day." Sakura whispered making Tomoyo smile. "You like him, why don't you tell him? You never know, he might like you too." Tomoyo advised.

"Please, Syaoran isn't looking for someone like me, A cheerleader with zero brains, zero looks, he gave me this super expensive dress to wear to his birthday, but I don't know If I can wear it for him, he doesn't love me or even like me like that, and I want him to I do, really I do, but I can't do it." Sakura said with her voice breaking up dropping the book feeling tears run don her cheek. "I'm so confused, Tomoyo." She cried.

Tomoyo eyebrows wrinkled with concern and worry. "Sakura, it's okay, your not a bitch to him, he wants you to wear this for him, do it for him, Okay, I know your stronger then this, you have to show him that you love him sooner or later, If you don't it'll be too late, That's why I'm with Eriol, he loved me and I loved him, I told him." Tomoyo said patting Sakura back. Sakura nodded.

Sakura sniffed and whipped her tears. "Okay, I'll go see him today and then later help me find a gift for him, I want to get him something perfect." Sakura said standing up and grabbing her towel and going to the bathroom to get ready.

Eriol came in Tomoyo's room laughing. "I know, I'll go see him today . . . Okay . . . bye." Eriol said turning off his phone and walking to Tomoyo who picked up the China Girl magazine. Tomoyo stood up and Eriol wrapped his arms around her making her giggle. "Hey." Tomoyo said turning around and looking into Eriol's eyes. "What?" He asked. "Eriol, you know I love you, right?" Tomoyo asked smiling to Eriol wrapping her arms around his neck. Eriol held Tomoyo closer to him. "I know, And you know I love you too?" Eriol asked making Tomoyo smile. "Yes."

Tomoyo stood on her tip-toes and kissed Eriol with passion and then hugged him tightly.

* * *

Syaoran sat at his desk talking to John again about his kiss with Sakura the other day. He couldn't get his mind off it.

"Dude, if she kissed you she must like you." John said on the other line. "And how are you so sure, I don't even know how I feel about her, I'm stuck, I like her, but I don't know if I like her-like her, you know, I'm so busy with running the business and everything is just confusing, What if she doesn't like me and what if she tells me what am I supposed to say if I'm confused?" Syaoran said quickly in a panic.

"Dude, slow your roll, damn, this is like a soap opera. Just think about it, it's not like she just going to suddenly appear at your office door." Syaoran's PA speaker beeped. "Hold on." Syaoran told John. "What?" Syaoran said with a sigh. "Master Li, Sakura Kinomoto, is there to see you."

"John, you jinked me, she's at my office door!" Syaoran shouted. John laughed. "It's funny how that works out." John said with a chuckle. Syaoran looked at his watch it was eleven in the morning. "Shut up, I'll call you back." Syaoran said hanging up.

Syaoran pushed his Pa speaker button. "Let her in." Syaoran said standing up and walking to the window losing his tie that was annoying him. Syaoran sighed and looked the city in his view as Sakura walked in the room. "Hey, Syaoran." Sakura said nervously. Syaoran turned around and sat back down in his desk chair. "What's up?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura as she sat down.

Sakura was wearing jean capri's with a tee-shirt holding a small demin handbag and wearing paltform sandals. "Um, Syaoran I wanted to talk to you about the other day." Sakura said slowly blushing. Syaoran spun around in his chair facing the window making a fist vowing he would get John back for this.

"I'm sorry, I kissed you, It was kinda spur of the moment, and . . .and I'm sorry, how I acted." Sakura said quickly. "I guess, we both overreacted a little huh?"

Syaoran chuckled looking to a bird flying past the window. "Teenage horomones." He said. Sakura smiled. "But I liked it." Sakura said not wanting Syaoran to think it was a terrible kiss. "I'm just sorry." Sakura whispered. Syaoran crossed his legs and sat back in the chair with his hands laced. Syaroan turned around and looked to Sakura firmly. "My fault completely, I'm sorry."

Sakura laughed. "Hell, it's both are fault."

Syaoran nodded and chuckled. "Let's try to control ourselves." Sakura stated and Syaoran leaned back in the chair and nodded. "Deal." Syaoran said smiling. "Master Li, John's on line one." Cho said opening the door. "Tell him I said I'll call him back." Syaroan said looking to Cho annoyed. "Yes sir." She said leaving the room. Cho entered the room again. "Um, Master Li, Excuse me but, Kiwi is on line five, Macy is on line two, John is still on line one, and Garry's is on line six." Cho said. Syaoran nodded and sighed opening all the line his friends were on and putting them on speaker phone. "Wassup?" Syaoran said. "YOU SLUT!" They all cried. Syaoran sighed knowing they were about the photos in the magazine.

"Dude that Dove chick is smoking, is she single?" John asked excited. Sakura laughed. "Too bad you aren't single." Kiwi said. "Sakura is in there with you right?" Kiwi asked. "Yes." Syaoran answered rolling his eyes. "HI SAKURA!" They all said. "Hey everyone." Sakura said back smiling. "So I heard Syaoran got you this rocking pink dress." Garry said making John laugh. "Please, that's not the half of it," John said.

"Say a word and I'll make sure my bodyguards get you." Syaoran said coldly. John gulped. "Anyway, I can't wait to see you in it, are you going to wear it to the party." Macy asked Sakura. "Yeah." She answered. "That's besides the point, what are you doing on the cover of China Girl with a perfect head shot and then showing your bare chest?" Kiwi shouted and Garry and the other shouted in a Agreement

"IN PAINT!" Kiwi shouted. "Um . . . they suggested it, and I thought the paint effect would be really cool anyway." Syaoran exclaimed blushing. "And your not ashamed?" Macy asked. "Nope, totally normal." Syaoran said.

Cho knocked on the door and opened it. "Master Li, You step-father is on line ten." She said. Syaoran sighed. "Tell him I'll talk to him later, I'm busy." Syaoran said and Cho nodded shutting the door once more. "Man, he must have just seen it on the internet." John said laughing. "Oh, piss off, your jealous because I'm single and all the squirrels want me." Syaoran grinned making Sakura blush.

"Screw you man, I got the better looking girl." John said. "Aw, Jo-jo." Kiwi said. Garry and Syaoran laughed. "Shut up, I think it's sweet." Macy said. "I'm with you on that." Sakura said. "I gotta go guys, don't forget were having dinner at ZI." Syaoran mentioned. Syaoran friends said there good-byes and hung up.

"Jo-jo, my Goodness." Syaoran muttered leaning back in his chair rubbing his temple. "Dinner?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and yawned. "Yep, it's about this thing at the acabamy." Syaoran exclaimed. "Syaoran, Um . . ." Sakura paused looking to Syaoran looking at her intently listening to her. "Nothing, I better get going." Sakura said standing up and smiling. Syaoran stood up and bowed respectfully to Sakura who bowed back. "See ya later." Syaoran said sittting back down at Sakura walked to the door and slipped her shoes on and left.

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, short but I'll do better next chapter, the story is nearing to a close, just kidding, I still have a ways to go before this ends so be ready for a long chapter soon and a long story.**

**Please review I love hearing from you guys**

**and thanks you everyone who reviewed making me reach 100 reveiws, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	23. Chapter 23

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 23**

* * *

**Thursday, July, 15**

**Happy Birthday Syaoran 'Xiao lang' Li**

* * *

Sakura woke up in the morning bright and early, she and Tomoyo had planned an all day Spa trip for the party, and Sakura finally got the perfect gift for Syaoran, or at least she hoped. Sakura yawned and got out the bed and went to the bathroom, washed up and got dressed she wanted to see Syaoran before he left for breakfast with his sisters and then lunch with his friends and sisters. He was going to have a very very busy day.

Sakura went into Tomoyo's room not finding her there. 'Maybe she's already at the Spa.' Sakura thought. Sakura went into Eriol's room seeing Tomoyo with her arms around Eriol. They both looked peaceful in there sleep. Sakura smiled shut the door slowly not wanting to wake them 'I'll just call her a little later.' Sakura thought putting on her shoes and walking out the room headed to Syaoran's Penthouse.

* * *

When Sakura got to the Hotel the place seemed like it was on lock down, for real, bodyguards and everything and everyone had to be checked with scans. Sakura had to be scanned three times for them to realize it was her cellphone and necklace. Sakura walked over to Cho who was talking on Syaoran office cell phone. "Um. . .Good Morning Miss Cho." Sakura said smiling nervously. "Came to see Master Li?" Cho asked standing up. Sakura nodded. "He's still in his room, I think the door is open." Cho said sitting back down and Sakura thanked her making her way to Syaoran room. Sakura walked slowly there trying to think of a way to simple say 'Happy Birthday!'

Sakura sighed looking at Syaoran bedroom door. 'Okay, you can do this, just say Happy Birthday and be done with it, make small conversation then leave, no kissing.' She thought. Sakura was about to knock on the door when she head something go 'thunk!' in Syaoran's room. Sakura gulped hoping it wasn't a bad time. Sakura knocked on the door waiting for an answer. 'Too soft, Sakura.' She thought and knocked again a little louder. "GO AWAY!" Syaoran shouted on the other side. "Syaoran it's me, Sakura." Sakura called. Sakura took off her shoes and turned the knob that was unlocked. Sakura looked at the green shaggy carpet that was littered with photos posters and books all over the floor. Sakura set her shoes down and stepped over the books, photo etc. "Syaoran, you okay?" Sakura asked concern. Syaoran was under his covers laying still.

"I said go away." Syaoran said with his voice muffled from being under his covers. Sakura walked over to his bed side and looked at the huge lump that formed from his body. "I know, but why are you under your covers?" Sakura asked. Syaoran groaned and moved. Sakura waited for his answer but he didn't say anything. Sakura smiled and picked up the covers on the side Syaoran wasn't sleeping in and got under the cover too, being over whelm by Syaoran's clean fresh scent.

It was dark and warm under his covers Syaoran was looking at Sakura with a tiny flashlight. "What the hell are you doing in my room, let along my bed." Syaoran said annoyed. Sakura shrugged. "Nervous?" Sakura asked. "About what?" He answered.

"Turning Sixteen."

Syaoran scoffed and turned his back to Sakura.

"Someone forgot to call you?"

"No, I didn't want to turn sixteen, last week I actually wished on a penny to die before my birthday, I don't want this, I'm just going to stay here and let this day past."

"Why?"

Syaoran sighed.

"It's your parents, isn't it?"

"I wanted them here, Ming told me they left a tape for me when I turn sixteen."

"Syaoran, I know I might have said this before or you did, but they would want you to be happy."

"That's the cheapest line for comfort."

Sakura giggled. "I know, but seriously."

Syaoran sighed and sat up looking at Sakura resting her head on her hand. "I'm taking a shower." Syaoran said getting out his bed and picking up his towel and walked to his bathroom. Sakura sat up got and out his bed. Syaoran walked back in without his shirt and picked up a remote from his night stand and turned on his CD player, it was playing Smooth Jazz music. Sakura picked up the pictures off the floor and everything and put it in his mini walk in closet as Syaoran showered. Sakura stopped and looked at the picture she first saw. Syaoran's mother was holding Baby Syaoran who was smiling along with his mother. 'He has her smile.' Sakura thought smiling.

It was about ten minutes before Syaoran got out the bathroom and got dressed, Syaoran turned off his CD player and opened his door. "Coming? I have to meet my sisters in the lobby and in five minutes." Syaoran said as Sakura walked over and slipped on her shoes.

Syaoran locked his bedroom door and walked down the carpet hall with doors on each side from other V . I . P rooms. Syaoran looked at his watch and waited for the maid to pass them. "Good morning, Master Li, and Happy birthday." The maid said with a small bow. Syaoran thanked her and walked down the hall. Sakura blushed thinking about the gift she got him, she was thinking it was too inexpensive because he was so rich and could get everything he wanted. Syaoran cell phone went off. Syaoran stopped and sighed. "Here we go." He sighed answering the phone. "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Syaoran sighed holding the phone away from his ear. Sakura raised her eyebrows at Syaoran. "John and the others." Syaoran said hanging up. Sakura smiled. "It's a little tradition we have, shout Happy Birthday as loud as you can and then hang up." Syaoran exclaimed with a smirk. Sakura nodded. "That's nice."

"It's loud."

Syaoran walked down the stairs of the lobby with everyone greeting him with 'happy birthday' s and giving him flowers, his favorite, forget-me-nots, Cherry Blossoms, and roses. "You like flowers?" Sakura asked as Syaoran sat down at his reserved table. Sakura sat next to him as he placed the flowers beside him. "So, John likes tulips." Syaoran said. "But really it's something, I don't do often, plant life relaxes me."

"Little Xiao Lang!" Syaoran's older sisters squealed running over to him. Syaoran stood up blushing. "Morning." Syaoran said simply as his sisters hugged and kissed him and then sat down. "Oh, baby brother, your a man now, Father would be so proud." Ming said. "Oh, Good morning Sakura." Xiao smiled and the sisters bowed. Sakura stood up and bowed back.

"Are you staying for breakfast? we wouldn't mind." She continued. "Thanks but I have to be somewhere to be with my friend Tomoyo, It's nice to see you again." Sakura said standing up and walking around Syaoran. "And Happy birthday Syaoran." Sakura smiled. Syaoran nodded as his sisters sat down around him. "I'll see you tonight." Syaoran said with a small smile. "Okay." Sakura said and walked off.

"Oh, Syaoran it's so nice to see you finally have a girlfriend." Ming said. Syaoran sighed ignoring what his sister said and looked at the breakfast menu that was handed to him.

* * *

Kiwi and John were walking down the street getting some last minute stuff for the huge party tonight. "Jo-Jo, How about a bubble machine?" Kiwi asked her boyfriend. "That's kid shit, baby, he's a man now and he needs something manly." John exclaimed. "What, like strippers, pole dancers, girl who dance in there underwear?" Kiwi said offended. "Yeah." John said smiling. Kiwi sighed and began walking faster. "What did I say?" John said jogging up to her. "Syaoran isn't a pervert like you John, he has respect for woman unlike you, and unlike you, he's not stupid all the time, my God, I don't see how I like you." Kiwi said storming off.

"Kiwi, Baby, wait!" John said grabbing her arm gently turning her to him. "I'm sorry, it's just-" John paused looking for the right word to say. "Sure." Kiwi said walking into the store that had the bubble machine in it leaving John behind.

"Damn." John whispered to himself rubbing his neck. 'I'll just let her cool off.' John thought walking the other way.

* * *

Garry was walking down the street reading and reciting poems. He like reading poems, even the romantic ones which were his second favorite to poems that made him think. He loved it. But without Garry knowing he was being followed from behind unnoticed.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were at the hotel Spa getting a full body facial that was relaxing with vanilla burning oil burning. Sakura sighed as she was laying on the mat with cucumbers on her eyes. "You and Eriol are so cute, it's unbelievable." Sakura sighed making Tomoyo blush. "Sakura stop."

"oh, are you blushing under all that mud, maybe it'll dry faster." Sakura teased. "I had a nightmare, It was about Syaoran crying and all this stuff and you were there in shock and Eriol was stone and everything, it was weird to see Syaoran cry and everything, and what was really scary I was eaten but I was looking at myself, so I went to Eriol's room, he was still up reading." Tomoyo exclaimed. "What a weird dream." Sakura said confused. "I know, Eriol was so nice to me, he really is the best." Tomoyo sighed. "I'm Happy, that your happy with him Tomoyo."

"Me too," She said. "So, what about you and Syaoran, you goin' tell him you like him?"

"Tomoyo, I don't know, Syaoran has to much on his plate anyway, and I shouldn't be kissing him like I am, but he's such. . ." Sakura sighed trying to think so something to say. "Damn, is he that good a kisser?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura laughed. "It's like I'm getting into fresh clean water or something it's great, I love kissing him and I love him, wait, I like him, not love, oh shit, what am I going to do?" Sakura said confused with a sigh.

"Ah, sweet confused love." Tomoyo sighed. "He's so nice, cute, smart, a great business man, his every girls dream . . . literally." Sakura confessed. "The time well come. Don't worry." Tomoyo said smiling a little. "You think?" Sakura said. "Yeah, like they say every Dog has it's day and like they say God work in mysterious ways." Tomoyo said.

"That's sounds like a song." Sakura said. "Right, Moment of truth, I think that's what it's called, I heard it off this BMX video game on the Internet for Americans." Tomoyo said.

"Ha, Ha, real funny." Sakura said with a sigh. "Sakura seriously, It'll happen soon, don't worry just think out your feelings about Syaoran to make sure it's official." Tomoyo advised.

"Ladies, it's time for your bathes." A female assistant said taking the cucumbers off Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes. "Wonderful." Tomoyo said sitting up with the clay braking as she put on a rode. Sakura and Tomoyo went to the next room that had to huge bubbling baths ready for them. "Everything you need is in your reach, is there anything you'd like from the bar." The assistant asked. "Just Water." Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded stepping in the tub. "Coming up."

Tomoyo sighed letting the hot water wash off the mud clay. Sakura stepped in on her side grinning. "You really went out your way this time Tomoyo." Sakura said. "You know me, fly all the time." Tomoyo said and Sakura laughed agreeing.

"Also, since your my best friend, I totally want to help with your outfit, the dress is shocking and it's so you." Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed. "I can't wait!" Tomoyo squealed. "Oh, believe me you can." Sakura said.

* * *

Macy came went over to Syaoran's penthouse he just finished breakfast with his sister and now he was in his office counting his shipped present from his family and friends that couldn't make it to the party. Macy stopped at Bi's office desk. "Is Syaoran in?" Macy asked shyly. Bi nodded not taking her eyes off the computer and typing rapidly.

Macy took off her shoes and walked in seeing Syaoran sitting on the floor writing something. "Hi, Syao." Macy said walking over. Syaoran sniffed and looked to Macy with a grin. "Hey, slim." He said. Macy smiled and sat next to him. "You all right?" Macy asked looking at Syaoran's flushed face. Syaoran nodded without saying a word and his bangs covering his eyes. "Your not crying are you?" Macy asked softly

Syaoran sniffed and chuckled. "No, I'm trying some super strong coffee so I don't fall asleep tonight, and it's really making my eyes watery." He exclaimed. "Can coffee even do that?" Macy asked. Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe it's just me." Syaoran said closing his book and looking to the large pile of gift on the left side of his desk.

"Wow, It's still is crazy what you get for your birthday, and Christmas is even worst. How many are there?" Macy asked taking Syaoran semi-cold hand. "Forty gifts, and one-hundred cards from the staff. It was thoughtful of them to do this, since I'm a real asshole when it comes to this business." Syaoran said making Macy giggle. Macy leaned back and took Syaoran wallet out his back pants pocket. "You seriously need to stop doing that." Syaoran said. Macy smiled.

"You seem more private around me then ever, you never seemed to mind." Macy said. Syaoran laughed and got up walking over to his desk for his laptop. Macy looked stopped and looked at the picture of Syaoran and Sakura that day at the pier, smiling a little. "How long ago was this?" Macy asked showing Syaoran the picture, a few weeks ago. "Sakura and I decided to have some fun, and I needed a break from work anyway." Syaoran said taking the picture and looking at it. Syaoran laughed.

"She forced me." He said. Macy smiled. "You like her don't you?" She said.

"As a friend?" He said.

"No. More."

"I'm not sure."

"How is that possible, your always sure."

"Am I, I don't mean to be. Woman are truly a mystery, including Sakura Kinomoto, she's the biggest mystery in the world."

"You think?"

"To me she is, it's like she's hiding something and doesn't want to say anything, so I'm not going to force it out of her anyway, I like to let the fish come to me."

Macy laughed as Syaoran handed her the picture back. Cho knocked on the door and peeked in. "Master Li, Mr. John and Garry are here." Macy suddenly felt her cheeks blush when she heard Garry's name. "Oh, Good, send them in." Syaoran said. John and Garry seemed deep in thought but happy nonetheless. "Cho, Baby, I'm single." John said giving Cho a dirty grin. "Sure." She said rolling her eyes and walking away ignoring him.

"John, you know better, you have Kiwi." Macy said standing up looking to John with her hands on her hips. "Not for long, she's super pissed at me." John said looking at the gifts then sitting in Syaoran office chair. Garry sat next Macy and opened his book that he write poems in. "You didn't say anything 'guy-ish' as the term goes?" Syaoran asked looking up from his computer. "I just said that your birthday would be better if you had some hot chicks there, that's all, damn women are so easily offended." John said holding his arms and putting his feet on his desk top.

"Woman lead strong, proud, and painful life's, there one fantasy is love." Garry said in an almost low voice. "Maybe you should be a little more romantic, and not always making out with her, sometimes woman just want someone to hold them and talk to them, be there escape from negative stuff, you know?"

"Mmm, that's actually pretty good Gar." Syaoran said. Garry chuckled and looked to John who frowned. "Whatever, Mr. Girl doesn't know a thing about girls, you haven't had an official date in seven months, your so wrapped up in your oh so romantic poems." John mocked. "So, at least I have peace of mind instead of my head in the gutter all the time." Garry shot back. John stood up and raised his fist: "What was that?"

"Shut Up!" Syaoran shouted. "Damn it, it's my birthday, and I don't want anyone arguing or fighting, I've had enough, whatever beef you two have you better grill it up and eat it." Syaoran said seriously. Garry and John looked at each other. "Fine." They said. John walked over to Garry and held his fist out. "We cool?" He asked. Garry looked to John was looked and then nodded hitting his fist with his own.

"So, Macy, how are things with Venice?" John asked sitting down and picking up one of Syaoran's gifts. "Fine, he's in France for the summer, I haven't heard from him in about two weeks." Macy said looking sad. "Just fine?" Garry asked. "Shit, if I were in France, I'd totally hook up there." Syaoran said and John and Syaoran gave each other high-fives. "You think he's cheating on me?" Macy panicked. "Um. . .nope, If he is I'll break his legs." Syaoran said grinning and patting his best friends back softly. "I'll break his arms." John said proudly. "And I'll have his neck in a brace quicker this instant pudding mix." Garry smiled.

Macy blushed. "Thanks you guy."

"Not a problem, think of as super-almost-pissed off brothers who want to protect there little sister." Syaoran said smiling.

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura finished there bath and were onto there hair and nails. Tomoyo was having her hair semi-curled at the end and Sakura was having her hair in small waves. While there nails were being French manicured. Tomoyo sighed and looked to Sakura who was watching the hair dresser do her hair. "Time?" Sakura asked looking to Tomoyo. "It's only five, the party doesn't start tell seven." Tomoyo said annoyed. Sakura laughed. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I have to picked up Syaoran's gift at the hotel, and get dressed." Sakura said excitedly.

"What did you get Syaoran anyway?"

"Can't tell you, but I know it's something he'll need."

Tomoyo sighed: "Mmm, secret love gifts."

Sakura blushed. "Not really, it's nothing romantic."

Well, it's time, Syaoran was ready for his birthday party he was so excited he hoped everything was just right. Syaoran came out his shower and was getting ready for an all nighter. Syaoran went to his mini walk in closet and opened his jeans draw. Syaoran took out his cell phone and phoned John. "Yeah, it's me . . . Question, washed jeans or classics?" Syaoran was silent for a moment while listening to him and then his hung up and got his classic jeans and a baseball shirt that was green and light green. Syaoran walked to the mirror and looked at his stringy wet hair.

Syaoran sighed. 'Sakura's gonna look so hot in that dress tonight,' he thought. Syaoran felt his cheeks blush and his he gasped and patted his cheek. "Get a grip, Li." He said to himself. Syaoran put on his new birthday black and white classic converse's.

Syaoran walked out his closet and saw Kiwi sitting on his bed holding a black cloth. "Syao, you ready?" She asked standing up. Kiwi was wearing a simple black halter top with the silver chain and a heart the John gave her with jeans and strap mini heals. "Heard you have something problems with John." Syaoran said walking over to Kiwi. Kiwi rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, John's so perverted sometimes, and I really wish-oh forget it, your going to be late, C'mon, your rides waiting." Kiwi said turning Syaoran around and blind him with the black cloth.

"Ohh, this is different." Syaoran said teasingly feeling Kiwi take his hand and guide him out his room. "Shut up, it's a surprise and I'm your escort." She said. Syaoran laughed. "I'm excited!" Syaoran said walking down the back stairs to the back of the building.

When Syaoran reached the car everything was quiet. "Mmm, I was expecting some reporter." He said. "We tipped them off that you were at the lobby, so there looking for you, watch your head." Kiwi said as Syaoran got in the Limo. Syaoran moved over as Kiwi got in. "To The Place." Kiwi said. The driver nodded and drove off the curve got to the alley way. "The Place?" Syaoran asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yep, it's not far."

* * *

The Place was a super huge Club that was called Tsubasa, a great place that could be rented out for special occasions, like Syaoran's birthday. Everything was getting ready putting there gift at the gift pile, and Tomoyo and John were warming up there voices for there birthday performance. If you can believe it. Sakura sat at a table that were to the left and to the right we a huge light up dancing floor. She was nervous, she was wearing the dress Syaoran got her but she didn't want anyone to see he yet until the party officially started.

Everyone Syaoran knew was there even Cho was there and his ex-girlfriend Mina. Mina looked to her left seeing Sakura sitting in the corner were it was almost dark. "Sakura!" Mina called jogging over in her mini Jean skirt and tennis shoes with a tee-shirt. "Hey, wow great dress." She said sitting down with Sakura. Sakura was somewhat nervous talking to Syaoran EX but she was trying her best to stay cool.

"Thanks, you look great yourself, I thought you weren't going to make it." Sakura said with a smile. "I wasn't but then my plans changed, and plus it's been a while since I saw Syaoran and I thought a little birthday fun would be a great gift." Mina said back.

Syaoran and Kiwi were finally at Tsubasa, it was quiet. Everyone in the room was quiet trying not to make a sound and laugh at Syaoran blindedness from the cloth. "You ready?" Kiwi said smiling. Syaoran smiled a little like a kid. "Yeah." Syaoran said. "Okay, on the count of three," Kiwi said walking around Syaoran and began untie the blind-fold. " 1 . . . . 2 . . . . . 3! "

And the very moment the blind-fold was off everyone shouted to the top of there lungs: **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Balloons, bubbles, and confette were flying everywhere with camera's flashing. Syaoran was in complete shock. Syaoran smiled looking around and then the Happy birthday song began playing:

**"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!" **Everyone sung as Syaoran huge triple-layer cake that had a Wolf on the top was rolled in. "**Happy birthday dear, Syaoran, Happy birthday day to you,**

**How old are you now? How old are you now? how old ar you now? please tell the truth!**"

Syaoran looked at the candles on the cake and chuckled, it was just like he wanted it. "SIXTEEN!" Syaoran shouted and then with one breath made a wish and blew out his candles and everyone errupted with cheers and flashing cameras.

Tomoyo and John got to the stage after warming up there voices for there song for Syaoran.

(A/n: John's part in the song will be** bold** and Tomoyo's part in the song will but _Italic, _and when they sing together it'll be normal type).

The music begin to play and the light began to flash wit hthe pumped up music to Whitney Housten's, If I told you that:

* * *

**Now tell me how you'd feel If I told you that I Have feelings for you**

_And would it be so wrong to say What's on my mind I'm sorry I have to _

We were friends but with time What I feel inside for you has changed, But I'd give up on love If I thought that it was untrue for you

If I told you that I wanted to see you And if I told you that I'd beg to please you If I told you that I'll always keep you What would you say If I told you that

**I know that we're just friends But what if I decide to bring something in **

_I hope it won't offend the trust We have cause I don't want this to end _

**If you think that we'll lose what we have Then I'd just rather stay **(_rather stay_)** the same **(_I'd rather stay the same_) '**Cause I don't want to choose Between two of the most precious things to me **(_Tell me_)

If I told you that I wanted to see you And if I told you that I'd beg to please you If I told you that I'll always keep you What would you say If I told you that

_If we take this chance And extend to each other romance_

**I hope it would be The right thing for you and me**

If I told you that I wanted to see you And if I told you that I'd beg to please you If I told you that I'll always keep you What would you say If I told you that

Would you be there for me ,Could you dare to hold me, Will my feelings leave me, Lonely if I told you that

* * *

The music faded into everyones appaules and Tomoyo and John bowing after there preformance they dance music begain to play as the DJ scratched into some songs. Mina ran over to Syaoran and jumped on his with her legs around his waist hugging him. "Mina!" Syaoran said surpised as she let go. "Happy Birthday, Champ." Mina said smiling with her arms around his neck. "I thought you couldn't make it?" Syaoran said over the music. "I wanted to surpise you." She said smiling. "Good job." Syaoran chuckled. Mina then kissed Syaoran on the lips slowly and then stopping. Syaoran sighed. "Another surpise?" He said. Mina just giggled. "C'mon, let's dance." She said taking his hand and guiding him to the dancefloor as A Frankie Knuckles mix played in the sound system.

John saw Kiwi over at the buffet table drinking bottled water talking to Macy who seemed concerned about Kiwi not skating with Syaoran anymore. "What if he drops you, not all guys have Syaoran's strength." Macy said. Kiwi laughed. "Don't worry, I got it." Kiwi said not wanting Macy to worry anymore. John walked slowly to Kiwi seeing Macy nod to him and Kiwi not noticing it. "I'm goin' go dance." Macy said walking to the dance floor and dancing. "Hey." John whispered into Kiwi's ear. Kiwi turned around with her black hair swing around her.

"What do you want?" She asked over the music. John for some reason looked serious about what he was going to say but Kiwi was unconvinced and folded her arms. "I wanted to say sorry for what happened early." He said over the music. Kiwi scoffed and turned around opening her bottle and taking a drink of her water and capping it back. John sighed and walked up behind her until he was close enough to smell her. "I really am." He whispered in Kiwi's ear so no one could hear. Kiwi rolled her eyes and turned her head to the left. "How come I don't believe you, were supposed to be together, but you always have your stupid fantasy's, what about me? am I not good enough to be a fantasy?" Kiwi said loud enough for John to hear. "It's not that, it's just I'm a guy and I guess we can be ass's sometimes." John said touching Kiwi's black long smooth hair and pushing it to her right shoulder.

Kiwi's heart jumped at John action. "You Guess?." She said not trying to sound mad. "Look, I promise it won't happen again, I love you Kiwi, and you are good enough to be my fantasy's, but your not cause your real and that's all I really want." John said softly making Kiwi blushing feeling John hand go to her hand. Kiwi smiled. "Fine, your forgiven." Kiwi said trying not to sound happy. John smiled and wrapped his arms around Kiwi's waist resting his chin on her her left shoulder. "And I'm sorry too, for hitting the roof about it, we could have handled it better." Kiwi said turning around with her arms around John's neck as his strong arms were around her small waist.

"That was a great song." Kiwi said smiling. John blushed a little. "Well, you know." He said. Kiwi grinned and then kissed John. John sighed a little feeling happy he had Kiwi in his arms agin. John kissed Kiwi back holding her closer to him.

Syaoran turned around still dancing with Mina and saw that his friends worked out there little problem. The song ended and it changed to Micheal Jackson, You rock my world:

* * *

My life will never be the same  
Cause girl you came and changed  
The way I walk, the way I talk  
Now I cannot explain  
These things I feel for you  
But girl you know it's true  
So stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
I'll be all you need Ooh it feels so right  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
Ooh it feels like  
I have finally found a perfect love this time

* * *

Sakura walked through the crowed and smilied at Syaoran not noticing he was still dancing with Mina, Sakura walked up and looked to Mina smiling and Mina turned around and began dancing with Garry. Syaoran was in total shock seeing Sakura in the pink shimmer dress and the straps of the dress was barly noticeable. Sakura blushed looking down at her pink heels. "What do you think?" She shouted over the music. Syaoran smiled and took Sakura's hand spinning her around. "I think you owe me a dance." He said making Sakura blushed even more as they danced.

* * *

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

* * *

Sakura blushed when Syaoran's hand touched her waist and then blushed even more when she saw Kiwi and John dancing super closing looking into each other eyes while John was singing the song to Kiwi who was smiling. Sakura spun around along with Syaoran imitating a Micheal Jackson move. Sakura laughed as Syaoran yelled the way Micheal Jackson would when dancing.

* * *

In time, I knew that love would bring  
Such happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I've waited patiently  
And girl you know it seems  
My life is so complete  
A love that's true, because of you  
Keep doing what you do  
Ooh it feels so right  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
Ooh who'd think I'd find  
Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right

* * *

Garry walked up to Macy smiling. "You wanna dance?" He asked. Macy felt her cheeks blush, then she stopped. "Okay." Macy answered blushing even more and wondering why Garry hand felt so funny to her. Garry led Macy to the dance floor and began dancing with her. Macy was actually having fun dancing with Garry. But she still missed Venice.

* * *

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

And girl, I know that this is love  
I feel the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

* * *

Syaoran stepped off the dance floor and went out the building for some fresh summer air. He was happy that everyone was happy, it felt like old times. Syaoran looked down at his feet and sighed sitting on the bench outside. Sakura came out holding Syaoran gift, she didn't wanted to give it to him while he was cooling off. Sakura smiled feeling her cheeks blush. "Hey." She said walking over to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at Sakura seeing the big box in her hand. "That for me?" Syaoran asked as Sakura sat down. "Yeah, I couldn't really think of something to get you that was perfect so I got you some you might need." Sakura said handing Syaoran the box.

"Wow, it's heavy." Syaoran said with a chuckle looking down at the box. "I can open it?"

Sakura nodded still blushing and hoping he would like it. Syaoran took off the green ribbon and wrapping paper and opened the box, It was a pair of dark blue skates with black laces and a CD mix. Syaoran smiled making Sakura worried he didn't like it. "I hope you like it, I thought I could buy you a pair of skate you could practice it, and some music that you might like." Sakura said quickly. Syaoran looked to Sakura meaningfully. "Thanks, I love it." He said with a small smile. Sakura sighed feeling much better. "Really?" She said. And Syaoran nodded. "You know, I thought you were such a witch at school, but then there was something different that day when I was in the bathroom and you were worried about me, remember?" Syaoran began.

"Yeah." Sakura said feeling her heartbeat speed up. "When I looked in your eyes, I thought you were faking about being sorry about my Mother but you sounded so sincere, I brushed it off thinking it was just another act, but now I know you better, I think your the coolest girl I know, your different about everything and everyone, not to mention your nosy." Syaoran said with a laugh and Sakura blushed. "Thanks." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran took Sakura hand and looked at her palms. "Oooh, I see the future," Syaoran said teasingly. Sakura laughed. Syaoran stood up and took his gift and Sakura hand. "C'mon, let go back in before we miss the chugging contest." Syaoran said opening the doors to the blaring music.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Mmm, A long chapter finally, Will looks like things are heating up with everyone, and Who it this person following Garry around. DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! Dramatic reverb. Anyway, It'll be a while before I update, I can tell you this, Something is going to happen that will change everything. . .seriously. And also there more S+S drama coming up, and were the hell is Venice really!**

**And thank you to all who reviewed and I hoped you enjoyed this since you were dying to read it.**

**Anyway remember to review everyone.**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**


	24. Chapter 24

**Skating Figure**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 24

* * *

**Monday ,September, 1**

* * *

It had been about three months since Sakura last saw Syaoran and today was the first day of school. Home-room didn't start until about eight-fifteen and it was now seven-twenty in the morning. Sakura was waiting for see Syaoran on his way to school, the academy was about three blocks from the school and Syaoran would be walking past. But she and Tomoyo had cheerleading practice in the morning so she was keeping a eye out throwing her baton as the whistle of her coach was blown.

"Good girls, good, keep it up." The coach called to the cheerleaders. "Sakura, what the hell is your problem?" Mya said looking to Sakura while flipping her baton. "What?" Sakura said not taking her eyes off her baton. "Syaoran Li, the Famous Syaoran Li, your hanging with the richest boy in Asia, you have to be stupid if you think your going to get away without being blackmailed. " Mya said coldly.

"Mya, Syaoran and I are friends, you don't have to be jealous or guilty because you talked shit to him." Sakura said. Tomoyo listened to what Sakura said and agreed silently. "You know he might come after us with bodyguards and kill us." Rika said nervously. Tomoyo scoffed. "Just because he has power that doesn't mean his going to kill everyone that made fun of him."

"That's want he wants you to think." Nikki said when the coached sounded her whistle "Okay, everyone take five then will practice on our tumbling." The coached called. Sakura looked and saw a group of students from the academy's (boy and girl) across the street. "Syaoran." Sakura whispered to herself blushing and ran toward the school gate and across the street toward Syaoran.

Syaoran was with some kids from the school chatting and laughing. Syaoran was carrying a girl on his back laughing at John's joke. "And then the guy was talking about how women were annoying when it came to the woman hanging out with her single friends checking out guys, when her friends are supposed to be doing that only and she was not the one who made a vow."

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran stopped and turned around looking still holding the girl on her back seeing Sakura running up to him and his friends in her cheerleading uniform. "Syaoran, morning." She panted stopping in front of Syaoran who was smiling. "Hey, Sakura." He said. Sakura waved to John who smiled at her. "How was your summer?" Sakura asked as Syaoran put the girl on his back down on the ground. "It was okay, Oh, from left to right, this is Joe, Hikari, and Mei. Everyone this is Sakura, remember the girl I was telling you about?" Syaoran said and everyone shock Sakura's hand smiling.

"Wait!"

"Meling hurray up!" Mei called. Meling ran pass Sakura and then stopped turning to her. "Oh, Hey, Sakura." She said smiling. Sakura smiled and gave Meling a little wave. "I told your little bastard's to wait for me!" Meling shouted. Syaoran sighed and looked back to Sakura. "So how was your summer?"

Sakura blushed and then she noticed that Joe and Hikari had skates on there backpacks. "Great, are you guys figure skaters too?" Sakura asked. Joe slicked back his blonde hair and nodded. "We met Syaoran when he was eight at a indoor skating rink, were partners skater." Joe answered. Hikari looked really serious with her black hair nearly covering her face. "And I'm a singer like John." Mei said smiling to Sakura taking Syaoran's hand. Sakura looked down at Syaoran and Mei hand for a moment and began having a terrible thought.

**Sakura Point of view**

Oh God, this can't be happening. I'm gone for at least three-four months and this girl is in my way of Syaoran, look at his smug little face. I wonder if she can even stand on ice like I can. Syaoran looked at his wrist watch as Meling was talking to me, I didn't understand a word she was saying so I just smiled and nodded. "Oh, we better get going," Syaoran said. "Okay, you wanna meet after school for some tea at the little cafe down the street? we can catch up" I suggested nervously. Syaoran nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you there." He said and walked away.

Oh man, he is so _FINE_ in his school outfit, It black pants, white shirt with a vest and a tie, Mmm, I'm going to have him and this Mei chick is goin' down!

I waved sweetly to them and ran back to my Cheerleading squad. I could still feel a strong vibe from Syaoran and his coolness.

As class begun, I felt weird, I saw Kiwi she was talking to Macy for some reason, she looked terrible, I never really noticed Kiwi in the hall, and Eriol and Tomoyo were the school's favorite new hot couple. And me, same old, same old, I'm still the best looking girl in the school, but people seem to fear me more since that rumors about Syaoran sending people to kill everyone that was mean to him. What bullshit, I must say people make up the most senseless rumors.

As I went to math class I saw Venice, he was with some girl, Pretty too, model like. I looked at Venice passing by but he seemed to wrapped up in this Model Chick. Odd, I thought Venice was going out with Macy. As I went to math class everyone was talking and chatting with me like I was the new imported Prada bag of the week as usual. I felt my two-way vibrant and I took it out of my purse and looked at the message from Tomoyo:

_Is Macy O.K.?_

That's my same question. I saw Kiwi walk in looking pissed and usually she's pretty graceful while walking in the classroom, I guess it comes from skating. But she looked pissed. "Hi Kiwi, something wrong?" I asked before the teacher came in. "It's nothing." She answered with a sigh. Okay, I guess it wasn't the best time to ask that. So Math class went along, boring and bland. I can't see someone liking math for two seconds.

As Math ended I had about seven minutes to find out why Kiwi is so pissed and why does Macy look like the walking dead. So I followed Kiwi into the girls bathroom. "Kiwi, wait up!" I called as I entered the bathroom. Kiwi went into a stall. I just waited and sat on the sink. Kiwi came out after flushing. Kiwi went to the sink opposite of me and began washing her hands. "What wrong? you look a little pissed." I said. Kiwi scoffed and then said: "I'm beyond pissed, you wanna know what happened?" She said quickly and I just nodded. I hope it's nothing serious.

"Well, over the summer when Venice was in France he was cheating on Macy with this girl that was going to transfer here, and now she is so depressed she can't even eat, she looks horrible, I can't believe that-AH!"

Oh, poor Macy. I was really hoping she'd be happy. "Have you told Syaoran?" I asked. "No, I think I'll just murder him myself." Kiwi spat. "Look, if it's not a problem, I'll tell Syaoran, I'm meeting him this afternoon so we can talk about our summer." I suggested. "Fine, but tell him to call me, I have to see that bastard _Venice_ get what's coming to him." Kiwi said after drying her hand and putting on this nice smelling lotion.

"Oh, man. Um, maybe you can get her to eat something at lunch." I said hoping Kiwi would lighten up. "I hope." Kiwi said as I got off the sink and left the bathroom with her going our separate ways for our next classes. Wow, I never really thought in a million years that something like this would happen to Macy, she seemed really happy with Venice.

**End of Sakura's POV**

* * *

As the day went on Sakura was feeling more and more guilty and sad for Macy she didn't even eat anything for Lunch she was so upset she went out the lunch room and was in the girl's bathroom the whole time Venice was there at lunch. It was horrible. Kiwi looked like she was about to kill Venice when he walked past holding his new girlfriend's hand. It would almost be funny if he wasn't smiling. But Sakura was excited (and still sad about Macy) that she was meeting with Syaoran. . ._along_. She was already at the café waiting for Syaoran to show up. She was still a little pissed about this Mei chick all over Syaoran.

The door opened bring in cold September air in. Sakura turned her head and saw Syaoran walking over rubbing his neck. Sakura stood up smiling. "Syaoran! Over here!" She called over the talking teenagers and adults getting coffee and whatever. Syaoran walked over and smiled taking off his back pack and suitcase setting it down. "Hey." Syaoran said sitting down.

Sakura blushed. "Wow, you look sweaty." She said. "Oh, sorry, I sighed up for self-defense and it's really kicking my ass, the teacher is really cold."

"Oh, you want something? I can order." Sakura said smiling still. Syaoran nodded: "Cold water would be nice."

"I'll be just a sec." Sakura said getting up and going to the counter and ordering water and cheese fries. Sakura came back with a sigh. "So how was your summer?" She asked. Syaoran chuckled and thanked the waiter that gave him his water and the cheese fried Sakura ordered. "Well, after my birthday, my sister took me car shopping, and then for the rest of the summer I was working, hung out a bit nothing surprising but It was okay, how about you?" Syaoran asked.

"Well," Sakura began. "After I left I went to Cheer camp, it was demanding, I kinda threw my back out of wack doing a flip but I got over it, and then I hung out with my brother Touya and his friend Yukito all summer, It was fun hanging out with Touya and Yukito, I got to see pictures of Touya in a rabbit suit from some wild college party, it was funny, His girlfriend Nakuru told him to do it, and then I spent time with my Dad and my friends and that's about it." She finished.

"Looks like we both didn't do much after my birthday, huh?" Syaoran said making Sakura laugh a little.

"How was your first day at the academy?" Sakura asked as Syaoran took one of her cheese fires. "Well, lots of hand shacks, and bowing, but pretty good, and all the female skaters from the school next door were screaming about how light they are for skating and everything, since I don't have a partner." Syaoran exclaimed and Sakura nodded.

"You?"

"Well, Cheer practice, um . . .Macy looking terrible and Kiwi being pissed, and Eriol and Tomoyo are the new hot couple of the school." Sakura said quickly. "What?" Syaoran nearly shouted. "Um. . .Eriol and Tomoyo are the new hot couple in school?" She said. "No, the other thing you said." Syaoran said annoyed.

"Um. . .Kiwi being pissed off?"

"No, the other thing you said."

"Um . . . Macy looking terrible?"

"What's wrong with Macy!" Syaoran shouted this time and everyone looked at him. Syaoran new phone ringer went off: _Time is money Pimpin', pick up the phone. Time is money Pimpin' pick up the phone._

"New ring tone, looking for the perfect one." Syaoran exclaimed quickly. "Hello . . . What? . . . Okay, I'll be right over." Syaoran hung up and got his suitcase and backpack. "What? Something wrong?" Sakura said looking concern. "It's Garry, his gone mad." Syaoran said putting some money on the table and leaving. "Wait, Syaoran, there's something you should know." Sakura called.

"Not now, I have to get to Garry and the other." Syaoran said running out of Café along with Sakura behind him.

"But Syaoran, it's important." Sakura argued. But Syaoran ignored her and ran as fast as he could to the park. Sakura was about to give up since Syaoran was such a strong runner. 'Okay, I can do this.' She thought panting trying to catch up seeing a bunch of teenagers yelling and fighting. Syaoran dropped his bag and jumped over Kiwi who ducked.

And everyone stop shouted. John was holding Garry back who looked pissed off. Syaoran looked to Venice and then that Model chick and then to Macy who didn't look to good, she was pale and skinny. "Macy?" Syaoran asked. Macy looked away from Syaoran. "What the hell is going on?" Syaoran asked looking angry as Sakura stopped and was panting. "I'll tell you what the fuck has been going on, this son of a bitch was cheating on Macy all summer in France!" Garry shouted about to charge at Venice.

"I tried to tell you." Sakura panted. Syaoran sighed and mentally slapped himself. "I was not, I got bored and went onto something better." Venice protested. "If you wanted to break up with her then say so, don't come back making out with this bitch!" Kiwi shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran said looking to Macy. Macy looked down. "I don't want you to worry, It's my problem." She answered. "Bullshit, I'm your friend and I'm going worry and now it is my problem, look at you, you look like walking death." Syaoran shouted. "I'm sorry, Syaoran." She cried softly.

Syaoran turned to Venice and then to Garry who looked even madder then Syaoran. "Okay, Remember that little thing I said about 'you break Macy's heart, I'm gonna break your legs', Today's the day, I thought I could trust you but it seem like I shouldn't be so open." Syaoran said in a low growl. "Kiwi, give little miss here a little make over, I like pretty girls." Syaoran said making Sakura nervous seeing Kiwi crack her knuckles.

"You can't do this to me, I'll sue you." Venice said backing up as Syaoran walked to him. Syaoran chuckled. "Please, you can't I'm the most powerful man in Asia, I could make you disappear in seconds, but I'm doing it him myself." Syaoran said and turned his head to Garry.

"John, let Garry go, I think he wants this more then we do." Syaoran said with a small grin. "Oh, that's a little dark for you." John said letting Garry go. "I'm gonna fuck you up Mr. France." Garry growled and ran over and punched Venice in the face making his nose bleed. "Damn Garry, save some for me." John said running over and kicking Venice in the stomach.

Sakura went of to Macy who was crying and got her out of others way. Kiwi punched the Model chick light's out with a big nasty black eye and a fat lower lip. Syaoran and the others were beating the shit out of Venice.

Sakura ran over and touched Syaoran. "Syaoran, I see someone coming." Sakura said looking back. "Damn, I was just getting started, C'mon guys, let's put them behind this tree." Syaoran said picking up Venice while Garry and John dragged his girlfriend to the back of the trunk. Venice groaned with blood running off his lip. "C'mon!" Syaoran shouted and began running with Gary behind him.

John was about to go after Garry and the other but stopped and looked down at Venice who was opening his eyes. John laughed: "You got knock the Fuck out." And kicked Venice one last time before running off with the others.

"Syaoran are you out of your mind." Sakura panted while running. "No, he can't touch me, no one can." Syaoran answered as they all went pass the ice rink down the street and taking the alleyway to Himeko's house that was closer. Syaoran jumped over the fence along with everyone else and took out the key Himeko gave him in case of something.

Syaoran opened the back took and took off his shoes with everyone and locking the door and closing the blinds. "What a rush!" Kiwi shouted. "This is a 'high five' moment, gimme some!" Kiwi said turning to John who 'high-fived' her.

Himeko came in holding the newspaper. "Syaoran what the hell are you doing here?" He asked looking like he just got up from a nap. "Nothing, I just kicked someone's ass." Syaoran said opening the refrigerator. "How nice." Himeko said leaving the kitchen and went back upstairs doing his work.

"Syaoran, you can't be proud of what you did." Sakura said and everyone looked at her funny. "Okay, stupid thing to say." She said with a sigh. "Here, eat this." Syaoran said sitting down with Macy giving her some left over dinner warmed up. "I'm not hungry." Macy said pushing the plate away. Syaoran growled. "Look, your going to kill yourself this way, you eat something or I'm telling your Mom." Syaoran said slamming down the chop sticks.

Macy sighed and picked up the chopsticks and began eating. Syaoran smiled a little and sighed supporting his head on his left hand. "I'm bored." John said. "You just got finished kicking Venice's ass, how can you be bored?" Sakura said sitting down next to Garry.

"I don't know." John answered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to Syaoran who was watching Macy eat. "Well, then let's do our homework, I told Mei to meet at our apartment and if not here, so she should be here soon." Syaoran said to John. Sakura's shoulders tensed hearing Mei's name. "So c'mon," Syaoran said standing up along with everyone except for Macy who was still eating slowly. Syaoran stopped and looked at Garry and then to John. "Okay, um . . . Garry, you stay here until Macy is finished eating, make sure she eats _everything_." He said. Garry nodding sitting back down on theother sideof the counter.

"We'll get started." John said and everyone left for the dinning room. Garry sighed and opened his black book that he wrote all his poems and looked at Macy every so often. Macy stopped eating and looked at Garry when her looked up to make sure that she was eating. "You don't have to do this you know?" Macy began. Garry shock his head. "I want to." He answered simply. "Why? This isn't your problem, It's mine, you don't have to worry." Macy said. Garry Scoffed.

"You keep saying that, but you know it's a lie, the things you do impact on us too, you don't need to lie or cry, everyone's worried for you, at the last moment when all goes wrong you can bet your going to lie and lie and tell us your fine but you know it ain't true."

Macy held her breath for a moment and looked to Garry who seemed serious. "We love you Mac-face, no matter, what you make us square, when a square piece is ripped off then were not complete, don't do this to yourself, Venice missed out on a great girl and you should know your better then him and that whore he's with, your better they that." He said looking dead in Macy's eyes making her cry a little.

Garry got up and walked over to Macy and hugged her making her drop her chopsticks and crying into Garry strong chest. "Your better then that." He whispered and Macy looked up to him. "I'm sorry, Garry. I thought he was the one for me, I'm so sorry." Macy sighed and then her eyes closed and her full weight was on Garry. "Syao!" Garry called in a little panic.

Syaoran and the other's ran in seeing Macy in Garry's arms unconscious. "What the hell happened?" Kiwi said helping Macy off Garry. "I didn't do anything, she just went out." Garry said. Syaoran walked over and felt her head. "She's sleeping, she might not have been sleeping." Syaoran suggested. "Let's put her in Himeko's room, he won't mind, besides, he has a big bed." Syaoran said as he picked her up and cupped her in his arms and took her upstairs.

When Syaoran came back down stairs Kiwi, Garry, Sakura, and John were playing 21 blackjack and Syaoran hopped in. "Damn!" John said looking at his twenty-five head. "I'm busted." He said putting down his cards. Kiwi looked at everyone smiling. Syaoran sighed slapping down his cards along with Garry and Sakura. Kiwi squealed taking the cookies that they were betting on. "Yeah! I love this game."

"You only love it because your kicking our ass's." John said. Someone was knocking on the back door. Syaoran sighed. "Deal me in, I'll be back." Syaoran said getting up and going to the back door. "Um . . . I'll get some more cookies." Sakura suggested weakly but no one seemed to mind.

Syaoran opened the back door. "Hey." He said smiling looking at Mei. Sakura rolled her eyes seeing Mei in her high boots and long skirt and a purple sweater with her black hair flowing down her back. "Hey, Baby." Mei said and kissed Syaoran on the lips as he shut the door and locked it. Syaoran laughed into the kissed and broke from it making Sakura shocked. It was her second worst nightmare seeing Syaoran with someone other then her. Sakura's heart broke. "Sorry I took so long, my vocal coach was killing me with this high note and wouldn't let me leave until I got it right."

"That's okay." Syaoran said and kissed Mei again. '_Little nasty,_' Sakura thought with anger. '_Look at that, there tongues are half-way down each other throats, he never did that to me._'

Mei smiled kissed Syaoran quickly on the lips. "I heard about Macy, is she okay?" Mei asked taking off her boots. "I'm not sure, she looks like death, she's hadn't been eating. But she's sleeping now." Syaoran exclaimed. "You know, if you need any help, I'm all ears." Mei offered making Sakura sicker. "Thanks." Syaoran said and kissed Mei on the cheek. "Wanna play cards with us?" Syaoran asked and Sakura ran back in the room.

"Didn't find anymore cookies?" Garry asked and Sakura just shook her head. Syaoran came in with Mei holding her hand. "Hey Mei!" Kiwi, John, and Garry said. Sakura just smiled and waved. "Deal me in." Mei said sitting down as John passed her some cookies. "Okay, I'm on a winning spree, and the game is 21 blackjack." Kiwi exclaimed.

Everyone was silent for a moment looking at there cards. "Hit me." Syaoran said and Kiwi gave him a card.

"I'm busted." Garry said putting his cards down as Sakura put in more cookies. Kiwi looked to Mei who gave her a look. "Hit me." Sakura said.

"Jo-Jo, you want a card?" Kiwi asked. "Nope, I'm staying." He answered. "Well, I'm busted." Syaoran said putting down his cards. "Well, I guess it's time to reveal, I have twenty.' Kiwi said with confidence. Sakura looked to Mei knowing he wanted to go last. "I have nineteen." Sakura said still feeling sad about Syaoran's new girl that was not her. Mei grinned and put down a perfect twenty-one.

"NO!" Kiwi yelled. "Surprise, Surprise." Sakura said dully rolling her eyes. Mei reached over for the nine cookies. "Party pooper, I hate this game. " Kiwi complained. John laughed knowing this was going to happen. Twenty minutes later the game turned into the board game: LIFE. Syaoran got the game imported from America and put into Japanese. Sakura was in the lead with two kids and was married with a career of a entertainer. Syaoran was a artist married, and just won the lottery. "Oh, payday! Come on, I can get that car insurance next turn." He said grinning. Mei smiled looking to him fondling while Sakura was still slowly and dolefully counting her money.

John was just finished college and was married with the career of a Doctor, just like his father wanted him to be, his real father, not the game. Garry's career was athlete married with two kids. And Mei was a accountant with three kids. "Your turn, Kiwi." Sakura stated dully with a sigh. "Oh, I hope I get something good." Kiwi spun the spinner and it stopped on four. "Okay, One, two, three, four." Kiwi said moving her blue van. "You won the lottery, Yay! $80,000 yen." Kiwi cheered.

_Ding Dong_

"I got it." Syaoran said getting up and walking to the front door. Syaoran opened the door seeing a tall, amber hair, guy about his age with dark eyes. "Can I help you?" Syaoran asked. "Um, yes. Is Sakura Kinomoto here?" The guy asked. "Yeah." Syaoran said slowly and turned his head. "Sakura, you have a visitor." Syaoran said slightly confused. "Come in." Syaoran said. The amber haired guy took off his shoe and walking in. "Sakura, do you know him?" Syaoran asked walking in with the guy. Sakura looked up and she froze. "It's been a while Sakura."

Someone else rang the door bell, and Syaoran walked slowly out the room and to the door yet again. Syaoran opened the door seeing Eriol and Tomoyo panting and they just took off there shoes and walked in. "Sakura, Sakura. Ryo is . . . back." Tomoyo said slowly seeing Ryo looking at Sakura. Sakura stood up and looked to Syaoran and bowed. "I have to go." Sakura said quickly. Ryo turned around and picked up his shoes. Sakura ran out the room with Ryo following behind. "Sakura!" Tomoyo called.

"Sakura, Stop!" Syaoran called. Sakura was panting putting on her coat and shoes and opening the back door with Ryo following her into the alleyway. "Go away." Sakura said walking fast. Ryo jogged up to Sakura and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Listen I've been looking for you all summer." He said.

* * *

**

* * *

That was interesting? hope you liked it, I don't want to leave anything out of the story, it'll be a while before this is over, stay tuned to the next Chapter remember to review. And thank you to all who review my story and are sticking with me and I hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long updating.**

**Sakura123**


	25. Chapter 25

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 25**

* * *

**Tuesday ,September, 2**

* * *

**S**akura had been feeling like crap all day, it was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon and she was itching to go to cheerleading practice they had a soccer game coming up soon and the soccer team couldn't be more pumped up about there mystery competition. But still Syaoran was tripping about her ex-boyfriend Ryo turning up out of no where. Sakura felt a little embarrassed about everything and hence the reason for feeling like crap.

Sakura looked at her pink watch, it's almost time to leave. Sakura heart was beating rapidly as the clocked ticked away. English class was just as boring at reading another romance novel from Miss Xi. Sakura looked out the window seeing Tomoyo stand up and began reading:

_There he was, my escape from this hell of a life, but it's even more of a hell now that he has found someone else. What was I doing? Thinking he liked me, hell, even loved me. Why is it that this happens to me, and then my Ex turns up. And I thought he'd be a little worried about me. Damn at least call,_

Sakura looked to Tomoyo who seemed into the book but Sakura ignored everything she was hearing and then suddenly the Bell rang for school being out. Sakura stood up and walked out the class room with Tomoyo jogging to catch up with her. "Sakura, you alright? I called you but you didn't pick up your phone." Tomoyo said adjusting her backpack. "I'm fine." Sakura answered walking out the school and onto the stairs walking slowly seeing Syaoran and a large group of guys and Mei holding his hand and talking all at once.

Sakura looked at the cheerleaders running to practice Sakura walked over along with Tomoyo who were in there uniforms. Sakura sighed picking up her pom-poms and began cheering with the other and doing flips.

By the end of there practice Sakura was oddly sore and sleepy. Sakura walked and waved good bye to Eriol and Tomoyo who had something planned already so Sakura began walking home.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and looked up seeing Syaoran jumping off a tree in front of her. "You okay, I was a little worried about you yesterday, you seemed off." Syaoran said walking with her across the street two blocks from her house. "It's nothing." Sakura said blushing at Syaoran worried face. "Yeah, sure. Is that why you looked like you saw a ghost." Syaoran said seriously. "If you really must know, that was Ryo Hadaki, my _ex_-boyfriend." Sakura exclaimed quickly. "Oh." was all Syaoran could say.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Sorry, so what are you buggin' about if your not dating him?" Syaoran asked. "It's just we had kind of a trust problem." She said with a sigh. "Let me guess, he was cheating on you?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. And Syaoran began laughing. "This is funny Li!" Sakura shouted annoyed. Syaoran put of his hands up not meaning to offend Sakura. "It's not that, it's just always the case with guys." Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura just sighed. "Whatever, that's all and I broke up with him. The End." She said quickly.

"Mmm, so what? He wants you back?" Syaoran asked losing his school tie. Sakura nodded. " 'Oh baby, let me explain.' " Sakura mocked. Syaoran shrugged. "Like I should know."

"So what's with you and Mei, you seem really close." Sakura asked knowing the answer but wanted to hear him say it for herself. Syaoran blushed a little. "Nothing." He answered. "Really, when did you meet her?" Sakura asked. "Drivers ed, I am now an official driver, I had to learn early anyway, I'm picking out cars with John soon even if I picked one already, but that one is for home." Syaoran exclaimed. "Oh, it's be months since you started dating huh?" Sakura said looking sad but tried hard not to show it.

Syaoran was about to say something but stopped. "How did you know?" He said puzzled. "It's obvious, she's all over you, holding you hand and everything." Sakura answered. Syaoran laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "She really does make it noticeable

'Yeah, especially when her tongue is half way down your throat.' Sakura thought coldly. "Anyway, do you even like her, I mean." Sakura asked trying to keep cool. "Yeah, I can't see what's not to like about her." Syaoran said seeming serious about what he was saying. "Bet she can't ice skate." Sakura said meanly. Syaoran didn't notice Sakura's tone but just laughed. "Yep, she can't even stand on the Ice, let along any kind of blade." Syaoran said.

Sakura tried not to laughed but it didn't seem to work. "Have you found a partner for pair skating this season?" Sakura asked trying to change to subjected. "No, but I have had lots of offers, I still want to skate with Kiwi but It'll be hard since we go to different schools now, I have to ask her." Syaoran answered. "How about me? We can be partners." Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled. "As fun as that sounds that can't happen." He said.

"Why not? are you calling me fat?" Sakura said putting her hand on her hips stopping. Syaoran shook his head. "No. It's not that, it take lots of training to learn the unions, the lifts, and hand positions, it's really harder then it looks." Syaoran said seriously. "Well, at least show me something, for fun." Sakura added. "Okay, I'll get Kiwi and we can go to the indoor rink." Syaoran said. "Tomorrow, maybe?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'll meet you there after soccer practice." Syaoran said. Sakura this time actually smiled. "So you are taking soccer, too." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "I have a match soon, some mystery game or some shit." Syaoran said. Sakura was surprised. "Oh My God, me too." She said excited.

"I guess are school aren't too different, Oh, I almost forgot." Syaoran stopped and dug into his bag and took out a square piece of paper. "I have another match before the soccer game, they said I could invite anyone I want, so I thought of you, Eriol, and Himeko. I would invite Tomoyo but she said that she had singing lessons to go to." Syaoran exclaimed. "Wow, your taking a lot of classes this semester." Sakura said looking down at the date. "You can invite your Brother and Father if you want." Syaoran said as he continued to walk.

Sakura jumped on Syaoran giving his a big hug. "Thanks, I'll totally be there cheering you on." She said. Syaoran blushed a little and smiled back. Sakura let go and put the invite papers in her purse. "So where are you headed?" Sakura asked as the crossed the street. "Macy's, her Mom and Dad found out about what happened and their pissed. I called last night but all I really could hear was screaming and crying." Syaoran said.

"I still can't believe it." Sakura said feeling really bad for Macy. "Garry's been a real help." Syaoran said as he stopped at Sakura steps. Sakura walked up a few and looked down to Syaoran who looked deep in thought. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked. "You know, Garry really is helping Macy out a lot, he can't concentrate like he use to before this happened." Syaoran said putting his hand on his chin. "Maybe his just worried." Sakura said. "I know that, I think he likes Macy." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled putting both her hands on her cheek.

"Oh, that so romantic." Sakura squealed. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "But that's only what _I think, _I have to ask him myself." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said opening the door seeing Touya waiting. Syaoran bowed to Touya in respect and say good-bye to Sakura.

Sakura shut and locked the door taking off her shoes. "Sure took you a hell of a long time to get home, Monster." Touya said looking out the peep hole in the door. "So." Sakura said with a smile walking into the dinning room and kissing her Father on the cheek. "I walked with Syaoran." Sakura exclaimed. "Syaoran Xiao lang Li?" Mr. Kinomoto said impressed. Sakura nodded as she poured herself some hot tea. "Smart boy, I was a guest speaker at his school today, very smart boy." He said. Touya sighed. "Great, now my Father is brainwashed by the boys looks and intelligence." Touya said picking up his cup. "Oh, he invited us to see him fight at a match." Sakura said opening her purse and taking out the invites and handing it to her Father.

"Ah, so he knows self-defense. Very Smart." Sakura's Father added smiling. "Great, It'll give him a fighting chance and then I'll knock him on his ass." Touya said with a grin. "Touya, C'mon now his inviting us." Mr. Kinomoto said. "Oh Please can we go?" Sakura begged. "Say no, Dad." Touya said. Sakura shot a nasty look to her Brother. "Well, he was so kind to invite us, We can go." He said with a smile. Sakura jumped up nearly knocking over her tea. "Yay!" She shouted.

Touya groaned. "You really should have said no, you always spoil her." Touya said. "Your going to behave, Touya, I don't want you making of fool of me in front of Syaoran." Sakura said blushing and ran out the room with her backpack and ran up stairs.

* * *

Syaoran walked to Macy house deep in thought. He thought Garry might like Macy, but how? He never was close with her like he was. Syaoran stopped at the white house and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Kiwi. "What the hell are you doing here?" Syaoran said surprised as Kiwi let him in. "Macy's sick she's caught a flu." Kiwi said as she shut the door. "Does she have a fever?" Syaoran asked worried. "Yeah, it's really high. 115.6" Kiwi said. "Damn, what was she doing?" Syaoran said seeing John holding a tray of soup.

"She said she took a walk without a coat the other night." John said walking up the stairs along with Syaoran and Kiwi. "Make sure you take something tonight, you can't be getting sick." John said opening Macy door. Her room was yellow and it had models and her designs all over the wall and her desk that had her apple lap top and she school books and a pile of fashion magazines. Macy was sitting up looked pale and awful.

"Hey Syao." She said smiling. Syaoran smiled back and felt Macy forehead. "I can't believe you, first you said you were fine and over it, now look at you." Syaoran said sitting on her bed as John put Macy's favorite cream of potato soup on her lap. "I'm so sorry, Guys. I feel like such a loser acting like this making you all worried." Macy said and began to cry. John sighed and gave her a tissue. "Thanks." She said.

"Dude, you can't let him beat you down like this. His a piece of shit, he didn't know what he had." John said patting Macy shoulder softly. "Yeah, If I were him I would be sorry." Kiwi said. "Yeah, so don't worry about it. You'll find someone else." Syaoran said standing up hearing the door bell ring.

"Thanks." Macy said with a tear running down her cheek. "No more crying, Babe. You gotta eat, you wanna see Syaoran fight, right?" John said with a smile. Macy nodded and picked up her spoon and began eating her soup. "We'll be back." Kiwi said taking John's hand and shutting the door.

"Jo-Jo, that was so sweet." Kiwi said hugging John. John smiled. "C'mon, she's one of my best friends now." He said. Kiwi smirked and kissed John. Syaoran came up with Garry who was holding a box. John wrapped his arms around Kiwi continuing to kiss her. Garry looked to Syaoran who shook his head.

"Hey guys." Garry said making Kiwi and John break there kiss. "Oh, hey Garry." Kiwi said a little embarrassed. "Go in. She's eating right now." Syaoran said and Garry opened the door and shut it behind him. Syaoran pushed John and Kiwi to the next room trying to hear what they were saying.

"Syaoran, What the hell are you doing?" John said. "I'm trying to hear, shut up." Syaoran said putting his ear to the wall. "Why?" Kiwi said. "I think Garry has a crush on Macy." Syaoran said exclaimed quickly.

Garry walked over to Macy and sat down. "How are you feeling?" Garry said with his cheeks slightly blushed. "A little better, I'm sorry to make you worry so much." Macy said finished her soup and setting the bowl on her night stand. "It's okay." Garry said.

On the other side of the wall. Now Kiwi and John were listening. "I got you something, thought it might cheer you up a bit." Garry said handing Macy a box. "You didn't have to." Macy said with a smile. Garry just shrugged and Macy gasped when she saw the two way T mobile phone, that took picture and instant message, and three way calling. "Oh, Gar." Macy said picking it up.

Syaoran pressed his ear hard on the wall trying to head what Macy got. "An IM, a digital camera, and a phone." Macy said smiling. "It was a deal at the mall for two, I got myself one and you one in case you wanna talk." Garry said. Macy got out her bed and hugged Garry. "You really are the coolest friends I'll ever have." Macy said. Garry hugged Macy back and let her go. "C'mon you have to get back in bed." Garry said as Macy let go. "Thanks again for the phone." Macy said and kissed Garry on the cheek.

Garry and Macy looked in each other eyes. Garry would hear a million poems going through his head about Macy. Macy and Garry made the chair lean back and they were about to kiss each other and them they fell. Syaoran, Kiwi, and John ran out the other room and went into Macy's room seeing Garry and Macy on the floor rubbing there heads. "We heard something fall, you guys okay?" John asked. Garry and Macy groaned getting up.

"Were fine." Garry said helping Macy up and picking up the chair. "Cool, we'll make some cookies and we all can watch a movie after our homework." Garry took the tray and smiled to Macy and left the room with the others. Garry handed John the tray. "Oh, Macy's parents gave me some money just in case, we need some eggs, do you mind getting them." John said to Garry. "Sure, I'll be back." Garry said taking the money from John and heading to the door. Syaoran, Kiwi, and John waited to hear the door shut.

"Damn!" Kiwi said stomping her foot. "I could tell they almost kissed each other, you should have seen the blush on Garry cheek." She said. "Mmm, I guess I was right." Syaoran said getting some sugar and flour for the cookies. "That's it, we confront him, and ask him. Make him confess. I don't think it's fair, why doesn't he just tell her." Macy said. "Well, If you were dating someone you really like and found out they were cheating no you and I like you and wanted to tell you that while you were confused and hurt how would you feel?" John said.

Kiwi seemed to be thinking. "Confused?" She said. Syaoran nodded. "Maybe, but in Macy's case she just needs to get better and get over it." Syaoran said putting a bowl on the counter. "Oh, Kiwi, do you mind coming with me to show Sakura some moves?" Syaoran asked. Kiwi nodded. "You spend a lot of time thinking about Sakura." John said sitting on the counter. "So, she a friend." Syaoran said. Kiwi looked to John and then by began laughing. Syaoran sighed. "I don't like her like that." Syaoran protested. "I thought I did but I don't, okay?" Syaoran said.

"Dude you kissed her more then once and liked it, you've taken her out more then once and you have a picture on her in you wallet, you like her, man." John exclaimed.

"Piss off." Syaoran said.

"John has a point." Kiwi said. "What about Mei?" Syaoran said. "Your not buggin' me about her."

"That's because Mei, is a hoodrat. She's been around the block with guys. You gotta dump her before you catch her sucking face with Nick." John said. "Why would you say that?" Syaoran said. "Don't you see how she acts around Nick, crossing her legs, flipping her hair, batting her eyes. She doesn't like you, she's only with you for your money." John said. Kiwi nodded.

Syaoran began to have flashbacks of How Mei acted around Nick he never noticed., Nick was a swimmer at the acadamy. Captain in fact very good looking.

"Just dump her, you might be better off with Sakura." Kiwi said. Syaoran began thinking really hard. He like hanging out with Sakura but Mei was his girlfriend and he liked her too. It was so confusing. Garry came back with the eggs. "Hey, I'm back." He said. John turned he his as Garry entered the kitchen. "We have to talk." Kiwi said.

Garry looked confused and sat the eggs down as Syaoran began to start the sugar cookies. Macy's favorite of course. "It's about Macy." Syaoran said cutting to the chase. "Her fever went up?" Garry said panicked. "No, it's about you and Macy." John said picking up an apple and biting into it. "What about Macy and Me, were just friends." Garry said.

"But It's not what you want you two to be, you want more then that right?" Kiwi said. Garry sat on a stool and tried to keep his cool. "What are you talking about?" He said. "Okay, drop the bullshit, you ass. Syaoran thinks you like Macy, true or false?" John said. "False." Garry answered biting his lip.

"Your lying," Kiwi said. "You always bit your lip when you lie."

Garry blushed and turned away. "If you like her why didn't you say anything?" Syaoran said mixing the cookie dough together. "She's our friend, how would it feel if I liked a _friend_?" Garry said not resisting anymore.

"John and I are dating, and were both friends with Syaoran and we were friends in the first place." Kiwi said. "Yeah, but this is different." Garry said with a sigh. "How?" Syaoran said. "Well, she's one of your best friends, and I didn't want to distance her from you guys because of me." He exclaimed.

"You won't, we'll all still be friends." Syaoran said looking to Garry. "So how long have you liked her?" John asked. "Do you have to ask that?" Kiwi said hitting John arm as he was about to bit his apple. "What it's not like I'm asking if he saw her naked or something, Damn." John protested. Kiwi rolled her eyes and turned on the oven for Syaoran and got some cookie sheets.

"When I first met Macy." Garry said blushing with embarrassment. Garry's friends stopped what they were doing and looked to Garry in shock.

"How cute." Kiwi said. "Is that why you couldn't say your name right." Syaoran laughed. Garry nodded. "Yeah, I remember, that was funny as shit. First you were Harry, then Barry White." John laughed. "Yeah, Ha-ha." Garry said sarcastically. "You should have told her before she started dating that guy." Kiwi said.

"It's not that easy." Garry said. "Dude, you're a poet you should never have a hard time telling someone how you feel." John said. "Just call it writers block then." Garry said. Syaoran laughed as he finished mixing the dough. "Well, you have to tell her sooner or later before the next guy pops up." Syaoran said.

"How?"

"Well, take her out." Kiwi said. "Yeah, she's sick." Garry said. "Then do something romantic, dinner in bed or something."

"Yeah, and dessert on the couch." John said with a grin. Kiwi threw a dish towel at John's face. "What?" He said. "But dude you know what I mean, show her a good time." He said. Garry nodded taking his friends advise. "Yeah, when she feels a little better, take her to the arcade, she love that place a block before the mall, Media Players." Syaoran said. Garry nodded and got out his black poem book and began writing down his friends advise.

"And take her mall shopping she like shoes." Kiwi said. "And take her to the cliff where the beach is for dinner, it's a great sun set there." Syaoran said. "She's likes that take-out place on Tion street." John said. "And then take her to a scary movie, that way you guys can hold hands." Kiwi said with a dreamy looking on her face.

"Anything else?" Garry asked. "Yeah, say nice things to her nothing embarrassing and bring up fun times with us, so she doesn't know it's really a date." Syaoran. "I told Macy her boots were nice, she was happy all night even when we fell in the water fountain." Syaoran said. "Mmm, are we missing something?" Kiwi said looking to John and Syaoran who shook there heads. "Um. . .Oh, now I remember take pictures through out the date, she likes pictures." John said and Garry wrote it down.

"Damn, And I thought I knew Macy." Garry said. "Now, you have plenty of time to arrange this, and at the end of the date, bring up small talk and work your way into telling her." Kiwi said. Garry nodded and noted it before taking out the paper and putting it in his pocket. "This is exciting." Kiwi said squealed and jumped on John as he got off the counter and threw his apple core in the trash.

"I feel like doing something else good." Syaoran said putting the cookies in the oven setting a timer. "Thanks guys. For understanding." Garry said with a smile. "That's what he do, man. Understand each other, that's why were all good like peanut butter and chocolate." He said. Syaoran laughed. "You thought of that." He said. John nodded. "Sounds yummy." He said. Kiwi smiled to John and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**

* * *

Wow, it's really didn't take me long to write, this. I was like 'wow' when I finsihed in a day in a half. I hope you like the new Couple in the story and everything. I wanted this to happen for a while, also somethings coming up, a bunch of surpises and tradity coming soon. Mega-teen angst. Hope you all like it, I'll update soon as possible. I might make some cliffhanger soon. Remember to review.**

**And I'm really sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it**

**Sakura123**


	26. Chapter 26

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 26**

* * *

**Tuesday ,September, 3**

* * *

Sakura was ready for school, but she also didn't feel like it. Sakura was on her way to the school gate when spotted Syaoran sitting on the bench waiting for her. Sakura walked over and gulped. 'Just stay calm.' She thought. Syaoran turned his head and smiled at Sakura. "Morning." He said. Sakura smiled back. "Good Morning." She said with a small bow. "Sakura, I wanted to invite you a little party I'm having tomorrow before you had yourself booked for the week, you wanna come? I just invited Garry and the others over." Syaoran said.

Sakura was thrilled, a party at Syaoran's place. "Um . . . sure." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran nodded. "Cool, then I'll see you later, I have to get going, the academy is holding a meeting for some reason." He said. "Okay." Sakura said as Syaoran walked off to his school and Sakura to her's.

Throughout the day Sakura was excited about going to the party and she saw Kiwi and Macy early that day, Macy was looking much better, when Venice and his new girlfriend had black eyes slightly fatten lips and scars. Sakura felt bad for them a tiny bit but Syaoran did warn him.

Lunch came around pretty fast so Sakura decided to sit with Kiwi and Macy outside. "Hey guys." Sakura smiled setting her lunch box down. "Hey." Macy smiled and gave a little cough. "Still kinda sick?" Sakura asked. Macy smiled a little and nodded. "She's been eating though, she'll be a good as new." Kiwi said brightly.

Macy just nodded. "Well, that's good to hear." Sakura said. "I'm looking forward to that soccer match that's coming up, I think Syaoran is going against us with his team." Kiwi whispered. "Yeah I heard that too, it's only a one match thing since is getting cold." Macy whispered. Sakura suddenly felt lost. Syaoran was going to play against the school, who was she going to cheer for, well of course her team but would Syaoran think she was a jerk for doing that.

"Sakura?" Macy said seeing Sakura just suddenly space out. Sakura blinked a few times and began opening her lunch box. "Yeah." She said trying her best to sound cheerful. "Oh, your still skating with us right?" Kiwi asked before eating some of her fried rice. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." She said with a real smile this time. She wanted to have some fun with Syaoran anyway and just the thought gave her chills.

As lunch went on Sakura had her ice skates sharpened and polished for this afternoon, she was excited, seriously.

* * *

Syaoran and John on the other hand were painting, art class, that had to paint a picture that most inspired them. John sighed and looked to Syaoran who was painting a ocean. "A beach?" John whispered. Syaoran looked to John's picture which was a mermaid. "You such a pervert." Syaoran said. John smiled. "What they did inspire me once for this song I wrote." John said. "Yeah right." Syaoran said and both Syaoran and John sat up and was quiet as the teacher walked passed them looking at there canvas.

John turned his head and looked back to Syaoran. "You still going to the rink?" John whispered. "Yeah, it's not like I'm hogging your girlfriend, you need a break, do some homework." Syaoran whispered back. John laughed softly and went back to painting. The bell rang and Syaoran and John stood up. "Remember that paint will dry so if you have a free period finish it." The teacher shouted over the bell. Syaoran and John walked down the hall and to there lockers.

"I thought we'd never get out of there." John sighed putting his books in his locker taking out his lunch box and his song book. "You have music next?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah, my teacher is up my as about my high C, I keep chocking, it was easy to me before the lesson which makes things more difficult." John explained.

"Good luck with that." Syaoran said slamming his locker door. John rolled his eyes and sighed. "Right now I just wanna eat." He said. Syaoran and John went outside in the garden eating and talking about everything. "I hope Garry hooks up with Macy, his really into her, I never thought about it." John said. Syaoran laughed. "What's so funny?" John asked. "He turns to puddy at the mention of her name, you have to see it, it's like . . . oh, man." Syaoran laughed with John joining in.

"Hey!"

Syaoran turned his head looking to Mei who was running out with her lunch box smiling. "Hey Mei." Syaoran said back. John's expression disappeared seeing Mei sitting down and she leaned in and kissed Syaoran. And in that moment Syaoran's mind wandered to the first time he kissed Sakura. Syaoran snapped open his eyes and broke the kiss quickly turning away. John frowned seeing the expression on Syaoran's face.

"Well, I must say, my singing lessons are going well, I'll be in a contest tomorrow, it's nothing big, I know you have something to do, I'll just tell you about it later." Mei said. "Good Luck." Syaoran said looking down at his food. "Something wrong?" Mei asked noticing Syaoran's confused expression. Syaoran looked up to Mei and sightly smiled, "it's nothing, I just have lots of work to do."

* * *

School let out and Kiwi and Sakura were at the indoor rink putting on there skates. Sakura opened her bag and began to unlace her skates Syaoran gave to her. "Aw, isn't Syaoran so thoughtful, I remember one time I got the flu and he said to cure he had to get sick so the germ would pass to him so he stayed in my room a week and didn't even get sick and I got better anyway, he's really silly." Kiwi laughed.

Sakura smiled. "Kiwi, do you like Mei?" Sakura asked. "That bitch!" Kiwi said in a sudden burst of anger. "Oh, um sorry, I don't like her, to answer your question, she's sneaky to me." Kiwi said. Syaoran came running toward Kiwi and Sakura. "Sorry, I'm late." Syaoran panted sitting down between them. "Whoa, you should take a breath." Sakura smiled. "Okay." Syaoran said and sat catching his breath.

"You know what, I'll get us some water." Sakura said standing up. "The vending machine for water is right there." Syaoran pointed. "It's broke, I'll use the one down the street, I'll be quick." Sakura said standing up and walking out the rink. Sakura walked down the street and crossed. The vending machine was at the beginning of the park. Sakura stopped in front of the machine and put the money in.

Sakura waited for the money to go in. "Oh, I didn't know." Sakura heard a voice in the distant as the water bottle was sit out in the slot. Sakura leaned to the left seeing a couple sitting on a bench. But it was something a familiar about the girl.

"So Mei, what are you doing tomorrow night? I'll be free." The guy asked. Sakura stood in front of the vending machine hiding herself. "Oh nothing, boring ol' Syaoran is too busy for me now, but he took some time off for that bitch Sakura and the dummy Kiwi. I can't believe him." Mei said coldly.

"Well, that's why you have me."

"Nick, your such a little toy, you really think I'm leaving Syaoran for you?" Mei asked in a teasing tone. "I bet if I do this, you'll leave him." Nick from Syaoran's school said. Sakura didn't dare to find out what happens next so she just ran away feeling her heartbreaking from Syaoran.

He didn't even know. "That scum." Sakura whispered to herself walking into the rink seeing Syaoran tying his laces along with Kiwi. Sakura looked sadly as Syaoran and put the three water bottles to the side. "Who died?" Kiwi asked. Sakura blinked and tried to act like nothing happened. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking what I'd look like if I fell on my head, I'm getting second thoughts" Sakura lied. "Oh don't worry, I'll catch you but I'm not breaking your fall." Syaoran winked at Sakura making her smile.

But all Sakura was really thinking was poor Syaoran. Syaoran looked to Sakura seeing the sad look on her face as she tied her skates. Syaoran didn't want to ask so he just stay normal as they finished with there laces and went on the ice.

* * *

A few blocks away Garry was sitting on the bench outside the school waiting for Macy. Garry went to a different school so he had to take the bus to get there and the bus back. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, he begged countless times to his parents to let him go to a closer school, but that wasn't happening.

Macy walked out of the school holding her favorite red tote bag that held all of her fashion design's and notes for each of them. Macy would sometimes stay after school and use the home etc. sewing machine with the teachers consent, but that was only because her sewing machine busted and was getting fixed at the moment. Garry saw Macy walk out the gate heading home.

"Okay, okay, okay, Garry you can do this." He told himself standing up and taking a few deep breaths. "Remember say something about her shoes, small talk, and then ask her." Garry said and nodded and ran after Macy. "Hey! Macy!" Garry called. Macy stopped and turned around seeing Garry smiling running over to her. "Hey Garry, I didn't know you were here." Macy smiled back as Garry caught up with her and they began walking.

"Oh yeah." Garry blushed rubbing the back of his neck. Garry looked down at Macy's boot that had turquoise beaded on the calf part of the boot. Garry actually liked it. "New boots?" He asked. Macy looked down and smiled and nodded. "I ordered them from France, so on one has them, you like it?" Macy asked looking to Garry.

"Yeah, there cool." Garry said truthfully. "So how's things at your school?" Macy asked. Garry rolled his eyes. "Boring, but I did enter a poem contest, you enter your best poem and my favorite author Miyatsu Cogawa, will put it in his new book and you'll hang out with him for a whole day and all that stuff, I'm having problems with it though." Garry explained. Macy looked to Garry confused. "Why?" Macy asked. Garry chuckled. "I don't know which poem is my favorite." He laughed.

Macy laughed along with him for a moment. "I guess that would pose a problem." She said as Garry stopped laughing. "Maybe you should read the ones you like and thought were your best work and just narrow it down from there." Macy suggested. "I'll do that, that's great advice." Garry thought which was true.

"So how are you with your designs?" Garry asked trying to get to the point in the conversation where he ask her out. "Well, I've been actually making patterns and sewing out my design, I haven't really come up with new ones when . . ._it_ happened." Macy said slowly. "Oh, it's okay, you'll think of something." Garry said. Garry and Macy were silent from a moment and Garry knew this was the time to ask her. Macy stopped at the gate of her house.

"Um . . . Macy?" Garry asked as Macy opened the small gate. "Yeah?" Macy said looking to Garry who seemed to be deep in thought. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me on Saturday for some fun, you know, to make ya feel a little better?" Garry said finally. Or course Macy would never think that Garry was hoping it was a date-date but she only thought it was a friend-date. "I can't make it Saturday, I'm doing some with my mom." Macy said. Garry wasn't going to take no from an answer. "Sunday?" He said. Macy looked down for a moment and then smiled. "Sunday, I'll be free the whole day so pick me up at ten." Macy smiled. "Okay." Garry smiled. "I'll see you later." Macy said walking to the door. Garry waved to Macy as she walked in.

Every part of Garry want to shout "YES!" A million times but he stayed calm and walked down the street to the bus stop and sat down waiting from the bus. Garry took out his cell and test massaged John, Kiwi, and Syaoran. He got instant reply giving him Congrats and advise to say something about her shoes once more, and it actually worked, maybe he would take her shoe shopping, he thought. "I did it." Garry told himself and smiled feeling suddenly inspired to write a poem on his experience.

But in the darkness of the trees behind Garry the same figure that had followed him in Hong Kong during the summer watched him.

* * *

**Well Garry asked Macy out but she thinks it's only a friend date, ooh FRIEND-ZONE lol, but anyway I want to clear up something, Sakura's isn't going to be Syaoran's new skating partner, pair skating takes a lot of time and practice in which they don't have, but I'm sorry anyway. All the events coming up is leading to the final chapter, since the story is half way though, remember to review and thank you to all who reviewed making this story a success.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	27. Chapter 27

**Skating Figure**

**Chapter: 27**

**Thursday, September 4**

**T**hursday Sakura was ready for the world everything was prefect. She was now walked down to her school and when saw Syaoran walked along . . . looking upset . . . depressed. Sakura walked across the street and smiled. "Morning." She said. Syaoran looked up to Sakura and yawned. "Morning." He said dully and then sighed.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "I was just up late." Syaoran lied. He got a call from John then Kiwi and then his Clan elders.

"Studying?"

"Pretty much."

"You look more sad then tired."

Syaoran looked at his watch it was fifteen minutes to home room. "Well, I just have a lot on my mind." Syaoran said which wasn't a lie. "You wanna tell me? We've got time." Sakura asked with a smile.

"Well, have your friends ever told you something that was odvious to them but not to you because you were on something else, but what if you begin to think that what your friends told you was going on was true?" Syaoran said as clearly as possible. Sakura shrugged. "I suppose I could confront the person about it."

"That's what I thought." Syaoran said with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Mei ran up to Syaoran smiling. "Hey Syao." She said smiling and was about to kiss Syaoran was he kept walking. Sakura didn't looked at Mei. "Something wrong?" Mei asked. 'Yeah, your cheating on Syaoran, bitch.' Sakura thought sneering.

"It's nothing, it's just I'm not in the mood for friendly greeting, I'll see you tonight, Saku." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed at her nickname Syaoran gave her. Mei looked back at Sakura and made a evil face. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked across the street to the school gates.

Sakura looked back seeing Syaoran turning the corner and heading to school. Sakura saw Macy talking to Kiwi smiling. Sakura hadn't known Macy for long but she was really nice. And her smile was refreshing. "Good Morning." Sakura greeted walking pass and then greeted her too. "Oh, Sakura." Macy said running up the stairs. Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Syaoran invited you to his little get-together tonight right?" Macy said. "Since we have no school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Sakura answered with a smile. "Great, I'll see you later." Macy said going back down the stairs and continuing her conversation with Kiwi.

Lunchtime came and Syaoran was still depressed but he was looking forward to the party he was throwing tonight. Syaoran walked out the lunch room and into the court yard and sat under a tree. The leaves were beginning to fall. It was almost too depressing for him. Syaoran looked up seeing John walking over and sitting next to him.

"You okay, Man?" He asked. "I haven't seen you this depressed since your mom died."

"Mei's cheating on me isn't she?" Syaoran asked cutting to the chase. John shrugged. "I don't know, man. I just assumed. She's been acting werid about him for weeks. So, you know." John exclaimed.

Syaoran looked to John and then his cell phone and sighed. "Can I trust you with something?" Syaoran asked John. "Yeah man." He said. "Well, this is strange. Yesterday I think, When I kissed Mei, I was thinking about Sakura. The first time I kissed her last year when I went on that ski trip. That was her first kiss you know." Syaoran chuckled.

John looked seriously at Syaoran. "You like her, dude." He said softly. Syaoran sighed. "No, it's not that. I like Sakura. But just as a friend. She makes me feel better about things. Like I can talk to her when I want. Just like Kiwi and you and the others." Syaoran said seriously then sighed.

Syaoran looked to John who was listening really intently. "Remember when I was feeling werid like something bad was going to happen when Mother was sick?"

John nodded.

"I got that feeling agin." He said. "I don't know why I feel like something terrible is going to happen."

John patted Syaoran's shoulder. "If it does happen I'll be right with you, man. Just like fish and water." He grinned. Syaoran chuckled. "I'll remember that."

School let out and Syaoran had soccor pratice but he called in sick and promised the coach he would get better quickly. Syaoran walked to the market. He got a chart and walked down the selves of food looking for what he needed. Syaoran took out a list and looked at it.

Syaoran turned his head to the paper stand seeing his face on it. It was like he was a famous movie star. Syaoran sighed and continued walking. "Hey you!" something said behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned his head and smirked Sakura run up to Syaoran who was holding the list also. "Shopping for the party tonight?" Sakura asked smiling.

"A little, I had to pick up some stuff anyway." Syaoran answered and then yawned. "Still tired." Sakura asked worried. Syaoran nodded. "Just a little."

"Then maybe you should cancel the party." Sakura suggested. Syaoran laughed picking up a liter of Sprite, Root-beer, and Orange soda and putting it in the cart and moving on. "All I need is a french-vanilla latte, I'm fine." He said. Sakura smiled.

"What are you getting?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed. "Nothing. I have to pick something up I was going to get some dumblings." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "Been a while since I had those."

Sakura smiled. "So, did you sort everything out from school?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sighed. "Nope. Like you said, I have to confront the person."

"Oh. Well Good luck with that." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded a thanks and walked down the frozen food isles. Syaoran picked up Pizza, egg rolls, and ice cream. Even if it was cold. And for chips just all kinds except the kind Syaoran didn't like. When they finished Syaoran and Sakura headed to his apartment. Syaoran walked into the small kicthen and looked in the draws for some vanilla scented candels. Sakura pulled out the coffee table and put the chips and cookies and junk food in bowls and on plates.

Syaoran walked in with the candles. "Oh, Mr. Li, How romantic." Sakura said teasingly. "All for you, my dear." Syaoran said making Sakura laugh as he set the candles around. "What's with the candels anyway." Sakura asked walking over and taking some out of Syaoran arms.

"A mysterious atmosphere." He answered. Sakura just nodded thinking it was a good Idea. "It's a nice apartment." Sakura said. "Thanks, I was breaking my sisters arms to get me a place closer to the acadamy, since everyone else has to driver or take a bus there." Syaoran said and then the door bell rang. Sakura walked over handing Syaoran the lighter for the candles.

"Hey guys." Syaoran greeted Garry, Macy, and John."Where's Kiwi?" Syaoran asked closing the door and taking Macy's coat. "She losted her cell phone. _Agin_." John said added with sigh. Syaoran laughed. "Hello everything." Sakura greeted bowing.

Syaoran went into the closet and layed out a large rug. Sakura gasped at it's beauty. "Wow." She said. "I got it from a Persian market place off the internet, great price." Syaoran said as Macy sat down and Garry sat next to Macy blushing a little. Macy smiled at Garry and looked to John who was helping Sakura with the candle lights.

The door bell rang and Syaoran went to go get it, Kiwi was panting at the door holding her cell phone. "Sorry about that." She said walking in taking off her shoes. "Hey baby."John greeted Kiwi and kissed her. Sakura smiled. It was the cutest thing. Syaoran went into the kitchen and took out a platter and sat some things on it. Sakura couldn't see what there were. John lite the last candle and sat down next to Kiwi who was talking to Macy and Garry.

The door bell rang agin and Sakura went to the door. Sakura opened the door seeing Eriol and Tomoyo holding hands. "Oh, Hey guys." Sakura said letting them in. Syaoran walked in the room slowly holding the covered platter. "Okay, Just in time. Tonight we will be start off the night with something only played once every so often because of the pure presser." Syaoran said sitting down and uncovering the Saki bottle filled with milk and a jolapino peppers on a plate with small Saki cups.

"What truth or dare?" John asked. Syaoran scoffed. "No. Something worse in this game you are to ask a random person what they think of them and you have to tell the truth if not, you are to eat this _super hot large_ pepper." Syaoran said sitting down. Sakura blushed at the game.

"Rules," Syaoran continued. "There will be no nasty jokes and asking the same person when it's your turn it not acceptable."

Macy smiled. "That's simply."

"Ah, your wrong the person who rolls the die of the number of the day there born asks the question, etc. So since I called the game I'll roll first." Syaoran said shaking the dice in his hand and then letting it fall to the floor. "Who was born on the seventh?" Syaoran asked. "Me." Macy said.

Syaoran nodded and waited for the question. "What is the most annoying thing about me?" She asked. Garry looked to Macy and then to Syaoran who looked like he was putting some thought in his answer. "Your sickly obession to go to a shoe sale everytime there's one." Syaoran said and everyone laughed along with Macy who blushed noticing her obsession for shoes.

Syaoran passed the die to John and he rolled. "I got a five." He said. Sakura raised her hand. "What did you eat that you weren't supposed to when you were little?" John asked. Sakura blushed and laughed. "Baking soda and tissue." Sakura blushed and everyone 'eww'ed. "Man, you have a strong stomach." John said.

John passed the dice to Kiwi. "Okay, Garry. If you could pick a girl what would have to be perfect on her?" Kiwi asked. Garry chuckled. "Actually, I'm more of a body guy, so she has to have a kick-ass body." Garry answered. "That's wassup." John laughed high-fiving Syaoran.

Kiwi passed the dice to Sakura and when she rolled and it landed on Syaoran birthday. She thought so something to ask him. "Syaoran, what is one of my best features?" Sakura asked wanting to know for herself. Everyone 'ohh'ed. Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked to Sakura seriously.

"Your eyes." Syaoran answered truthfully. Sakura blushed. "Her eyes? What kinda shit is that?" John asked. "If you haven't noticed there his favorite color." Eriol said. Kiwi, John, Macy, and Garry crawled over and looked into Sakura green eyes. "Oh." They said slowly.

"Okay my turn." Garry said rolling the dice. It stopped on Macy birthday number. "Okay, what would you describe the most romantic spot for a guy to confession his love for you?" Garry asked. Macy blushed. "I don't know." She said. Syaoran picked up a pepper by the stem. "Eat it, you didn't answer the question truthfully." Syaoran said. Macy sighed and took a small bite and winced at her burning tonge and then poured some milk in the Saki cup easing her pain. "Okay, I'll tell you but you can't laugh." Macy said and everyone listened.

"Shinjuku, in the park near the high peak cliff watching the sun set." Macy answered. Garry made at mental note to take her there once her got the nerve to tell her. "So how sweet, Eriol and I went there once." Tomoyo said smiling.

As the night went one it was nearly one and everyone was leaving. "Great party, Syao, I'll be back I'm going to take Kiwi home." John said. Syaoran nodded and shut the door. Sakura sighed sitting on the couch after there little soda drinking contest. "You going home?" Syaoran asked walking to the kitchen getting the trash can. "Yeah, after I help you." Sakura said standing up and turning on the light and the began blowing out the candles.

"Thanks for coming." Syaoran said putting the empty chip bags and soda cans in the trash. "It's no problem, I had a blast." Sakura smiled. Syaoran smiled back and his phone ran. Syaoran was to the coffee table and picked up the wireless phone. "Hello, Syaoran speaking." He said. Sakura turned to him seeing him suddenly strighten up. "Yes Sir . . . No, I'm busy this week, I'm sorry . . . next week? . . . N-no it's just I'll be in Paris for a few weeks . . . no, sir . . . Sunday? . . .yes sir, that'll be fine . . .Good night, sir." Syaoran hung up and then sighed.

"Who was that? you looked stiff as a board." Sakura laughed. "They were my clan elders, they have zero since of humor, you have to be this, you have to be that. It's a pain." Syaoran sighed getting his broom and sweeping the floor.

"Well, can't you just tell them off?" Sakura asked stupidly. Syaoran raised his right eyes brow and looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. "That's a bad thing?" Sakura said slowly as she picked up the empty chip and punch bowl.

"Bad, isn't the word for it, you piss them off they go through this ten hour speech of how my Father died for this, blah, blah, blah, how every man in the family should surpass there Father's. So I can't tell them off." Syaoran exclaimed.

"Must be hard being you?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran slightly nodded. "Sometimes, but it has it's ups, I'm rich so I can do what I want with my money, you know, good stuff." Syaoran said putting the trash can, dust pan, and broom back in the kitchen. "What? Like buying a car?" Sakura said putting her hands on her hip and leaning her back on the kitchen counter.

"It's good, right?" Syaoran smiled making Sakura roll her eyes and laugh. "Will they let you skate?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's happy expression kinda fell and he hopped up and sat on the counter and sat. "It's that bad?" Sakura said walking over to him and looking up slightly.

Syaoran smirked a little. "Not really, I'm leaving for Paris soon with someone from my school, it's a short training session."

"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked, almost sad she wouldn't see him for a while. "After my Karate Match and the soccor game." Syaoran said. "So John will be holding down the fort."

"Oh." Sakura said. "Well, good luck. You might need it."

Syaoran grinned. "Who me? Nah, I'll be fine. But thanks."

Sakura looked at the clock in the kitchen. "I better get going." Sakura said as Syaoran slid off the counter top. "Want me to walk you there?" Syaoran asked with a little concern. "No, I'll be fine, you forget I'm still training for martial arts." Sakura said with a smile. "I'll see you later then." Syaoran said walking to the door and opening it for Sakura as she slipped on her shoes and coat and went out side.

"Good night." Sakura said walking out the door. "Good night." Syaoran said and Sakura walked down to the elevator. Syaoran sighed and shut the door.

**Sunday, September 7**

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at his clock, it didn't go off but he didn't care, he was tired. The whole week he studied for a test. Syaoran's cell rang. Syaoran moaned and turned over and picked up his phone. "Hello?" Syaoran said in a hoarse voice still feeling tired. He had to go to the airport in two hours and he wasn't finished packing yet. "Hey, Syaoran, It's Sakura." Sakura said on the other line cheerfully.

Syaoran groaned and looked at his clock it was eight sharp. "Your up early." Syaroan said with a sigh. Sakura giggled. "I got to bed early, oh, Garry called me to tell you have a safe flight today, he couldn't tell you because he was getting ready for his _date_ with Macy." Sakura exclaimed quickly.

"Damn, I almost forgot. They'll just have to tell me all about later with I get back, Look Saku I gotta get ready, I haven't finished my packing." Syaoran said sitting up. Sakura blushed on the other line from Syaoran cute little nick name. "Okay, I'll see you soon." Sakura said softly. "Okay." Syaoran said before hanging up and looking at his half empty suitcase. "Aw." Syaoran groaned and got out the bed and began packing.

**Ten o'clock**

Garry walked down the street taking a few deep breaths every so often to calm himself, he was completely nervous. Garry looked up and saw he was suddenly at Macy's house. "Okay you can do thi-" Garry stopped mid-sentence and felt his cell ring. "Hello?" He said. "It's John, dude, I heard about your little fake-date with Mac-face, what do you have planed?" John asked. Garry sighed. "I'll tell you later, I'm at her step." Garry said and hung up and looked at his sport watch, he was about five minutes late.

Garry sighed and ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Said a voice. The door opened revealing Macy who was wearing her hair in a messy bun with various hair clips, her lips were lightly glossed, she wore a tee-shirt with the Japanses flag on it with a red blazer, jeans, and leather boots. Garry blushed slightly but brushed it off and acted like himself.

"Whoa, all dressed up for me." Garry teased as Macy shut the door. "You really are something." She smiled. Garry smiled back and as began walking. Garry was reviewing all the advice Syaoran and the others gave him. "Oh, stop right there." Garry said taking the digital camera out of his pocket. "A picture but memories." He said and held the camera back just right and smiled with Macy and took the picture. Macy giggled.

"Syaoran must have told you that, right?" Macy said. Garry smiled. "He said you liked pictures." Garry said hoping not to give away his plan of romance and fun. "Oh our first stop of the day is book shopping." Garry announced. "Oh shopping." Macy smiled as Garry and they walked down the street talking about movies that wanted to seeing and what not.

But what happened next.

**Oh a little cliffy, how did Garry and Macy's date go? What about Syaoran? Will Mei get caught in the act of cheating on Syaoran? Who is this person that is shadowing Garry? And all those other question I seriously don't feel like writing. But REMEMBER TO REVIEW! And tell me what you think with more then seven words, I love long reviews they show me how I can improve the story so everyone can enjoy it. And sorry for taking so long. **

**Peace**

**Sakura123**


	28. Chapter 28

**Skating Figure**

**Chapter: 28**

**Saturday, September 18**

Man, how time fly's. Syaoran had spent his two weeks in France and was beaten and a little behind on the news with his friends and everything. But one thing was for sure, the soccer match was cancelled along with the Karate matching because of Syaoran being unsafe in the crowds with evil rumors going around. But Syaoran wasn't going to let that get him down though, he was about three weeks behind school so he had something to keep him busy.

But he still had that uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was now Saturday and Syaoran invited Kiwi, John, and Garry over. He didn't invite Macy or Sakura, he just wanted to talk to them as he studied.

"So how was your two week training in from, I hope you didn't break your skating blades." Kiwi said sitting on John's lap. Syaoran sighed as he typed down the last words to a essay on the greenhouse effect. "Well, first of all, I'm really sore, they had me up at the crack of dawn, seriously, to get my skating training in, and they shouted at me the whole time in french and then I had to skate with little kids and then I had to-oh it was a nightmare, I have black and purple bruises all over." Syaoran winced trying around in his chair. His legs were sore.

"Whoa, sounds like you had a even worse two weeks then me." Garry sighed. "Yeah, I forgot to ask how your date with Macy went." John said. Garry groaned. "Spill Garry." Syaoran said. "It had to have been the worst day of my life." Garry began.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Garry and Macy walked into the bookstore and looked around for a bit. Garry followed Macy into her favorite area, the Romance novels. "I didn't know you liked these kinds of book." Garry said trying not to sound too shock. Macy blushed. "Yeah, I know, it's totally stupid." She said. Garry shook his head. "No, you're a girl and you like what you like, but I have to confess I did read Carry by Hikari May." Garry said. Macy gasped. "Are you serious! That's my favorite." She smiled. "How come you don't own it?" Garry asked. "I can't find it, it's like sold out everywhere I go." Macy said sadly. Garry nodded. "How about you pick something new and I'll ask the lady over there if she can special order it." Garry said.

Macy looked to Garry surprised. "Garry, you don't have too." She said. Garry shook his head agin. "Don't worry about it." He said and walked to the counter. Macy smiled and looked down the shelf and pick three book and one on sequin dresses. Macy walked over to the counter and set the books down. "Thank you sir." The woman behind the counter beamed. Garry nodded. "I'll be back." Garry said as Macy was getting her books paid for.

Garry came back with only one book, Macy looked at it. The Telling Pool, Macy couldn't read the author's name, it was in English. "You can read English?" Macy asked. Garry nodded. "Well, enough at least, this was the first book I read that was in English and I loved it, I've been meaning to get it and what a better time then this." He said as Macy handed the woman some money.

After Garry and Macy payed for there books they walked down the street. "Okay, let's see." Garry said taking a book out of his pocket and not his poem book, a new one. "We got some books, okay." Garry said slowly. "You have a check list of things to do?" Macy asked walking a little closer to Garry looking at the list. "Well, Yeah, you have to plan these kinds of things." Garry smiled. Macy rolled her eyes and giggled.

"So then what's the next thing on the list." Macy asked. Garry smiled. "You really wanna know?" He said. Macy nodded. "Well, we have to run around bare naked in the street." Garry said. Macy's happy expression suddenly fell. "Your joking right?" She said. Garry smiled and nodded. Macy sighed and punched Garry on his shoulder. "What, you thought I was serious?" He said. Macy laughed and took the book from him.

"Video arcade?" Macy said. "Yeah, they have this new racing game, it's two player only so I thought we could get racing." Garry explained as Macy handed the book back over to Garry. "Sure." Macy smiled. Garry's heart was beating rapidly, he was making Macy smile left and right and just thinking about was making him blush like crazy.

Garry and Macy walked to the arcade. It was dark and cool, everywhere there was little kids with there faces in the screen mashing buttons. Garry waved to the guy at the counter who was reading a sports magazine. "Who's that?" Macy whispered to Garry. "Oh, he saved my life when I was seven in Hong Kong." Garry said. "What happened?" Macy asked interested. "Well, I was going to get my ass kicked by this bully and I wasn't much of a fighter and Syaoran was home sick, they chased after school and I ran into a busy street and I was about to get hit by this car and I was tackled back onto the sidewalk, Tac saved me from getting mushed and from my ass being kicked." Garry exclaimed quickly getting to the racing game and sitting down.

"Wow that must have been scary." Macy said sitting down next to another seat beside Garry. "I was seven of course I was chicken, I even got skinned." He said taking Macy's hand and putting it on the between his ribs. Macy felt the scar that didn't heal completely and she gasped. "That must have hurt." She said. Garry chuckled. "It did, for a while, sometimes it hurt but other times I don't notice its there." He smiled putting money in the game for the both of them.

Macy smiled and put both her hands on the wheel. "Your goin' eat me data dust." She said. Garry scoffed. "I won't go easy you." He said as the game started.

Macy and Garry played the game for about a solid 45 minutes before leaving. They were tied. Macy and Garry squinted at the light as they walked out the arcade. "Okay, arcade, check." Garry said scratching out video arcade. "What's next?" Macy asked. Garry grinned and handed Macy the small book. "Oh, Garry you don't have to." Macy gasped. "Hey, I wanna cheer you up." He smiled. "A romantic movie of my chose." She sighed. "I have just the one." She said taking Garry's hand as they ran to the theater with there books.

Macy stopped at the ticket booth inside the theater. "Two tickets for Your right next to me." She smiled. Garry took out his wallet and paid the woman. "Enjoy the movie." She said dully turning the page of a teen magazine. "I'll buy the popcorn." Macy smiled running to the counter. "You find some seats." She called. Garry nodded and looked down at his ticket.

"Your right next to me, huh." He sighed and walked into the dark screening room and looked at the rooms. It was almost filled. 'Man, these guy must have been dragged here, well I least I went willingly.' He thought walked down the row to the middle taking a seat in the back.

They were good seats close to the door and trash can and you could she the whole screen. Garry sighed agin and sat down and turned off his cell phone. Macy came in after four minutes holding a large popcorn with drinks and candy she walked over slowly and smiled. Garry stood and smiled back taking some of the junk. "I didn't know what drink you really liked so I got Grape soda, is that okay?" Macy whispered as the trailers began to play.

"Yeah, it's fine." Garry said sitting down with Macy next to him. Macy put the popcorn on her lap and her drink on the cup holder. Macy grinned and picked up a popcorn kennel and turned to Garry who ate it. Macy smiled and turned to the screen.

The whole movie was about a girl and her first boyfriend that she thought was so cool but he was a creep and they broke up and her best guy friend had a crush on her but wasn't going to say anything. Sound familiar. Garry looked at the screen with a lazy eye. Why did he write that on his list of why to cheer up Macy. He shrugged the thought off and looked to Macy who didn't look too good. Garry tapped Macy once getting her attention. "You okay?" He whispered her Macy's ear. She nodded and continued looking to the screen.

Garry could tell the movie plot was bothering her because she made confused faces and tears welled in her eyes. Garry looked down at Macy's hand that was slightly gripped on the arm of the chair. 'Just hold her hand!' He screamed in his head. Garry lifted his hand and slowly went to Macy's, but he stopped. 'What am I think? she might think I'm being weird.' He thought but he slowly took Macy's hand anyway. Macy looked down at her hand and to Garry who was playing it cool by looking at the screen. Macy smiled and gripped his hand slightly. Garry looked back and gave Macy a small friendly smile.

When the movie ended the guy friend got to confession his feeling but was hit by a car and killed and the girl loved him even though he was dead and she never loved anyone else and died old.

"That was so romantic." Macy sighed finally letting go of Garry's hand. "I thought it was a little strange, I mean she loved him and all but why did the guy have to die?" Garry said. "It's part of the romantic life and death thing." She said in a matter-a-fact way. "Oh." Garry just said as they put there trash in the trash can walking out the screen room and exiting the theater.

"I give it five stars." Macy smiled as they walked into the cool late afternoon air. "What about you?" She asked. Garry shrugged. "I just feel like dirt about what they guy did, it gives men a bad name." He said. Macy laughed and Garry smiled but suddenly stopped. Her happy expression melted away to a sad one. "Mac?" Garry said. Garry turned his head seeing Venice and his new girlfriend who covered her black eye with make up pretty well.

Garry frowned and looked back to Macy. "Let's give him a show." He grinned evilly. Macy looked to him. "What?" She said. "Kiss me." Garry said. "Garry." Macy said in a pleading voice. "It won't mean anything, just kiss me." Garry said. Macy walked over to Garry making it look like she was teasing him. Garry licked his lips nervously as he took Macy's waist. "Wait." She whispered to Garry.

Venice looked seeing Garry and Macy and frowned darkly. Garry and Macy's lips slowly touched as Macy wrapped her arms around Garry standing on her toes. Garry thought he was going to lose control. She tasted sweeter then he ever thought but he know this was his out-of-the-blue thought. Garry left hand moved up Macy's back sending a shiver though. Venice and his blonde girlfriend walked passed them looking to them and turning there noses up as they entered the theater.

But Garry and Macy didn't stop. Garry broke the kiss regrettable and looked back seeing them getting there tickets. "C'mon let's get out of here." Garry said to Macy taking her hand and running across the street back to the boardwalk. "You french kissed me." Garry said in surprised "Well, I have had to make it look convincing." Macy said. Garry blushed. "You didn't kiss him like that did you?" Garry asked seeing Macy blushing.

"No, we never really kissed much, we talked and hung out." Macy said and then laughed. "I can't believe I kissed you."

Garry folded his arms. "If I knew I was that bad I wouldn't have kissed you." He said. Macy laughed even more and stopped trying to calm herself. "You weren't bad, it was . . . great." She paused and touched Garry's arm and smiled softly. "Your goin' make some girl really happy." She said. 'Yeah I hope it'll be you.' he thought. "Thanks." He said and took out the camera and they took a picture. "What next?" Macy asked excited. "Shinjuku." Garry said. "All the why out there?" She asked. "You wanna see that sun set or not." Garry said. Macy just nodded in shock.

"C'mon we can get there on the train in half the time so we don't miss the sun set." Garry taking Macy's hand and they walked to the station that was about three blocks away. "Garry?" Macy said looking up to Garry. "Yeah?" He said looking back to her. "Nothing, C'mon I'll race you." She said taking off her shoes and running.

"You cheated!" Garry called.

It took about thirty minutes for them to get to Shinjuku and the sun was about to set. Garry and Macy ran into the beachy park and along the shore like of the ocean and to the cliff. Macy panted and sighed looking to the colorful water as the sun started to set. Garry walked up to the top and smiled softly. "You like it?" Macy asked. Garry nodded. "There's a billion poems going threw my head." He said sitting down along with Macy.

"I always thought I would be up here with someone who loves me more then life, I always thought of something romantic when I thought of the place. Dumb huh?" She chuckled sadly. "Not really." Garry said back. "You don't think so?" Macy said surprised. Garry shook his head. "I think every girl is entitled to daydream about love and things like that." He said. "Your really thoughtful, I don't see why your not with someone, your really understanding." Macy smiled. "I am with someone." Garry said softly looking to Macy who smiled.

"Who?" She asked. "You." He said. Macy looked into Garry's eyes and then back to the sunset. "Were friends Garry, I'm talking about a love interest." She said with a small laugh. "I was talking about that." He said suddenly. Garry knew right then and there Macy understood what he was talking about and just at the moment he was wishing he hadn't said it, but it was too late, no turning back.

"Garry?" Macy said turned to Garry completely. Garry looked down ashamed somewhat by but then he looked back up at Macy. "I didn't want it to happen, I thought I would have gotten over you, but I never did. I loved you the moment I for laid eyes on you and saw you for what you really were. . . beautiful." He said. Macy's heart jumped looking into Garry's eyes.

"I'll admit I was jealous of you dating Venice, I thought you would never look my way, and when he hurt you like that I didn't know what to do or how to act. It hurt me seeing you this way, so I wanted to cheer you up and eventually tell you how I really felt about you. But now since I did, I'm afraid I just ruined everything we have and will ever." Garry said turning about and broke into a run.

"Garry wait!" Macy called but Garry kept running.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Syaoran and the others were silent as they looked to Garry who sighed. "And that's what happened." He said. "That was so romantic." Kiwi sighed getting up and walking to Garry patting his hand. "It can be as romantic as it can be, but it won't change the fact that I messed everything up, I hadn't seen her since and I think I'm going out my mind thinking about her." Garry said taking up.

"Dude it'll work out." John said. Syaoran nodded. "She french kissed you?" Syaoran said in shock. "After everything I said your stuck on the kiss?" Garry shouted. "What was it like?" Kiwi asked. Garry thought back for moment and grinned. "It was like . . . wow, no one has ever kissed me like tha-wait that's besides the point!" Garry began shouting agin. "If you love her then go to her house and talk it over." John advised.

Syaoran and Kiwi nodded. "Well, it's not like . . .like you goin' break up with that bitch anytime soon." Garry said nervously. "Yes, I am I know she's cheating on me and I'm not taking it, period." Syaoran said proudly with a smile. Garry groaned frustrated.

"Now just invite Mac over to your house and talk about it." Kiwi said. Garry looked at Kiwi like she was crazy. "No way, I'm not taking her in my room." He said. "Let me guess it's still messing with all those paper balls, candy wrappers, and everything else in a guys room." Kiwi said. Garry blushed. "Look, Macy and I aren't going to happen, I wish I never said I love her." He said.

"If you didn't tell her she might end up with some bastard of a guy agin." John said. "Point and Case." Syaoran and Kiwi said together. Garry nodded. "Fine, tomorrow." He sighed. "Why tomorrow?" Syaoran asked. "Because She's coming over here to have dinner with you guys, remember?" Garry said. "Oh yeah." Syaoran said nodding. "Then I'll get dinner ready." John said getting up and walking out the room and went to the kitchen. Syaoran grinned at Garry who looked at him confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Syaoran nodded. "I'm must say in the weeks I've been in France I haven't seem you change so quickly, I'm proud of you, man." Syaoran said.

Kiwi smiled and nodded. "I second that, I can't believe you told her, I wish the best of luck to you."

"Thank guys, I have to get back home there's a contest letter waiting for me at home, I hope I won." He said. Syaoran and Kiwi stood up and bowed for good luck. Garry waved and left the room and said his good bye's to John and went home.

Later that night Macy knocked on the door of John and Syaoran's apartment holding her ever famous Strawberry chocolate swirl cobbler, she made up the recipe one day when Syaoran was trying to eat the chocolate mixture. John ran to the door and opened it. "Hey, your just in time." John said stepping aside so Macy could come in. Macy smiled as John took the cobbler from her as Syaoran walked over and hugged Macy. "Good to see you old girl." He said. Macy smiled at Syaoran. "You look great yourself, and thanks for inviting me over." She beamed at her friends. "Well, let's get a move on I'm starving." Kiwi said. "Here, here." John agreed and walked over to the table along with Macy and Syaoran. John sat the cobbler on his right just to make sure Syaoran did sneak a piece while no one was looking.

As they ate Macy told Syaoran and the others what was going on with her about everything except Garry she was still a little afraid to say anything and John, Syaoran, and Kiwi could tell. "And so I got my design excepted in this Magazine for most original She finished her story on her fashion designs. "That's great, Mac." Syaoran smiled before eating more of his rice. "So Macy when are you going to bring Garry into this conversation?" Kiwi asked. John chocked and Syaoran stopped chewing his rice.

Macy's happy expression fell like rising bread. "Garry told us everything." Syaoran said helping Kiwi out as she patted her chocking boyfriend's back. Macy sighed and looked down. "You have to talk to him sooner or later, his really a great guy." Kiwi said. "I know," Macy said quickly. John picked up his drink and took and sip and sighed. "Then if you know why don't you answer him, it's been too long." Syaoran said seriously. "Because, I always thought of Garry as a friend." She said. "Damn, what a way to put a man down." John spoke finally. "John!" Syaoran and Kiwi said looking to him. "What?" He said with a shrug.

"No, John's right. I am putting Garry down, he's always been so nice and understanding to me and some part of me wished I wasn't dating . . . Him so I could be with Garry but I can't bare these feelings anymore, there too painful." Macy said and tears beginning to roll down her eyes. Syaoran put his napkin down and walked over to Macy and took her hand as she cried. "Macy, look me." Syaoran whispered. Macy sniffed looked to Syaoran as Kiwi and John got up and walked over to Macy taking her other hand.

"It's okay to feel regret and hurt about what happened to you, but what's not okay is that you continue to put yourself down because of that, Venice was a bastard and It was my fault overlooking that." Syaoran said. "Yeah, you still have a chance to find someone and Garry just might be it, he really does love you but what's really eating away at him is not seeing you happy, he feels really bad for telling you how he felt, he told us he wanted to wait until later once your completely over Venice." Kiwi joined in.

"Yeah, he said he was going crazy just thinking about you some shit like that." John said small smile. Macy laughed a little and looked to each other her friend. As Macy gasped feeling her two-way that Garry gave her vibrate. Macy reached into her pants pocket and opened it. "Who's it from?" John asked looking over Macy's shoulder.

"It's Garry." She answered.

"Let me read it." Syaoran said as Macy handed him her two-way. Syaoran opened the email. "Macy, we need to talk Saturday. PLZ COME. G-" Syaoran read. Macy sighed. "I thought he said-" John was about to finished his sentence but Kiwi put her hand over his mouth. "Why don't you see what he wants?" Syaoran said. Macy looked to Syaoran and shook her head. "I don't think I can." She said. "Yes you can, just go and sit there looking like your listening." Kiwi advised. "That's stupid Kiwi, just hear him out, Garry's not much of a liar." Syaoran said. "So true." John nodded. "Okay, I'll try." Macy smiled slightly.

Later that night after Dinner Syaoran decided to go for a walk, just to clear his head and get some fresh air. He couldn't believe how much he had missed in the two weeks he was away.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around seeing Sakura wearing her cheerleading uniform holding a pink duffle bag. "Sakura!" Syaoran smiled. Sakura run over to Syaoran dropping her duffel bag between them as she hugged Syaoran tightly. "Oh Syaoran, I didn't know you were back." Sakura said in a slightly muffled voice at she hugged Syaoran even tighter and then broke away. "I was just a little busy, sorry." Syaoran smiled still holding Sakura's hand. Sakura looked down and blushed at how small her hands were compared to Syaoran's.

"So your just coming from cheerleading practice?" Syaoran asked as Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand picking up her duffel and swung it onto her shoulder. "Yeah, I we had a fund raiser thing in the gym for cancer and stuff, it was fun." Sakura said as they began to walk. "What about you?" She asked back.

"Just walking, I had dinner with my friends, Garry told Macy how he felt about her, he seems really depressed about it. He said he wanted to wait a little long with tell her because she was still stuck on . . .that guy and it just slipped, I don't think Macy really knows how she feels about him though." Syaoran exclaimed. "Wow, I must have been leaving under a rock for a while." Sakura said with sigh.

"That's what I thought, but she's going to meet him soon so they can talk it over." Syaoran finished. Sakura nodded. "So where are you headed?" He asked looking to Sakura. "Home, I have a book report to finish." She said. "Your lucky I still have make up tests and everything." Syaoran sighed enviously.

Syaoran and Sakura walked the rest of the way to Sakura's house in silence not knowing what to say but Sakura was still worried about Syaoran and Mei. Syaoran stopped but Sakura kept walking. "Sakura?" Syaoran said. Sakura stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" She said. "Isn't this your house?" Syaoran said pointing to the yellow house. Sakura blushed and walked back over to the gate. "Sorry I was thinking." She said as she opened the gate. "Well, I'll see you around." Syaoran waved. Sakura smiled and walked the stairs and turned to Syaoran who grinned still waving. Sakura gave him a small wave and went inside. Syaoran sighed and turned around thinking it was best to get back because it was getting late.

**Well, there are 2 more chapters until the ending and I'm sorry it took so long but tI'll been even longer for the next update because I'm working on the chapters and I have some seriously writer's block and I've been sick. But thank you all for reviewing it really means a lot to me and don't be mad I'll be a long while before the next update so put this on the story alert there going to be new twists and dangers for the gang and I can't say who because it'll spoil it. But just hang on a little while longer. Remember to review ASAP! Thanks once agin for waiting and in the mean time I'm going to post a new Story called Hearts so watch out for that it's just a little CCS to hold everyone over until chapter 29 and 30 come. I'm work as fast and as hard as I can. Thanks agin and stay with me for the next chapter.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	29. Chapter 29

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 29**

* * *

**Saturday, September 20**

* * *

**T**he morning felt like is started late. Syaoran was meeting Mei at the front of the academy, they were going to for the day. Just those two. But Syaoran was slow getting up and he still had that feeling like something bad was going to happen sometime soon. And he couldn't shake the thought, was Mei actually cheating on him? And would he even care if he found out? Syaoran actually was planning on dumping her today, he would have done it sooner but his make-up test were getting in his way.

He didn't want to fall behind. Syaoran looked at his sports watch and sighed it was ten already. Syaoran sighed, he was an hour late. Syaoran got out the bed and took a shower. John was talking on the phone with Kiwi. Syaoran could tell, he sighed dreamily a lot to himself and talked softly and listened. They must have been talking about Macy and Garry getting together this afternoon to talk about . . .well to talk.

Syaoran finished his shower and got dressed and walking to the small kitchen. "Okay. . . I love you, bye." John sighed agin hanging up the phone and turning to Syaoran. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged out of bed." John teased. "I was up late studying." Syaoran sighed drinking some milk and eating a bread roll.

"Well damn, I could have answered that, do you think Mei's going to be pissed since your late?" John asked. Syaoran shook his head. "I'm breaking up with her today remember?" He said. John nodded. "Right, I hope she wasn't cheating on you man, but knowing her she might have."

Syaoran chuckled finishing his milk and bread. "Well, I don't know how I'll react, at this point I don't care really."

John nodded. "Well after your done dumping the bitch, you can swing back over to the academy, Kiwi and I will be at the pool."

Syaoran nodded and grabbed his coat and slipped on his sneakers. "I'll see you then." Syaoran smiled and left the apartment. John waved and turned on the T.V.

* * *

Syaoran walked to the academy slowly trying to think of the right thing to say and his reason, because women always wanted some stupid reason. Syaoran crossed the street and was now a block away from the school gate. Syaoran passed the small cherry blossom tree and cross another street finally at his school. But when he saw Mei sitting on the bench on the front she wasn't alone. Syaoran ducked out of sight and looked seeing Nick and Mei kissing. Syaoran's sighed.

Mei pulled on Nick's shirt as he was trying to leave. They must have been there for about thirty minutes or so. But Syaoran wasn't surprised he just damned himself for wasting him time with her. She wasn't the one truly in his heart. Syaoran sighed and gathered himself and continued walking over to Mei was Nick jogged away holding his backpack that he carried that had all of his swimming gear. Mei turned her head and whipped her smeared lipstick away and smiled seeing Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled back putting on his best confident face. "Well your late." Mei said standing up with her hand on her hips. "Oh, sorry I was up late." Syaoran said in a fake happy voice. Mei leaned in too kiss Syaoran but he just walked passed her and sat down with his legs crossed and his arms folded with a cocky smile on his face. "What wrong?" Mei asked. Syaoran shook his head. "C'mon we need to talk about something." Syaoran said standing up and taking Mei's hand. Mei smiled and followed Syaoran to where ever he was taking her to talk.

* * *

Macy was just leaving the house heading to Garry's place so they could talk. She hadn't been this nervous since she had to present her designs last summer. Macy was wearing her white Indian styled long skirt with a french cuffed short button down deep V-neck top with her lucky black heals. She check her lip gloss and popped a cinnamon mint in her mouth to calm herself and she walked down the street to the bus stop. When the bus arrived she got on and started thinking over what she was going to say to Garry.

When she arrived twenty-five minutes later, she walked down the street making the guy heads turn as her shoulder blade length hair bounced behind her. Macy stopped at Garry's house. A modest place for a small family with plenty of room and a small garden on the front.

She only had been to Garry's place three times and he was really neat his room was filled with book and his computer, work desk, window seat. Macy took a few deep breaths and walked up to the front door. Macy fixed her hair and then stopped realizing was she was doing. Macy knocked on the door and held her breath. "COMING!" Garry said on the other side. Garry opened the door with his arm half way though his shirt. Garry finished slipping his arm though his shirt and looked at Macy in almost shock.

Macy took this as a sigh to be the first to speak. "Um. . . is this a bad time?" She asked shyly. "N-no, come in." Garry said stepping aside so Macy could walk in. Macy slipped off her black heel and walked in. "You look great." Garry commented said walked past Macy to the living room and turning off his tribal music. "Thanks." Macy blushed looking down as Garry motioned Macy to sit down on the couch. "What was that we were listening to?" Macy asked.

"Oh is was just something for my Tai Chi for my breathing." Garry answered picking up a white bottle and a glass of water. "Breathing?" Macy asked. Garry smiled and chuckled. "I have asthma, really bad. So my doctor assigned me to do something constructive to help be breath a little better. So I picked Tai Chi, I hear it's really good for energy and all that stuff and I've been doing fine, I use to carry an inhaler but I have some pills for that too." Garry exclaimed.

Macy was slightly shocked and concerned could he breath after there kiss, because it was really long. "I never knew." She smiled softly. Garry waved his hand. "When I had an attach Syaoran and John were totally flipping out, I had to go to the hospital but then we had some fun with the wheel chairs around the hospital, I think I was ten, I never really had a bad attach in a while." He said. Macy smiled and sighed. "Look, Macy." Garry paused and sat down across from Macy. "I know you don't really want to be here but I just want to get this straight between us." He said.

Macy look up to Garry looking in his dark eyes listening to him. "I really didn't want to tell you at first how I felt because I knew you were still broken up about . . .him, I wanted to wait but I guess it slipped." Garry said seriously looking to Macy.

"Garry, I-" Macy started but stopped when Garry continued. "Remember that contest I told you about?" Garry said. Macy nodded and Garry picked up a paper that was beside him and hand her the newspaper. Macy took it and read the article about the winner and Garry won and there was his poem:

_The First Time_

_The First Time I remember it well, _

_She stood in the swell of the sun,_

_bright as day and soft as night,_

_her smile quaked me like the earth and her eyes searched for reason_

_The reason for life and what it meant._

_I remember the first word she spoke to me,_

_her name and the sweetest I've heard_

_as she took my hand_

_I felt like I was floating off land _

_I felt like a man_

_I felt complete_

_I felt beat, with my strength draining from me with her touch,_

_Like a gun or a knife to the gut_

_The first time I saw you I knew this was it_

_You were the one_

_You were for me, made in every perfect way_

_from the first day_

_from my first sway_

_The first time_

_meant love._

Macy's heart skipped a few beats and she looked to Garry. "That was 1 of 50 I wrote about you, they had more emotion and passion then any other poem I've written in my life and it was hard to chose from." Garry said softly. "Everything to me without knowing you happy is bland, tasteless, cold, and colorless. When you were hurting yourself it was hurting me even more, I felt like I should have protected you more." He finished.

"Garry I don't know what to say." Macy started agin. Garry coughed a wheezy cough and looked at his watch. "Garry?" Macy said looking to him with concern as he opened his medicine bottle. Garry took out two and coughed agin and picked up his glass and put the pills in his mouth with the water and swallowed. "You alright?" Macy asked. Garry nodded. "Sorry." He said blinking his eyes, he was seeing double of everything. Garry blinked and Macy continued what she as saying.

"I never thought I would be saying this but-" Macy stopped agin looking to Garry shaking his head picking up his bottle looking at the side-affects. "Garry?" Macy said looking to him concerned. Garry stood up and looked to Macy. "Macy, I can't-" Garry gasped trying to speak. "Oh God, GARRY!" Macy shouted as Garry fell back on the floor. Macy stepped over the small coffee table and lifted Garry's head he was gasping and twitching. "Garry! Garry!" Macy shouted shaking him. She looked around for a Phone, his parents were never home they sold houses in Tokyo. Macy spotted a phone and dial 119.

* * *

Syaoran and Mei stopped walking when he was at the rink. It was covered and Karen was out for the weekend. "Baby what did you want to talk about?" Mei asked sweetly wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck. Syaoran's smile faded. "You have a lot of nerve even showing your face." Syaoran spat taking her arms from around his neck. "What?" Mei asked confused. "'What'? Is all you can say, ask creeping behind my back with Nick." Syaoran said with pure anger.

"Syaoran I'm not-"

Syaoran put his hand up making her stop in fear. "Your lying. AGIN!" He shouted making Mei tense up. "I saw you kissing him!" He yelled making her back away. "Syaoran please." Mei pleaded. "You don't have to make excuses for yourself Mei, I know your kind you go the nearest guy with money and use them, I feel bad because I wasted my time on you." Syaoran spat. "Well, it looked like you wanted to be with my bitch Sakura then me." She shouted back. Syaoran looked to Mei and frowned and looked at a necklace that he gave her and he walked closer to Mei pulling it off her neck.

"No, you're the bitch, she's more of a real woman then you'll ever be." Syaoran said walking past. "Were over."

Mei turned around with a tear going down her cheek.

* * *

Kiwi was sitting on the edge of the pool waiting for John. He said that he would meet her there but all she saw was Nick doing laps. Kiwi sat watching Nick and counting his seventh lap but as he neared her he went to the edge of the pool and took off his goggles and smiled at Kiwi. "Your pretty good." She commented. Nick pulled himself out the pool and Kiwi stood knowing not to get too close to Nick, He was a snake from what John said.

"You don't got to school here." Nick grinned walking over to her. Kiwi backed away with her back bumping into the small diving board. "No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, John." Kiwi said proudly. "John has a girlfriend." He laughed. "Yes." Kiwi said offended. "Well I have to say he has good taste." Nick said with a cocky grin picking up his towel and whipping his face and arms.

"Thanks. I guess?" Kiwi said confused. Nick sighed hearing foot steps coming from the locker room. "Yes John might have good taste." Nick smiled walking closer to Kiwi. "What are you talking about?" She said standing her ground not wanting Nick to know she was afraid. Nick looked at Kiwi and grinned.

"What's your name agin?" He asked. "Kiwi." She answered. Nick suddenly grabbed Kiwi's arm not painfully but enough to force her on his lips. Kiwi's eyes were widened with shock and in the moment John opened the door. "Kiwi!" He called and turned his head looking to Nick kissing Kiwi. Kiwi pushed Nick off of her and looked to John who's happy face fell.

"John, let me explain." Kiwi said jogging over to him. John stood looking to Kiwi with hand fist shaking on his side. "John please it's not what is looks like." Kiwi panted. "Why would you do this?" John asked in a pained voice as if trying to force the words out. "John, she does taste nice." Nick said with an evil smile. John turned around and walked out the pool house. "JOHN!" Kiwi screamed but she couldn't move she was scared and angry and worried she lost John. Kiwi turned and looked to Nick who looked happy.

"Well, you got me." He smiled. Kiwi growled and stood and ran over to Nick making him back away and she punched Nick in the face with all the force and power she could muster making Nick fall into the pool. Nick came up with blood running down his nose. "Bitch." Nick said shocked as Kiwi ran for John.

* * *

Macy was at the hospital crying and worried, she called and when Garry was finally getting worse the ambulance came just in time. She was sitting in the waiting room. She couldn't use her phone it was a strict rule about cell phones in the hospital. Macy took out her side-kick phone while no one was looking and text message Syaoran, John, Kiwi, Garry's parents, Himeko, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo.

"John wait!" Kiwi called as John stormed out to the front gate seeing Syaoran coming. At the same time John, Syaoran, and Kiwi phones went off. Syaoran crossed the street to John and Kiwi wondering my Kiwi's face was tear stained. John stopped and opened his cell and gasped and stumbled a little. Syaoran looked to Kiwi who covered her mouth with shock. Syaoran looked to them. "What's the matter?" Syaoran asked looking worried at them. Syaoran took out his cell since on one answered and he read the text. "Oh God." Syaoran said and began running toward the hospital that was about ten blocks away. "Syaoran!" John called running after him along with Kiwi.

* * *

When Syaoran, John, and Kiwi arrived at the hospital from the bus and half running. Syaoran went straight for the waiting room and opened the door. "Where is he!" He yelled as a doctor was talking. "Please sit, and I'm explain." The Doctor said calmly. Syaoran walking over and gripped the doctors shirt collar pulling him up. "Please, sir I'll explain to you." He said with fear. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and touched his arm. "Syaoran calm down." She pleaded. Syaoran looked to Sakura and let go of the doctor panting. The Doctor smooth his clothes but Syaoran was still panting and his eyes were closing.

"Syaoran?" John shouted as Syaoran fell back. "Oh God." Himeko gasped running over to his stepson. Sakura lifted Syaoran head. "He fainted." She stated. "I know that." The Doctor said motioning a nurse to bring a few pillows as they lifted Syaoran to the couch lying him down.

"This is the worst day of my life." John sighed turned around to a vending machine walking over to get some chips. Syaoran lifted his hand to his head feeling dizzy. "Syaoran?" Sakura said taking his hand. Syaoran opened his eyes and shoot up. "Garry!" He shouted. "Syaoran looked at me." Himeko said. Syaoran slowly turned his head and looked to Himeko. "Calm down." He said softly. Syaoran nodded and lied back down. The Doctor sighed and walked to a water cooler and took a cup and put some cold water in the paper cup.

The Doctor handed the cup to Syaoran who gulped it down. "Now, might I explain your friends condition?" He said. Garry's parents nodded holding each other's hand praying that there son would make a full recovery. "Well, it seems like someone spiked Garry's asthma medicine somehow, he checked his blood and symptoms and he was poisoned with Ecstasy." He said. Garry's mother began crying in her husbands arms.

"He had an overdose two tablets and the medicine in his bloodstream. And he's in the O.R. there trying to get his lungs to open but his had a seizure and vomiting so this, as you can see, has proven every hard, any longer with out oxygen to his brain he'll either die or he'll be brain damaged. " The Doctor finished.

"What are his chances of survival?" John asked. "5 percent." The Doctor answered looking genuinely pained at giving them the news. Macy covered her face with both her hands and began crying. Eriol and Tomoyo didn't know what to say they were shocked. "How much longer will the operation be?" Kiwi asked. The Doctor shrugged "It all depends if we can get his lungs to open up, I have to go now I'll give you as much news as I can." He said leaving the waiting room. "How could this have happened?" Eriol said finally. Syaoran's eyes widened and he looked to Sakura and then everyone in the room he felt a tear slip down his cheek. One of his best friends was on the brink of death and all he could do was wait.

Sakura sat next to Syaoran and put her arms around him hoping to comfort him. Syaoran held Sakura tight feeling comfort in his action. Himeko went over to Garry's parents talking with them trying to calm them down. Eriol and Tomoyo held each other hands and stared blankly at anything. Kiwi and John on the other hand were shock but John was hurting too.

Sakura and Syaoran let go of each other and sighed. Syaoran looked to Sakura who slightly smiled. "I'll be back, I have to pray for Garry." Sakura said standing up stilling holding Syaoran hand until he let go understanding. Kiwi walked over to John and looked to him. "John can we talk?" She asked. "Go away, Kiwi." John said walking out the waiting room. Syaoran looked to Kiwi confused.

What happened between those two? "Kiwi? What's going on?" Syaoran asked as Kiwi sat next to Syaoran. "I was waiting for John at the pool at your school and that guy Nick was there doing some laps and he started asking me questions and then he kissed me and John saw us kissing." Kiwi exclaimed quickly in a whisper. "What?" Syaoran said confused. "Why would he do that? he was with Mei." Syaoran said. "So she was cheating on you." Kiwi said. Syaoran nodded. "I don't care really." He said. "I'm glad it's over, I can think about more important things." Syaoran said.

"But you don't understand, John won't even let me explain, this is a disaster." Kiwi sighed."Look, I'll help you just let him chill out for a little while." Syaoran said. Sakura came back in into waiting room and looked to Syaoran. "Syaoran, can we talk?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and patted Kiwi's hand and got up and walked over to Sakura and out the room with her.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked looking to Sakura folding his arms. Sakura sighed and looked up to Syaoran. "I think it was Venice that spiked Garry's pills, there can't be anyone else that would." Sakura said. Syaoran looked away and sighed running his hands threw his arm. "I'll tell the investigators when they come, I never really thought that." Syaoran said in a low voice. "I heard about Mei, I have to confess that I meant to tell you that she was but I didn't want to hurt you." Sakura said looking down ashamed of herself.

Syaoran lifted Sakura's chin and looked at her with a small smile. "It's okay, I would have done the same." He assured her. Sakura nodded and hugged Syaoran. "It's been such a confusing day." Sakura said with a sigh. Syaoran hugged Sakura back feeling some what at ease that he was holding Sakura in his arms, like a breath of fresh air. Sakura let go of Syaoran and took his hand. "C'mon the doctor is coming." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and they walked into the room together sitting down at the door opened.

The Female doctor came in with pink scrubs taking off her mask. "Well, I have some good news finally," She said. Everyone looked to the Doctor with anticipation. John came into the waiting room with a bag of chips. "I'm Doctor Carol and I just want to say that the operation was a success." She smiled. Everyone sighed and smiled. "But we have him on a breathing tube, he should be stable, but we'd like to keep him here for a few days, I was really expecting the operation to be long but it was quiet simply." She smiled even wider seeing the relieved looking on Garry's parents faces.

"Can we see him?" Macy asked standing up. Doctor Carol nodded and motioned them to follow her. "Mind you, there's still some blood from the operation so if your wheezy about blood let me know." She said as they walked down a Hall way. "Carol we have a GSW coming." Said a Doctor running past. "I'll be there she called and opened the operating room door seeing Garry lying on the bed. Macy looked to the floor seeing some splatters of blood. A few more Doctors were in the room looking at a clip broad and speaking in a whisper.

Macy walked over to Garry and looked down at him with tearful eyes. "Can he hear us?" John asked looking to his friend from the foot of his hospital bed. "Maybe a little, his drugged to help him breath and ease the pain." Carol answered. Macy took Garry's hand that had some blood on it. "Hey Gar-bear." Macy smiled tearfully.

Syaoran looked to Sakura who was looking to Garry concerned. Syaoran took Sakura's hand making her look to Syaoran. The Monitors began beeping rapidly. The Doctor went over to Garry who's eyes were slowly opening. Macy held his hand a little tighter as everyone gathered around him. Garry's eyes were opened and looked confused as he turned him head seeing his parents. "Garry?" Macy said looking to him. Garry slowly turned his head to Macy. Macy smiled with tears running down her face. Garry's looked into her eyes deeply. Garry's gave Macy's hand a slight grip and his eyes smiled to her and then his eyes curled shut and the monitors were showing flat lines.

"What's happening?"Kiwi asked panicked "Oh God were losing him!" A doctor shouted pulling out a shock tray. Macy held Garry's hand. "Garry, wake up!" She shouted crying. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and walked to Macy pulling her away. "NO LET ME GO, I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM!" She shouted as the nurse came rushing in pushing them out. "NO!" She screamed as Syaoran and John tried pulling her away but she was putting up a fight. "LET ME STAY!" She screamed. "Get her out of here!" Doctor Carol shouted as they started compressions on Garry's.

The operation doors closed as Macy fought to run back. Macy finally got out of Syaoran and John's strong grips as Macy ran to the door. "Man, she's strong." John panted. Syaoran dived for Macy knocking her down. "Macy stop it." John said helping her up. Garry's parents were crying at how sad Macy's was. "I want to stay with him." Macy whispered to Syaoran and falling asleep in John's arms. John grunted and fell back. "She's heavy too." He added. Syaoran rolled his eyes and lifted Macy off of John. Kiwi ran over and looked to Macy's tear stained face.

"C'mon, we should get her to the waiting room to let her rest, she's been though a lot." Kiwi suggested. Syaoran lifted Macy with a grunt and they walked back to the waiting room. Syaoran lied Macy on the couch in the waiting room. "This is going to be a while." Garry's mother said sitting down.

"Macy's such a nice girl." Garry's Father said looking down at Macy kindly. "She and Garry are such great friends." Garry's Mother smiled taking her husband hand. "Well, to the truth Garry wanted more then that." John said as the waiting room door opened revealing Mr. Kinomoto and Touya. "Dad, Touya!" Sakura said surprised standing up and hugging them. "I heard what happened." Mr. Kinomoto said letting go of his daughter and shaking hand with Garry's parents who were shocked at what John said.

Touya hugged his little sister and gave Syaoran a look but he didn't notice he was deep in thought. Himeko stood and shock hand with Touya and Mr. Kinomoto introducing himself. Syaoran blinked and looked up to Mr. Kinomoto and stood. "I'm very sorry about your friends." Mr . Kinomoto said shaking Syaoran hand. "Thank you, sir. You really didn't have to come." Syaoran said looking to him. "Don't worry I want to come." He said as Touya hesitantly shook Syaoran's hand.

Kiwi looked to John and then to Syaoran and sighed. "I'll get everyone some coffee, it's going to be a long night." She said walking out he room. "John why don't you go with her." Syaoran suggested quickly. "What? Why?" John asked shocked. Syaoran gave him a evil look. "Go." He growled. John sighed and walked out after Kiwi.

"So what happened?" Touya asked looking to Syaoran. Syaoran looked baffled that Touya was asking him. "Well, someone spiked Garry's asthma medicine with X and it's killing him. That's about it." Syaoran exclaimed quickly. Touya nodded. "Any idea who did it?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. Syaoran shrugged. "Sakura and I think that it was Venice, he was cheating on Macy and things got out of hand." Syaoran sighed. "Like how?" Touya asked. "Touya!" Sakura said giving her brother a look. Touya just sighed.

* * *

John and Kiwi went down the street to a coffee shop. They didn't say anything although Kiwi was trying to think of something to say. Kiwi opened the door and stepped in along with John. They went over to the counter and put in the order. John sighed and looked to the cookies. "John?" Kiwi started nervously. John didn't look to Kiwi but she continued anyway. "John, look, I wasn't with Nick." She said. "Bullshit, Kiwi." John said angrily. Kiwi tensed at the angry look on John's face. "How long have you been seeing him behind my back, since we started going out?" He asked. "John, no I was with you." She said in a pleading voice. "Oh so his lips just jumped on you?" John said.

"No." She said back trying to explain but John cut her off.

"So you just happen to kiss him back?"

"Yes- I mean no!" Kiwi said.

John shook his head as he paid the woman for the coffee's. "John listen I wasn't with him, he just came onto me." She said. "When why didn't you walk away if you knew he was!" John shouted. Everyone looked to Kiwi and John. Kiwi sighed and picked up the containers of coffee and stormed out. John sighed and shook his head and walked out with her ahead of him.

* * *

It was twelve at night and not a nurse or a doctor came to tell Syaoran and the other about how Garry's was doing. Syaoran looked to Sakura who was sleeping on her Father. Mr. Kinomoto smoothed Sakura's hand as she slept. Syaoran stood up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Mr. Kinomoto asked to Syaoran. "I'll just be outside, I need some air." Syaoran said. Touya looked at his coffee cup and sighed. "Needs more cream." He said.

Syaoran walked out the hospital and sat on a stone bench outside. "Mother, Father, please tell me what to do." He said looking up to the sky and clasping his hand around the rings on a chain around his neck. A limo car pulled up and four girls came running out. "Syaoran!" They called and ran over to him. Syaoran sighed looking to his sisters relieved. "We heard about Garry, I'm so sorry." Xing said. Syaoran hugged all his sisters and sat down. "I'll be in soon, I just need some time to myself, everyone is in the waiting room." He said. His sister looked to him knowingly and left him along as they went inside the hospital.

Syaoran sighed and sat down sorting his thought and praying that Garry will pull though okay. Sakura came out the hospital and stopped Syaoran sitting on the stone bench. "Syaoran?" Sakura said walking over to him. Syaoran looked up and smiled a little at Sakura. "Hey." He said. "Hey." Sakura said back sitting next to him. "I hope they come soon, Macy's starting to wake up." Sakura said looking to Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said seriously looking to her. Sakura nodded looking into Syaoran's eyes. "Thank you . . . for being here." He said softly. Sakura smiled and took Syaoran's hand. Syaoran looked back into Sakura's eyes. "It's not problem." She said finally. Syaoran and Sakura held there gaze for a while and then looked away. Syaoran looked back to Sakura and she blushed. "I just can't believe so many things are happening at once." He said looking down to Sakura's hand. "I know." She sighed.

Syaoran looked back up to Sakura and grinned. "Maybe well look back on this and possible laugh." He said. Sakura smiled. "We might." She said. Sakura and Syaoran looked to each other one more and then time there faces were inches away from each other. Syaoran looked in Sakura's eyes making her blush as she felt his fingers lace threw her. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and Syaoran and Sakura lips met from a moment. Syaoran's hand caressed her cheek as they kissed deeper. Sakura knew that she had to tell Syaoran how she felt sooner or later so she broke the kiss. "I . . .Syaoran, I-" Sakura stammered

Syaoran stood up and looked to Sakura confused. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He said quickly. "No, it's not that is just I-" Sakura was cut off when John came running to them. "Doctor Carol is back." He said. Syaoran and Sakura ran after John and into the waiting room. The Doctor nodded as Syaoran, John, and Sakura came in the room. Everyone sat down along with the Doctor.

Macy was wide awake and looked to the Doctor sighed and nodded. "Well, Garry's heart stopped and we had to revive him and which we did thankfully, and he had to give him a blood transfusion also we got his lung to open up so he can breath on his own and he'll be just fine." The Doctor smiled. Everyone sighed and hugged each other.

"His awake now and a little drugged to ease the pain from the surgery and he wants to see you, mind you he can't stay long he needs his rest but you can seem him for a moment." Doctor said standing up along with everyone. This time everyone followed Carol to the elevator and went up two floors to a corridor of rooms.

The group walked down the hall for a few moments and stopped at room 100. Doctor Carol smiled and opened the door seeing Garry lying down at some nurse check him. The Nurse pushed a button and the bed lift forward a little. Garry winced and touched his side. Garry looked to his Parents that were the first to come in. "Hey mom , Hey dad." Garry said with a nervous smile. "How are you feeling?" Garry's mother asked. "Like someone cut me out and played with my insides." He said making his Father chuckle.

Syaoran and the others stepped in the room and greeted Garry. Garry was blushing and a little embarrassed. Syaoran walked over and smiled to his best friend. "You gave of a scare there man." He said. Garry shrugged and looked to Macy who was walking over crying. "Hey, Why are you crying?" Garry asked as Macy took Garry's hand. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't-" Macy stopped seeing Garry's shake his head. "It's okay, 'if' and 'hadn't' aren't going to help now and it's not your fault, don't worry we'll catch whoever did this." He said. Macy whipped her tears nodded and took Garry's hand smiling. "Okay." She sniffled. Garry looked to John, Kiwi and everyone firmly.

"Well everyone C'mon Garry's needs his rest." Doctor Carol said everyone groaned and left the room but Macy didn't more. "Could you give me another minute I have to talk with Garry really quick." Macy said and Doctor Carol nodded closing the door behind her. "What?" Garry asked sitting up a little more and wincing. "Garry, I wanted to talk to you about us." Macy said slowly and softly.

"Mac, you don't have to, I mean, I know you love Venice still and you haven't-" Macy put her index finger on Garry's lips. "Garry, I've been wondering if you really love me?" She said taking her finger away. "Yes, of course I do, it's just-" Macy silenced Garry agin with her finger on his lips. "I love you too." She said taking her finger away. "Macy, I know - what?" He said blankly not understanding what she said because he was about to say something." I love you too." She said agin smiling.

Garry was shocked and he looked away and then back to Macy. "Really?" He said in a low voice. "For a long while I thought I it was just a crush before but I love you and I want to be your girlfriend." She said. Garry's face turned seriously. "I have to think about it." He said slowly. Macy looked to Garry sadly. "Okay." She said. "Macy?" Garry said still holding Macy's hand.

"Yeah?"

"Can I be your boyfriend." He said with a smile. Macy smiled brightly to Garry and nodded. "Such." She said and leaned in and kissed Garry. Garry and Macy broke there kiss and started another one with more passion and love. Garry winced braking the kiss. "Oh, I'm sorry." Macy said. Garry shook his head. "No it's okay." He said smiling. "It doesn't hurt as much when your with me." He said. Macy smiled and kissed Garry agin. "I better let you rest." She said letting go of his hand. "I'll come visit you tomorrow." Macy said walking to the door. "Promise." Garry said. Macy nodded and opened the door slowly looking to Garry.

Without them knowing Syaoran and the others were listening in to there conversation when Macy opened the door they acted like they were just sitting minding there. Macy looked to then as Syaoran was whistling and his sisters were to and everyone was silent. "Were you listening?" She asked.

"No." They all chorused. "Right." Macy said not believing them.

* * *

**Drama, Drama, Drama! Ladies and Gentlemen what do you think, now it's only one moreter left until 'THE END'. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I really wanted it to be long and I hope I did it wll enough, sorry for spelling and Grammar still working on it. Thanks to everyone who reivewed and has been staying with me since chapter one. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks agin**

**Peace and Love.**

**Sakura123**


	30. Chapter 30

**Skating Figure**

* * *

**Chapter: 30**

* * *

**Saturday, September 20**

* * *

If things couldn't get any worst on Syaoran's part he was wrong. The Press had a field making his break-up with Mei and Garry in the hospital and sudden rumors that he was going to be skating agin the biggest thing since Final Fantasy. Syaoran looked at the gossip paper and sighed throwing it to the side. He, Syaoran, John, Kiwi, and Macy were at the hospital visiting Garry. He was getting along much better although he was getting really sick of eating crackers and strawberry Jell-O.

"Man, to make matters worse." Syaoran said leaning back in the chair. Sakura picked up the newspaper and read: "Syaoran is intending on defending the great elders of the Li clan so that he can be able to guest star in a figure skating performance this coming winter." She paused and looked to Syaoran who groaned putting a pillow over his face.

"Are you really?" Kiwi asked excited. John and Kiwi hadn't spoken of looked at each other in weeks and didn't intend to. But Kiwi still wanted to explain to John what happened. "Yes, I was asking them if I could go with you and do one more season, but I'm still trying to get them to agree." Syaoran said in a muffled voice with the pillow still to his face. Kiwi squealed with happiness. "Yes, I was so sick a Hidajo dropping me." She sighed. "What about Mei?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran. "Break-ups I can handle but what I can't handle is them putting in my friends and personal affairs with the elders in the papers." He said seriously.

John sighed in the corner looking at a magazine warily. "Well, let's just hope things get better." Macy softly smiled holding Garry's hand. "Well, I won that poem contest and I'll be sighing autographs in two weeks." Garry grinned. "Yes, I forgot about that." Kiwi said. "And guys," Syaoran said looking to everyone seriously. Sakura looked concerned as she looked to Syaoran. "What?" She said. "I'm leaving for China agin." He said looking down. Sakura looked away sadly. Macy, Garry, John, and Kiwi just protected . . .in shock: "What!?" They all said.

"Why are you going?" John asked. "I have to go to the elders and do some family stuff, but I will be skating this winter, _hopefully_." He said quickly. "How long are you staying?" John asked. "Until around Christmas time." He said in a slightly mumble. "Christmas?" They all said this time. "I'll be back, I told Himeko, and his cool with it, My sisters and clan expect this . . .thing of me so please understand." Syaoran pleaded.

John sighed and returned to his book. "But before I go, which is in three day, I want to know why John aren't you talking to Kiwi?" He asked. "Because I have nothing to say to her." He said simply not looking up from his book. "I heard about Nick." Syaoran said. John gave Kiwi a dirty look and then looked to Syaoran. "Then you know why I have nothing to say." He said back with more anger and annoyance.

"Would you at least let me explain?" Kiwi cried looking to John. "I don't want to hear your bullshit, I had enough of it," He said folding his arms. "It's not bullshit, you just never want to listen." Kiwi shot back. John stood up with his arms still folded. "Well, then let's here it, how you didn't kiss Nick and how he just magically jumped on your lips." He said.

"John stop." Syaoran sighed. Sakura looked to Garry was who listening along with Macy. "Well, I was waiting for you at the pool like you said and then Nick came in doing some laps in the pool, I commented on his swimming and him he started going on about you and I. Then he said that you had taste and he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, I swear John." Kiwi exclaimed. "Am I supposed to believe that?" He asked with a frown.

"John, Mei was with Syaoran, and Nick I can't see why you can't believe what Kiwi just said his that type of guy." Sakura said. "Yeah, Mei's a slut." Macy said. "Maybe a little beyond that for her age." Garry muttered making Macy give him a look. It was silent, they were waiting for John to say something but he was silent. "So you didn't kiss him back?" John asked a little softer. "Yeah, he tasted like dog food." She said. "Eww." Sakura muttered lightly.

It seemed like Kiwi and John were only in the room for a moment. John looked to Kiwi softly. "So you weren't cheating on me?" He asked dumbly. "Duh, I wouldn't do that, I love you just the way you are." She smiled. John chuckled. "Can I take back everything I said?" He said nervously. Kiwi smiled and gave John a small wink. It was silent once more and then suddenly Kiwi jumped on John knocking him down kissing him furiously. "Oh John." She sighed while kissing him. Syaoran made a face. "C'mon guys get a room." He said throwing his pillow at them on the floor.

John and Kiwi sat up and stood slightly embarrassed at there little out burst. "Anyway, I'll be leaving soon as I said and I just want to let you know that I'll be sending something to you guys soon." Syaoran finished. "It's a surprise." He grinned standing up. "Where are you going?" Garry asked. "I have to finish packing sometime soon." He said opening the door and walking out without another word. Sakura sighed.

* * *

Later that day Sakura decided to call Syaoran to see if he was done or not, she was ready to tell him how felt she, she had too. The phone rang for a while before it was answered. "Hello?" Syaoran said on the other side and then Sakura heard something crash and Syaoran shouted. "Ow." She heard Syaoran say faintly on the other side. Sakura smiled. "H-hello?" He said agin. "I thought I was a clumsy one." She teased. "Sakura, hey." He said and tripped agin. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked a little worried now. "Sorry, I'm tripping over my bags, I'd never thought I had so much junk." He said lying on his back.

Sakura smiled blushing at Syaoran smooth voice. "I called to see if you wanted to talk at the park at the swings, I wanted to tell you something important." She said seriously. "Oh, it's that important that you have to tell me face to face?" Syaoran teased making Sakura laugh. "Yes, actually." She answered. "Okay, I'll meet you in ten." Syaoran said and they both hung up.

Sakura walked to the park slowly thinking of how she was going to say how she felt without seeming like a complete moron. Sakura looked ahead seeing Syaoran sitting on the swing listening to music as he gently swung back and forth. Sakura sighed. 'Okay, this is it Sakura, just say nothings stopping you now.' She thought as she waved to Syaoran and walked over. Syaoran turned off his Apple Ipod and smiled to Sakura. "Hey." He said as Sakura sat on the other swing.

"It's a good thing you call, I wanted to ask you something too." He said looking to Sakura who sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing the worry in Sakura's eyes. Sakura turned to Syaoran and nodded to herself. "Syaoran, I never really told you how much I really appreciated you being my friend and everything," Sakura paused. Syaoran gave his a fond smile as if understanding her. "And we both know we've been jerks on both parts," She continued with a small laugh. "But there something I think you should know, I should have said something before, but I was afraid, Syaoran I lo-" Sakura stopped seeing Ryo her ex-boyfriend coming over.

"Sakura!" He called. Syaoran looked to Ryo and then to Sakura. "Excuse me just a minute." She said standing up and folding her arms and walking over to Ryo. Syaoran waited in the distant's as Ryo knowing Sakura was about to say something important from the way she looked.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking to Ryo and then to Syaoran who just watched still. "I've been looking for you, I wanted to ask you something." Ryo said smoothly taking Sakura's hand. "What?" She said snatching her hand back. Ryo sighed. "Look I know we had a ruff start but I wanted to know if there's still anything left to save, I wanna take you out." He said with a confident smile. Sakura groaned. "Ryo, you messed up you chance the first time, I don't have time to play games with you." Sakura said turning away from Ryo but he grabbed her wrist hard.

Sakura looked to Ryo hand and then winced. "Let go of me." She said trying to take back her wrist. "Sakura, why won't you take me back, I didn't mean what I did." Ryo said gripping as wrist harder. Syaoran stood and walked over to Ryo giving him an evil glare. "I suggest you let her go before you go home in a box." Syaoran threatened and Ryo let go. Sakura took a step back and rubbed her stinging wrist.

"Piss off, kid, I don't have time for you." He spat. Syaoran rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Puka, take him for a walk." Syaoran said. "Puka?" Ryo said backing up and hitting something firm. Ryo turned looking up to a huge Russian man who was wearing a black suit and a frown on his face. "Next time you come near Sakura, I'll know." Syaoran grinned and waved him hand and Puka picked up Ryo making him spin.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and looked to her wrist. "You okay?" He asked. Sakura giggled and nodded. "You really have people keeping an eye on you." She said and Syaoran shrugged. "My sisters suggest it." He said. "So what were you going to say?" He said looking to Sakura intently.

Sakura stopped and thought for a moment. "It's nothing." She smiled although she was disappointed inside and Syaoran nodded. "What were you going to ask me?" Sakura asked Syaoran trying to stay cheerful so not to worry him. "Oh, right, I want you to skate as much as you can for as long as I'm gone, I have a surprise for you." He smiled. Sakura nodded. "Now Promise." He said holding up his pinky finger and Sakura nodded and wrapped her pinky finger around his. "I'm going to miss you." Sakura said trying to hold back tears. Syaoran nodded. "I'll miss you too." Syaoran said.

"Well, I see you before you leave?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head. "I have an early flight so this is going to be the last time I see you until Christmas." He said. Sakura nodded feeling a tears escaping to her cheek. "Hey, you don't have to cry." Syaoran said softly whipping the tears her Sakura cheek. "I-I'm sorry, It's just I hate it when you have to leave." She said with a sigh trying to control herself. "It's okay, we'll see each other agin." Syaoran said pulling Sakura into a hug. Sakura hugged Syaoran back and smiled into his chest. "I know." She whispered. Syaoran let go of Sakura and smiled. "Come, lets see a smile." He said teasing her and Sakura smiled to Syaoran. "I have to get going, I have some people coming over to get my bags." He said. Sakura smiled still and nodded.

"Remember what I said, okay?" He said. Sakura nodded and Syaoran turned running off. "Have a safe trip, Syaoran." Sakura called waving and Syaoran waved back.

Sakura went home feeling heavy hearted and regretful for not telling Syaoran, for all she knew he might come back to Japan with another girlfriend. Sakura opened the front door and took off her shoes slowly. Touya was watching t.v. in the living room. "Sakura, it's late, where were you?" He asked turning off the t.v. looking to his sister with a frown. Sakura completely ignored Touya and walked up the stairs mournfully.

"Sakura?" Touya called a little worried. Sakura opened her bedroom door and went to her bed crying, she just couldn't help it. Touya opened the door looking to his baby sister. "Sakura, what happened?" He asked softly walking over to her handing her his handkerchief which she took sitting up. "As if you would care?" Sakura said coldly with her tears still spilling from her eyes. Touya wrapped his arm around his sister. "I'm here aren't I, if I didn't care I would still be down stairs watching the weather." He said kindly. Sakura looked up to Brother and hugged him crying in his arms. Touya softly rocked and soothed her. "Tell me what's the matter." He said. Sakura nodded and looked up to him.

"Syaoran's leaving for China agin and won't be back until about Christmas, and I wanted to tell him something." She said blushing a little at the thought. "You love him don't you?" Touya said seriously looking to his sister. Sakura looked to Touya surprised and then nodded. "I knew it." He sighed. "How?" Sakura asked. "Almost you everything you said was about Syaoran this and Syaoran that, it was kinda obvious." He said. Sakura nodded. "I wanted to tell him but Ryo got in the way." She said. "Ryo!? That bastard from before." Touya said with anger.

Sakura nodded. "But Syaoran took care of him but I didn't get to tell Syaoran how I really felt." She said. "Touya I know you don't like him but I just want you to understand." She pleaded. Touya nodded. "I only hate what his putting you through, look Sakura you may not want to hear this but Syaoran may like you and all but you two might never be because of his life, but when you do tell him expect the unexpected, okay?" He said kindly. Sakura nodded finally stopping herself from crying. "Now, let's get some pudding, Dad left some before leaving." He said ruffling Sakura's hair. Sakura smiled and walked out her room with Touya to the kitchen.

* * *

**Sunday, December 20**

* * *

**I**t had been months since Sakura saw Syaoran. She got letter and email's from him ever other week and sometimes they spoke over the phone. Sakura started taking skating lessons and practicing every day like Syaoran asked. She could even do a triple toe and a double loop and some spins too. She was in the best shape she could ever be. Macy and Garry were getting along famously and Eriol and Tomoyo were still hot. Sakura and Tomoyo were still cheer leading and Touya was still looking out for his sister. There bound became strong after that talk about Syaoran and Sakura's feelings.

Sakura was on the ice rink skating round with the people doing small spins and just skating But her feelings for Syaoran hadn't changed, almost every night she was dreaming about him and hoping that she wouldn't punk out about telling him how she felt. Sakura skated off the rink and went to the stands taking off her skates.

"Excuse me madam, are you Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned and looked up seeing a prep looking man holding a gold envelope "Yes." She answered slowly pushing back her honey colored hair that was a little longer. "This is for you, Miss Sakura, have a nice day." The prep man said handing Sakura the envelope and bowing lowly walking away with his head high and his back straight. Sakura shook her head and looked to the seal on the letter seeing it was a Li dynasty seal. "Syaoran?" She said and hurriedly opened the letter that was in a fancy writing with tickets inside. Sakura looked to the ticket and began reading the letter which read:

_Dear Miss Sakura Kinomoto, _

_You are our V.I.P guest at the National Ice Rink in Toyko by special invitation of Syaoran Xiao Lang Li of the Li Dynasty for a night of entertainments, this ticket will give you full access to the event with a backstage pass. The special event is on December twenty-second at 8pm, you may bring two guest of your chose and you'll be escorted to the event by limo,_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Syaoran Xiao Lang Li._

Sakura opened her cell-phone and called John and the others but they wouldn't answer. Sakura looked to her watch and smiled.

* * *

Later Sakura made her way back home to find her brother talking on the phone with Nakuru. Sakura smiled and stood in the door way. "Baby, I gotta go, Sakura's giving me a look." Touya said hung up the phone and turned in attention to his little sister. "What?" He asked moving over on the couch as Sakura sat down next to him. Sakura didn't say anything but she handed Touya the invite she got. Touya read down the invite and closed it. "Well, looks like you'll be doing something on the twenty-second." He smiled. Sakura nodded. "I want you and Dad to come with me." Sakura smiled. Touya sighed and nodded. "And try not to kill Syaoran, I still have yet to tell him how I feel." Sakura said. Touya rolled his eyes and nodded. '_ding dong!'_ the door bell sounded. "Not even a smack?" Touya asked and Sakura got up giving him a look.

Sakura opened the door and looked to the tall figure standing at the door in a turtle neck navy blue sweater and black sunglasses since the snow was so bright and white. "Can I help you?" Sakura asked looking to the figure. "Well, I am insulted, and to think I thought you were my friend."

Sakura gasped as Syaoran Li took off his sunglasses grinning to Sakura. She couldn't believe it was Syaoran, his hair was longer and hung in his face and he was a little taller and leaner. "Syaoran!" Sakura squealed and hugged him, Syaoran hugged her back and smiled. Touya stood up hearing Sakura's laughing happily. Touya stopped at the door seeing Syaoran. Sakura broke the hug and looked to her brother. "Syaoran." He said calmly. "Touya." Syaoran said back kindly and extended his hand.

Touya sighed and shook his hand. "Well, looks like the Christmas time really does bring out the best of people." Syaoran smiled. Touya sighed and walked back into the living room picking up a book. "Oh, C'mon let go for a walk, you have to tell me everything." Sakura said bursting with joy grabbing her coat and boots as it began snowing agin.

Sakura shut the door and took Syaoran's hand and they began walking. "I got your invite, what's happening at the National Ice Rink?" Sakura asked and Syaoran smiled a little and looked to her. "Oh, that's the surprise, can't spoil it, can I." He said. Sakura groaned. "Your evil." She teased. "So, how's everything with you?' Sakura asked looking to Syaoran fondly as she was swung her arm still holding Syaoran's hand.

"Well, for starters, I'm skating agin." He said. Sakura squealed even louder making Syaoran's ear pop a little and she hugged him. "Oh, I'm so happy for you." She smiled. "If you smiled any wider your cheeks might lock in place." Syaoran teased. Sakura laughed. "I know, I'm just so happy to see you, I missed you." She said softly. Syaoran smiled. "Well, I could tell." He joked and Sakura playfully hit his shoulder.

"Also, we found out who drugged Garry's medicine," Syaoran said seriously. Sakura looked to Syaoran listening. "I thought it would be him, it was Venice as revenge." He said. Sakura sighed. "What happened to him? I haven't seen him in school." She asked. "He got deported and went to a jail in France, he can't come to Japan anymore, I made sure of that." He smirked. "Have you seen the others?" Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded. "They'll be at the event." He said. Sakura smiled. "Well, I haven't been doing much but I have been skating and I can do a double-loop, a triple-toe, some spins and turns, I've been really improving I even took some lessons, I never knew how expensive they are." She said. "Wow a whole triple-loop in such a short amount of time." He smiled proudly to her. Sakura just nodded. "Oh, and I still have to get my mother something for Christmas, I'm going to visit her soon." She said. Syaoran gave a small laugh. "Yeah, me too, I have to give something to my parents." He said.

Sakura gave Syaoran's hand a small comforting squeeze. "I'm sure there both proud of us." She said and Syaoran nodded. "So, any new girls in your life?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone but she just wanted to make sure they would have to go threw another girl thing when she was planning to tell Syaoran how she felt.

"You're a nosy little thing aren't you." Syaoran laughed and Sakura smiled sweetly. "But to answer your question, no. I'm officially busy for the rest of my life, I don't think causal dating is coming my way any time soon." He sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find some time." She assured him.

Syaoran and Sakura walked around the neighborhood in the snow telling each other how everything went and what they were looking forward to doing for Christmas and new years, when it was around dinner time Syaoran and Sakura headed back and the snow was picking up. Syaoran and Sakura stood at her door. "When will I see you agin?" Sakura asked smiling. "Tomorrow, at my usual rink. you can show me those moves of yours." Syaoran smiled. Sakura nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hugged Syaoran tightly and let him go as he headed down the stairs.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said turning making Sakura stop her from opening the door. "Yeah?" She asked looking to Syaoran. "You look great." He grinned and Sakura blushed. "Thanks, so do you. Good night." She said. "Night." Syaoran waved and waited until Sakura was in the house and then he walked off.

Sakura closed the door and blushed smiling. 'He looks even better with his hair longer.' She thought. "Sakura, is that you?" Mr. Fujitaka called from the kitchen. Sakura took off her boots and coat and walking into the kitchen. "I'm back." She smiled. "Oh, I heard that Li fellow is back from China, have you talk to him yet?" Sakura's Father asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. 'I'm meeting up with him at the Ice rink to show him what I learned." She said. Mr. Kinomoto nodded as he was making rice balls.

"Also he invited up to this surprise event, were V. I .P guests." Sakura added. "Mmm, that sounds interesting." Fujitaka said looking to his daughter. Sakura looked to her Father confused. He seemed happy but he seemed to be wanting to tell Sakura something. "Dad?" She asked. Fujitaka sighed. "I know this is all so sudden but," He smiled and looked to Sakura as Touya walked into the kitchen. "Were going to Paris for a family vacation after new year's." He smiled. Sakura gasped looking to her Father who was smiling. "No way!" She squealed and turned looking to her brother who gave a grin and shrugged.

"It's going to be none stop family fun, no work, no school, just us." He said happily. "Ohh, I better brush up on my french." Sakura said hugging her Father and then her brother he was excited but remained content.

* * *

**Sunday, December 21**

****

* * *

****

The next morning Sakura dressed in her jeans and a really thick heavy sweater as she walked to the rink in the snow, it was deep so she had on her boot over her jeans as she carried her ice skates. Sakura crossed the street seeing the plump lady Mrs. Karen smiling to Syaoran and hugging him. Sakura smiled and waved as Syaoran noticed Sakura coming over. "Morning!" He called. "Good Morning." Sakura smiled standing in front of Syaoran now. "You ready?" Syaoran asked standing in his skates and walking over to the Ice rink. Sakura nodded and quickly went to the bench and put on her skates.

Sakura went to the ice looking to Syaoran who was skating in a small circle and then coming to a stop. "Okay, miss Kinomoto, lets she what you got." He grinned. Sakura smiled and turned on her skate blade and skated around the rink picking up speed. Sakura then lifted her leg as she looked like she was flying on the ice. Sakura moved her upper body a little lifting herself and looping her index finger under her skate blade and she was in a spiral sequence. Syaoran smiled and clapped as Sakura stopped. "Good, lets your spins." Syaoran continued.

Sakura didn't say anything as she continued to go around the rink picking up speed and going into a simple spin then a sit spin and then back to a spiraling spin making complex patterns with her arms and then stopping by putting the pick of her skate in the ice. Syaoran applauded once more smiling. "I'm impressed. Now lets see your loops and whatnot that you've been boasting about." He teased and Sakura laughed panting a little.

Sakura once more went around the rink with speed and she timed it right and did a perfect triple toe and then went into a double loop. Sakura smiled. "What do you think?" Sakura panted skating back over to Syaoran who was smiling. "Good job, I wasn't expecting all this." He said. "And what were you expecting actually?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged. "Can you do a lift?" He asked. Sakura blushed. "A little, I had some lessons, like four or five." She answered.

Syaoran nodded. "How about a star lift?" He asked folding his arms. Sakura shook her head. "The last time I tried to do a star lift, I almost broke my neck." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "Well, you do trust me right?" He asked seriously. Sakura blushed once more and nodded. "So let's try it, I'm sure you learned the hand positions right." Syaoran said skating backward. Sakura nodded. Syaoran and Sakura skated side-by-side and went they got to a equal speed Syaoran lifted Sakura by her hands and his hand on her hip and Sakura held onto Syaoran tightly and he spun slightly after a moment Sakura flipped down and they both stopped. Sakura looked to Syaoran shocked.

"We did it." She smiled. Syaoran nodded. "See that wasn't so hard." He grinned. "Do you ever eat, you feel lighter then Kiwi." He said looking to Sakura making her blush. "Yes, actually I do eat." She smiled. Syaoran laughed and took Sakura's hand and then began to skate around the rink with the music that Mrs Karen was playing.

* * *

It was the most wonderful Christmas miracle Sakura thought as she skated with Syaoran laughing and catching up with him. Later Syaoran and Sakura were walking around the park laughing and talking about anything, she told him about her going to Paris and he was just a delighted. "You goin' love it there, all the art and lights. It's beautiful." He said "Really?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "And the bread is to die for, and the coffee, perfect." He said. Sakura smiled thinking of Paris and the things she wanted to do there.

"So you goin' tell me what's happening tomorrow?" Sakura asked walking backward in front of Syaoran. "Nope." He said with a smirk. "Just a hint." Sakura pleaded. "There's going to be food there." He said. Sakura sweat dropped and lowered her eyes. "Duh, of course there's going to be food." She said. "That's your hint." He teased. Sakura huffed. "Your so mean."

Syaoran nodded. "I guess I am."

Sakura and Syaoran took a bus to the mall to finish up some Christmas shopping. "So what did you get me for Christmas?" Sakura smiled. Syaoran laughed. "You just want to know everything don't you?" He said. Sakura smiled sweetly and Syaoran shook his head. "I won't tell you, it's like opening a birthday present ten months before your birthday, it's wrong." He said. Sakura sighed. "Not even a hint." She whined. "Sakura." Syaoran said looking to her firmly. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I still have to get something for my brother." Sakura said looking to the store window selling clothes and whatnot. "Maybe you should get him a punching bag, he always wants to fight." Syaoran joked.

"Not a bad idea, he can put your picture on it." Sakura said turned walking into a sports store. "I was joking." He called and sat on the bench outside. After about ten minutes Sakura was holding a wrapped box. "They wrap gifts for one yen." She laughed. Syaoran yawned and ran his hand threw his hair. "Isn't that heavy?" Syaoran asked getting up. "No, it's one of those punching bags that blow up with air so it's light." She said and Syaoran nodded. Sakura and Syaoran finished up there shopping and Sakura invited Syaoran over for dinner although he wasn't going to stay too long.

Sakura and her Father were in the kitchen working on the soup. "I can't believe I have a billionaire in my dinning room." Mr. Fujitaka said looking to Sakura as he was mixing the soup. Syaoran was watching T.v. silently with Touya, although Touya kept giving him this blazing look. "Dad, shh." She blushed. "Sakura, you really know how to pick them." Mr. Fujitaka went on. Sakura rolled her eyes. "His my friend, Dad." She said. "Well, I pretty sure you didn't wish that the way you look at him so fondly." He whispered looking to Sakura with his cunning eyes. "Dad." Sakura whined.

Syaoran cell went off and he got up and excused himself. "Hello? . . . damn Bi I told you I was busy . . . . well you tell the _prick_ that I'm going to be late! . . . no, I won't do that . . . . Fine, you tell him that I'm on a break and I already have my quad done of piss off!" He shouted and hung up his phone.

Syaoran looked up seeing Touya, Sakura, and Mr. Fujitaka looking to him. "Um, family business, my assistant can be a real pest sometime." He said with a nervous laugh. Mr. Fujitaka just nodded and went about his business. Sakura gave Syaoran a look and he shrugged.

* * *

Later after dinner was served and desert was being prepared Syaoran was chatting and laughing with Sakura while Touya watched them closely. "And what else," Syaoran thought after telling Sakura about his chase away from the reporter. "Oh, the camera dude actually got on top of the car and I hit the break and he flew off, really, he flew off into the fountain that was like twelve feet away it was crazy." He laughed. Sakura smiled and looked to Touya who looked to his sister concern. "And the worst part was he actually got a picture." He said. "Wow, that must make these camera's even better then I thought." Sakura said with to Syaoran.

Mr. Fujitaka came in with chocolate pudding and a scoop of vanilla Ice cream on top. "Wow, it looks great, Mr. Fujitaka." Syaoran commented with a watery mouth. "Sakura said you loved chocolate so I thought, way not pudding and Ice cream." He smiled. Syaoran smiled to Sakura and then dived into his pudding. "Mmm, this is good." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled as she took a small piece of the vanilla ice cream.

After desert Syaoran had to go he said his good-byes to Touya and Mr. Fujitaka who couldn't stop bowing and shaking his hand. "I'll see you at the Tokyo rink tomorrow night." Sakura smiled as Syaoran opened the door to the Limo. "See ya then." Syaoran smiled and Sakura gave Syaoran a quick hug before he got in the limo and drove away. Sakura waved for a moment until the limo was around the corner.

* * *

**Monday, December 22**

* * *

"Tomoyo, I'm panicking. I don't know what to wear!" Sakura said over her cell phone on the afternoon of the party. "I can't find anything that not, Ah. Tomoyo I need your help." Sakura said. Tomoyo was laughing on the other line. "Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she stopped her frantic search for something to wear. "Oh, Eriol stop." She laughed. "Tomoyo?" Sakura growled. "Eriol stop it, I have to help Sakura." Tomoyo said on the other line laughing trying to sound serious. "Tomoyo, if you not going to help me just hang up." Sakura said angry.

"No, Sakura I'm going to help you. Eriol go away." She said. Sakura heard Eriol groan on the other line. "I'm sorry about that, I'll be right over." Tomoyo said hanging up. Sakura sighed and sat on her bed. Ten minutes later Tomoyo came up to Sakura's room. "Okay, I'm here." Tomoyo smiled holding a suitcase. "Are you moving in?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo put the suitcase on the bed. "Sakura, your so dense, these are some of my designs I made for you recently, I thought you'd be needing something sparkling and glamorous to wear so I did these." Tomoyo said opening the case. Sakura looked down to the folded clothes and smiled. "You really are the best." She said. Tomoyo smiled and flipped her hair back. "Just see what you like." She said although she wanted to boast some more.

Sakura got up and looked at the clothes closely. "I want something perfect to wear, because tonight . . . I'm going to tell him." Sakura said with confidence. Tomoyo looked to Sakura surprised. "Are you really?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked to her friend and nodded smiling. "I'm going to tell him I love him, I have to. I can't keep it bottled up inside anymore." She said. Tomoyo beamed to Sakura. "Well, you better look harder, I won't have you looking like a prune when you tell Syaoran, Oh this is so exciting." She squealed.

* * *

The Limo finally arrived at Sakura's house and Touya and Fujitaka were dressed in there best suits and Sakura finally picked her outfit. Sakura was wearing a hunter green velvet off the shoulder dress that came with a really warm shawl and she wore a sparkly diamond necklace that she loaned from Tomoyo with really dark green heals that almost looked as if it were black and she had small diamond ear rings. Sakura lips fashioned a dark pink glossy lipstick while her eyes shadow was a skin like color so it gave her a natural glowing look. Sakura got into the limo with Touya next to her looking to his sister.

Sakura looked up to Touya as Mr. Fujitaka shut the limo door. "What?" Sakura frowned to her brother. "What's that smell?" Touya said sniffing the air. "It's me, it's called Vanilla Fantasy." She said. "It's sweet." Sakura's Father smiled adjusting his tie. Sakura smiled fondly to her Father while Touya sat back and folded his arms. "All this for a stupid boy." He muttered. "What was that?" Sakura said sharply. "Nothing." He sighed and looked out the window seeing snow falling.

When they arrived at the rink it was crowed with people screaming and cheering. "Oh, God it's like there going to be celebrities here." Sakura gasped looking out the window nervously. The limo door opened and Sakura got out first with the help of a valet. The place was bright and camera's and reporter were everywhere. Sakura smiled as the camera's flashed and fans were screaming like mad people. Touya took Sakura's hand making sure she didn't get lost in the crowd of reporters calling them over.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and looked to Tomoyo and Eriol who were three feet away from them. Sakura smiled and let go of her brother's hand and hugged her friends. "You guys look great." Sakura commented. Tomoyo had her hair in a simple bun and she was wearing a shimmer black dress with short sleeves and a small cropped wool jacket with black heels. She was wearing some lip gloss and light eyes shadow. Eriol was in a suit, all black, with a tie that had a pair of ice skates in the cornet with his hair slicked back.

"C'mon, Syaoran's back stage." Eriol said looking back. Sakura looked to her Father and he nodded and Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and the three got into the building and headed the back way to the back stage area. Sakura and the others opened the door to a crowd of shouting people running and tripping and naked. Sakura gasped seeing a men running in his towel. "Over here!" Eriol called standing by someone.

Sakura and Tomoyo came over though the crowd and saw Syaoran smiling with a hair stylist behind him. "Master Syaoran, sit down please." She begged and Syaoran sighed sitting down. "Wow, Syaoran you look. . . " Sakura paused looking at the costume he was wearing. "Surprise." He said looking to Sakura with a smile. Sakura smiled back. "Your preforming." She said. "Yep, it's more of less a charity performance with other skaters, kinda like a play with if you get my drift, Miss Kai don't put anything sticky in my hair last time I couldn't get it out when I washed my hair." He said looking bored and the stylist nodded.

"Wow, this is going to be exciting." Sakura smiled. "Well, you know me always over the top." He said as Miss Kai pushed back his hair and put it in a small pony tail. "You guys looked great." Syaoran said looking to Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo. "We know." Tomoyo boasted with a cocky smile. Syaoran rolled his eyes and smiled. "Syaoran I can't find my tights."

Kiwi came into view and she smiled to the others. "Wow you guys look like diamonds." She said. "John has them." Syaoran said with a grin. "Oh! he is such a guy." Kiwi hissed and walked passed them to find John wherever he was. "Where's Macy and Garry?" Eriol asked looking around. "Oh there in the stands already, they seemed to be getting along really great." Syaoran said. "Done, Master Syaoran." Miss Pai said and Syaoran stood and nodded at his reflection. Syaoran was wearing sparkling green suit with his skates. "Syaoran you look like a Christmas bulb." Tomoyo laughed. Syaoran made a face. "Well, it's not my fault I hate wearing this is itchy." He said scratching his arm.

"OW!"

John and Kiwi came into view. Kiwi had her boyfriend by the ear. "This is serious I told you about being so gross." She said snatching her skating tights from him. John rubbed his ear and laugh. "If that skirt was any short it would be serious." He called making Kiwi blush walking away to a dressing room. "Oh hey!" He smiled. John was wearing a black suit with a red and sliver tie, it was screaming Christmas Tie. "Man you guys looked tight." He commented. "Thank you." Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran!" Himeko called. Syaoran sighed. "I gotta go, you guys. The show is about to start." He said walking off. "Syaoran." Sakura said taking his hand making his stop. "Can you meet me later somewhere private I have to talk to you." She said. Syaoran smiled softly and nodded before walking away. Sakura's heart began racing she had to keep it together. "C'mon we better get to our seat." Tomoyo said looped her arm around Eriol.

* * *

As they went to the stand they had the first row were was cool as the ice was being cleaned Sakura saw it sparkle. Macy and Garry were looking great. Macy was in a very sexy red dress she designed that had a wide ribbon around the waist she said it was her Christmas special. Garry was looking good in his suit with a gold tie. Touya and Sakura's Dad were sitting on the end with Syaoran's sister were wanted to which there seats with Mr. Fujitaka to seat next to Touya.

Sakura looked to the program paper. It was like a play. The light dimmed and the speakers turned on. "_Good evening ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the third annual Tokyo Christmas charity performance._" Everyone applauded."_All charity goes to the hospitals and orphanages all over Japan. Please look at you program papers for more information on how to donate._"

Tomoyo smiled to Sakura and Eriol took Tomoyo hand. Sakura looked to Garry and Macy who were taking pictures everywhere. Oh, and of course Tomoyo had her camera. Sakura looked to her Father smiling at Syaoran sisters and speaking to them. "_Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats the performance is about to began._"

Sakura cleared her throat and looked to the program sheet. It read introduction. Sakura's heart was racing as this was one of the biggest night of her life. The light dimmed and you could see people rushing on the ice putting what looked like set pieces down. After a few moments really cheery loud music began to play with light flashed as the skaters came out:

* * *

_Machi ni dekakeyou Hitori de ita tte kurai dake desho  
Ruupu shite ochikonde nao sara ah nayanjatte  
Soto ni tobidasou Shinpai iranai  
Oomukashi kara chikyuu datte mawatte 'ru  
Kitto tsuki datte mawaru yo_

* * *

The skaters danced on the ice smiling and passing each other and touching hands as if seeing friends. Everyone was in different colors bright and dark. Sakura could see Syaoran to the left dancing with Kiwi who was in purple.

* * *

Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Minna hajikete Aishiaou  
Tanchou na nichijou Tsuujou na kanjou  
Mamoranakucha dame na koto itsu mo aru

Machi o miwatasou Denwa ya konpasu mo mirai no tobira  
Kakurete 'ru sagasou yo Kono yo wa takarajima sa  
Issho ni habatakou Tanoshii koto shiyou  
Oomukashi kara yoru wa akeru hi wa noboru  
Zettai taiyou wa terasu no

* * *

The Male skaters took there partners and did star lifts. Sakura blushed at the ease Syaoran had picking up Kiwi and everyone landed and changed partners doing ice dancing spins and twizzlers. It was like dancing sparkles.

* * *

Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ya na koto wasure Aishiaou  
Doujou na genjou Ganjou na yuujou  
Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru

Dancing in the street  
Grooving to the light through the night

* * *

Everyone took each others hand and formed a large circle and want around the rink and the girls took the girls hand and went to the pond of the rink in a circle.

* * *

Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Minna hajikete Aishiaou  
Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ya na koto wasure Aishiaou  
Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ashita no tame ni odorou  
Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru

Yasashiku narimashou  
Sunao ni narimashou  
Yasashiku narimashou  
Sunao ni narimashou

Yasashiku narimashou...

* * *

As the song ended everyone stopped spinning and the lights dimmed and a beam went on one of the female skaters. "_My name is Christa. And recently I've been having this funny feel . . . like something's going to happen. Also my friends say I'm acting like this is because I haven' had a real boyfriend in six years_."

Everyone laughed and 'aw' for the poor girl. Sakura smiled seeing Syaoran skating to the character Christa. "_I'm Vlad, and funny thing is I can't keep the ladies away from me._" Sakura blushed. "_Well in theory anyway, okay I'm lying._" Syaoran said quickly sitting on the ice sighing. Everyone laughed agin. "_My friend Vlad has been my friend since I came to this place, he was always so nice to me and my friends keep saying I like him. But I'm not sure, now I'm a little nervous around him and I'm pretty such he thinks I'm weird._"

"_My good friend Christa is a really sweet girl, she's funny, she nice, and she has a great personality and I like her a lot, I can't stop thinking about her sometimes. My friends think I'm crazy and they say I can pick any girl, but I want Chista. But how can I tell her how I feel without messing up our friendship._"

The light dimmed and Syaoran and the other skates who Sakura found out her real name, Parr Kida, from the program paper. The lights came back on and Kiwi was in the middle of the rink wearing a fairy out fit. She was cupid in the story. Classical music play as she moved forward gracefully. As the music swelled Syaoran and Parr were back on the Ice alone with some other skaters. This time Syaoran was wearing black and Parr was wearing a blue outfit. They were skating together as if they were friends.

* * *

_When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears  
inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands  
And watch you rise_

* * *

Syaoran took Parr's hand and spun her around and then they pushing off skating with themselves after they didn't notice each other.

* * *

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

* * *

Syaoran and Parr met back up and he took her hand and they went into a graceful and dangerous death spiral. They came back up from the death spiral and circled around each other smiled and they once more skated away from each other. Later in the show the love interest, Chista, gave up on Syaoran and went with this other guy which was killing Syaoran and so he told Parr that he loved her and would fight for her because the guy she was with would never love he like he would. It was romantic you even heard Tomoyo squeal silently with happiness. Tragically Parr wouldn't take Syaoran back so in the end he ended up killing himself. Sakura was somewhat shocked.

But Parr did feel bad and the show on ice was a huge hit. It was funny, powerful with drama, romantic. Sakura loved it. Touya actually applauded too which also made Sakura happy.

As the After party was taking place the reporters were asking left and right what Sakura was wearing she told them and they went crazy not knowing Sakura wasn't a famous person. Sakura was seated in the center of the room with the others and his brother and Father as the food was being served. "I can't believe Syaoran can act." Garry laughed. Macy nodded as she took a sip of her lemon and water. "I thought it was so romantic." Tomoyo sighed. "You would." Touya said back. Tomoyo smiled proudly. "I thought it was colorful, the designers for the costumes were beautiful and witty, I loved it." Macy commented.

"I just hope I don't have to do this agin."

Everyone turned looked to Syaoran in a snazzy black suit with a silk green tie. His hair was pulled back slightly out of his face giving him this natural sexy confident look. Sakura blushed. "Wow you look great." Macy said standing up and hugging Syaoran and then touching his tie. "Oh, Silk." She sighed loving the feel on her fingers.

"Okay, Mac." Syaoran said pushing her hand slowly away from his tie. Macy laughed and sat back down. Kiwi and John arrived finally together. Kiwi was wearing elegant red dress that had a long sleeves and a bare back. "Kiwi!" Tomoyo smiled looking her dress. "That was so hard, I haven't skated that long and that hard for a long time." Kiwi smiled. Jazzy Christmas music started to play. Syaoran grinned and offered his hand to Sakura.

Without saying anything Sakura smiled and took his hand making their way to the dance floor. Syaoran gave Sakura a little spin and took her hand with one hand and his other on her waist as they dance to the music slowly. "So what do you think?" Syaoran asked looking into Sakura's eyes making her blush. "I thought it was great, Romantic, playful, angsty. You really out did yourself." She smiled. Syaoran chuckled. "Mostly I was just glad to be on the ice agin, I thought I was going to die." He said. "I was happy to see you happy out there, you looked like you were breathing agin." She whispered softly looking to Syaoran seriously.

Syaoran looked down and then back to Sakura. "I guess I kinda was." He whispered back in the same tone pulling Sakura closer to him. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "I glad you came back." She whispered to him. "Me too." He said with a sigh. Sakura and Syaoran danced for a while longer and then suddenly Sakura remember what she had to do. "Is there some place we can go private?" Sakura asked a little nervous. "Um . . . okay." Syaoran said slowly and took Sakura's hand and they went back stage and then to the empty dressing area and in his dressing room.

Syaoran shut the door and walked past Sakura and sat down. "So what wrong?" He asked looking to Sakura causally. Sakura took a deep breath. "I been meaning to tell you something," She began. Syaoran leaned back looking to Sakura still. "We've been friend for a while and I really appreciate that you accept me as a friend instead of a bitch with pom-pom's." She said and paused trying not to laugh, but be serious.

Syaoran laughed a little. "Well, you got that right." He sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "But that besides the point." She said and was about to continue but a knock was on the door making her frustrated since every time she tried to tell him she was always interrupted or too scared but she was ready now, and this happens. "Come in!" Syaoran called. A butler peeked through the door and then opened it completely and bowed.

"Master Li, your sisters are looking for you now." He said. "Tell them I busy and I'll be with them soon." He said and the butler bowed and left the room. "You were saying?" Syaoran said looking back to Sakura who took another deep breath and continued. "And I knew about Mei cheating on you for a long time." She said. "What?" Syaoran said looking to Sakura confused. "I felt like I should have told you the moment I saw then on the bench but I didn't want to hurt you, I felt terrible." She said looking down ashamed.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me then?" Syaoran asked with a slight pang of anger in his tone. Sakura shook her head. "I just couldn't." She said. Syaoran sighed and stood. "And for a long time I've been confused about why I didn't tell you, but I figured it was meanly because I didn't want to hurt you and I was also hurt myself when you came back with a girlfriend and not telling me right away that you were seeing someone, it's like I got my hopes up and then they shattered agin."She paused looking to Syaoran. "Hopes?" He said confused.

"It took me a while to figure this out and I wanted to tell you that I-"

Syaoran phone rang making him jump because he was hanging of Sakura's every word. Syaoran took his cell out of his pant pocket and once he did Sakura snatched the phone. "Sakura!" Syaoran said reaching for it. "No I'm not going to be interrupted agin, I've waited a long to tell you this." She said frustrated avoiding Syaoran's moves. "Sakura I just need to take this call." He said reaching for it but Sakura moved away.

"NO! I've waited to long to tell you I'm in love with you!" She shouted. Syaoran stopped reaching for the phone looking to Sakura shock and the phone stopped ringing. "What?" He said not believing his ears. "I'm in love with you Syaoran, I can't think of a plainer way to say it, I've loved you for the longest time and I was jealous of Mei because I thought she wasn't good enough for you, I love you. I loved you since you gave me my first kiss, it felt right. It felt like I wasn't be stupid about some guy. I don't love your money or you social stance, I love _you_, your skating, your whole being." Sakura paused feeling tears welling in her eyes.

Syaoran was absolutely shock, he stood looking to Sakura star struck. "I remembered when I saw you for the first time on the Ice, I wasn't excepting you of all people to be able to do what you did. I know you think I'm crazy for telling you this now of all times but I wanted to tell you before some other beautiful girl came into your life." She finished and handed Syaoran his cell.

Sakura whipped her eyes with you messing up her make-up and took a few steps back. "Why didn't you tell me before, Sakura?" Syaoran whispered trying to shake off the shock. "I was afraid what you would think of me." She said looking down agin ashamed. "I always thought I wouldn't be good enough, or pretty enough, or smart enough." She stopped herself for continuing. She was also jealous of the other girls that got to be with him. "Why would you think that?" He asked sounding frustrated.

"It's just all the other girls were pretty and knew what to do, and I was clueless and selfconscious about what people thought of me, especially you Syaoran." She said. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and lifted her chin. "So they were pretty girls . . . but your beautiful Sakura, you should never doubt that. I never thought of you as any of those things, I liked you just they way you are, silly, talent, smart, beautiful, adventurous. You know, I would like to see those other girl pull off full cheerleading tumbles and triple loop on the ice any day." He smiled. Sakura smiled and looked away from Syaoran as he took her hands.

"But Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you something too," Syaoran paused looking to Sakura seriously. Sakura looked into his brown eyes feeling her heart beating a million miles an hour. "I love you too," He said. Sakura's heart stopped beating so fast and she heard him say those words. "But," He trailed. "'But?' why's there gotta me a 'but'?" Sakura whined being silly. Syaoran chuckled lightly. "We can't be together." He finished.

It was as Sakura thought, rejection. Sakura sighed disappointed and looked away. Syaoran could feel Sakura's disappointment. "Sakura, you have to understand why we can't be together," He paused. "Why is it so hard, we love each other. What more is there?" She asked turning away from him, angry and sad. "Because, I would never see you, my life is too hectic right now, we would never be along together." He said sadly. Sakura sighed. "Well, at least I told you that's all that matter." Sakura said and reaching for the door. Syaoran took Sakura's arms stopping her from getting to the knob.

"Sakura, Please understand." He pleaded as Sakura felt his hand touch her waist and bring her so close to him that her back rested on his chest. "Then can I ask you this?" Sakura said turned around facing Syaoran completely. "If things were different, would we be together?" She asked. "Yes, and the first real date I've take you would be to a play and a romantic dinner." He smiled. Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Then could I say good-bye." Sakura whispered looking up to Syaoran who nodded. Sakura's heel's still made her short but she didn't have to stand on her tips toes to kiss Syaoran. Syaoran leaned down and there lips touched lightly and softly. Syaoran hands went to Sakura's waist and then up her back and returned to her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck as they teased each other with small kisses. Finally Sakura and Syaoran kissed each other with the passion they held back so long. Sakura blushed guiltily loving the feel of Syaoran's lips and how deeply he was kissing her.

Syaoran and Sakura parted into small kisses and went into another kiss that was even more powerful and passionate then the first. Syaoran held Sakura closer to him never feeling like this before. He was excitement and pleased, he wanted to be with her so badly but knew he couldn't completely but this kiss told it all. Syaoran and Sakura parted once more. Syaoran kissed Sakura once more on the lips and then the side of her neck that smelled sweet from her perfume. Syaoran never wanted to forget it. Sakura's hand touched Syaoran's hair as she closed her eyes and savoring another kiss Syaoran placed on her neck. Syaoran went back to her lips and they kissed once more.

Sakura didn't want to lose her breath to and end the kiss, but Syaoran and Sakura finally broke away. Syaoran was the first to sigh. "Wow." He said not looking to Sakura who bit her lip still wanting to taste Syaoran. "Thank you." Sakura blushed and caressed his cheek. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and kissed her palm. She felt the tickle of his lips and blushed even more. "That was amazing." He said. "I've never been kissed like that before." He said almost excited at the thought. Sakura smiled. "Well, we better get back to the party." She smiled. "Sakura," Syaoran said pulling her agin away from the door.

"Thank _you_ for tell me, I'm glad you did." He said. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "Your welcome."

Syaoran and Sakura returned to the party not as a new couple but as friends once more even though they didn't want to be more. Touya said the happiness and disappointment in Sakura's eyes but she still looked to Syaoran as she always did with they same sparkle of love in her eyes. Tomoyo knew right off they didn't hook up but they were okay with it.

But completely Sakura understood why she couldn't be with Syaoran. And she loved him even more for caring about that part of them not being together. Later that year Sakura went to Paris and wrote to Syaoran every day she was there. And Syaoran got to skate agin but he still ran the company with ease, and the help of her sisters Sakura still wanted to be with Syaoran of course. He was her first real love. But she would always remember that day walking home from school. The day that started her journey. The skating figure.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of a great story, I really enjoyed working on it all this time. I thank everyone to the bottom of my heart for reviewing and sticking with me. I really had a lot of fun. Hopefully everyone understood the ending and liked it. Thanks for everyones reviews you've all been great.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


End file.
